The Tale of Uzumaki Naruto
by Mizuhashi Kyousuke
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto. Bocah malang yang selalu diperlakukan buruk oleh ayahnya dan penduduk desanya. Suatu hari, Naruto mendapatkan kekuatan kebencian dari Kyuubi, dengan perasaan kecewa dan dendam ke Konoha, Naruto memutuskan untuk meninggalkan desa untuk mencari kekuatan dan bertekad untuk membalas dendam pada Konoha, perjalanan hidup barunya pun dimulai! Semi-Evil Naruto, OC.
1. Chapter 1: Sadness

**The Tale of Naruto**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.

**Rate: **T

**Pair: **Belum tentu.

**Summary: **Dilanda kesedihan dan kekecewaan pada Konoha, Naruto pergi meninggalkan Konoha dengan tekad akan kembali untuk balas dendam ketika sudah memiliki kekuatan yang cukup. Di tengah perjalanan, ia bertemu dengan keluarga barunya. Yaitu... tiga anggota Akatsuki?

**Warning: **OOC, AR, Typo(s), OC, Semi-Evil Naruto.

...

**Chapter 1: **Sadness.

...

_**Naruto Point of View.**_

"Kemari kau bocah sialan!"

"Dasar monster!"

"Kau yang membunuh orang tuaku! Sini kuberi kau pembalasan!"

Ya, begitulah makan sehari-hariku. Caci-maki penduduk desa. Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa salahku. Dikejar, dicaci maki, bahkan ada yang pernah melempar kunai ke kakiku ini. Haha, itu sudah biasa. Yang benar saja.. Aku ini anak kecil berumur 6 tahun! Beda dengan anak kecil seumuranku yang lain, aku tida pernah diberi kasih sayang. Teman? Tidak punya. Aktivitas seharianku hanya berlari dari siksaan penduduk desa. Keluargaku? Haha... Ayahku, Minato Namikaze malah menuduhku aku membunuh Kaa-san. Yang rela melindungiku hanya kakakku, Arata Uzumaki. Uzumaki? Ya, karena aku selalu disiksa oleh penduduk desa, kakakku yang dulunya mempunyai marga "Namikaze" rela berganti marga menjadi marga "Uzumaki" sepertiku utnuk menjagaku. Awalnya, Tou-san.. Eh, mungkin aku sebut Yondaime Hokage saja, toh, Tou- eh, Yondaime Hokage tidak menggapku sebagai anaknya. Awalnya Yondaime Hokage menentang keras keputusan Arata nii-san untuk mengganti marganya. Tapi setelah dapat persutujuan dari Sandaime Hokage, atau Jii-san, akhirnya Arata-nii bermarga Uzumaki dan sekarang tinggal bersamaku untuk melindungiku dari penduduk-penduduk itu. Ya walaupun tidak mempunyai teman.. Aku mempunyai orang yang kusayangi. Pertama, Arata nii-san. Kedua, Hokage jii-san. Tentu yang kumaksud Jii-san adalah Sandaime Hokage.

Hari yang melelahkan.

Hari ini aku dikejar oleh sekitar 20 penduduk. 5% dari mereka adalah Chuunin dan Genin. Kau tahu apa hasilnya? Wajahku bonyok dan kakiku berdarah tertusuk 2 Shuriken.

"A-aw.." Aku meringis kesakitan ketika Arata-nii sedang mengobati kakiku. Mulai sekarang, Arata-nii sudah mulai sibuk.. jadi, ia tidak bisa menjagaku seperti yang dulu.. Aku sedih.

"Naruto.. Jangan teriak kesakitan mulu.." Ucap Arata-nii sambil memerban kakiku. Arata-nii sebenarnya adalah orang yang dingin. Sangat dingin. Bahkan pada Tou- eh, Yondaime Hokage, ayahnya, ia sangat dingin. Hanya padaku lah Arata-nii bersikap hangat. Arata-nii mempunyai rambut merah pendek –seperti Sasori—Wajahnya Arata-nii bisa dibilang tampan dan cool.

"Naruto, kau dikejar penduduk lagi? Kenapa lukanya sangat parah? Kau diapain sama mereka?" Tanya Arata-nii padaku selagi mengobati kakiku.

"Ta, tadi yang mengejarku juga ninja.. ia melempari Shuriken ke kakiku hingga aku terjatuh. Setelah aku terjatuh, aku dikeroyok oleh mereka..." Ucapku sedih.

"Hah?! Shuriken?! Itukan berbahaya! Nanti aku laporkan Tou-san!" Seru Arata-nii khawatir padaku. Hm.. Jadi ini ya rasanya bila ada seseorang yang mengkhawatirkan kita..

"Ti, tidak usah.. Lagipula Tou-san kan tidak peduli padaku. Bahkan ia sendiri tidak menganggap bahwa aku adalah anaknya." Tanpa sadar, air mata sudah menghujani pipiku. Ya sakit.. Sakit sekali bukan jika ayahmu sendiri berkata bahwa kau adalah pembunuh dan bahkan tidak sama sekali mengakuimu sebagai anaknya. Itulah yang kurasakan saat ini.

"Tou-san keterlaluan sih!" Arata-nii sudah emosi sepertinya..

"Gapapa kok nii-san.. Lagipula kan ada Arata-nii yang ngejaga aku!" Ucapku sambil memberikan senyuman khasku pada Arata-nii. Arata-nii hanya membalas senyumku.

"Ohya, Naruto, mulai tahun depan, kau akan masuk akademi ninja!" Seru Arata-nii padaku dengan senyuman khasnya. Aku tentunya terkejut. Lihat saja, mulai tahun depan, aku akan belajar menjadi ninja! Aku akan membalas semua orang yang pernah menindasku! Aku akan menjadi ninja yang hebat seperti Arata-nii! Itulah impianku dari sekarang.

"Baguslah!" Jawabku dengan penuh kebahagiaan pada Arata-nii. Sangking bahagianya, akupun tanpa sadar memeluk Arata-nii. Arata-nii pun langsung membalas pelukanku dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Arata-nii tidak pulang? Nanti dicari sama Tou-san lho.." Tanyaku pada Arata-nii. Ya, aku dan Yondaime Hokage pisah rumah. Dia rela membelikan sebuah apartemen untukku agar aku bisa 'jauh-jauh' darinya.

"Tidak. Aku malas sama Tou-san." Jawab Arata-nii singkat sambil merebahkan badannya di sofa.

"Tapikan Tou-san sayang banget sama Arata-nii.. Kasian Tou-san ntar khawatir Arata-nii gak pulang.."

"Ya, tapi dia tidak sayang padamu." Balas Arata-nii, sontak membuatku kaget. "Kalau Tou-san tidak menyayangimu, aku juga tidak akan menyayangi Tou-san." Lanjutnya. Tanpa sadar ada sebuah senyuman di wajahku. Aku mempunayi orang yang tulus menyayangiku!

"Yasudah.. Em, Arata-nii tidur di kasur saja. Biar aku yang tidur di sofa..Arata-nii capek kan abis ngejalanin misi seharian?" Tanyaku pada Arata-nii. Aku sengaja menawarkannya tidur di kasurku. Tidak apa-apa aku sakit, asalkan orang yang menyayangiku tidak apa-apa.

"Tidak usah. Kau saja yang tidur di kamarmu, Naruto. Lukamu itu kan parah." Jawabnya dengan mata yang sudah tertutup pertanda ia berusaha tidur.

"Ta-tapii.."

"Kamu sudah berani membantah kakakmu?" Belum selesai berbicara, omonganku sudah disela oleh Arata-nii. Aku memajukan diriku pertanda sedang marah. Huh, baiklah aku akan nurut sama Arata-nii. Akupun pergi ke kamarku dan langsung menjatuhkan diriku ke kasur. Aku menarik selimutku dan kemudian memejamkan mataku. Hanya memejamkan, tetapi tidak tidur. Samar-samar, aku mendengar suaar langkah kaki menuju kamarku, sepertinya adalah Arata-nii.

"Cup." Arata-nii mencium keningku. "Oyasumi, Naruto." Gumamnya. Akupun tersenyum. Tanpa basa-basi, aku segera tidur.

_**Keesokan Harinya..**_

"HOAAMM.." Aku menguap.. Tidurku tadi malam sangat lelap.

"Ohayou Naruto." Ucap Arata-nii dari arah dapur.

"Ohayou Arata-nii!" Jawabku dengan semangat.

Akupun berlari ke arah dapur. Aku melihat Arata-nii memasak. Memasak? Setahuku Arata-nii tidak bisa memasak. "Arata-nii bisa masak?" Tanyaku dengan wajah heran.

"E, eh? Bi-bisa kok!" Jawabnya dengan cengiran yang mengisyaratkan aku-sebenarnya-tidak-bisa. "Waa gosong!" Arata-nii langsung saja mematikan kompor. Yap... Arata-nii sama sekali gak bisa masak.

_**Normal Point of View**_

"DUBRAK"

Pintu apartmen Naruto didobrak oleh seseorang.

"Arata!" Teriak seseorang berambut kuning jabrik dan memakai jubah bertuliskan 'Yondaime Hokage' "Arata! Bodohnya kau! Ngapain kau mesti nginap seharian di rumah monster ini hah?!" Bentak Minato kepada Arata.

Arata terdiam dan menunjukan muka kesal. "Memangnya kenapa hah kalau aku menginap di rumah adikku sendiri?!" Arata balas membentak Minato.

"Dia bukan adikmu! Dia monster yang sudah membunuh ibumuu bodoh!"

"Tetap saja dia adikku!"

"Err kau! Jangan membantah ayahmu sendiri!"

"Jangan anggap aku adalah anakmu!"

"KAU!" Minato berlari ke Arata dan kemudian memukul Arata sangat keras sehingga membuat Arata terjatuh.

"Arata-nii!" Teriak Naruto sambil berlari ke arah Arata.

"Kau! Jangan dekat-dekat dengan Arata!" Bentak Minato kepada Naruto dan kemudian menendang perut Naruto dengan sangat keras. Tanpa rasa kasihan. Narutopun terlempar dan menabrak dinding sampe dinding itu retak.

"Grr.. Teganya kau! Ayah macam apa yang tega menyakiti anaknya sendiri hah?!" Arata kembali membentak Minato sambil menyeka darah yang keluar di mulutnya.

"Dia itu monster yang sudah membunuh ibumu, Arata! Ingat itu!"

"Grr.." Arata menggeram kesal.

"Ikut aku!" Minato menarik tangan Arata. Arata menepisnya.

"Mulai sekarang, jangan anggap aku anakmu!" Teriak Arata sambil berlari keluar dengan air mata berlinang.

"Dan, kau! Apa yang kau lakukan untuk menghasut Arata, hah?!" Bentak Minato kepada Naruto yang terduduk lesu karena menerima tendangan yang sangat keras dari Minato. Ia berjalan mendekati Naruto. "Setelah membunuh Kushina, sekarang kau mencoba menghasut kakakmu lalu membunuhnya hah?!" Lanjut Minato dan kemudian ia memukul wajah Naruto.

Naruto hanya diam saja. Menahan rasa sakit. Rasa sakit dari luar.. dan rasa sakit dari dalam..

"Kau!" Minato kembali menonjok wajah Naruto. "Jangan pernah kau menyentuh Arata lagi!" Minato mengeluarkan kunainya dan kemudian menusuk kunainya ke pundak Naruto. "Atau kau akan menerima yang lebih dari itu!" Bentak Minato sambil menusuk kunainya lagi agar menimbulkan luka yang lebih dalam.

Naruto hanya diam dan mengerang kesakitan..

"Mulai sekarang kau jangan pernah ada disini lagi!" Bentak Minato. Iapun kemudian pergi dan mencari Arata.

_**3 Jam Kemudian, Di Ruangan Rapat Hokage.**_

"Minato! Kau Sungguh keterlaluan!" Bentak Sandaime Hokage kepada orang disebelahnya, Yondaime Hokage.

"Biar saja! Monster itu tak seharusnya dapat kehidupan yang enak!" Minato balas membentak.

Naruto dan Arata yang sedang 'dibicarakan' di ruangan rapat hanya diam saja. Naruto dilanda kesedihan. Sedangkan Arata dilanda kemarahan kepada ayahnya itu.

"Tetap saja Sandaime benar, Minato-sama. Bagaimana pun juga, Naruto adalah anakmu daging darahmu sendiri." Ucap Shikaku Nara.

"Tapi dia monster yang menghancurkan Konoha 6 tahun yang lalu! Dia tidak pantas ada disini!" Ucap salah satu petinggi dengan nada marah.

"Dia juga manusia. Dia memerlukan kasih sayang juga. Jangan hanya karena Kyuubi yang ada di dalam tubuhnya, kau jadi memperlakukannya seperti hewan." Ucap Inoichi.

Semuanya di ruangan memperdebatkan perilaku warga kepada Naruto.

"CUKUP!" Teriak Naruto dan kemudian ia berlari ke luar ruangan dengan berlinang air mata. Ia lari. Entah kemana ia tak peduli. Ia terus saja berlari.

"Naruto!" Teriak Arata setelah melihat Naruto keluar. Ia mencoba menyusul Naruto.

"Arata! Diam disitu! Kau tidak diperbolehkan menyentuh Naruto!" Bentak Minato pada Arata. Arata hanya menggeram kesal.

"Cih! Kalian semua bilang kalian itu petinggi hah?! Apa ada petinggi yang tega warganya disakiti oleh warganya yang lain?! Dan Minato Namikaze, kau bilang kau Hokage hah?! Mengurus anak saja tidak bisa! Hanya modal kekuatan saja kau bisa menjadi Hokage! Hokage itu bukan soal kuat atau lemah. Hokage itu yang bisa memimpin desanya! Kalian semua hanyalah orang-orang bodoh yang mempunyai pangkat sehingga bisa menjadi petinggi! Aku tak akan memaafkan kalian!" Bentak Arata dan kemudian berlari menyusul Naruto.

"ARATA!" Panggil Minato. Panggilannya sama sekali tidak digubriskan oleh Arata. Ia pun ingin mengejar Arata, tetapi lengannya dipegang oleh Sandaime. "Tetaplah disini Minato!" Bentak Sandaime. Minato hanya menurut sambil menggeram kesal.

.

.

"Hiks.. Kenapa aku.. Hiks.. Kenapa semua membenciku..." Isak Naruto sambil berlari entah kemana. Ia telah berhenti di sebuah danau. Ia pun duduk di tepi danau itu sambil menangis.

_**Naruto Point of View**_

Kenapa... Kenapa semua membenciku... Kenapa aku begitu dibenci... Bahkan ayahku sendiri tega menonjok, menendang, bahkan menusukku dengan sebuah kunai.. Argh.. Aku memegangi pundak kiriku. Kurasa luka bekas tusukan tadi memang dalam.. Ditusuk Shuriken 2 kali.. Ditusuk kunai 1 kali.. Haha, kenapa aku tidak mati saja? Hidupku hanya menyusahkan orang lain.. Dibenci. Dihina. Dihajar. Dipermalukan. Itulah hidupku.. Aku hanya membuat hidup Arata-nii menderita karenaku.. Ada apa dengan diriku? Kenapa semua membenciku... Aku... lebih baik aku mati saja daripada hidup begini..

Kulihat danau di depanku. Luas. Dan sepertinya cukup dalam untuk membuat orang mati kelelap. Ya, mungkin inilah saatnya. Daripada hidup seperti ini, lebih baik aku mati saja.

Aku melangkah mendekati danau. Kebetulan, ada sebuah jembatan. Ujung jembata itu tepat di tengah danau. Akupun berjalan mengikuti arah jembatan sambil berlari. Setelah di ujung, aku melompat dan membiarkan diriku tenggelam.. Aku sekarang telah berada di dalam air. Ya, inilah akhir hidup menyedihkanku. Aku tak bisa bernafas.. Aku malah menghirup air. Aku tutup mataku dan membiarkanku tenggelam di danau.

.

.

_TES TES_

_TES_

Suara butir air terjatuh membuatku terbangun. Aku dimana? Ini terlihat seperti sebuah lorong bawah tananh yang dipenuhi air..

"**Hei bocah!"**

"Waa! Suara apa tadi!" Aku tersontak kaget mendengar sebuah suara berat.

"**Aku dibelakangmu bocah!" **

Kuputar tubuhku, terlihat sebuah penjara besar. Di dalamnya ada sebuah rubah besar. Berekor 9.. "Waa! Siapa kau?! Apa kau shinigami monster yang akan mencabut nyawaku?!" Aku masih tersontak kaget ketika melihat sebuah rubah besar yang dikurung di dalam penjara. Rubah itu tertawa. Apanya yang lucu?

"**Dasar bodoh. Aku adalah Kyuubi. Monster yang ada di dalam tubuhmu." **

APA?! Kyuubi?! Dia... dia monster yang menghancurkan hidupku!

"Kau.. kau yang membuatku hidup penuh penderitaan! Kau.. kau yang membuat aku menderita! Kau.." Aku menangis karena tiba-tiba mnegingat perlakuan penduduk padaku.

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Ya aku yang membuatmu hidup dalam penderitaan. Apa kau ingin keluar dari hidup penuh penderitaan dan membalas dendam ke semua penduduk?" **Tanya Kyuubi padaku. Tentu saja aku mau. Akupun mengangguk pelan.

"**Hahaha baiklah. Kemari kesini." **Akupun menuruti perintahnya dan berjalan ke arahnya. **"Aku akan memberimu seperempat kekuatanku." **Lanjutnya. Aku hanya menurutinya. Setelah itu, tiba-tiba saja air di pijikanku warnanya berubah menjadi hitam. **"Ini kekuatan kebencian." **Kata Kyuubi sambil menyeringai. Air hitam ini tiba-tiba saja menyelimutiku. Aku merasakan kekuatannya. Aku merasakan kebencian.

_**End of Naruto POV.**_

Air berwarna hitam itu menyelimuti tubuh Naruto. Menutupi seluruh tubuh Naruto. Setelah beberapa detik, air itu turun. Nampaklah Naruto. Tapi beda, mata biru yang menandakan kesedihan kini terganti oleh mata onyx yang menandakan kebencian (Seperti mata onyx-nya Sasuke). Ia kini sedang menyeringai. Merasakan sebuah kekuatan, ya walaupun ini hanya sekedar kekuatan untuk melindungi diri.

"**Bocah, apa kau benci penduduk-penduduk sialan itu?" **Tanya Kyuubi dengan sebuah seringai.

"Ya." Jawab Naruto disertai seringai.

"**Apa kau ingin menghancurkan Konoha dan orang-orang yang membencimu?" **

"Ya."

"**Bagus. Sekarang keluar dari danau sialan ini, dan kembali." **

"Heh. Seenaknya saja memerintahku." Naruto menyeringai meremehkan. Iapun menutup kembali matanya dan berkonsentrasi ke dunia nyata.

.

.

Naruto membuka matanya. Ia berada di dasar danau, dia menahan napasnya dan mencoba menyelam ke tepi danau. Dengan susah payah, iapun sampai di tepi danau. Ia duduk di sana dengan seringaian penuh kebencian. 'Dalam beberapa tahun, desa ini hanya debu.' Batin Naruto.

"Hei! Lihat itu! Itukan bocah monster!" Terdengar suara anak berumur 13 tahunan dari belakang Naruto. Naruto yang panas mendengar itu menengok kebelakang. Ia melihat tiga orang anak memakai _hitai-ate_* Konoha. 'Genin.' Batin Naruto. Ia kemudian berdiri untuk menyambut ketiga anak itu. 'Heh. Pemanasan untuk mencoba kekuatan baruku.' Lanjut Naruto dalam Hati. 'Hm, bunuh atau tidak? Bunuh saja.'

"Yo, ada apa?" Ucap Naruto tenang dengan wajah menyiratkan kebencian.

"Lihat ini bocah monster! Kami adalah Genin!" Ucap bocah pertama sambil memamerkan _hitai-ate_-nya.

"Lalu?" Jawab Naruto dengan wajah tidak peduli.

"Kami akan membunuhmu! Kata Kaa-san, kamuu yang membunuh Tou-san ku!" Ucap bocah kedua dengan emosi.

"Ya. Aku yang membunuh Tou-sanmu. Kau tahu? Tou-sanmu payah sekali. Dia terbunuh oleh anak kecil sepertiku. Cih." Jawab Naruto santai sambil membuang ludah ke arah bocah-bocah itu.

"Sialan kau!" Bocah kedua maju sambil melempar kunai ke arah Naruto. "Rasakan itu!" Ucap Bocah kedua dengan keras.

Naruto hanya menghindar dengan wajah tenang. "Hanya itu kehebatan genin Konoha? Pantas saja Tou-sanmu kalah." Ucap Naruto yang ingin memancing emosi bocah kedua. Dan ya, bocah kedua terpancing.

"Rasakan ini!" Bocah kedua mengambil kunai dengan kertas peledak. Dia melemparkan kunai kertas peledak itu ke arah Naruto.

Naruto hanya menyeringai. Ia menangkap Kunai itu lalu meremas kertas peledak sehingga tidak meledak. "Ah, ayolah. Masa kemampuanmu hanya seperti ini?" Ucap Naruto.

Kedua bocah genin itu menyerang Naruto dengan Taijutsu. Naruto menhindarinya tanpa bergerak dari posisinya. Iapun kemudian menendang bocah pertama hingga mental ke pohon yang jauh dari situ. Bocah kedua yang diejek Naruto daritadi melayangkan pukulan, Naruto menangkap pukulan itu. Lalu memelintirkan tangan dia. Bocah kedua meringis kesakitan. Naruto masih memelintirkan tangan bocah kedua.

"Kau!" Naruto menunjuk ke arah bocah ketiga yang daritadi diam saja karena ketakutan. "Bunuh bocah yang disana dengan kunai atau kupatahkan tangan anak ini." Ucap Naruto dengan nada mengancam. Bocah ketiga hanya diam saja dan berkeringat dingin. "Kau tak memilih keduanya? Baiklah." Ucap Naruto santai. Iapun mematahkan pergelangan tangan bocah kedua. Lalu dia mengambil kunai dari kantong bocah kedua lalu melemparkannya ke arah bocah pertama tepat di kepalanya. Kini kepala bocah pertama sudah tertancap kunai dan mati. Lalu bocah kedua meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi tangannya. Narutopun berjalan ke arah bocah ketiga. Bocah ketiga yang melihat Naruto mendekatinya dengan wajah menyiratkan dendampun hanya ketakutan.

"To-Toshira da-dan Ha-hayate ya-yang menganggumu. A-aku sa-sama sekali ti-tidak me-menganggumu." Ucap bocah ketiga tergagap-gagap. Ia ketakutan.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Hadap kebelakang." Perintah Naruto pada bocah ketiga. Bocah itupun hanya menurut saja. "Berikan shurikenmu." Naruto kembali memerintah. Bocah ketiga hanya menyerahkan Shurikennya. Matanya kini menangis. Naruto yang mendapat Shuriken itu berjalan mundur beberapa langkah. "Hm, 4 meter. Sasarannya kepala saja." Gumam Naruto dan kini bersiap untuk melempar Shuriken.

Naruto melempar Shurikennya dan, "JLEB" Shuriken itu tepat menancap di kepala bocah ketiga. Naruto hanya menyeringai. Bocah kedua yang melihat kedua temannya mati mengenaskan sekarang menangis. Siapa suruh cari gara-gara?

Narutopun berjongkok di samping bocah kedua yang kini masih meringis kesakitan. "Hm, 3 orang genin kalah dengan seorang sampah masyarakat. Begitu kan, hm.. kau Hayate atau Toshira?" Naruto mencoba basa-basi dengan bocah kedua.

"To-tolong jangan bunuh aku.. Aku tak akan menganggumu lagi. Aku minta maaf.." Ucap bocah ketiga itu sambil menangis.

"Yah, yah.. pemuda cengeng yang tadi ingin membunuhku sekarang malah menangis dan minta diselamatkan. Kau ini Shinobi bukan sih?" Ucap Naruto dengan wajah tenang. Bocah kedua masih meringis kesakitan. "Uh, ayolah. Kau ini bukan Shinobi. Hm, kuberi kau dua pilihan. Kau ingin mati atau kedua tangan dan kakimu tak bisa kau gunakan lagi?" Tanya Naruto dengan jengkel. Bocah kedua hanya diam saja sambil menahan tangisnya. "Kau tahu? Sepertinya kau sudah tahu. Setiap hari aku yang mestinya menangis. Disiram dengan minyak, hampir mati terbakar, hampir mati dan sebagainya karena penduduk. Kau akan kubiarkan hidup. Agar kau bisa melihat beberapa tahun kedepan aku...

**Akan menghancurkan desa ini.**"

Narutopun berdiri. Ia berjalan ingin meninggalkan ketiga bocah itu. Atau mungkin, dua mayat dan satu bocah. Tiba-tiba saja dua orang ANBU menghandangnya.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Kau dalam masalah besar." Ucap seorang ANBU bertopeng kucing sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dadanya.

"Uh, ayolah. Mereka yang memulai." Jawab Naruto malas.

"Tapi kau tidak usah sampai membunuhnya." Ucap ANBU bertopeng anjing.

"Lalu apa? Membiarkan mereka membunuhku? Lagipula, kalau mereka yang membunuhku kalian tidak akan memperingatkan mereka sama seperti kalian memperingatkanku, 'kan? Kakashi Hatake dan Yamato?" Ucap Naruto dengan nada malas. Ia memasukan kedua tangannya ke saku celananya.

"Dari mana kau tahu identitas kami?" Tanya ANBU bertopeng anjing, Kakashi.

"Tentu saja. Rambut perakmu terlihat mencolok, Kakashi. Dan Yamato, kau adalah partner Kakashi. Masalah selesai."

"Apa kau tahu apa hukumanmu dari Hokage-sama?"

"Ya ya... Jika Hokage ketiga yang memberi hukuman, maka aku hanya akan diperingatkan. Tapi jika Hokage keempat yang memberiku hukuman, hukumanku jauh 10 kali lebih berat daripada hukuman yang seharusnya."

"Baiklah. Kami akan membawamu ke ruangan Hokae-sama." Ucap Kakashi dan langsung mengikat kedua tangan Naruto.

.

.

"Apa?! Membunuh dua orang genin dan satu orang terluka?!" Teriak Yondaime Hokage dengan raut wajah kesal. "Siapa ketiga korban itu Kakashi?!" Tanya Yondaime masih dengan nada membentak.

"Toshira Hatakagi, Hayate Amatsu, dan Yokoma Harui." Jawab Kakashi.

"Sialan kau! Apakah kau menyaksikan bagaimana bocah ini membunuh mereka?!" Tanya Yondaime lagi sambil menunjuk ke arah Naruto.

"Tidak. Kami baru lihat ketika Naruto melempar Shuriken ke anak yang bernama Yokoma." Jawab Kakashi lagi.

"Sialan kau! Apakah kau tidak puas sudah membunuh Kushina ha?!" Minato mengangkat kerah Naruto.

"Ayolah, mereka duluan yang ingin membunuhku." Jawab Naruto singkat dengan muka tenang.

"Kenapa kau tenang saja dan tidak mempunyai rasa bersalah?!" Bentak Minato.

"Lalu kenapa kau tenang saja dan tidak mempunayi rasa bersalah ketika anakmu hampir mati karena keroyokan warga?" Jawab Naruto simpel.

"Grrr.." Minato melempar Naruto. Untung saja Kakashi masih bersedia menangkap Naruto.

"Bagaimana kau membunuh mereka?!" Minato masih membentak Naruto.

"Uh ayolah, aku bahkan bisa membunuhmu dalam sekejap."

"Apa?! Kau berani pada ayahmu sendiri?!" Minato masih membentak.

"Ayahku? Kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa aku bukanlah anakmu." Naruto masih tenang.

"Sialan kau anak kecil!" Minato menendang Naruto. Kini Naruto terpental sampai pintu dan mengeluarkan darah di ujung bibirnya. Naruto meringis kesakitan. Kakashi hanya menatap kasihan pada Naruto. "Kau dihukum penjara seumur hidup!" Bentak Minato.

"Ho, Hokage-sama, saya tahu ia membunuh 3 orang genin, tapi itukan sebagai perlindungan diri. Apakah tidak terlalu berat hukumannya?" Tanya Kakashi. Yamato hanya mengangguk.

"Diam kalian! Kalian kububarkan!" Bentak Minato. Kakashi dan Yamato terpaksa keluar dari ruangan Hokage.

Setelah Kakashi dan Yamato keluar, kini ia menatap tajam pada Naruto. Iapoun menyeringai. "Kubunuh kau Kyuubi." Gumam Minato. Ia pun mendekat. Ke arah Naruto. Naruto hanya diam saja. Minato mengambil kunai. "Ada kata-kata terakhir, monster?" Tanya Minato yang kini tepat ada di hadapan Naruto.

"Persetan kau." Jawab Naruto sambil menyeringai.

"Cih." Minato mengayunkan kunainya ke arah jantung Naruto.

"JLEB"

Kunai itu menancap tepat di atas jantung Naruto. Atau tepatnya di bahu Naruto. "Kau akan mati perlahan-lahan." Ucap Minato santai. "Sana pulang. Besok kau akan dipenjara seumur hidup."

Naruto meringis kesakitan. Ia mencoba mencabut Kunai yang tertancap di bahunya. Tapi tidak bisa karena kunai itu menancap terlalu keras dan tangan Naruto terlalu lemah. Dengan terpaksa, Naruto berjalan ke rumahnya dengan kunai yang menancap di bahunya.

.

.

"Ta, Tadaima..." Ucap Naruto ketika ia membuka kenop pintu rumahnya. Di bahunya masih menancap kunai.

"Na-Naruto?!" Arata yang kaget melihat adiknya berdarah dengan kunai yang tertancap di bahunya pun kaget. Ia langsung berlari ke arah Naruto. Sayangnya, Naruto sudah pingsan.

.

.

"U, uh..." Naruto membuka matanya. "Dimana ini?" Gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Iapun melihat sekeliling. "Di kamarku.." Ia mencoba berdiri. Tapi ada sesuatu yang berat yang menahannya. Ia melihat ke sesuatu itu. Kepala Arata. Arata tertidur dan menjadikan pundak Naruto sebagai bantalnya. 'Arata-nii...' Batin Naruto. Iapun 'menyingkirkan' kepala Arata perlahan. Setelah itu ia berdiri dari kasur. 'Aku harus meninggalkan Konoha..' Batin Naruto. Setelah itu ia mengambil tas ranselnya. "Uh, sudah malam. Waktu yang tepat untuk meninggalkan Konoha.." Gumam Naruto.

'Apakah itu keputusan yang bagus, tuan Kyuubi?' Naruto berusaha berbicara dengan Kyuubi melalui pikiran.

'**Kau benci Konoha, kan?' **Jawab Kyuubi di pikiran Naruto.

'Tentu. Tapi.. Aku tak rela meninggalkan Arata-nii..'

'**Kau akan bertemunya nanti. Coba kutanya, apa tekadmu?' **

'Aku.. Ingin menghancurkan Konoha.' Naruto mengepalkan tangannya.

'**Untuk apa kau menghancurkan Konoha?' **

'Untuk membalas apa yang mereka perbuat padaku.' Kepalan Naruto makin keras.

'**Apakah Arata berbuat yang penduduk lakukan padamu?' **

'Tidak.'

'**Lalu, ketika kau kembali kau akan bertemu Arata, kan?'**

'Aku akan menghancurkan Konoha. Dan melindungi Arata-nii.'

'**Bagus. Sekarang persiapkan barang-barangmu. Kita pergi dari sini.' **

'Ba, baiklah.'

Setelah mengobrol dengan Kyuubi, Naruto mempersiapkan barangnya. Memasukan beberapa kunai untuk memburu. Makanan, dan baju untuk beberapa hari. 'Aku tinggalkan surat untuk arata-nii tidak ya?' Naruto memasang pose berpikir. 'Ah, sudahlah. Aku kasih surat saja.' Narutopun mengambil secarik kertas dan menuliskan surat untuk Arata. 'Untuk Arata-nii, maaf ya aku sudah membebani Aniki. Aku sudah meninggalkan Konoha. Aku tidak ingin membebani Aniki. Lagipula, penduduk dan Tou-san akan senang bila aku meninggalkan Konoha. Aku berencana mengembara. Tinggal pindah-pindah. Aku sudah tidak mau tinggal di Konoha. Hanya menyusahkan orang-orang saja. Sampai sini saja ya obrolan kita. Sampai jumpa, aniki ku tercinta, Arata Uzumaki! Tertanda, Naruto Uzumaki.' Batin Naruto ketika menulis surat untuk kakaknya. Tanpa sadar, air mata mengalir mengenai surat itu. Narutopun meletakan surat itu disamping Arata.

"Na, Naruto.." Gumam Arata ketika tidur. Mengigau..

Naruto hanya tersenyum. Iapun meninggalkan rumahnya.

.

.

**Di Gerbang Depan Konohagakure.**

"Saatnya.." Gumam Naruto. Ia melangkahkan kaki keluar gerbang Konoha. Ia sekarang sudah berada di luar Konoha. "Lihat saja, akan kubalas kalian!" Ucapnya ketika melihat Konoha untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

_**To Be Continued.**_

_Author's Note: Duh! Belum selesai fic yang lain, udah bikin fic lagi. Author kebanyakan ide sih #plak kini author tengah menulis 3 cerita dan kalian tahu bahwa itu berat. Lalu ditambah lagi dengan kesibukan author. Chapter 2-nya akan update sekitar 2 atau 3 hari lagi! Update kilat!_

_Last, Review? Ga terima flame yaa._


	2. Chapter 2: New Family

_**The Tale of Naruto**_

.

**Chapter 2: **New Family.

.

Siang yang dingin. Hujan tak henti-henti menjatuhkan airnya dari langit. Karena hujan yang tak berhenti-henti ini, desa ini disebut...

"Desa hujan ya?" Gumam Naruto ketika melihat peta. "Dingin sekali." Ucapnya pelan. Iapun melangkahkan langkahnya memasuki desa itu.

_DUAR_

Suara ledakan terdengar. Narutopun panik. Ia mencoba mendengar darimana asal suara itu. Ia terus berlari.

_DUAR_

Suara ledakan itu terjadi lagi. Naruto mencoba menajamkan pendengarannya. Ia berlari ke asal suara itu.

_**Di Tempat Ledakan Itu Berasal.**_

"KONAANN!" Teriak seorang pria berambut merah. Temannya, Konan, sedang disandera. Ia dan teman satunya lagi, Yahiko, dikepung oleh Shinobi Konoha dan Shinobi Amegakure yang berpihak pada Hanzo. "Sial.." Nagato, pria itu menggeram kesal. Karena saat ini, sahabatnya yang satu telah disandera. Terlebih lagi, yang menyanderanya adalah Hanzo, orang yang berjanji berdamai dengan organisasinya demi membentuk Amegakure yang baru.

"Bunuh temanmu yang satu lagi atau wanita ini yang kubunuh!" Teriak Hanzo sambil melemparkan kunai ke arah Nagato.

"Sial.." Geram Nagato.

Dari kejauhan, Naruto mengintip mereka. 'Kasihan sekali.. Mereka dikepung! Siapa yang baik dan siapa penjahatnya?!' Batin Naruto. Iapun kembali melihat dan mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. 'Oh, jadi yang jahat itu yang mengepung mereka? Orang lemah hanya bisa mengandalkan jumlah.' Lanjut Naruto dalam hati ketika mendengar ancaman Hanzo pada kedua orang pria. 'Kakek tua itu?! Bukankah ia salah satu tetua Konoha?! Cih! Ternyata dia membantu orang jahat ya! Pantas saja. Semua orang Konoha adalah orang jahat!' Batin Naruto dalam hati sambil menggeram kesal. 'Aku ingin membantu mereka!' ucap Naruto.

Narutopun konsentrasi untuk berbicara dengan Kyuubi. 'Hey tuan Kyuubi, kau tahu apa yang kuinginkan kan?!' Ucap Naruto kesal.

'**Baiklah baiklah.. Apa kau tidak apa memperlihatkan wajahmu pada mereka?' **Balas Kyuubi.

Naruto berpikir. Kebetulan sekali ia menemukan topeng rubah yang tergeletak di sampingnya. 'Sepertinya bekas peperangan..' Batinnya. 'Nah, aku sudah menggunakan topeng! Cepat berikan kekuatanmu! Nanti salah satu dari mereka akan terbunuh!' Ucap Naruto dalam hati pada Kyuubi.

'**Haah.. Ya ya, Tuan Uzumaki. Sekarang konsentrasilah. Aku belum bisa memberimu setengah kekuatanku karena tubuhmu masih berumur 5 tahun. Jadi kekuatan ini mungkin hanya bisa menggertak mereka.' **

'Terserah!' Narutopun berkonsentrasi. Tak lama kemudian kumpulan Chakra merah menyelimuti tubuhnya.

_Kembali kepada Hanzo dkk.._

"Bunuh dia! Ini yang terakhir kalinya! Bunuh dia atau wanita ini lenyap!" Gertak Hanzo pada Yahiko dan Nagato.

"Jangan dengarkan dia Nagato! Biarkan aku mati saja asal kau dan Yahiko hidup!" Teriak Konan dan mendapat tamparan dari Hanzo.

Nagato hanya menggeram kesal.

"Nagato, bunuh aku. Kau dan Konan harus selamat." Ucap Yahiko pelan pada Nagato.

"Tidak! Aku ingin kalian berdua!" Jawab Nagato.

"Ambil kunai itu." Perintah Yahiko. Nagatopun mengambil kunai yang tadi dilempar Hanzo. Yahikopun berlari ke arah Nagato. Bermaksud untuk bunuh diri. Tapi..

"RROOAARRGHH"

Terdengar sebuah auman.

Dan tiba-tiba muncul seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang memakai topeng rubah. "Lepaskan mereka!" Teriak pemuda tadi.

"Siapa kau ha?!" Gertak Hanzo.

"Lepaskan mereka atau kalian mati!" Naruto, pemuda yang memakai topeng rubah itu balas mengancam. Mereka hanya tertawa menganggap seorang anak kecil dapat membunuh mereka. "Cih!" Narutopun melakukan handseal.

"**Fuuton: Kazekiri no Jutsu!" **ucapnya. Sebuah angin yang tak terlihatpun langsung menyayat sebagian dari pasukan Hanzo dan Danzou.

Hanzo dan Danzopun tercengang. Danzou langsung membubarkan pasukan sementara Hanzo bersi keras untuk melawan Naruto. "Cih! Sial kau Danzou!" Geramnya kesal setelah melihat Danzou dan pasukan ANBU Ne meninggalkannya.

"Serang dia!" Ucap Hanzo. Para pasukan yang tersisa, berjumlah 50 orangpun langsung maju.

Ada celah, Yahiko dan Nagato menyelamatkan Konan. "Syukurlah..." Ucap Yahiko lega. "Mari kita pergi dari sini!" Ucap Nagato. Yahiko mengangguk.

"Tapi anak itu? Kita harus membantunya!" Ucap Konan.

"Baiklah kita akan membantunya. Jangan sampai kita mati!" Ucap Yahiko. Nagato, Yahiko, dan Konan kini membantu Naruto.

Sementara itu, Naruto kini dalam pertarungan sengit melawan pasukan Hanzo.

"**Fuuton: Shinkugyoku!" **Naruto menarik nafasnya, dan kemudian menyemburkan peluru-peluru angin dari mulutnya. Beberapa pasukan Hanzopun mati.

Tidak menyerah, Hanzo membuat handseal, **"****Katon: Haisekishou****!" **Setelah melakukan Handseal, dari mulut Hanzo keluar asap. Naruto, Nagato, Yahiko dan Konan berada dalam asap itu.

'Jurus ini...' Batin Naruto. "Semua! Keluar dari asap ini!" Teriak Naruto. Semua pun mencoba keluar dari asap tebal ini.

Dan beberapa detik setelah mereka keluar, asapnya meledak. Merekapun terhampar di tanah. 'Sial.. Aku ingin melindungi Yahiko dan Konan... dan juga mungkin anak itu..' Geram Nagato kesal. Mata Nagatopun berubah menjadi berwarna ungu dan terdapat lingkaran yang mengelilingi pupilnya. **"Shinra Tensei!" **Ucap Nagato tanpa sadar karena belum bisa mengontrol kekuatan Rinnegan dan Hanzopun terhempas jauh.

Menyadari celah, Naruto membuat handseal, **"Fuuton: Shinkuha!" **Iapun menarik napas dari mulutnya, kemudian mengeluarkan pedang-pedang dari mulutnya, pedang itu membuat pasukan Hanzo terpotong-potong. "Keluarkan jutsu jarak jauh kalian dan serang Hanzo mumpung dia sedang melemah!" Perintah Naruto pada Yahiko dan Nagato.

"**Fuuton: Shinkuha!" **

"**Suiton: Suiryuudan!"**

"**Katon: Hoenka!" **

Ucap Naruto, Yahiko dan Nagato bersamaan sambil mengeluarkan jutsu jarak jauh mereka.

Angin, Air, dan Api menghantam tubuh Hanzo. Hanzo mati seketika dan saat itu juga Naruto kehilangan banyak chakra dan pingsan. Konan menangkap tubuh Naruto sebelum terjatuh ke tanah.

"Tuhan mengirimkan kita malaikat sekecil ini..." Ucap Konan dengan lirih. Tanpa sadar air matanya keluar. Nagato dan Yahiko tersenyum.

"Bawa dia ke markas. Kita rawat dia." Ucap Nagato yang kemudian menggendong Naruto. "Di umur segini, ia bisa menggunakan jurus elemen angin tingkat tinggi.." Gumam Nagato sambil melepaskan topeng rubah milik Naruto. Dan terlihatlah wajah imut Naruto yang seperti sedang tertidur.

"Wah! Lucunya! Kita angkat jadi anak yuk, Yahiko!" Ucap Konan dengan semangat.

"Hee?! Ki-kita belum menikah.." Jawab Yahiko dengan rona merah di pipinya.

"Lalu kapan kita nikah?~" Konan makin semangat menggoda Yahiko.

"Uh.. Konan, berpacaran saja kita belum.." Ucap Yahiko dengan wajah malu-malunya. Nagato hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya. 'Siapa kira anak selucu ini sebenarnya adalah ninja yang menyeramkan.' Batin Nagato sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Dimana.. Ini.." Ucap Naruto pelan seraya membuka kedua matanya. Samar-samar terlihat pemandangan saluran air dan sebuah penjara segel. 'Cih, tempat ini. Apa aku sudah mati?' Batin Naruto. Narutopun berdiri. "Hey Tuan Kyuubi, kenapa kau menyeretku kemari?" Ucap Naruto pada Kyuubi sambil memegang kepalanya yang pusing.

"**Bodoh, jika kau kehabisan chakra dan pingsan, kau akan sendirinya terseret ke sini." **Ucap Kyuubi yang sedang menutup matanya, mencoba untuk tidur.

"OH! Lalu? Bagaimana caraku kembali ke duniaku?" Tanya Naruto pada Kyuubi.

"**Kalau kau sudah sadar, berarti beberapa menit lagi kau akan kembali ke dunia nyata." **Jawab Kyuubi masih dengan mata tertutup.

"Oh! Oke oke!"

"**Salah kau sendiri menggunakan chakraku berlebihan dan hey, siapa yang mengajarimu jurus Fuuton tingkat A?!" **Tanya Kyuubi dengan heran. Seingatnya dia tidak pernah memberi tahu Naruto jutsu Fuuton (Angin) tingkat A. Dan lagi, chakra alami Kyuubi adalah Katon (Api).

"Entahlah. Tiba-tiba saja aku mengetahui jutsu itu. Aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Aku kira aku dikendalikan dirimu." Jawab Naruto sambil mengangkat pundaknya pertanda ia tak tahu.

"**Lain kali kau harus hati-hati. Menggunakan jurus Fuuton tingkat A dan umurmu baru 5 tahun. Kau sudah setara dengan Jounin." **Ucap Kyuubi dengan senyuman atau mungkin seringaian di wajahnya.

"Yeah! Aku seorang Jounin!" Ucap Naruto bahagia.

"**Jadi, kau sudah semakin kuat untuk membantai orang-orang Konoha itu kan?" **Tanya Kyuubi dengan seringainya.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Naruto dengan seringainya juga. "Ohya, Tuan Kyuubi, Apa tidak bisa kita mengganti pemandangan segelmu?! Masa setiap aku pingsan karena kehabisan chakra aku akan ada di saluran pembuangan ini lagi?!" Ucap Naruto kesal.

"**Heh. Jika kau sudah berumur 10 tahun dan menguasai Fuinjutsu, kau bisa." **Jawab Kyuubi.

"Huh baiklah! Aku akan belajar Fuinjutsu!" Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Naruto perlahan menghilang.

"**Nah. Kau akan kembali ke dunia nyata bocah." **Ucap Kyuubi pelan.

.

.

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan. Ia melihat sekeliling. Langit-langitnya berwarna putih. Rumah sakit? Bukan. Dia bukan di rumah sakit. Naruto kembali melihat ke sampingnya. Terlihat 2 orang laki-laki berambut merah dan oranye sedang bercanda. Lalu ada wanita berambut biru sedang kesal. Mungkin ia ditertawakan dua orang itu?

"Hey lihat, siapa yang bangun!" Ucap Yahiko semangat ketika melihat mata Naruto perlahan terbuka. "Hai sobat!" Lanjutnya dengan semangat.

'So-sobat? I-ini pertama kalinya aku dipanggil sobat selain oleh Arata-nii..' Batin Naruto.

Kini terlihat Konan dan Nagato juga menghampiri Naruto.

"Hey, kau tak apa?" Tanya Nagato dengan senyuman.

"A.. aku.. dimana?" Naruto balas Tanya. Kepalanya masih pening.

"Kau di rumah kami. Karena kami tak tahu rumahmu dan tak ada yang mengetahuimu, jadi kubawa saja ke rumah kami!" Ucap Yahiko tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Terimakasih.." Jawab Naruto. Naruto kini sudah penuh sadar.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Konan dengan nada manisnya.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Kalian?" Tanya Naruto kembali.

"Whoa Nagato! Marganya sama denganmu! Uzumaki memang orang hebat!" Ucap Yahiko. Naruto dan Nagato sama-sama kaget.

"Kau.. Uzumaki?" Tanya keduanya, Naruto dan Nagato bersamaan. "Ya." Jawab keduanya bersamaan.

"Tuhkan! Kalian memang sama! Sama-sama bertanya dan sama-sama menjawab!" Ucap Yahiko lagi.

"Lalu dimana keluargamu, Naruto?" Tanya Nagato.

"Aku tidak mempunyai keluarga..." Jawab Naruto. Tersirat kesedihan di wajahnya. Ya, Naruto mempunyai keluarga. Masalahnya, apakah keluarganya mengakuinya?

Nagato, Yahiko dan Konan tercengang mendengar itu. 'Seperti kita..' Batin ketiganya bersamaan.

"Lalu, dimana rumahmu?" Kali ini Konan yang bertanya.

"Aku tidak mempunyai rumah..." Jawab Naruto dengan raut wajah sedih juga. "Aku pergi tak mempunyai tujuan.." Lanjut Naruto.

"Oh.." Ucap Nagato, Konan, dan Yahiko bersamaan. Mereka juga sedih.

"Yah, setidaknya aku mempunyai seorang paman.." Ucap Naruto lirih dan tersenyum pada Nagato. Nagato balas tersenyum dan memeluk Naruto.

"Kau boleh menganggap kami keluargamu sobat kecil!" Ucap Yahiko semangat.

"E-eh? Boleh?" Tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Konan disertai senyumannya.

"Yey! Lalu nama kalian siapa? Apakah kita akan tinggal bersama dan bahagia selamanya? Lalu, lalu, apakah kita akan main bersama dan menghabiskan waktu bersama?!" Tanya Naruto dengan semangat sambil loncat-loncat.

"Sabarlah sobat kecil! Kami akan memperkenalkan diri kami, Aku Yahiko, dia Nagato dan yang perempuan ini Konan!" Ucap Yahiko.

"Baiklah, Yahiko-san, Nagato-san dan Konan-chan!" Ucap Naruto dengan nada imutnya itu(?)

"Hey hey.. kenapa Konan saja yang diberi akhiran –chan?" Tanya Yahiko dengan muka cemberut,

"Yahiko-san juga ingin dipanggil dengan akhiran –chan?" Ucap Naruto dengan wajah polos nan innocent.

"Bukan begitu!" Yahiko makin cemberut.

"Abisnya Konan-chan cantik sih, jadi ya aku pakai akhiran –chan saja!" Ucap Naruto tanpa rasa bersalah. Konan hanya tertawa pelan. Nagato hanya melihat Naruto dengan senyuman dan Yahiko sweatdrop. Naruto hanya memasang cengiran khasnya. 'Akhirnya, aku menemukan keluarga ya..' Batin Naruto senang.

.

.

"Ohya Naruto, Kau berasal dari mana?" Tanya Nagato yang kini sedang membuatkan teh panas pada 'keponakannya' tanpa melihat ke arah yang ditanya.

"Em, Aku berasal dari Konoha. Tapi mereka mengusirku dari desa mereka.. Ehehehe.." Jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"Hee? Kenapa mereka mengusirmu?" Tanya Nagato yang kini memandang Naruto.

"Sebenarnya mereka tidak mengusirku, aku yang memutuskannya. Setiap hari aku selalu disiksa penduduk. Bahkan aku pernah hampir mati!" Ucap Naruto dengan raut wajah kesedihan. Nagato mengingatkannya pada masa lalunya yang ingin ia tinggalkan. Nagato hanya memerhatikan Naruto. Nagato menganggap bahwa Klan Uzumaki selalu diperlakukan tidak adil, bahkan desanya, Uzushiogakure saja dihancurkan.

"Kenapa mereka memperlakukanmu seperti itu?!" Tanya Nagato dengan nada kesal.

"Mereka menyebutku... Monster." Gumam Naruto pelan. Tetapi kata itu terdengar di telinga Nagato.

"Jinchuuriki Kyuubi ya.." Ucap Nagato.

"E-eh?! Nagato-nii sudah tahu?!" Naruto terbelalak. Ia sebenarnya tidak ingin Yahiko, Nagato dan Konan tahu kalau ia adalah Jinchuuriki Kyuubi. Ia takut mereka bertiga akan memperlakukannya sama seperti saat ia diperlakukan oleh penduduk desa.

"Ya. Aku mempunyai Dojutsu Rinnegan. Dengan itu aku bisa melihat ke alam bawah sadarmu ketika kau sedang pingsan, dan aku melihat kau mengobrol dengan Kyuubi." Ucap Nagato sambil tersenyum.

"Eh? Na-Nagato-nii tidak takut padaku?" Tanya Naruto heran. Biasanya yang tahu Naruto adalah Jinchuuriki pasti akan takut dan mencoba membunuhnya.

"Kenapa mesti takut? Kau ini bocah yang lucu." Ucap Nagato seraya mengusap rambut Naruto dengan senyumnya. Naruto juga tersenyum. Tersenyum tulus. 'Jadi ini yang namanya keluarga..' Batin Naruto.

"La-lalu? Apa Yahiko-nii dan Konan-nee juga tahu akan hal ini? Apa mereka akan benci padaku jika mengetahui aku ini Jinchuuriki?" Tanya Naruto kini dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Tentu mereka tahu dan tidak. Mereka tidak akan benci padamu. Buktinya saat kau bangun kau disambut hangat oleh mereka kan?" Nagato tersenyum pada Naruto. Naruto membalas senyuman Nagato. "Keluarga tidak akan membenci keluarganya kan?" Lanjut Nagato sambil tersenyum. Iapun meninggalkan Naruto di kamarnya. 'Ya keluarga.. Keluarga tidak akan membenci keluarganya. Berarti ayahku itu bukan keluargaku. Lihat saja. Akan kuhancurkan Konoha. Dan ambisiku mulai sekarang adalah, menjaga Nagato-nii, Yahiko-nii dan Konan-nee dan menghancurkan Konoha!' Naruto mengepalkan tangannya.

.

.

Mentari mulai menyinari bumi. Memberikan cahaya hangat ke bumi yang 'baru bangun'. Kicauan burung-burung seolah menjadi alarm pagi. Terlihatlah lelaki berambut pirang sedang tertidur di rumah barunya. Bersama keluarganya. "Hoaamm.." Naruto membuka kedua matanya. Ia mengangkat tangannya ke atas, meregangkan tubuhnya setelah terlelap selama beberapa jam.

"Ohayou Naruto-chan." Sapa seseorang berambut biru, Konan, sambil melayangkan senyum manisnya pada Naruto.

"Ohayou Konan-nee." Jawab Naruto masih sambil meregangkan tubuhnya. Jiwanya kini belum sepenuhnya sadar. "..uh, tadi Konan-nee manggil aku apa? Naruto-chan... hm.. Naruto... CHAN?!" Teriak Naruto ketika baru sadar bahwa namanya diberi suffix –chan oleh orang yang sekarang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak perempuannya. Konan hanya tertawa kecil melihat perilaku adiknya.

Setelah kejadian gajelas tadi, kini Naruto sedang ada di meja makan. Ia melihat Yahiko sedang terdiam dan Nagato asik membaca koran. Sementara Konan kini sedang bersiap memasak.

"Yo sobat kecil!" Panggil Yahiko ketika melihat Naruto.

"Yahiko-nii!" Narutopun berlari ke arah Yahiko dan meloncat ke arahnya. Yahikopun menangkap Naruto dan kemudian mengendong Naruto dengan riangnya.

"Kau sudah bangun dari tidur lelapmu, hm?" Tanya Yahiko yang hanya diberi anggukan semangat dari Naruto.

"Yahiko-nii, Yahiko-nii! Setelah sarapan mari kita latihan Taijutsu!" Ucap Naruto semangat.

"Wah kau suka latihan juga?! Baiklah, kini lawan latihanmu akan sedikit lebih berat, Naruto-chan!" Tantang Yahiko dengan muka yang.. err, serem?

"Wah.. wah! Baiklah! Bagaimana setelah latihan Taijutsu, kita lanjutkan dengan lomba push-up 400 kali!" Kali ini Naruto menantang.

"500!" Ucap Yahiko yang menambahkan nominal push-up yang akan dilakukannya bersama Naruto(?)

"Deal!" Jawab Naruto dengan tatapan menantang.

Nagato dan Konan hanya sweatdrop melihat tingkah laku dua orang kelebihan stamina itu.

"Yahiko-kun, Naruto-kun, Sebaiknya kalian istirahat dulu." Ucap Konan yang masih memasak makanan.

"Yosh! Sehabis makan siang, bagaimana Yahiko-nii?" Tanya Naruto.

"Baiklah!" Jawab Yahiko.

"Tapi ditambah dengan lomba lari 10 putaran! Bagaimana?" Naruto menatap Yahiko dengan wajah menantang.

"Tidak setuju. 20 putaran saja. Kau takut, Naru-chan?" Kini Yahiko yang menantang.

"Yosh! Lomba lari 20 putaran dan push-up 500 kali! Deal!" Teriak Naruto dengan semangat.

"Yah, beginilah jadinya kalau dua orang kelebihan stamina dipertemukan.." Gumam Konan pelan. Nagato hanya terkekeh mendengar itu.

.

_**Sementara itu, di Konohagakure..**_

"Naruto.." Ucap laki-laki berambut merah dengan lirih. Ia menahan isak tangisnya sambil membaca surat terakhir adiknya itu. 'Sudah dua hari sejak Naruto meninggalkan desa ya..' batinnya. Ia kembali melihat surat itu.

Untuk, Arata-nii.

Maaf ya aku sudah membebani Aniki. Aku sudah meninggalkan Konoha. Aku tidak ingin membebani Aniki. Lagipula, penduduk dan Tou-san akan senang bila aku meninggalkan Konoha. Aku berencana mengembara. Tinggal pindah-pindah. Aku sudah tidak mau tinggal di Konoha. Hanya menyusahkan orang-orang saja. Sampai sini saja ya obrolan kita. Sampai jumpa, aniki ku tercinta, Arata Uzumaki!

Tertanda, Naruto Uzumaki.

'Kau sama sekali tidak membebani Nii-san, Naruto..' Batinnya. Hatinya semakin perih. Adik satu-satunya kini telah meninggalkannya. Sedihnya lagi, orang yang membuat adiknya pergi itu adalah Ayahnya dan desanya. 'Naruto, Semoga kau mendapatkan keluarga yang jauh lebih layak kau dapatkan disana.' Gumamnya pelan.

"Hey sudahlah! Jangan menangisi bocah monster itu!" Ucap Minato yang mencoba menenangkannya. Itu malah membuat Arata semakin kesal.

"Pergi dari kamarku!" Perintah Arata dengan suara tinggi. Suaranya masih bergetar, tak kuat menahan sedihnya.

"Cih. Menangisi orang yang membunuh ibumu." Dengus Minato kesal.

"Naruto tidak membunuh ibu!" Teriak Arata. Minato hanya bisa mendengus pasrah.

"Ohya, besok kau akan masuk Akademi. Aku ingin kau bersiap dan menjadi ninja yang hebat." Ucap Minato sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar Arata.

Arata masih menangis seharian di kamarnya.

.

.

_Esoknya, di depan Akademi Konoha. Penerimaan murid baru.._

"Ya. Tou-san hanya bisa mengantarmu sampai sini. Nanti kau akan dibimbing oleh Iruka-sensei disana." Ucap Minato sambil tersenyum ke anaknya. Iapun meninggalkan Arata diantara kerumunan orang tua dan anaknya.

"Ohayou Hokage-sama." Ucap pria bermata onyx pada Minato. Ia kini sedang menggandeng seorang bocah kecil, mungkin anaknya.

"Ohayou Fugaku-san." Minato menyapa balik pria itu, Fugaku.

"Jadi, Arata masuk akademi juga?" Tanya Fugaku mencoba basa-basi dengan Minato.

"Yap. Lalu, adiknya Itachi juga masuk akademi? Wah, wah."

"Ya. Perkenalkan, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Yo, Sasuke. Semoga kau menjadi ninja hebat seperti kakakmu Itachi." Minato menjabat tangan Sasuke sambil menjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Sasuke. Yang disapa hanya mendengus kesal. 'Cih. Bahkan Hokage saja mengakui Itachi. Lihat saja, aku akan melebihi aniki!' Batin Sasuke.

.

.

Suasana kelas Akademi terlihat ramai. Banyak murid memperkenalkan dirinya masing-masing pada teman barunya. Di bangku baris ketiga dari depan, terlihatlah seseorang berambut merah dan berwajah tampan sedang dikelilingi fans-fansnya. Wajahnya terlihat dingin. Tersirat kebencian. Ia berdiam diri dan pasrah diganggu oleh fansgirl-nya. Ia sendiri tidak ingat sejak kapan ia punya fansgirl. Di sampingnya, duduk seseorang bermata Onyx dan berambut emo. Dan entah kenapa ia juga dikelilingi fansgirlnya. Ya, Arata dan Sasuke. Arata yang diberkahi ketampanan ayahnya dan rambut indah ibunya. Lalu Sasuke yang iberkahi wajah manis ibunya dan mata onyx dingin khas Uchiha.

Dua bangku di belakang mereka, terlihatlah seorang laki-laki yang sedang makan kripik yang entah sejak kapan ia bawa. Di sampingnya ada pemuda berambut nanas dengan tampang malas seolah mengatakan aku-ingin-pulang-dan-tidur. "Choji, jika sensei sudah datang, bangunkan aku." Ucap laki-laki itu, Shikamaru pada teman sebangkunya, Chouji. "Ya baiklah." Jawab Chouji singkat dan kemudian kembali memakan kripik langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya di tangannya yang ia jadikan bantal. Baru beberapa detik Shikamaru tidur, tiba-tiba saja...

"SREK!" Pintu kelas digeser. Kini terlihatlah seorang laki-laki berumur 20 tahunan yang mempunyai goresan luka yang membentang di pangkal hidungnya.

"Ohayou, Minna-san! Namaku Iruka Umino. Aku adalah guru kalian selama di akademi. Mohon bimbingannya!" Ucap Iruka seraya membungkukan badannya tanda hormat. Murid-murid langsung berlari ke arah bangkunya masing-masing.

"_Ha'i!_" Ucap murid-murid bersamaan.

"Di hari pertama, kita mulai perkenalan dulu. Aku akan memanggil kalian dan kalian akan memperkenalkan diri kalian di depan kelas. Paham?" Ucap Iruka.

"Paham!" Sahut murid-murid bersamaan.

"Yosh. Mulai dari kau, yang berambut merah." Ucap Iruka sambil menunjuk ke arah Arata. Aratapun langsung maju ke depan memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kelas.

"Namaku Arata Uzumaki. Salam kenal." Ucap Arata singkat. Ia masih sedih karena adiknya telah meninggalkannya. Iruka tahu itu. Ia tahu bahwa Arata sangat sayang pada Naruto dan sebenarnya, Iruka juga diam-diam mengawasi Naruto.

"Ya, baiklah. Lalu selanjutnya, perempuan berambut pink." Kali ini Iruka menunjuk Sakura yang duduk di samping Ino.

Sakurapun maju kedepan dan memperkenalkan dirinya. "Namaku Sakura Haruno. Hobiku mencari bunga bersama sahabatku. Lalu cita-citaku adalah menjadi Kunoichi hebat di Konoha!" Sakura memperkenalkan dirinya dengan semangat.

"Ya baiklah nona Haruno. Sekarang kau, laki-laki berambut emo yang duduk di sebelah Arata." Ucap Iruka yang kali ini menunjuk Sasuke.

Sasukepun maju kedepan dan memperkenalkan dirinya. "Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Hobiku latihan. Aku ingin diakui oleh orang-orang lalu melampaui kakakku dan menjadi Uchiha pertama yang menjadi Hokage." Ucap Sasuke. Lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Irukapun memanggil saru per satu murid kedepan untuk memperkenalkan dirinya sampai ke-21 murid selesai memperkenalkan diri masing-masing, kini Iruka memulai pelajaran pertama di Akademi.

.

.

_**Sementara itu di Amegakure...**_

"Naruto, apakah kau ingin menjadi Shinobi Amegakure?" Tanya Nagato pada Naruto yang kini sedang asik belajar melempar kunai.

"E-eh?! Ya! Tentu saja!" Jawab Naruto semangat sambil berlari ke Nagato.

"Kalau begitu, nii-san punya hadiah buat Naruto-kun." Ucap Nagato sambil tersenyum.

"Hee? Apa?! Apa?!" Tanya Naruto semangat sambil melopmpat-lompat kegirangan.

"Tutup matamu." Ucap Nagato. Narutopun hanya menurut dan menutup matanya. Nagato kini mengambil ikat kepala Amegakure berwarna hitam dari sakunya. "Buka matamu." Narutopun membuka matanya dan terkejut melihat _hitai-ate _Amegakure.

"Yey yey yey! Makasih Nagato-nii!" Naruto pun mengambil _hitai-atenya _dan memeluk Nagato serta menciuminya.

"Gini Naruto-kun, Yahiko kini menjadi pemimpin desa Amegakure karena mengalahkan Hanzo. Penduduk sepakat mengangkat Yahiko jadi pemimpin mereka." Jelas Nagato. Naruto makin senang karena kakaknya yang lain menjadi ninja yang hebat.

"Jika sudah besar nanti, aku ingin menjadi ninja hebat seperti kalian!" Ucap Naruto dengan semangat.

Nagato hanya tersenyum mendengar itu.

.

.

_**To Be Continued..**_

_Author's Note: Disini umur Naruto 5 tahun. Lalu umur Arata dan murid-murid Akademi adalah 7 tahun. Di chapter 1, Author salah ketik umur Naruto. Disana tertulis 6, itu typo. Sementara itu kalo ada yang nanya, "Arata belum masuk Akademi kok udah dapet misi?" itu misi tingkat E atau D yang diberikan Minato buat menjauhi Arata dari Naruto. Dan, umur Yahiko, Nagato, dan Konan adalah 19 Tahun. Jelas? _


	3. Chapter 3: Akatsuki?

_**The Tale of Naruto**_

**.**

**Chapter 3: **Akatsuki?

**.**

"Sudah semuanya terkumpul?" Tanya seseorang yang sedang duduk di menara paling tinggi Amegakure. Sedang melihat pemandangan desa tercintanya yang tengah diguyur hujan. Nada suaranya terdengar dingin.

"Sudah, Yahiko-sama." Jawab bocah berumur 12 tahunan, berambut pirang dan bermata biru.

"Bagus. Kau boleh pergi sekarang, Naruto." Lanjut orang itu. Naruto, bocah tadi meninggalkan kakaknya yang menyendiri di menara itu.

"Nagato, Naruto, Konan... Impian kita akan segera tercapai... Mulai sekarang kita bergerak di bawah nama...

.

.

...Akatsuki."

Pagi yang cerah. Seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah bangun dari tidur lelapnya. Ia meregangkan tubuhnya, mencoba mengumpulkan nyawanya. "Hoam.." Arata, anak laki-laki itu, menguap, pertanda ia belum sadar sepenuhnya dari tidurnya. Setelah sadar, iapun melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi yang tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya. Kamarnya memang dilengkapi dengan kamar mandi pribadi.

Setelah selesai melakukan aktifitas mandinya, ia mengambil baju dari lemarinya. Ia memakai kaos T-shirt berwarna putih disertai jaket berwarna merah. Jaketnya tidak ia kancingkan karena cuacanya agak panas. Jadilah T-shirt putihnya terlihat. Ia memakai celana panjang 'Chuunin' berwarna hitam.

Setelah itu, ia membuka laci yang terletak di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia menemukan sepucuk surat usang. 'Hari ini tepat 7 tahun setelah Naruto pergi..' Batinnya dengan raut wajah sedih. 'Akan kubawa pulang kau, Naruto-kun!' Ucapnya dengan semangat.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar, iapun menuju ruang makan. Ruang makannya sepi, ayahnya, sang Yondaime Hokage tidak ada di rumah. Ia pasti sudah ada di kantor Hokage. Iapun memasak air panas. 'Sarapan hari ini ramen instant saja..' Batinnya. Setelah airnya matang, ia menuangkn airnya ke cup ramen instantnya. Kemudian ia menunggu 5 menit. Setelah 5 menit, iapun memakan ramen instantnya.

'Hari ini ujian ya. Ya, setelah aku lulus aku menjadi genin.. lalu Chuunin.. lalu Jounin, ANBU, dan kemudian Hokage. Andai saja kau ada disini, Naruto-kun.' Batinnya. Tanpa sadar, air bening dari matanya perlahan keluar. 'Yah, mungkin lebih baik kau ada di luar. Kau selalu disiksa. Aku ingin melihatmu lagi, Naruto-kun..' Batinnya lagi. Air mata yang tadinya sedikit, lama-lama makin banyak air matanya yang tumpah dari matanya. Iapun segera ke kamar mandi dan membasuh mukanya.

Iapun berjalan ke luar rumah. Pergi ke Akademi untuk menjalani tes.

"Ohayou, Arata-sama." Sapa salah seorang warga sambil tersenyum. Sapaan itu hanya dibalas dengan senyuman dari Arata.

Sapaan itu selalu datang di kupingnya selama perjalanan ia ke Akademi.

Sesampainya di akademi, ia menjumpai beberapa temannya yang menyapanya dan tentu saja pasti ada fansgirlnya. Saat ini, di akademi sedang ada pertarungan sengit antara Sasuke FG vs. Arata FG dan tentunya Sasuke dan Arata tak memperdulikan hal itu. Arata berjalan masuk, dibukanya pintu kelas Akademi. Dan terdengar...

"OHAYOU ARATA-KUN!" Teriakan dari para fansgirlnya. Arata mendengus kesal, iapun menuju ke arah tempat duduknya, di samping Sasuke. Ia dan Sasuke satu meja.

"Yo, Sasuke." Sapa Arata pada Sasuke yang seperti biasa terlihat dingin. Lebih dingin daripada saat itu menjumpai Sasuke. Sasuke menjadi seperti ini sejak jeadian 'itu.'

"Yo, Arata." Balas Sasuke. Walaupun ia sedingin es dengan orang lain, tapi dia tidak dingin dengan Arata. Sasuke dan Arata sahabat. Mereka merasakan penderitaan yang sama dan mereka mempunyai ambisi yang hampir sama. Jika Sasuke menjadi dingin karena saudaranya membantai klannya, Arata menjadi dingin karena ayahnya dan penduduk mengusir adik yang ia sayangi dari desa. Hampir mirip.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, guru akademinya, Iruka Umino muncul di kelas. "Ohayou anak-anak! Hari ini kita akan memulai tes kelulusan. Persiapkan diri kalian. Kita akan ke halaman untuk melakukan tes melempar Shuriken." Ucap Iruka yang kemudian keluar dari kelas dan menuju halaman sekolah untuk memulai tesnya.

Setelah di halaman sekolah, terlihat dua orang Chuunin pembimbing lainnya. Mereka menjelaskan tentang tes melempar Shuriken ini. "Kami akan memberikan 10 Shuriken. Yang paling banyak mengenai sasaran mendapat nilai yang besar. Intinya, semakin banyak shuriken yang tepat sasaran semakin bagus nilai kalian." Jelas salah seorang Chuunin. Iapun memberikan 10 Shuriken pada peserta pertama.

Dan hasil dari tes Shuriken,

Aburame Shino: 8 shuriken tepat sasaran. 1 shuriken hampir tepat sasaran. Dan 1 shuriken jauh dari sasaran.

Hyuuga Hinata: 6 Shuriken tepat sasaran. 2 shuriken hampir tepat sasaran. Dan 2 shuriken jauh dari sasaran.

Inuzuka Kiba: 7 Shuriken tepat sasaran. 3 shuriken hampir tepat sasaran. Dan tidak ada yang jauh dari sasaran.

Uchiha Sasuke: 9 Shuriken tepat sasaran. 1 Shuriken hampir tepat sasaran. Dan tidak ada yg jauh dari sasaran.

Uzumaki Arata: 9 Shuriken tepat sasaran. 1 Shuriken hampir tepat sasaran. Dan tidak ada yg jauh dari sasaran.

Haruno Sakura: 7 Shuriken tepat sasaran. Tidak ada yang hampir tepat sasaran. 3 jauh dari sasaran.

Nara Shikamaru: 5 Shuriken tepat sasaran. 3 shuriken hampir tepat sasaran. Dan 2 shuriken jauh dari sasaran.

Akimichi Chouji: 6 shuriken tepat sasaran. 2 shuriken hampir tepat sasaran. Dan 2 shuriken jauh dari sasaran.

Yamanaka Ino: 6 shuriken tepat sasaran. 1 shuriken hampir tepat sasaran. Dan 2 shuriken jauh dari sasaran.

Dan murid lainnya.

Setelah tes melempar Shuriken, mereka kembali ke ruang kelas untuk menjalani tes essay dari Umino Iruka. "Disini ada 10 soal. Kalian harus menjawabnya. Jawabannya ditulis di lembar jawaban yang akan sensei berikan sehabis lembar pertanyaan."

Dan hasil dari tes lisan,

Aburame Shino: 6 soal benar. 4 soal salah. Dan tidak ada yang tidak diisi.

Hyuuga Hinata: 8 soal benar. 1 soal salah. Dan 1 soal tidak diisi.

Inuzuka Kiba: 5 soal benar. Tidak ada yang salah. Dan 5 soal tidak diisi.

Uchiha Sasuke: 9 soal benar. 1 Soal salah. Dan tidak ada yang tidak diisi.

Uzumaki Arata: 9 soal benar. Tidak ada yang salah. Dan 1 soal tidak diisi.

Haruno Sakura: 10 soal benar. Tidak ada yang salah. Dan tidak ada yang diisi.

Nara Shikamaru: 10 soal benar. Tidak ada yang salah. Dan tidak ada yang diisi.

Akimichi Chouji: 4 soal benar. 4 soal salah. Dan 2 soal tidak diisi.

Yamanaka Ino: 8 soal benar. 2 soal salah. Dan tidak ada yang diisi.

Dan...

-SKIP TIME-

Di suatu tempat di Amegakure.

Ruangan yang dingin. Di ruangan ini terdapat beberapa orang. Ruangan yang tidak terkena sinar cahaya matahari yang cukup ini menyiratkan hawa yang dingin.

"Akasuna Sasori, Kakuzu, Hidan, Deidara, Zetsu, Kisame Hoshigaki dan Uchiha Itachi. Terimakasih telah datang." Ucap sesosok bayangan pria memakai jubah hitam berlambang awan merah.

"Yah yah.. Aku telah menyetujui masuk organisasi ini karena katanya aku bisa membunuh sepuasku." Ucap Hidan blak-blakan. Semua matapun menatap ke arah Hidan.

"Akan ku awali ini penjelasan tentang tujuan, alasan, dan cara kerja organisasi." Lanjut Yahiko. "Pertama, tujuan aku mengumpulkan kalian dan membentuk organisasi ini." Ucap Yahiko. "Sepertinya aku harus berbicara panjang lebar..." Lanjutnya.

"Pertama, kita bicara tentang perang. Agama, kepercayaan, tanah, kekayaan, tak peduli seberapa konyolnya itu, Itu selalu menjadi alasan berperang. Peperangan tidak akan pernah berhenti. Alasannya adalah.. manusia selalu mempunyai naluri untuk berperang. Selama kalian bekerja di grup ini, kalian akan bekerja untuk mencapai tujuan grup ini juga. Jika tujuan grup ini tercapai, maka secara tidak langsung tujuan atau harapan kalian juga bisa tercapai." Yahiko menarik napasnya. "Tujuan grup ini dibagi menjadi 3 tahap. Pertama adalah uang. Setelah itu kita gunakan uang itu untuk membuat organisasi tentara bayaran yang loyal dengan Akatsuki dan terkuat di dunia Shinobi." Lanjut Yahiko dengan tatapan serius.

"Bukannya itu sama saja dengan yang dilakukan oleh desa Shinobi? Menyewa ninja. Memberi mereka misi lalu mendapatkan uang." Tanya Kakuzu.

"Biarkan aku jelaskan dulu apa artinya menjadi sebuah ninja untuk suatu negara. Mereka, desa yang mempunyai ninja yang kuat masuk dalam 'Bisnis Shinobi' karena begitu banyak uang yang datang. Dengan mengambil misi dari dalam atau luar negri, ninja mendapat uang yang sangat besar. Cukup bisa dikatakan bahwa mereka, ninja, adalah darah untuk kehidupan perekonomian negara. Jadi, untuk negara-negara ini agar kekuatan finansial mereka tetap stabil, mereka perlu perang. Tapi saat ini, misi ninja hanya perag kecil-kecilan, tidak seperti perang besar yang terjadi dulu sekarang sudah hilang. Akibatnya, banyak Shinobi dari desa kecil yang tempatnya terhancurkan akibat perang. Seperti desa ini, Amegakure. Karena itu, desa-desa besar menbapatkan banyak klien sedangkan desa kecil tidak. Akibatnya, desa kecil menjadi miskin. Desa kecil juga mencoba menyewa jasa ninja dari desa besar, tetapi ninja dari desa besar kebanyakan tidak ingin menolong desa yang lebih kecil. Akibatnya lagi, desa kecil tidak mempunyai biaya untuk membangun pertahanan dan menyewa ninja dari desa besar. Lalu desa kecil akan menurunkan pertahanannya secara drastis. Lalu, kita, sebagai organisasi tentara bayaran, mulai bekerja sama dengan para desa kecil dan menjadi pasukan yang siap perang dengan negara besar. Lalu, negara besar yang mendengarkan rumor tentang desa kecil yang dibantu oleh tentara bayaran, akan menyerang desa kecil karena dianggap bencana. Karena itu, kita akan menggunakan kekuatan Bijuu untuk menyerang negara besar dan membuat perang. Kita akan memonopoli sebuah perang. Lalu negara besar yang hancur akan terpaksa menggunakan jasa kita untuk melindungi mereka juga, dan, secara tidak langsung kita akan menguasai desa mereka. Lama kelamaan kita juga akan disewa oleh desa besar lainnya yang takut akan kekuatan kita dan tidak akan berperang. Untuk mengerti apa itu rasa sakit karena perang, kita membutuhkan rasa sakit juga agar orang-orang dapat mengerti apa itu rasa sakit. Dan kemudian secara, kita akan mencapai langkah terakhir kita..." Yahiko menarik nafasnya setelah menceritakan tujuan 'Akatsuki' panjang lebar."...kita akan menguasai dunia." Ucap Yahiko.

Semua anggota Akatsukipun menyeringai.

'Menguasai dunia? Lalu mendapat uang banyak? Kesempatan ini tidak bisa dilewatkan.' Batin Kakuzu.

'Khukhukhu.. menguasai dunia.. ide yang pintar. Dengan ini aku bisa bereksperimen dengan siapa saja. Lalu aku bisa menjadikan salah satu kage menjadi Kugutsuku. Menarik.' Batin Sasori.

'Menguasai dunia? Aku akan bersenang-senang. Jashin-sama, sepertinya akan ada banyak tumbal.' Batin Hidan.

'Menguasai dunia ya hmm... Ngahahah, tak perduli. Aku akan dapat jatah bagian bom. Luamayan, kita akan dapat uang banyak.' Batin Deidara.

'Menguasai dunia? Khukhukhu.. itu akan lebih memudahkan aku untuk mengumpulkan 6 pedang lainnya.' Batin Kisame.

'...' Batin Itachi(?).

"Baiklah aku ikut." Ucap Sasori.

"Aku juga." Ucap Deidara.

"Aku akan ikut. Kesempatan seperti ini tak bisa dilewatkan." Ucap Kakuzu.

"Ya, baiklah. Aku ikut dengan kalian semua. Jashin-sama juga sedang haus darah." Ucap Hidan

"Hn. Aku ikut." Ucap Itachi.

"Aku juga akan ikut." Ucap Kisame.

Zetsu hanya mengangguk.

"Yah.. baiklah. Dengan ini, organisasi Akatsuki terbentuk." Ucap Yahiko. Iapun merapal handseal. "**Kuchiyose!**" Ucapnya. Seketika juga muncul 7 jubah Akatsuki dan 7 buah cincin. "Jubah ini jubah Akatsuki. Lalu cincin ini adalah _kuji-in_. Diperlukan saat akan menyegel Bijuu. Silakan ambil jubah dan cincin ini sesuka kalian." Lanjut Yahiko. Para anggotapun mengambil cincin dan jubah mereka. Kini di tangan Yahiko tersisa 3 buah cincin. Yang satunya ia pakai. "Kedua cincin ini milik dua orang yang belum datang."

"TOK TOK" dan pintu ruangan itupun diketuk.

"Sepertinya mereka sudah datang. Masuk." Ucap Yahiko. Dan masuklah, pemuda yang masih bisa dibilang anak-anak dan seorang wanita berambut biru. Itachi, yang mengenal sosok berambut kuning membelalakan matanya. Tapi ia seorang Uchiha, ia berhasil menyembunyikan ekspresi kagetnya.

"Naruto." Ucap Itachi dingin ketika melihat Naruto.

"Pffff- Anak kecil?! Uh, ayolah, apa kau tak bisa merekrut orang yang jauh lebih baik darinya?!" Hidan tertawa lepas. Naruto hanya mendeathglare Hidan.

"Kalian belum lihat kemampuannya. Naruto, Konan, silakan ambil jubah dan cincin kalian." Ucap Yahiko. Naruto dan Konan berjalan ke arah Yahiko. Naruto mengambil cincin 空, _kū_yang artinya "langit" cincin itu berwarna biru tua.

"Baiklah. Sepertinya kalian sudah mengenal satu sama lain, mengingat kalian adalah Missing-nin tingkat S." Ucap Yahiko sambil memandang ke arah anggotanya. "Kini aku akan menjelaskan cara kerja Akatsuki." Lanjut Yahiko. Ia menarik nafasnya. "Kalian akan dibagi menjadi beberapa kelompok. Satu kelompok terdiri dari dua orang. Tugas masing-masing kelompok berbeda. Ada kelompok yang bertugas menangkap Jinchuuriki, mencari uang dengan cara membunuh seseorang yang kepalanya dihargai jutaan atau ribuan Ryo di buku Bingo, ada kelompok yang bertugas memata-matai dan mencari informasi, lalu misi-misi penting lainnya. Dan satu hal lagi, jika kalian menemukan orang yang sudah tahu akan organisasi kita, jangan segan-segan untuk membunuhnya." Lanjut Yahiko sambil menatap tajam anggotanya. "Kini aku akan mengumumkan partner dan tugas kalian." Lanjut Yahiko lagi.

"Pertama, Itachi dan Kisame. Kalian akan mendapat tugas menangkap Jinchuuriki atau tugas yang berhubungan dengan pembunuhan atau penghancuran. Kedua, Hidan dan Kakuzu. Tugas kalian adalah mendapatkan uang banyak. Lalu misi penting lainnya. Kalian dapat menangkap Jinchuuriki jika kalian mau. Ketiga, Sasori dan Deidara. Kalian akan mendapat tugas pembunuhan seseorang yang bisa dibilang sangat berbahaya. Kalian juga bisa menangkap Jinchuuriki atau menukarkan kepala seseorang dengan uang jika kau mau. Lalu keempat Zetsu dengan Naruto. Tugas kalian adalah memata-matai musuh dan mencari informasi. Lalu kelompok terakhir adalah aku, Pain dengan Konan. Jelas?" Tanya Yahiko. Anggota mereka hanya mengangguk.

"Itachi-san, mohon kerja samanya." Sapa Kisame ramah pada Itachi. Itachi hanya mengangguk.

"Seniku akan membuat organisasi ini sukses." Gumam Sasori pelan. Yang tentunya terdengar oleh Deidara yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Cih! Tau apa kau tentang seni!" Deidara menatap kesal Sasori. Dan dari situlah awal mula perdebatan tentang 'Seni' yang tentunya ga penting.

"Yo.. Em, siapa namamu pria tua?" Tanya Hidan dengan muka malas pada orang yang di sebelahnya. Kakuzu hanya menatap kesal Hidan. 'Cih, kenapa partnerku harus dia.' Batin Kakuzu.

"Baiklah. Sepertinya kalian sudah mengakrabkan diri. Mari kita mulai tugas pertama kalian." Ucap Yahiko tenang. "Pertama, Itachi dan Kisame. Untuk mengetes kekuatan dan kerja sama tim kalian, bantai dan jangan menyisakan seorangpun dari grup yang menamakan mereka 'Yuukai'. Kalian tentu tahu, kan?"

"Wah, wah. Yuukai ya. Sepertinya berat. Itu grup pemberontak yang berasal dari Kirigakure. Anggotanya kebanyakan adalah mantan Chuunin Kirigakure dan berjumlah 250 orang. Sepertinya kita langsung diberikan tugas berat, Itachi-san?" Ucap Kisame.

"Grup Yuukai sudah mengetahui tentang terbentuknya Akatsuki ini. Mereka mengirim 3 anggota mereka ke Amegakure untuk sebuah penilitian. Ketiga informan itu mengetahui tentang desas-desis terbentuknya grup ini. Jadi tujuan mereka berubah jadi mengawasi pergerakan Akatsuki. Tentunya ketiga informan itu berhasil kubunuh dengan mudah. Tapi sayangnya, beberapa informasi penting telah bocor. Dan sepertinya grup Yuukai belum memberitahu informasi ini pada siapapun kecuali anggota mereka. Karena itu kalian aku beri informasi ini. Mengerti, Itachi, Kisame?" Jelas Yahiko. Itachi dan Kisame mengangguk dan kemudian langsung menghilang.

"Membantai 250 orang?! Hey hey! Aku mau bagian itu! Jashin-sama sudah haus akan darah!" Protes Hidan pada Yahiko.

"Hidan, Kakuzu, tugas kalian adalah membunuh salah satu orang yang ada dalam daftar buku Bingo. Dan dilihat dari Hidan yang haus darah, sepertinya kalian bunuh saja salah satu dari '12 Shinobi Guardsmen' mengingat pasti akan banyak bantuan yang datang." Ucap Yahiko tenang.

"Sepertinya aku sudah menemukan target. Namanya, Akido Yukana. Salah satu dari '12 Shinobi Guardsmen' yang menjaga kuil di utara negara Api." Ucap Kakuzu sambil membuka buku Bingo.

"Hm, orang yang kepalanya dihargai 20 ribu Ryo, ya. Baiklah." Jawab Yahiko.

"Hey! Kalian tau kan aku haus darah! Membunuh 1 orang saja tidak cukup bagiku!" Protes Hidan lagi.

"Orang itu ada di kuil api. Dan kuil api memiliki banyak biksu dan pengawas, ada sekitar 100 orang. Kalau kau mau, kau bantai saja semuanya. Ayo pergi." Ucap Kakuzu malas. Iapun menghilang mendului Hidan.

"Hell yeah!" Hidan pun menghilang mengikuti Kakuzu.

"Lalu kami?" Tanya Sasori datar pada Yahiko. Yahiko menatap Sasori.

"Kalian ya.. Hm.. Ini adalah tugas berat. Kalian yakin akan mau mendapat tugas ini?" Ucap Yahiko.

"Tentu saja! Aku akan menunjukan pada Sasori bahwa seni itu ledakan!" Seru Deidara.

Yahiko mendengus, "Membunuh Sandaime Kazekage." Ucapnya dengan tenang.

Sasori membelalakan matanya, kaget. Tapi ia menyembunyikan ekspresi kagetnya. Sedangkan Deidara kegirangan.

"Sandaime Kazekage adalah Kazekage terkuat." Gumam Sasori.

"Sasori, mengingat kau dari Suna, kau mempunyai keuntungan di misi ini." Ucap Yahiko. "Sunagakure dan Amegakure menjalin kerja sama. Tapi akhir-akhir ini Sandaime Kazekage lebih sering mengirim mata-matanya ke Amegakure. Sepertinya ia tahu tentang akan terbentuknya organisasi ini. Dan kalian akan membunuhnya. Kuberi satu hal lagi, bunuh Kazekage dua lawan satu. Jangan sampai orang-orang Suna tahu. Mengerti?" Jelas Yahiko.

"Yeah." Ucap Deidara. Deidara dan Sasoripun menghilang bersamaan.

"Dan terakhir, Naruto-kun, Zetsu. Aku juga punya tugas untuk kalian. Tapi kalian tidak akan berkelompok dalam hal ini. Zetsu, kau awasi semua daerah dan mengumpulkan informasi yang menarik." Ucap Yahiko. Zetsu mengangguk. "Dan Naruto-kun, tugasnya baru aku jelaskan minggu depan. Hari ini kau sudah menyelesaikan tugas." Jelas Yahiko pada Naruto. Naruto mengangguk. Naruto dan Zetsu pun menghilang.

Ruangan itupun kosong. Hanya tersisa Yahiko dan Konan.

"Konan.. Dalam beberapa tahun lagi, kita akan mencapai kedamaian." Ucap Yahiko pelan. Konan mengangguk.

.

.

.

"YEEEYY!" Teriak seisi kelas bersamaan. Mereka mendapat kabar baik dari guru mereka, Iruka Umino. Iruka bilang bahwa mereka semua lolos menjadi genin dan akan mengambil _hitai-ate _masing-masing.

Arata mengambil _hitai-ate _dengan kain berwarna hitam pendek. Ia mengikat _hitai-ate_ itu di kepalanya.

"Dan anak-anak. Besok adalah pembagian kelompok. Satu kelompok terdiri dari tiga genin dan satu orang Jonin pembimbing." Jelas Iruka. Semuanya pun mengangguk. "Kalian boleh pulang sekarang." Ucap Iruka dengan senyumnya. Para muridpun langsung berhamburan keluar kelas.

Kini, Arata sedang berjalan berbarengan dengan Sasuke. Mereka berdua diam saja. Tidak ada yang memulai berbicara. Tentunya keduanya sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini karena mereka berdua adalah tipe yang irit berbicara.

"Apa kau mendapat gambaran Tim yang akan kau dapat, Sasuke?" Tanya Arata yang kini memakai _hitai-ate_nya sambil memasukan kedua tangan ke saku yang terletak di bagian bawah jaketnya.

"Salah satu dari mereka pasti fangirl mu atau fangirlku. Aku berani taruhan." Ucap Sasuke dingin. "Lalu kau?" Tanya Sasuke balik.

"Yah, sama sepertimu. Aku harap kita satu tim." Ucap Arata pelan. Sasuke hanya diam. Merekapun lanjut berjalan ke kediaman mereka masing-masing.

_**Esoknya...**_

Akademi masih terlihat ramai. Banyak anak-anak yang masih mengobrol karena sensei mereka belum datang. Lagipula ini hari terakhir mereka di Akademi. Tak ada salahnya kan bersenang-senang dahulu?

"SREK" Pintu kelas dibuka. Dan tampaklah seseorang berkulit coklat dan mempunyai luka goresan di pangkal hidungnya masuk. "Aku akan memberi tahu tim kalian. Duduklah dengan rapi." Ucapnya. Dan kemuian seluruh murid duduk di mejanya masing-masing. "Tim satu adalah..." Iruka pun memberi tahu anggota tim satu dan Jonin pembimbing mereka.

"Lalu tim 7 adalah..." Iruka menarik nafasnya. "Arata Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha.." Arata dan Sasuke bertatapan. Entah itu tatapan apa. Mereka tak menyangka apa yang kemarin Arata bilang, menjadi kenyataan. "..dan Sakura Haruno." Lanjut Iruka. Sakura kegirangan karena ia sekelompok dengan 2 murid terganteng, terpinter, dan yang paling cool di Akademi. "Lalu Jounin pembimbing kalian adalah Kakashi Hatake." Iruka selesai.

"Tim 8 adalah Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, dan Hinata Hyuuga dengan Jounin pembimbing Kurenai Yuhi." Lanjut Iruka. Ia membaca lagi nama kelompok yang tertera pada kertas yang ia pegang. "Tim 9 tahun lalu masih aktif. Jadi kita lanjut ke Tim 10." Iruka menarik nafasnya lalu mengeluarkannya. "Tim 10 adalah Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka dengan Jounin pembimbing Asuma Sarutobi." Iruka lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke murid-muridnya.

"Dalam 1 jam atau 30 menit, Jounin pembimbing kalian akan menjemput kalian. Jadi, bersiaplah." Ucap Iruka seraya meninggalkan kelas.

_**2 Jam Kemudian...**_

"CIH! Mana sensei kitaa!" Protes Sakura kesal sambil mondar-mandir di depan kelas. "Kelompok lain sudah dijemput oleh sensei mereka sejak 1 jam lalu. Sial!" Sakura masih berbicara sendiri dengan kesal.

Arata dan Sasuke hanya duduk diam berdua. Seperti tengah meditasi. Dan kemudian...

"SRET" Suara seseorang membuka pintu kelas. "Yo, sepertinya kalian adalah muridku." Ucap seorang pria bermasker yang menutupi hampir setengah wajahnya.

"SENSEI TELAT!" Teriak Sakura pada orang itu.

"Tadi ada gempa bumi skala kecil, jadi aku mengungsi terlebih dahulu untuk menyelamatkan diri. Tapi sepertinya itu cuma gempa kecil. Lalu ditengah jalan, aku bertemu dengan seorang nenek-nenek yang keberatan membawa belanjaannya yang berat. Sebagai shinobi yang baik, aku membantu nenek itu mengantarkan barag belanjaannya ke rumahnya. Sayangnya, ternyata rumahnya berlawanan arah dengan akademi." Jelas senseinya panjang lebar.

"BOHONG!" protes Sakura. Kakashi, sensei mereka hanya tersenyum. Arata dan Sasuke sweatdrop.

"Yah, temui aku di atap. Hari pertama akan kita awali dengan perkenalan saja." Jelas Kakashi dan "POOF" Ia menghilang dalam kepulan asap. Arata, Sasuke, dan Sakurapun berjalan menuju atap Akademi.

Setelah sampai disana, mereka menemukan senseinya tengah duduk sambil membaca buku yang pastinya mereka tidak tahu buku nista macam apa itu.

"Yo, sudah sampai? Silakan duduk." Ucap Kakashi.

"Tidak ada tempat duduk." Jawab Arata dingin.

"Ya duduk saja di lantai. Apa susahnya?" Balas Kakashi dengan senyuman di balik maskernya itu. Ketiga muridnya hanya sweatdrop dan menuruti perintah kakashi.

"Jadi, perkenalan diri. Kalian memperkenalkan diri kalian padaku. Seperti nama kalian, hobi kalian, apa yang kalian tidak suka dan apa cita-cita kalian." Jelas Kakashi.

"Bagaimana kalau sensei duluan?" Saran Sakura yang dijawab dengan anggukan dari Arata dan Sasuke.

"Baiklah aku memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Kakashi Hatake. Hobiku, kalian tidak mempunyai hak untuk mengetahuinya dan hal yang tidak kusukai adalah bukan urusan kalian lalu cita-citaku sampai saat ini belum terfikirkan. Nah sekarang kalian." Ucap Kakashi sambil menampakan senyuman ngeselinnya itu dari balik masker.

'Intinya dia hanya memberitahu namanya saja..' Batin Sakura sweatdrop.

"Dimulai dari kau pink." Tunjuk Kakashi pada Sakura.

"Namaku Sakura Haruno. Hobiku adalah... *ngelirik Sasuke dan bayangin kalo dia jadi pacar Sasuke* KYAA!" Sakura teriak kegirangan gajelas. "Yang tidak kusukai adalah Ino-pig dan cita-citaku adalah... *ngelirik Arata sambil ngebayangin dia jadi istri Arata* KYAA!" Sakura teriak gajelas lagi.

'Haah.. Perempuan jaman sekarang lebih tertarik belajar tentang cinta daripada belajar ninjutsu.' Batin Kakashi.

"Lalu kau selanjutnya, merah." Ucap Kakashi sambil menunjuk pada Arata.

"Namaku Uzumaki Arata. Yang kusukai adalah berlatih dan yang tidak kusukai banyak. Cita-citaku.. Bukan, tepatnya ini ambisiku adalah menyeret seseorang untuk pulang." Ucap Arata. Kakashi yang tau siapa orang yang dimaksud hanya tersenyum.

"Lalu selanjutnya kau, raven." Kakashi kali ini menunjuk pada Sasuke.

"Namaku adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Hampir tidak ada yang kusukai tetapi banyak hal yang aku benci. Cita-citaku.. tidak. Sama seperti Arata, aku mempunyai ambisi. Ambisiku adalah membangun kembali klanku dan... membunuh seseorang." Ucap Sasuke dingin pada bagian akhir kata-katanya.

"Baiklah. Cukup. Besok kalian harus datang ke Training Ground 7 untuk memulai tes menjadi genin yang sebenanrnya." Ucap Kakashi dengan nada serius.

Semuapun membelalakan matanya, kaget.

.

.

"Yahiko, ada penyusup." Ucap perempuan berambut biru kepada pria berambut oranye yang kini sedang menatap keindahan kota yang tengah diguyuri hujan dari menara tertinggi yang ada di Amegakure.

"Siapa?" Tanya pria berambut oranye itu.

"Ninja Kirigakure." Jawab Konan, wanita tersebut.

"Salah satu anggota grup Yuukai?" Tanya Yahiko, pemuda berambut oranye tadi.

"Tidak. Dari informasi, sepertinya dia ninja informan bawahan salah satu mantan anggota grup Yuukai, Zabuza Momochi." Jawab Konan lagi.

"Zabuza Momochi. Setan dari Kirigakure. Kita harus mengawasi pergerakannya." Ucap Yahiko.

"Apa perlu kutangani, Yahiko?"

"Tidak. hari ini aku sedang ingin bersenang-senang." Jawab Yahiko. Iapun berdiri. Jubah Akatsukinya berkibar karena angin badai di Amegakure.

_Yahiko akan menunjukan kekuatannya pada penyusup dari Kirigakure! _

_**To Be Continued.**_

_Author's Note: Akhirnya selsai. 3.600+ words. Kurang panjang ya? Sekedar info aja, disini Yahiko gapake pierching karena ia tidak dikendalikan oleh siapapun. Yahiko juga mempunyai rinnegan Nagato. Kenapa Yahiko bisa punya Rinnegan Nagato dan kemana Nagato? Akan ketahuan nanti. Disini dari chapter 2 ke chapter 3 ada timeskip selama 7 tahun. Lalu maaf kalau chapter ini rada aneh dan tujuan Akatsuki ini sudah jelas kan? Tetap mengumpulkan Bijuu. Tetapi disini tidak ada sangkut pautnya sama Tobi. Ini memang kehendak Yahiko sendiri. Lalu soal anggotanya, pasti banyak yang protes ya? Aku bikin gini aja soalnya anggota Akatsuki yang original itu gak dikasih tau sama Masashi. Maaf kalau chapter ini banyak kekurangannya!_

_Saatnya balas pertanyaan para Reviewers._

**NamikazeKevinn: **Jiraiya? Mungkin akan masuk. Author pikir-pikir dulu deh.

**Agung Moelyana: **Iya tim 7 bersama Arata, lalu, kapan Naruto akan bertemu Arata? Jawabannya ada di chaper depan!

**Earl Lousia vi Duviel: **Tujuan Akatsuki tetap menangkap Bijuu. Tapi.. mereka mempunyai tujuan yang sebenarnya yang akan diungkap pada chapter-chapter depan~

**WaOnePWG: **Yahiko, Nagato sama Konan tua banget ya? Abisnya Author gatau perbedaan umur asli mereka sama Naruto. Dan seingat author, mereka udah remaja saat perang dunia Shinobi ke 3, jadi ya Author buat perbedaan umur mereka sama Naruto drastis aja.. Fufufufu~

_Last, review?_


	4. Chapter 4: Zabuza Momochi & Nami no Kuni

_**The Tale of Naruto**_

.

**Chapter 4: **Zabuza Momochi and Nami no Kuni.

.

Hujan deras membasahi kota tua Amegakure. Langit yang tak kunjung deras, dan hujan yang tak kunjung berhenti seolah kota itu selalu menangis. Di menara tertinggi di kota itu, terlihatlah seorang laki-laki berambut oranye sedang berdiri disana.

'Chakranya berasal dari utara arah jam 2. Baiklah. Sudah lama aku tidak bersenang-senang.' Batinnya. Dalam sekejap, iapun melompat dari menara itu. Jubah Akatsukinya berkibar. Ia melompati gedung-gedung di Amegakure dan menuju ke arah penyusup itu.

Setelah sampai, iapun menyambut penyusup itu. "Hiroshi Takeno. Salah satu informan handal bawahan missing-nin Kirigakure, Zabuza Momochi." Ucap Yahiko menyambut kedatangan penyusup itu.

"Siapa kau?!" Bentak penyusup itu sambil membuat kuda-kuda bertarung.

"Aku? Aku adalah tuhan." Jawab Yahiko singkat dan dingin.

"Sialan kau!" Penyusup itu, Hiroshi membuat handseal, **"Suiton: Mizu Kamikiri!" **dari tanahpun muncul air yang berbentuk pedang dan mengarah ke arah Yahiko.

'**Gakido' **Batin Yahiko. Seketika jutsu yang digunakan Hiroshi diserap olehnya. Yahiko masih berdiri tegak disana.

'Dia menyerap ninjutsu?! Jadi aku akan melawannya dengan Taijutsu!' Batin Hiroshi. Iapun langsung melompat dengan cepat menuju ke arah Yahiko. Yahiko masih diam saja.

'**Tendou: Shinra Tensei' **Batin Yahiko sambil mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke arah Hiroshi. Dan seketika tubuh Hiroshi langsung terpental.

"Sial!" Gerutu Hiroshi kesal. Sambil menyeka darahnya, iapun kembali membuat handseal. **"Kirigakure no Jutsu!" **Seketika juga muncul kabut tebal. Iapun menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk lari.

'Kau tidak akan bisa lari.' Batin Yahiko. Iapun mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke arah tempat Hiroshi tadi menggunakan jurusnya. Karena ia yakin dia masih disana.** 'Tendou: Bansho Tenin' **Batinnya. Dan seketika, tubuh Hiroshi tertarik ke arah telapak tangan Yahiko. Yahikopun mencekik tubuh Hiroshi lalu membantingnya.

Hiroshipun terbaring lemah di tanah.

"Aku akan masuk kedalam pikiranmu." Ucap Yahiko pelan. Iapun memegang kepala Hiroshi. **'Ningendo.' **Batinnya. Seketika itu juga ia masuk kedalam pikiran Hiroshi.

.

.

"_Aku mendapat informasi bahwa akan ada organisasi baru bernama Akatsuki yang berbasis di Amegakure. Aku ingin kau mengawasi Amegakure. Sepertinya organisasinya berbahaya. Kisame Hoshigaki juga berada di sana." Ucap pria bermasker dan memakai hitai-ate Kirigakure._

"_Baiklah. Bayarannya berapa?" Ucap Hiroshi._

"_Terserah yang kau minta." Jawab Orang itu. "Kuberi waktu satu minggu. Jika kau mendapatkan informasi yang bagus, bayarannya akan besar." Lanjut orang itu. "Aku akan bekerja untuk Gatou mulai sekarang. Kau tahu kan Gatou? Aku akan mendapatkan bayaran yang sangat tinggi. Kita bisa membagi dua." Seketika itupun orang itu menghilang._

.

.

"Zabuza... Momochi." Gumam Yahiko pelan. Iapun menarik tangannya dari kepala Hiroshi, dan kemudian ada arwah Hiroshi yang ia pegang. Seketika itu juga Hiroshi mati.

"Gatou ya." Gumam Yahiko pelan.

"Pemilik dari perusahaan pelayaran yang kaya. Dia melakukan bisnisnya dengan cara kotor." Ucap Konan yang entah kapan ada di belakang Yahiko.

"Kita harus menyingkirkan Zabuza Momochi. Dia sudah tahu tentang kita." Balas Yahiko kini memutar badannya dan menghadap ke arah Konan. "Bawa jasadnya. Aku akan menyuruh Naruto-kun untuk mengawasi pergerakan Zabuza minggu depan." Lanjut Yahiko.

"Apa tidak terlalu berbahaya untuk Naruto?" Ucap Konan.

"Tidak. Kalau hanya Zabuza, sepertinya dia bisa mengalahkannya. Apa kau sudah tahu letak Jinchuuriki ekor dua?" Tanya Yahiko.

"Belum dapat informasi. Tapi sepertinya berada di sekitar Kumogakure." Jawab Konan. Yahiko mengangguk

_Time Skip 1 Minggu._

Tak terasa, Tim 7 sudah bersama-sama sejak seminggu. Semua misi yang mereka jalankan, yang tentunya misi Rank-D sukses semua. Misi mereka kini adalah mencari dan membawa pulang kucing pemilik istri Daimyo yang menghilang. Kini mereka ada di ruang pemberian misi.

"Misi kalian selanjutnya adalah, membantu penjual bernama Takahashi untuk menanam sayuran." Ucap Yondaime Hokage.

'Misi Rank-D lagi..' batin Arata.

'Cih. Aku butuh misi Rank-A atau B. Setidaknya Rank-C daripada Rank-D.' Batin Sasuke.

"A, anu... Kita sudah menjalankan belasan misi Rank-D. Setidaknya berilah kita misi Rank-C." Protes Sakura dengan lembut.

"Genin seperti kalian baru hanya akan menerima misi Rank-D. Misi Rank-C hanya bisa dijalankan oleh Chuunin. Lalu misi Rank-B hanya bisa dijalankan oleh Chuunin dan Jounin. Misi Rank-A hanya bisa dijalankan oleh Jounin lalu misi Rank-S hanya bisa dijalankan orang setingkat ANBU. Ini semua ada peraturannya." Jelas Yondaime Hokage. Ketiganya pun mendengus pasrah.

"Uh, aku setuju dengan Sakura. Aku bosan dengan misi Rank-D." Protes Arata. Sasuke kemudian mengangguk.

"Yah, baiklah. Untuk kali ini kalian akan dapat misi Rank-C. Kalian akan mengantar seorang pembuat jembatan bernama Tazuna dengan selamat sampai ke...

.

.

"Naruto, aku mempunyai misi untukmu." Ucap Yahiko yang kini sedang ada di hadapan Naruto. Naruto mengangguk. "Misimu adalah mengawasi pergerakan Zabuza Momochi yang kemungkinan tahu keadaan organisasi kita." Lanjut Yahiko. "Jika perlu, kau bunuh Zabuza." Jelas Yahiko.

"Zabuza kalau tidak salah adalah missing-nin Kirigakure, dia adalah missing-nin. Aku tidak tahu dimana ia berada." Ucap Naruto.

"Zabuza kini bekerja untuk Gatou. Gatou adalah pemilik perusahaan pelayaran yang sangat kaya. Menurut desas-desis, kini ia sedang menghalangi pembuatan jembatan di sebuah negri kecil di Negara Air karena akan merugikannya. Karena itu ia menyewa Zabuza untuk mengagalkan jembatan itu." Jelas Yahiko panjang.

"Negri kecil? Namanya?" Tanya Naruto.

.

.

"_...Nami no Kuni." _Ucap Yondaime Hokage dan Yahiko disaat yang bersamaan, dengan orang yang berbeda dan di tempat yang berbeda.

.

.

Naruto kini mempersiapkan barang-barangnya di tas. Ia akan pergi ke Nami no Kuni. 'Amegakure dan Kirigakure cukup dekat. Lagipula letak Nami no Kuni tak jauh dari Amegakure.' Batin Naruto sambil melihat peta. Setelah itupun ia memakai jubah Akatsukinya. Mengkancingkan jubahnya sampai atas. Ia sudah siap. Kini ia sedang ada di ujung kota Amegakure.

"Naruto.." Panggil seorang perempuan berwarna biru dari belakang Naruto. Naruto menoleh dan mendapati kakak perempuannya sedang menatapnya dengan sendu.

"Ya, Konan-nee?" tanya Naruto dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Em... Hati-hati." Lanjut konan masih dengan wajah sendu.

"Ya! Percayalah padaku!" Ucap Naruto dengan senyumannya. Iapun kini berjalan meninggalkan Amegakure dan pergi ke Nami no Kuni.

Naruto melompati dahan demi dahan. Ia ingin misinya cepat selesai.

'Hei, Tuan Kyuubi, apa kau merasakan firasat buruk?' Tanya Naruto pada Kyuubi dengan pikiran.

'**Entahlah.' **Jawab Kyuubi singkat.

Narutopun melanjutkan perjalanannya ke Nami no Kuni.

.

.

_Sementara itu di lain tempat..._

"Kakashi-sensei!" Teriak Sakura histeris ketika melihat tubuh Kakashi terpotong-potong oleh dua ninja yang memakai _hitai-ate_ Kirigakure.

"Satu tumbang." Gumam kedua ninja tadi. Kini mereka menuju ke arah Tazuna yang dijaga oleh Sakura, Arata, dan Sasuke.

Dengan cepat, Arata menendang kepala salah satu Ninja tersebut dari bawah, sehingga ia melayang ke atas. Sasukepun meloncat ke atas ninja yang ditendang Naruto tadi dan langsung menendang kepalanya ke bawah.

"BRAK" Tubuh Ninja itu terjatuh dengan keras ke tanah. Melihat temannya kalah, ninja satu lagi bergerak melayangkan pukulan ke arah Arata.

Tiba-tiba saja Kakashi muncul lalu menangkap pukulan ninja tadi kemudian ia memelintirkan pergelangan tangan ninja tadi dan menendangnya ke arah pohong dengan keras. Iapun pingsan.

Kakashi kemudian mengikat tubuh kedua ninja tadi di pohon. "Bisa kau jelaskan ini, Tazuna-san?" Ucap Kakashi sambil menatap tajam ke arah Tazuna. Tazuna hanya membalas dengan tatapan bingung.

"Misi Rank-C umumnya adalah menjaga seseorang dari bandit, bukan ninja. Tapi mereka adalah ninja. Tepatnya lagi, mereka adalah missing-nin Kirigakure, Iblis bersaudara. Seharusnya ini adalah misi Rank-B atau bisa saja misi Rank-A jika yang menyerang kita nanti adalah missing-nin yang jauh lebih kuat daripada mereka. Bisa kau jelaskan ini, Tazuna-san?" Kakashi menatap Tazuna.

Tazunapun menjelaskan misi itu.

.

.

_Sementara itu di tempat Naruto..._

Naruto kini sedang melompati dahan demi dahan. Raut wajahnya terlihat dingin dan datar.

"SWUSH" Sebuah Kunai dilempar ke arahnya. Iapun menghindar dengan mudah. Lalu mencari ke arah pelempar kunai tersebut. Ia mendapati 20 orang bandit atau ninja yang menatapnya dengan seringai.

"Kau tahu bocah kecil, tempat ini dilarang dimasuki. Atau kau akan menjadi makanan kami." Ucap salah satu dari mereka dengan seringai.

Naruto menatap mereka dengan datar. Tidak tersirat wajah panik di wajahnya.

"Huh? Wajahmu terlihat seperti tidak takut. Apa kau menyerah begitu saja? Baiklah." Lanjut orang tadi. Iapun mengambil Katana yang ada di punggungnya dan melesat ke arah Naruto.

Naruto yang diam saja kini merogoh kantongnya dan mengambil kunai. Ia menyalurkan chakra angin ke kunai itu dan menyambut pedang katana lawannya.

"TRANG" Kunai Naruto membelah pedang katana orang itu. Langsung saja Naruto menendang perut orang tadi dengan kencang, orang tadipun menghantam pohon dengan keras. Kini ia menatap 19 orang yang tersisa. Mereka menggeram marah ke Naruto. Merekapun maju semuanya ke arah Naruto dan mengepung Naruto.

Melihat itu, Naruto loncat ke atas dan membuat handseal, **"Katon: Goukakyuu No Jutsu!" **Narutopun menarik nafasnya, lalu dari mulutnya keluar bola api besar yang mengarah pada ke-19 orang tadi. 16 orang mati terbakar dan sisanya lolos.

'Ninja ya. Baiklah aku akan menggunakan ninjutsu.' Batin salah satu orang tadi. Iapun membuat handseal, **"Suiton: Suigandan!" **Ucapnya. Seketika itupun beberapa bola air berbentuk horizontal keluar dari mulutnya dan mengarah pada Naruto.

Narutopun dapat menghindar dengan mudah. 'Jutsu Suiton kelas C tidak akan mempan padaku.' Batinnya. Iapun melempar kunai ke arah orang yang membuat jutsu tadi. Orang tadi dapat menghindar dari kunai tadi. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Naruto ada di belakang orang itu. 'Cih! Cepat sekali! Bagaimana bisa?!' Batin orang tadi. Tanpa basa-basi, Narutopun menendang punggung orang tadi dengan sangat keras. Iapun menghantam pohon dengan keras.

Kini Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada dua orang tadi yang melihatnya dengan kesal. Segera, ia membuat handseal, **"Fuuton: Shinkugyoku!" **Ucapnya. Seketika 2 bola angin keluar dari mulut Naruto dan membelah kedua badan orang tadi.

"Mudah." Gumam Naruto pelan.

Narutopun melanjutkan perjalanannya. Melompat dari pohon ke pohon.

Setelah perjalanan selama 2 jam, kini ia sudah sampai di Nami no Kuni. Kini ia akan mencari Zabuza atau Gatou. Menanyai penduduk yang ada disana sangat tidak berguna, ketika ditanya 'Dimana Zabuza?' atau 'Dimana Gatou?' mereka memilih diam karena takut. Karena itu Naruto terpaksa mencari Zabuza dan Gatou sendiri. Ia berkeliling di Nami no Kuni dengan jubah Akatsukinya. Kuku Naruto juga sudah berubah menjadi hitam keunguan, khas Akatsuki. Di jari kelingking tangan kirinya jugabertengger cincin bertuliskan kanji langit (空) tulisan kanji itu terletak di dalam lingkaran berwarna biru yang terletak di tengah cincin. Naruto masih berjalan sampai ia mendengar..

"Zabuza Momochi!" Teriak seseorang yang entah siapa.

Naruto yang mendengar nama Zabuza langsung pergi ke sumber suara. Iapun semakin mendekat dan kemudian menemukan 4 Ninja dengan _hitai-ate_ Konohagakure dan seseorang, yang menurut informasi, adalah Tazuna. Naruto cepat-cepat bersenmbunyi dibalik pohon dan mengamati pertarungan ke-4 orang itu lawan Zabuza. Meskipun ia sudah mengepalkan tangannya untuk membunuh ninja Konoha. Hitung-hitung menuntaskan ¼ dendamnya.

Samar-samar, di tengah pertarungan, ia melihat seseorang yang ia kenal. Berambut merah, memakai jaket merah dengan T-shirt putih dan celana Chuunin berwarna hitam. 'Arata-nii?!' Batin Naruto kaget. Ya, ia mempunyai dendam pada Konoha, tapi kakaknya tidak terhitung.

'Sepertinya yang memakai rompi Chuunin itu adalah Jounin pembimbing tim Arata-nii. Lalu dilihat dari formasi mereka, misi mereka adalah menjaga Tazuna. Aku tidak boleh bertindak gegabah.' Batin Naruto. Ia pun mengingat perkataan seseorang padanya, _"Dalam misi, perasaan pribadi dikesampingkan karena misi adalah prioritas utama."_ Ucap seseorang dalam pikiran Naruto. Narutopun menepis keinginannya untuk melindungi Arata karena saat ini ditengah misi.

Iapun melihat Zabuza mati di tangan seorang hunter-nin Kirigakure. Iapun lega karena Zabuza mati. Tetapi hatinya berkata lain. 'Hunter-nin itu. Mencurigakan' Batinnya. 'Kalau Zabuza belum mati, pasti ia mengincar Arata-nii dan timnya. Jadi keadaan semakin bagus untukku. Tinggal mengikuti mereka, setelah tahu dimana tempat tinggalnya, itu jadi lebih mudah.' Batinnya. Iapung mengikuti Tazuna ke arah rumahnya.

Hari sudah malam. Naruto masih mengawasi rumah kediaman Tazuna dari jauh. 'Lebih baik aku menginap disini dulu.' Ucapnya. Iapun menyenderkan dirinya ke pohon. 'Sebaiknya melindungi tempat ini dengan genjutsu.' Pikir Naruto. Iapun membuat segel dan sekarang tempatnya terlihat seperti pepohonan biasa. Iapun tidur dengan senderan pohon.

_**Esoknya..**_

Naruto terbangun. Ia mengusap-ngusap matanya sambil menguap. Ia melihat keadaan sekitar. 'Dilihat dari cahaya yang sedikit remang dan posisi matahari, kira-kira ini adalah jam 6 pagi.' Batin Naruto. Iapun berdiri dan meregangka tubuhnya. Jubah Akatsuki masih menempel di tubuhnya, menjadi selimut selama ia tidur. 'Saatnya mencari informasi lagi.' Pikirnya. 'Sebaiknya aku melepas _hitai-ate_ Amegakure agar tak terlalu mencurigakan.' Narutopun melepaskan _hitai-ate _Amegakurenya dan kemudian melesat untukmencari informasi mengenai Zabuza dan 'bawahannya'.

.

.

"Ohayou, Arata-kun, Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura dengan senyuman manis pada Arata dan Sasuke yang kini tengah ada di meja makan. Tentu Arata dan Sasuke tidak menjawab sapaan Sakura. 'Ah, mereka berdua sangat keren..' Ucap batin Sakura. 'Cih! Tapi mereka sama sekali tidak menjawab spaanku! Kenapa aku harus sekelompok dengan dua cowok dingin sih!' Kali ini inner Sakura yang teriak.

"Hunter-nin itu mencurigakan. Apa kau berpikiran begitu, Sasuke?" Tanya Arata yang kini menatap Sasuke. Sasuke mengangguk dan kembali berpikir.

"Hey! Apanya yang mencurigakan? Bukankah dia yang membantu kita membunuh Zabuza?" Tanya Sakura dengan raut wajah kebingungan.

"Zabuza kelihatannya belum mati." Ucap Kakashi yang baru tiba di meja makan. Ucapan Kakashi hanya mendapat pandangan bingung dari Sakura.

"Sepertinya Kakashi-sensei benar." Ucap Arata.

"Tapi, Kakashi-sensei sendiri kan yang memeriksa keadaan Zabuza? Lalu kau sendiri yang bilang dia sudah mati?" Sakura kembali bingung.

"Mati suri." Kali ini Sasuke yang berbicara.

"Dilihat dari jarum yang ia pakai untuk menusuk Zabuza, sepertinya itu jarum medis. Di medis, ada cara untuk membuat seseorang mati seketika. Yaitu dengan membuat sebuah racun lalu menyuntiknya di titik-titik tertentu. Dari posisi jarum itu menusuk Zabuza kemarin, sepertinya posisinya sangat teratur bukan asal melempar jarum pada lehernya." Arata melanjutkan perkataan Sasuke. Yang tentunya Sakura masih bingung.

"Dan juga, kalau hunter-nin itu memang hunter-nin, seharusnya ia memotong kepala Zabuza." Kakashi kembali berbicara. "Seorang hunter-nin jika sudah berhasil membunuh seorang missing-nin, maka mereka akan memenggal kepala missing-nin sebagai bukti bahwa ia sudah mati, lalu membawa badannya untuk di autopsi. Tetapi hunter-nin itu tidak. Ia mengambil seluruh tubuh Zabuza keseluruhan." Lanjut Kakashi.

Kini tatapan mereka semua menuju pada Kakashi. "Ya, sudah bisa dikonfirmasi. Momochi Zabuza masih hidup." Ucap Kakashi serius.

Mereka semuapun terkejut.

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang kita akan latihan. Dari luka Zabuza, kemungkinan minggu depan ia baru dalam keadaan fit. Jadi kita masih punya waktu satu minggu untuk menguatkan kekuatan kalian." Ucap Kakashi. "Setelah sarapan, kita akan latihan. Bergegas lah." Lanjutnya.

.

.

Naruto kini tengah ada di salah satu hutan di Nami no Kuni. 'Banyak tanaman obat. Lumayanlah untuk mengonati dan menambahkan staminaku.' Batin Naruto. Iapun mulai mencabuti tanaman-tanaman obat yang ada di sana. Iapun menyadari ada seseorang yang juga tengah mencabuti tanaman obat. Narutopun memperhatikan orang itu.

Orang yang diperhatikan Naruto mulai risih karena sejak tadi terus diperhatikan. "E, em, maaf. Jangan memperhatikanku dengan tatapan itu. Membuatku risih." Ucap wanita itu. Naruto mengangguk.

"Kau sedang mencari tanaman obat juga?" Tanya Naruto memulai pembicaraan.

"Ya." Jawabnya singkat tanpa melihat ke arah Naruto.

"Untuk siapa?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Temanku. Ia sedang terluka parah." Jawab wanita itu.

'Bajunya... Bajunya sama seperti yang dipakai hunter-nin itu.. Lalu, temannya. Apakah yang ia maksud adalah Zabuza?' Batin Naruto berpikir. "Oh... Temanmu terluka? Karena pertarungan?" Tanya Naruto lagi mencoba memastikan.

"E-eh? I, iya.." Jawab wanita itu gugup.

'Ekspresinya terkejut saat aku menanyakan itu. Ia terlihat gugup. Sudah bisa dipastikan, ia adalah hunter-nin yang menolong Zabuza.' Batin Naruto. "Oh.. siapa namamu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Haku. Yuki Haku." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

'Nama samaran? Tidak. Nada bicaranya terdengar yakin. Lalu dari raut mukanya.. Ya, itu bukan nama samaran.' Batin Naruto lagi. "Akashi. Aotsuki Akashi." Ucap Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Haku. 'Aku memakai nama samaran. Aku harus mengorek informasi tentang Zabuza dari wanita ini.' Batin Naruto.

Hakupun menjabat uluran tangan Naruto yang diketahuinya sebagai Akashi.

"Jadi, siapa temanmu yang terluka itu? Aku bisa menyembuhkannya." Ucap Naruto.

"E-eh? Kau ninja medis?" Tanya Haku dengan raut wajah terkesan.

"Em, tidak. Tapi setidaknya aku bisa menyembuhkannya." Ucap Naruto.

"Sepertinya kau tidak bisa.. Lukanya sangat parah.." Jawab Haku dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Narutopun yakin bahwa Haku adalah anak buah Zabuza.

"Hoo.. Jadi, sehebat itukah ninja Konoha sehingga membuat Zabuza Momochi terluka sangat parah?" Ucap Naruto dengan tenang. Hakupun kaget.

"Da-darimana kau tahu?" Tanya Haku terkejut.

"Aku melihat pertarungannya kemarin dengan 4 ninja Konoha." Jawab Naruto tenang.

"Lalu kau ingin membantu kami dengan menyembuhkan Zabuza?"

"Bisa dibilang iya, bisa dibilang tidak. Aku sendiri tak tahu aku dipihak mana."

"Sepertinya kau bukan berasal dari Kirigakure. Siapa kau?" Tanya Haku yang hanya dibalas oleh senyuman Naruto.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi." Ucap Naruto dengan seringaian. Iapun menghilang dengan cepat.

Naruto kini berada di tengah hutan. Ia sedang berjalan-jalan sambil berpikir. "Waktu luang. Saatnya menyempurnakan jutsuku." Gumamnya pelan. 'Tempat ini lumayan jauh dari kota. Aku rasa aman-aman saja.' Batin Naruto. 'Sepertinya luka Zabuza sangat parah. Aku masih punya waktu sekitar seminggu. Lagipula, ditambah 4 orang Konoha tadi, kurasa akan mudah memanfaatkan mereka.'

Narutopun membuat handseal, **'Kaze Suraisa!' **Batin Naruto menyebutkan nama jutsunya. Tangan kiri Naruto memegang tangan pergelangan tangan kanannya, di tangan kanannya terbentuk angin lancip yang semakin lancip pada ujung jari Naruto, Narutopun melesat ke arah pohon dan menghantam jurusnya itu ke pohon. 3 pohonpun tumbang.

"Huft... Huft..." Naruto kelelahan. "Jurus ini memakan habis chakraku. Ini hanya bisa kugunakan saat memakai chakra Kyuubi. Seharusnya bisa menumbangkan 20 pohon sekaligus. Tapi aku hanya bisa menumbangkan 3 pohon." Gumamnya pelan. Narutopun terjatuh kelelahan. Ia menatap langit yang dipenuhi dengan awan. 'Nagato-nii... Aku masih kurang kuat. Apa yang mesti kulakukan?' Batinnya sambil menatap ke arah langit.

.

.

_Seminggu kemudian..._

Pagi itu, semuanya sudah siap. Arata, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, dan Tazuna kini akan menuju ke jembatan untuk membantu Tazuna.

"Yosh. Kita sudah siap. Saatnya berangkat." Ucap Arata semangat. Mereka berlimapun melangkah keluar dari rumah Tazuna dan berjalan ke arah jembatan.

Di tempat yang lain, di suatu rumah, pria bermasker yang memakai _hitai-ate_ Kirigakure kini tengah mengayunkan pedang Kubikiribocho-nya tengah melakukan persiapan. "Kita berangkat Haku." Ucapnya tanpa menoleh ke arah Haku yang kini tengah memakai topeng _hunter-nin_ Kirigakurenya. "Baik, Zabuza-sama." Jawab Haku. Merekapun pergi melesat ke arah jembatan.

Lalu di lain tempat lagi, seorang pemuda berambut pirang tengah mengancingkan jubah Akatsukinya sampai atas sehingga mulutnya terhalang dengan jubah Akatsuki. Ia menatap ke arah langit. 'Baiklah. Kemungkinan mereka akan pergi ke jembatan itu. Sebaiknya aku pergi juga.' Batin pemuda berambut pirang itu, Naruto.

Naruto kini tengah melesat ke arah jembatan, sesampainya di dekat jembatan, ia sudah melihat pertarungan antar tim kakaknya dengan Zabuza dan Haku. 'Sudah dimulai ya...' Batinnya. Iapun bersembunyi di balik pohon sambil memandangi pertarungan sengit itu. Naruto menghilangkan hawa keberadaannya agar tidak diketahui.

"Zetsu, aku tau kau disini." Ucapnya pelan. Setelah itupun sebuah muncul sebuah tumbuhan berjenis venus flytrap, di dalamnya terlihat seseorang, atau mungkin 2 orang yang berwarna putih dan hitam.

"Sudah ketahuan ya?" Ucap Zetsu hitam.

"Sudah berapa lama kau mengikutiku?" Tanya Naruto pada Zetsu.

"Sejak 2 hari yang lalu." Jawab Zetsu putih. Naruto mengangguk. "Lalu, akan kau apa rencanamu? Langsung membunuh Zabuza atau membuatnya pingsan lalu membawanya pada leader?" Tanya Zetsu hitam.

"Sepertinya akan langsung kubunuh. Jika ada celah, Zabuza langsung akan kubunuh. Sementara ini aku membiarkannya kelelahan dan kehabisan chakra karena bertarung dengan 4 ninja Konoha." Ucap Naruto sambil sekali lagi melihat ke arah pertarungan dari jauh. Ia tidak bisa melihat pertarungan Zabuza karena ditutupi kabut tebal. 'Kirigakure no Jutsu. Salah satu jutsu andalan Zabuza.' Batinnya.

"Sepertinya daging Zabuza enak.. mmmm.." Ucap Zetsu putih sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

.

.

Di tempat pertarungan Tim 7 melawan Zabuza dan Haku. Kakashi kini masih diam dan menangkis serangan Zabuza dengan hanya menghandalkan refleksnya karena saat ini ia sedang ada di tengah kabut tebal.

"TRANG" Sekali lagi, Kakashi berhasil menahan pedang Kubikiribocho milik Zabuza dengan kunainya dengan hanya mengandalkan refleksnya. Kakashi kini tengah menggeram kesal dan mencari cara untuk melawan Zabuza. Kalau begini terus, bisa-bisa ia mati.

"Aku adalah jenius yang handal dalam membunuh diam-diam. Aku bisa mengetahui lokasi seseorang hanya dengan suara, tanpa melihat." Ucap Zabuza di dalam kabut.

"TRANG" Kakashi kembali menangkis. 'Sial.. Pasti ada cara untuk mengalahkannya..' Batin Kakashi. 'Lalu Arata dan Sasuke. Aku juga khawatir dengan mereka.'

Sedangkan di tempat pertarungan Arata dan Sasuke melawan Haku, kini Arata dan Sasuke sedang terluka parah akibat jutsu dari Haku. Haku terus melempari mereka dengan ribuan jarum, dan mereka hanya bisa mengindar agar tidak terkena bagian vital mereka.

Sementara di pohon yang tak jauh dari sana, seorang bocah berambut pirang tengah mengawasi pertarungan mereka. 'Kapten tim mereka... Kakashi Hatake? Sepertinya dia kesulitan membunuh Zabuza. Lalu Haku ya. Yah baiklah, tak ada salahnya membantu mereka sedikit. Kekkei Genkai Hyouton. Anak yang menarik.' Batinnya. "Zetsu, kau tahu Kekkei Genkai Hyouton?" Tanya Naruto pada Zetsu yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Hyouton ya? Aku sering mendengarnya." Jawab Zetsu hitam.

"Hm.. Kau pernah lihat jutsu es cermin itu?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Sepertinya ya. Kacanya hanya bisa dipecahkan oleh jutsu tingkat A yang memiliki kekuatan untuk memotong."

"Hm, sepertinya elemen Fuuton ku cocok." Ucap Naruto.

"Kau ingin membantu mereka?" Tanya Zetsu.

"Ya. Aku sudah mempunyai rencana." Jawab Naruto. Iapun langsung melesat ke arah yang tidak jauh dari jembatan, iapun membuat handseal, **'Fuuton: Kazekiri no Justu!' **batinnya mengucap nama jutsunya. Seketika itu juga ada angin tak terlihat yang menyayat es cermin buatan Haku, es itu pecah seketika.

Haku, Sasuke dan Arata kaget. Haku terbaring lemah karena terkena jutsu tadi, tapi tidak terlalu parah. Sasuke menengok ke arah belakang. Menemukan sosok bocah yang bahkan lebih muda darinya. Tapi bocah itu mengilang kembali.

Sementara itu, Kakashi dan Zabuza dalam pertarungan sengit. 'Baiklah, akan ku akhiri ini.' Batin Kakashi. Iapun mengeluarkan gulungan dari kantungnya, membukanya, ia membuat handseal **'Ninpou Summon: Earth Tracking Fang no Jutsu!' **Batinnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, kabut mulai menghilang dan menampakan Zabuza yang tak bisa bergerak karena tubuhnya sudah dicengkram oleh anjing-anjing Kakashi.

"Zabuza Momochi. Masa depanmu adalah kematian." Ucap Kakashi, Kakashipun memmbuat handseal, **'Chidori.' **Batinnya.

Lalu di tempat pertarungan Arata dan Sasuke melawa Haku, kini mereka bertiga masih terbaring kesakitam. "Ada yang menolong kita dari kejauhan." Ucap Sasuke pelan. Arata mengangguk,

Haku masih terdiam, topengnya sudah terlepas. Ia menyeka darah yang ada di ujung bibirnya. Melihat kabut Zabuza yang sudah menipis, ia melesat pergi ke arah Zabuza.

"SRAT" Tubuh Haku kini terkena chidori Kakashi. Kakashipun kaget karena ada yang menghalanginya. Sedangkan Zabuza menyeringai. "Masa depanku adalah kematian? Heh.. Sepertinya kau salah lagi, Kakashi." Ucap Zabuza.

Dari kejauhan, Naruto masih memperhatikan pertarungan itu. 'Khukhukhu... Keadaan semakin menguntungkan untukku.' Batinnya. Narutopun melemparkan kunai peledak ke arah Zabuza dan Kakashi.

Kunai itu tepat menancap di tanah tepat di tengah antara Kakashi dan Haku dan Zabuza. Melihat itu, Zabuza lompat kebelakang, Kakashi juga melompat kebelakang dengan Haku yang kini menjadi mayat.

Lalu kunai itupun meledak. Kemudian sekarang hanya kumpulan asap. Lalu, dari balik asap itu, muncul bocah berambut pirang dengan pusaran angin yang lancip di tangannya dan mengarah ke Zabuza. **'Kaze Suraisa!' ** Batin Naruto, bocah itu sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke arah jantung Zabuza. Zabuzapun kaget, ia tidak bisa menghindar dan "SRET" Tangan Naruto sudah menembus jantung Zabuza. Zabuza pun mati di tempat.

Asap sudah mereda. Kakashi masih kaget akan yang terjadi, kini ia membaringkan tubuh Haku lalu mencari Arata dan Sasuke. Iapun menemukan Arata dan Sasuke yang terluka parah. "Arata! Sasuke! Kalian tak apa?" Tanya Kakashi sambil berlari ke arah Arata dan Sasuke.

"Ka..mi tak apa.. Untungnya ada anak itu.." Ucap Sasuke pelan karena kehabisan tenaga.

"Anak?" Tanya Kakashi dengan raut wajah kebingungan.

"Ya. Tadi ada anak yang membantu kita.. aku hanya melihat sekilas, lalu dia menghilang." Ucap Sasuke dengan pelan.

"Mari kita obati lukamu dan Sasuke." Ucap Kakashi pada Arata. Kini Kakashi memopong mereka berdua ke arah Tazuna dan Sakura.

Di tempat ledakan tadi, asap sudah mulai menghilang. Terlihatlah seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang membelakangi Sasuke, Arata, Sakura, Kakashi dan Tazuna.

Arata terbelalak. 'Mungkinkah dia... Naruto?!' Pikirannya terjawab saat bocah tadi memutarkan wajahnya dan kini menghadap ke arah langit. "Naruto!" Tanpa memperdulikan lukanya, Arata langsung bangkit dan berlari ke arah Naruto. Pandangan Naruto kini beralih pada Arata yang lari ke arahnya. Ia juga melihat teman setim Arata serta Kakashi juga memperhatikannya.

Iapun melemparkan Kunai ke arah Arata. Kunai itu menancap tepat di depan Arata. "Jangan dekati aku. Aku tak punya urusan dengan Konoha." Ucap Naruto dingin. Di dalam hati, sebenarnya ia ingin memeluk Arata.

Aratapun diam. Ia tahu penderitaan Naruto selama ini. Ia juga tahu Naruto seperti ingin memeluknya. Ia bisa membaca raut wajah Naruto. "Naruto! Ayo kita pulang! Penduduk desa telah sudah menantimu!" Teriak Arata pada Naruto yang jaraknya sekitar 10 meter darinya.

"Lalu apa? Setelah aku pulang aku akan disiksa lagi." Ucap Naruto dingin. Arata tersentak.

"Aku akan memaksamu!" Teriak Arata lagu.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bertarung. Aku tidak mempunyai urusan dengan kalian." Ucap Naruto dingin. "Lagipula, kalau dilihat dari keadaan kalian berlima, aku bisa membunuh kalian dengan mudah." Lanjutnya.

"Lalu kenapa tadi kau menolong kami?! Kau yang menolong aku dan Sasuke tadi kan!" Ucap Arata masih dengan nada bicara yang tinggi.

"Tugasku adalah membunuh Zabuza. Dan itu adalah salah satu rencanaku." Jawab Naruto. "Dan temanmu itu, Uchiha Sasuke? Pantas saja dia mirip Itachi-san."

Sasuke yang mendengar namanya dan Itachi langsung bangun dan menggeram kesal ke arah Naruto. "Tahu apa kau tentang Itachi?!" Tanya Sasuke sambil berteriak.

"Aku tahu segalanya tentang Itachi." Jawab Naruto dingin dan memperlihatkan wajah yang datar.

"Cih! Dimana Itachi sekarang!" Tanya Sasuke kesal. Ia langsung berlari ke arah Naruto.

Naruto hanya diam. Sasuke kini sudah semakin dekat dengannya. Sasuke bermaksud menyerang Naruto dengan kunainya. Setelah sangat dekat dengan Naruto, Sasuke mengayunkan kunainya. Tapi Naruto langsung menghilang dan muncul di belakangnya dan langsung menendang keras punggungnya. Sasukepun terlempar dengan keras. Dari mulutnya keluar darah.

"Kau bertingkah seakan kau tahu segalanya tentang Itachi. Tapi nyatanya, kau tidak tahu apa-apa." Ucap Naruto. Sasuke menggeram kesal.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Itachi?!" Tanya Sasuke kesal.

"Aku bekerja sama dengannya. Atau mungkin kita bisa dibilang teman." Jawab Naruto dingin.

Arata yang melihat Sasuke tengah terbaring lemah mulai bertindak, "Sepertinya aku harus menyeretmu untuk pulang." Ucap Arata. Ia melesat ke arah Naruto dan melakukan handseal, tapi sebelum selesai, Naruto sudah muncul di belakangnya dan langsung memukul tengkuknya. Aratapun pingsan seketika.

Melihat itu, Kakashi langsung menyiapkan ancang-ancang untuk bertarung.

"Aku tidak akan bertarung melawan kalian." Ucap Naruto dingin. Ia kini tengah menggendong mayat Zabuza.

"Apa tujuanmu?!" Tanya Kakashi dengan nada tinggi.

"Tujuanku? Yang jelas tujuanku adalah menghancurkan Konoha. Tapi kini aku sedang ada urusan. Aku tidak mempunyai waktu untuk duduk dan berbicara denganmu." Ucap Naruto. "Lagipula, sepertinya kau akan mendapat masalah." Lanjut Naruto. Narutopun hilang seketika.

Kakashi langsung saja melihat ke arah ujun jembatan, ada puluhan atau ratusan ninja sewaan Gatou. "Wah wah. Zabuza mati ya. Tak kusangka Setan Kirigakure bisa dengan mudahnya dibunuh oleh bocah." Ucap Gatou dengan nada meremehkan. Kakashipun tersontak kaget melihat kehadiran Gatou dan ninja sewaannya. Melihat Sakura yang mungkin tak bisa apa-apa, lalu Sasuke yang terbaring lemah dan Arata yang pingsan, lalu dirinya yang kehabisa chakra, ia tidak bisa melawan Gatou sekarang.

Tiba-tibapun dari ujung jembatan satu lagi terlihat para penduduk dengan senjatanya. Pasukan penduduk itu dipimpin oleh Inari yang ada di depan. Kakashipun agak lega.

Setelah itu pertarungan terjadi di tengah jembatan antara pasukan penduduk dengan pasukan Gatou yang akhirnya dimenangkan oleh penduduk, Gatoupun juga ditemukan mati.

Lalu di lain tempat, Naruto kini tengah berlari melompat dari dahan ke dahan. Tiba-tiba saja muncul Zetsu. "Kau kenal dengan mereka?" Tanya Zetsu hitam yang keluar dari pohon dan mengikuti Naruto yang berlari.

"Ya begitulah. Tapi aku hanya tahu beberapa dari mereka." Jawab Naruto.

"Kau tidak bekerja sama dengan mereka kan?" Tanya Zetsu hitam curiga.

"Kau tahu ambisiku dan masa laluku, kan?" Balas Naruto.

"Ya. Tapi tadi kau memberitahu sedikit tentang Itachi dan organisasi." Ucap Zetsu hitam.

"Maaf." Jawab Naruto. Zetsupun kembali ke dalam pohon sementara Naruto yang membawa mayat Zabuza kini tengah berjalan ke arah Amegakure.

_2 Hari kemudian setelah misi untuk mengantar Tazuna._

Tim 7 kini tengah berada di ruangan Hokage untuk memberi laporan misi yang selesai. Termasuk mengenai misi mereka yang seharusnya menjadi misi Rank-A dan juga Zabuza dan Gatou yang terbunuh. Mereka juga memberitahu kehadiran Naruto pada Yondaime Hokage dan memberi tahu bahwa Naruto yang membunuh Zabuza.

"Jadi Naruto membunuh Zabuza ya? Anak sialan itu sudah hebat rupanya." Ucap Yondaime Hokage yang disambut dengan deathglare dari Arata. "Sudah kutetapkan. Naruto kini adalah missing-nin kelas B." Ucap Minato santai dan tak menghiraukan raut wajah Arata yang kesal.

"Naruto bukan missing-nin!" Protes Arata/

"Dia meninggalkan desa tanpa izin. Dan dia menguasai jurus ninja. Dan juga dia membunuh seseorang dari desa lain. Sudah jelas bahwa dia adalah missing-nin." Jawab Minato santai. Arata hanya menggeram kesal tak bisa menjawab. Sementara anggota Tim 7 lainnya sudah tahu jika Minato dan Arata membicarakan tentang Naruto, pasti menjadi seperti ini.

Merekapun bubar. Arata pergi ke Ichiraku Ramen. Sakura pergi ke apartemennya. Kakashi entah kemana dan Sasuke kini sedang berjalan tanpa tujuan.

Wajah Sasuke melamun ketika mengingat perkataan Naruto tentang Itachi.

.

"_Aku tahu segalanya tentang Itachi."_

.

"_Kau bertingkah seakan kau tahu segalanya tentang Itachi. Tapi nyatanya, kau tak tahu apa-apa."_

.

"_Adikku yang bodoh. Aku tidak akan membunuhmu karena kau terlalu lemah. Saat kau sudah kuat dan memilik kebencian untukku, datanglah padaku." _

.

"_Adikku... Aku tidak akan membunuhmu..." _

.

Kata-kata tadi selalu terngiang di kepala Sasuke. Sasuke semakin pusing. 'Itachi, sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan pada hari itu?' Tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

_Sasuke mulai menyadari sesuatu yang janggal! Apa yang akan dilakukannya?_

_**To Be Continued.**_

_Saatnya balas review!_

**Kurama No Kyuubi141****: **Memang sengaja author buat beda umurnya. Lagian, perbedaan umurnya ga terlalu jauh juga kok!

**Vin'DieseL No Giza: **Apakah Naruto akan diextract? Kita lihat saja nanti~ Fufufufu~

**JJ Bunshin 14: **Emang bakal kaya gitu kok~

_Last, review?_


	5. Chapter 5: The Truth Behind Itachi

_**The Tale of Uzumaki Naruto**_

.

**Chapter 5: **The Truth Behind Uchiha Itachi

.

Sudah 2 bulan Tim 7 terbentuk. Sudah 2 bulan juga Arata, Sasuke, Sakura dan Kakashi menjalai misi bersama. Sudah 2 bulan juga mereka menerima misi-misi dari tingkat D, C malah pernah mendapat misi tingkat A. Mereka, Tim 7 tanpa Kakashi kini sedang menunggu Kakashi di jembatan. Mereka sudah berjanji untuk melakukan pertemuan tim disini. Mereka sudah datang dari jam 10, tapi sekarang sudah jam 12. Mereka tahu gurunya akan telat, tapi mereka tidak diperbolehkan untuk telat oleh Kakashi.

"HAAAHH! AKU BOSAAANNN!" Teriak Sakura pada diri sendiri. "Kakashi-sensei kemana sih?!" Sakura mulai kesal. Sedangkan Arata daritadi berdiri bersandar pada tiang jembatan sambil menutup matanya. Sedangkan Sasuke juga bersandar pada tiang yang ada di depan tiang yang menjadi tempat sandaran Arata, tetapi ia tampak memikirkan sesuatu.

"Apa kalian tidak bosa, Sasuke-kun, Arata-kun?" Tanya Sakura pada kedua rekan satu timnya itu.

"Hn." Balas mereka bersamaan. Sakurapun sweatdrop.

Beberapa detik kemudian, "POOF" Muncul seseorang bermasker di dalam kepulan asap. "Hai. Maaf aku terlambat, tadi aku tersesat di jalan bernama kehidupan." Ucap pria itu, Kakashi sambil tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

"KAU BOHONG!" Teriak Sakura yang tentunya hanya dibalas oleh cengiran dari Kakashi.

"Aku telah mendaftarkan kalian ke ujian Chuunin. Aku harap kalian bisa menjalankannya. Ini formulirnya. Terserah kalian ingin ikut atau tidak. Formulirnya dikumpulkan di gedung Hokage 3 hari lagi." Ucap Kakashi sambil menyerahkan 3 formulir ke timnya. Dan iapun langsung menghilang lagi.

"Kau ikut, Sasuke?" Tanya Arata yang sudah selesai membaca formulir itu.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke yang entah itu jawaban untuk tidak atau iya. Tapi Arata tahu itu jawaban iya.

"Lalu kau, Sakura?" Kali ini Arata mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sakura. Sakura hanya mengangkat bahu pertenda ia tidak tahu dan berpikir-pikir dulu. Setelah itu, Tim 7 pun pergi. Sakura ke apartemennya, Arata entah kemana dan Sasuke sedang jalan-jalan.

Ia memasukan kedua tangannya ke saku celananya. Ia tak tahu harus kemana. Raut wajahnya menandakan ia sedang berpikir. 'Uchiha adalah klan terhebat di Konoha. Lalu... Itachi bisa membantai Uchiha semudah itu... sendirian?' Batin Sasuke bertanya pada diri sendiri. 'Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Pasti ada dalang dibalik semua itu.. tapi.. siapa?' Tanyanya dalam hati. Sasukepun kini berada di persimpangan. Karena tak tahu mau kemana, ia belok kanan. 'Terlebih lagi... kenapa dia tak membunuhku?' Tanyanya lagi. Iapun mengingat kenangannya saat dulu bersama keluarganya dan Itachi. Ia ingat ibunya pernah berkata sesuatu padanya.

"_Itachi sangat sayang padamu. Bahkan mungkin dia rela mati di tanganmu." Ucap Mikoto pada Sasuke yang masih kecil. _

'Itachi rela mati di tanganku? Dia orang yang jenius. Ia bahkan menjadi kapten ANBU di umur 13 tahun. Apa yang direncanakannya?' Sasuke kembali berpikir. Dia terus berjalan tanpa arah. Tanpa sadar, kini ia berada tepat di depan kediaman Uchiha yang sudah ditutup. Iapun masuk mengelilingi komplek kediaman Uchiha itu. Ia masih berjalan tanpa arah. Iapun sampai dimana ia terakhir kalinya melihat Itachi. Di sebuah jalan di komplek Uchiha. Ia berdiam disitu. 'Kalau tidak salah aku melihat sesuatu di wajah Itachi sebelum pingsan..' Pikir Sasuke. Iapun mencoba mengingat-ngingat. Lalu ia berhasil mengingat wajah Itachi yang menangis sebelum ia pingsan dan kemudian kesadaran Sasuke hilang. 'I.. Itachi menangis?' Tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Iapun mengingat kejadian setelah itu. Setelah itu ia terbaring di rumah sakit. Katanya ada seseorang yang membawanya ke rumah sakit, tapi suster tidak tahu orang itu. Yang mereka tahu hanya orang itu memakai tudung hingga sebagian wajahnya tidak terlihat.

_**Flashback..**_

Di depan rumah sakit, kini ada seseorang yang memakai jaket bertudung. Pipinya terlihat basah mungkin habis menangis. "Tolong rawat anak ini!" Ucap lelaki itu. Tanpa basa-basi, suster dan dokterpun membawa Sasuke, anak itu, ke dalam sebuah ruangan. Ia diobati.

Setelah beberapa hari, Sasuke baru sadar. Kini ia menatap sendu jendela di rumah sakit. Samar-samar, ia mendengar para suster berbicara.

"Kau tahu pasien di kamar ini? Uchiha Sasuke. Kudengar ia satu-satunya Uchiha yang masih hidup sementara kakaknya membantai seluruh klannya!" Seru salah satu suster itu. Sasuke yang mendengar itu langsung marah dan tak ingin mendengarkan suster itu berbicara lagi.

"Ya. Untung saja dia ditolong lelaki itu. Tapi.. kenapa dia hanya menolong si Sasuke ya?" Tanya salah satu suster.

"Mana kutahu. Mungkin dia orang baik. Tapi terlihat aneh." Jawab salah satu suster yang berbeda.

"Aneh apanya?"

"Begini, pembantaian klan Uchiha baru diketahui esoknya, tapi pemuda tadi membawa Sasuke pada malam hari tepat saat klan Uchiha dibantai. Kata polisi, klan Uchiha dibantai pada malam hari. Berarti ada 2 kemungkinan, lelaki itu dan Sasuke sedang berada di luar ketika klan Uchiha dibantai lalu Sasuke terluka dan membawanya ke rumah sakit atau ia melihat pembantaian klan Uchiha secara langsung, tapi dia hanya menyelamatkan Sasuke?" Ucap salah satu suster dengan pose berpikir. Sasuke walaupun mendengar apa yang suster itu bicarakan di luar ruangannya, tidak menghiraukannya, iapun tak tahu kedua suster itu berbicara apa. Pikirannya sudah sangat kacau.

"Tetapi ia tidak pernah terlihat mengunjungi Sasuke. Bahkan aku tak tahu wajanya karena saat itu ia memakai tudung. Mungkin sengaja buat menutupi mukanya ya?" Tebak suster yang tadi.

"Buat apa menutupi mukanya?" Tanya suster di sebelahnya.

"Ya mungkin dia gengsi? Pipinya terlihat sembab seperti habis menangis. Mungkin ia tidak ingi wajahnya yang sedang menangis terlihat?"

"Haah.. Kau itu aneh-aneh saja. Aku makin penasaran, orang itu ciri-cirinya apasih? Aku saat itu sedang menangani pasien di kamar 303."

"Ciri-cirinya ya? Mungkin dia ninja. Ia memakai jaket dengan tudung hitam. Tapi jaketnya tidak dikancing sehingga terlihat ada armor di tubuhnya. Lalu tangannya bau amis seperti bau darah. Sepertinya ia ninja yang habis bertarung dan membunuh lawan. Lalu wajahnya sekilas berwarna putih dan mempunyai kerutan di bawah matanya. " Ucap Suster itu.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya. Mungkin salah satu ninja. Yuk kita pergi saja.." Ucap suster kedua. Merekapun pergi dari depan pintu ruangan Sasuke dirawat. Sementara Sasuke yang mendengar itu, tidak terlalu memperhatikan pembicaraan itu. Pikirannya sangat sangat kacau..

_**..End Flashback.**_

'Kerutan di bawah bagian mata? Memakai armor ANBU dan bau darah? Lalu pipi yang sembab seperti habis menangis? A.. Apakah...' Sasuke kaget dengan fakta yang ia temukan. 'Itachi! Sebenarnya apa yang kau sembunyikan?!' Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. 'Aku harus menemui Itachi. Atau mungkin aku tanya Hokage saja. Yondaime Hokage? Tidak. Mungkin saat ini ia sedang beradu argumen dengan Arata. Sandaime? Yah, bolehlah. Dia baik padaku. Aku akan ke rumahnya.' Batin Sasuke. Sasukepun pergi dari sana dan melesat ke arah rumah Sandaime Hokage.

Ia telah sampai di rumah Hokage, ia mengetuk pintu itu. Dari dalam, ada suara anak kecil yang berbicara "Tunggu sebentar!" Sasukepun menunggu. Terbukalah pintunya dan menampakkan anak kecil yang sepertinya masih berumur 6 tahun dan memakai syal di lehernya.

"Ada apa, Uchiha-san?" Tanyanya pada Sasuke.

"Dimana Sandaime? Ada sesuatu yang harus kubicarakan." Ucapnya tegas. Tanpa basa-basi, anak itupun langsung memanggil Hokage.

"Jii-san! Ada yang mencarimu!" Teriak anak itu. Dan beberapa detik kemudian muncullah pria paruh baya yang sedang menghisap pipa. "E-eh? Sasuke? Tumben. Mari masuk." Ucap Sandaime pada Sasuke. Sasukepun masuk.

"Silahkan duduk." Ucap Sandaime mempersilahkan Sasuke duduk di ruang tamu. Sasukepun langsung duduk. "Jadi, ada apa? Ini pertama kalinya kau mengunjungi rumahku. Ada yang ingin ditanyakan?" Tanya Sandaime pada Sasuke. Sasuke mengangguk. "Kau ingin menanyai apa?" Tanya Sandaime lagi.

"Itachi. Aku ingin menanyakan tentang Itachi." Ucapnya. Sandaimepun agak kaget. Ia tahu Sasuke ingin balas dendam ke Itachi, tapi ia tidak berpikir bahwa Sasuke akan menanyainya tentang Itachi.

"Hoo kakakmu? Kau ingin tanya soal apa?" Tanya Sandaime lagi.

"Tentang sifatnya. Dan segalanya." Ucap Sasuke.

Sandaimepun melepas pipa hisapnya, ia mulai menraik kesimpulan kalo Sasuke sudah hampir sadar apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan Itachi. Ia berpikir apa lebih baik memberi tahunya atau tidak? Iapun langsung saja menuruti perintah Sasuke dan mulai menceritakan kisah Itachi dari ia kecil. "Itachi adalah salah satu shinobi paling hebat yang ada di Konoha. Ia lulus dari akademi di umur 7 tahun. Saat itu, Fugaku, ayahmu mulai sangat menyayangi Itachi. Waktu kecil, ia lahir saat perang dunia Shinobi ke 3. Masa kecilnya ia habiskan dengan melihat peperangan dan mayat dimana-mana. Saat itu Itachi kecil pernah memberi tahuku bahwa ia ingin kedamain." Sandaime menghela nafasnya. "Sifatnya? Mungkin kau lebih tahu sifatnya dibandingkan dengan aku. Ia sangat mencintai Konoha dan mencintai perdamaian. Saking cintanya, ia bahkan bisa rela berbuat apapun demi kesejahteraan Konoha-"

"Dengan menjadi missing-nin?" Potong Sasuke tanpa sadar. "Maaf. Itu hanya misalnya." Lanjut Sasuke.

"Ya. Mungkin ia rela menjadi missing-nin demi Konoha. Ia adalah seorang jenius. Ia tidak pernah memandang rendah kekuatan lawannya, walaupun level lawannya jauh di bawahnya. Dia orang yang rilex dan pandai merencanakan sesuatu. Ia pernah menjabat di divisi bagian Strategi dan strategi yang dirancangnya selalu jenius dan selalu berhasil. Kalau disimpulkan, Itachi itu mempunyai IQ seorang nara, ketenangan seorang Uchiha, dan hati seorang Senju." Ucapnya.

"Lalu? Kenapa ia membantai seluruh klan?" Tanya Sasuke. Kini ia tidak menanyakan itu dengan nada kesal, namun seperti nada menyelidiki. Sandaime sudah menduga hal ini. Ia menarik nafasnya.

"Apa kau curiga padanya?" Tanya Sandaime.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Kalau yang kau katakan jujur, dia bukan orang yang membantai klannya hanya untuk mengetes seberapa jauh kekuatannya." Ucap Sasuke. Sandaime mengangguk.

"Apa yang kau curigai dari dia?" Tanya Sandaime lagi.

"Dia membantai klan Uchiha. Tapi tidak membunuhku dengan alasan yang tidak masuk akal. Lalu, sebelum pingsan, aku samar-samar melihatnya menangis. Lalu, dari cerita para suster, sepertinya Itachi juga yang membawaku ke rumah sakit. Apa itu wajar?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sandaime menghela nafasnya. 'Mungkin sudah saatnya ia tahu. Tidak ada gunanya lagi menyembunyikan ini.' Batinnya. "Haah.. Sudah kuduga. Sepertinya aku harus memberi tahumu yang sebenarnya." Ucap Sandaime.

"Yang sebenarnya?" tanya Sasuke dengan raut wajah kebingungan.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah benar memberi tahumu atau malah salah." Ucap Sandaime tenang.

"Beri tahu aku!" Ucap Sasuke dengan sedikit nada mengancam.

"Baiklah. Ia memang membantai klan Uchiha saat itu. Tapi ada alasan kenapa ia melakukan semua itu." Ucap Sandaime. "Uchiha, pada saat itu merancang rencana _Coupe D'Etat_ karena mereka merasa 'disingkirkan' dan selalu dicurigai oleh pejabat atas Konoha yaitu Danzo, Koharu dan Homura. Kenapa? Karena saat Kyuubi menyerang desa 14 tahun lalu, Kyuubi dikendalikan oleh seseorang. Dan satu-satunya tekhnik yang bisa mengendalikan Kyuubi adalah... Sharingan." Ucap Sandaime. Sontak membuat Sasuke kaget. "Karena itu, mereka mencurigai Uchiha yang melakukan penyerangan Kyuubi. Dan tentunya, Uchiha membantah akan hal itu. Karena terus dipojokan dan merasa tersingkirkan, Uchiha berencana untuk melakukan penyerangan ke Konoha dan menusuk Konoha dari belakang dan memulai perang saudara. Lalu mulailah saat-saat itu, para petinggi yang mencium hal ini menyuruh seseorang untuk memata-matai klan Uchiha, dan ya, mereka memilih kakakmu, Uchiha Itachi untuk melakukannya." Lanjut Sandaime. Sasuke kembali terkejut.

"Lalu, Uchiha juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Konoha. Mereka mengirim mata-mata untuk mencari informasi Konoha dan, kakakmu yang saat itu jadi ANBU dipilih. Itachi menjadi agen ganda." Sandaime menarik nafasnya. "Karena kecintaannya pada desa, ia memilih untuk memihak Konoha karena ia tidak ingin ada perang saudara. Ia bisa memprediksi bahwa bila Uchiha menyerang, mereka akan kalah dan pertahanan Konoha melemah. Itu bisa dimanfaatkan negara lain untuk menyerang dan terjadilah perang lagi. Ia tidak ingin hal itu terjadi." Sasuke menyimak. "Sampai hari itu tiba, Danzou, Koharu dan Homura menyuruh Itachi untuk membantai semua anggota klannya demi perdamaian. Tetapi, aku tidak setuju akan hal ini. Aku menentang dan ingin masalah ini dibicarakan baik-baik. Tapi mereka menolak." Ucap Sandaime. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya.

"Itachi, setuju akan misi yang diberikan oleh mereka. Tapi ia gagal menjalani misi itu." Ucap Sandaime. Sasuke terkejut.

"Gagal?! Itachi membantai seluruh klan Uchiha!" Teriak Sasuke emosi.

"Kalau dia membantai seluruh klan Uchiha, kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Sandaime. Sasuke terdiam dan terkejut. "Ia bisa membantai klannya. Ia bisa membunuh kedua orang tuanya. Ia bisa membunuh sahabatnya dan juga kekasihnya. Ia bisa menjadi missing-nin dan meninggalkan Konoha. Tetapi ia tidak bisa melakukan satu hal.." Sandaime menarik nafasnya. "Ia tidak bisa membunuhmu, adiknya." Ucap Sandaime. Sasukepun terkejut. "Setelah misi itu selesai, ia meminta padaku agar merahasiakan misi ini. Ia akan menjadi missing-nin untuk menjaga Konoha dari bayangan. Ia juga meminta padaku agar aku selalu menjagamu dan agar rahasia ini tak terbongkar olehmu. Tapi sepertinya aku gagal." Sandaime kembali menghela nafasnya. "Ia tidak ingin kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada klan Uchiha, ia ingin kau membanggakan klan Uchiha. Ia ingin kau membunuhnya dan membawa kembali nama baik klan Uchiha. Ia sudah merencanakan hal ini." Sasuke masih terdiam.

"Ia ingin dibenci olehmu. Ia ingin mati di tangan adiknya sendiri agar kau dianggap pahlawan oleh orang-orang Konoha. Ia tidak ingin derajat Uchiha jatuh. Makanya ia ingin merahasiakan hal ini darimu." Ucap Sandaime lagi. "Itachi Uchiha. Sampai saat ini aku menganggapnya sebagai ninja terhebat Konoha." Sandaime menatap ke arah langit-langit sambil tersenyum. "Dia pernah mengatakan padaku, Pengorbanan. Shinobi tanpa nama yang menjaga desanya dari bayangan. Itulah Shinobi yang sebenarnya." Ucapnya. Sasuke masih terdiam.

"Aku hanya ingin setelah kau tahu akan kebenaran ini, aku tidak ingin kau membenci Itachi. Sampai saat inipun, aku masih mengakui Itachi sebagai pahlawan. Mungkin ini terasa berat untukmu." Lanjut Sandaime. Sasuke masih diam di pikirannya.

Sasukepun berdiri. Wajahnya masih menunduk. "Terima kasih." Ucapnya. Suaranya bergetar pertanda ia menahan tangisnya. Sasuke berlari tanpa arah. Wajahnya masih terlihat sedih dan tak menyiratkan apa-apa. Ia kini tengah duduk di sebuah dahan pohon. Ia menatap ke arah langit.

'Kakak.. sebegitunya kah kau mencintai desa sampai-sampai kau rela menjadi pengkhianat dan bahkan membantai seluruh klanmu?' Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Air mata sudah menghujani pipinya. 'Orang-orang Konoha ini. Aku akan membalaskan dendammu..' Batinnya. 'Aku harus menjadi kuat. Aku harus mencari tahu keberadaan Itachi.' Sasuke kembali menatap langit-langit dengan wajah sendu. 'Aku harus meninggalkan Konoha untuk mencari Itachi.' Batinnya. 'Sekarang aku mempunyai ambisi baru. Menghancurkan Konoha, dan... membunuh tiga orang itu.' Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya. Ia beranjak dari pohon tempatnya duduk tadi dan mengarah kembali ke rumah Sandaime Hokage.

"TOK TOK" Sasuke mengetuk pintu rumah Sandaime Hokage. Kini sudah tengah malam, ia merasa pasti tidak ada yang membukanya. Tetapi, terlihatlaj Sandaime Hokage membuka pintunya.

"Ada apa lagi, Sasuke?" Tanyanya.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya, "Aku akan pergi meninggalkan Konoha dan mencari Itachi. Aku ingin mendapatkan izin darimu karena kau adalah satu-satunya Hokage yang bisa kupercayai." Ucapnya.

Sandaime menghela nafasnya, ia sudah mengira sesuatu seperti ini akan terjadi. "Baiklah. Aku mengizinkanmu untuk pergi dari Konoha."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. "Terima kasih. Tapi aku tidak ingin penduduk dan petinggi tahu alasan mengapa aku meninggalkan Konoha, aku ingin ditetapkan sebagai missing-nin." Ucap Sasuke.

"A-apa? Kenapa?" Tanya Sandaime.

"Mencari Itachi tidaklah mudah. Lagipula.. aku juga ingin menemui seseorang lainnya. Lalu aku akan menjadi kuat, dan mungkin membutuhkan waktu bertahun-tahun. Dan kalau aku menghilang bertahun-tahun, aku menjadi missing-nin. Maksudku, aku ingin sekalian ditetapkan missing-nin." Ucap Sasuke. Sandaime pun mendengus pasrah.

Sasukepun pergi dan berjalan ke arah gerbang dan mendapati kedua orang Jounin yang bertugas menjaga gerbang. Iapun menghampiri kedua Jounin itu.

"Ada apa malam-malam begini, Uchiha-san?" Tanya salah satu Jounin. Sasuke menyeringai. Ia memukul salah satu titik kesadaran pria itu dan pria itu pingsan. Jounin satu lagi terkejut. Tetapi ia langsung pingsan ketika tengkuknya dipukul oleh salah satu bunshin Sasuke yang Sasuke buat tadi.

Sasukepun melangkahkan kakinya keluar Konoha. 'Itachi, kau harus menceritakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.' Batin Sasuke. 'Mungkin aku akan menghancurkan desa ini.' Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya.

_Apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan selanjutnya?!_

_**To Be Continued.**_

_Author's Note: Pendek ya? Aku sengaja kasih tau Sasuke kebeneran yang aslinya. Lalu, apakah Sasuke akan menghancurkan Konoha? Atau malah membantu Itachi melindungi Konoha? Liat aja nanti! Apakah ada yang bisa menebak apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan selanjutnya? Dan, maaf Naruto dan Akatsuki tidak muncul di chapter ini. Tapi di chapter depan muncul kok!_


	6. Chapter 6: Naruto & Sasuke

**The Tale of Uzumaki Naruto**

.

**Chapter 6: **Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto

.

Di sebuah ruangan, terlihatlah 10 siluet bayangan hitam anggota Akatsuki yang sedang berkumpul. Mereka berbaris melingkar. Sasori-Deidara-Itachi-Kisame-Hidan-Kakuzu-Zetsu-Na ruto-Konan-Yahiko.

"Baguslah kalian sudah berkumpul." Ucap Yahiko memulai pembicaraan.

"Yeah, tak kusangka cincin yang kau beri ini bisa membuat kita berkumpul tanpa harus bertemu." Ucap Hidan dengan nada bicaranya yang khas.

"Kau bodoh, Hidan." Kali ini Deidara yang berbicara.

"Diam kau Deidara." Balas Hidan. Dua anggota Akatsuki yang paling cerewet inipun memulai perdebatan yang ga penting.

"Diamlah, Hidan, Deidara." Yahiko melerai. "Aku akan membahas tugas kalian. Itachi, Kisame, bagaimana dengan misi kalian?" Tanya Yahiko sambil menatap pada Itachi dan Kisame.

"Cukup sulit, sih. Tapi aku dan Itachi-san sudah membereskannya. Semuanya sudah dibunuh." Jawab Kisame sambil memamerkan giginya yang bergerigi. Itachi diam saja.

"Bagus. Lalu, Hidan, Kakuzu, Bagaimana dengan kalian?" Kali ini Yahiko menatap Hidan dan Kakuzu.

"Selesai dengan baik. Uangnya sudah aku ambil." Jawab Kakuzu.

"Yeah. Mereka payah sekali. Yah.. aku terpaksa membunuh mereka. Kau tahu? Membunuh para biksu hanya untuk uang. Kau bisa dibakar di neraka." Celoteh Hidan.

"Diam kau Hidan. Apa kau tidak pernah sehari saja tidak cerewet?" Desis Kakuzu.

"Diam kalian berdua." Kini Yahiko melerai Hidan dan Kakuzu. "Lalu, Sasori, Deidara, bagaimana dengan kalian?"

"Sudah beres, hmmm.. Seni Sasori ternyata tak seburuk dari yang kukira. Yah tapi, tetap saja seniku yang membuat misi ini berhasil." Jawab Deidara blak-blakan. Iapun sukses mendapat death glare dari Sasori.

"Deidara, kau hanya membantu dari atas dengan ledakan tak bergunamu itu. Aku yang menyelesaikannya." Ucap Sasori yang tak suka dengan celotehan Deidara.

"Baiklah. Lalu, apa kalian meninggalkan jejak bekas pertarungan?" Tanya Yahiko lagi.

"Tidak. Tidak ada yang tahu. Kini di Suna sudah beredar kabar bahwa Kazekage mereka menghilang. Mungkin mereka akan memilih Kazekage baru lagi." Ucap Sasori. Yahiko mengangguk.

"Itachi-san, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Ucap Naruto sambil menatap Itachi. Itachi balas menatap Naruto dengan tatapan apa-yang-ingin-kau-bicarakan. "Bisa bertemu di Lembah Kematian? Ini penting." Lanjut Naruto. Itachi mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Ada yang ingin dibicarakan lagi?" Tanya Yahiko. Semuanya diam. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu, bubar." Lanjut Yahiko. Satu persatu anggota Akatsukipun menghilang.

_Di Tempat Itachi dan Kisame.._

Itachi membuka matanya setelah berkonsentrasi untuk menemui pertemuan itu. Matanya kini memandang pepohonan yang ada di depannya. 'Apa yang ingin Naruto bicarakan?' Tanya Itachi dalam hati.

"Itachi-san, apa kau akan ke Lembah Kematian?" Tanya Kisame membuyarkan lamunan Itachi. Itachi mengangguk.

"Ya. Sepertinya memang penting." Jawab Itachi dengan muka datar dan wajah dingin seperti biasanya.

"Ingin pergi sendirian?" Tanya Kisame lagi. Itachi mengangguk. "Baiklah. Dari sini ke Lembah Kematian hanya 30 menit. 2 jam lagi kita bertemu disini. Bagaimana?" Tanya Kisame. Itachi mengangguk lagi.

Itachipun berdiri dan meninggalkan Kisame. Ia melompati dahan-dahan pohon untuk sampai ke Lembah Kematian. Setelah 30 menit, kini ia sudah ada di lembah kematian. Ia berdiri di atas patung Hashirama Senju. Di depannya, terlihat Naruto yang juga memakai jubah Akatsuki dan sedang duduk di patung Uchiha Madara.

"Yo, Itachi-san." Sapa Naruto. Itachi hanya diam. "Aku ingin berbicara sesuatu. Ini tentang.. adikmu." Lanjut Naruto. Itachipun terkejut. Tapi ia berhasil menyembunyikan raut wajah terkejutnya.

"Ada apa dengan dia?" Tanya Itachi dengan nada suara dingin.

"Dia sudah mengetahui semua tentangmu. Termasuk... misimu yang itu." Lanjut Naruto dan sukses membuat Itachi terkejut lagi.

"Misi apa?" Tanya Itachi lagi berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Tentang pemberontakan klan Uchiha dan pembantaian itu. Yah, walaupun sebenarnya tujuan asli kita berbeda, tapi selama menjadi anggota Akatsuki, kau akan tetap menjalani tugas dan membantu Akatsuki mencapai tujuan utama." Ucap Naruto.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Itachi bertanya lagi.

"Itu tidak perlu untuk kuberitahu. Kali ini aku ingin berbicara tentang Uchiha Sasuke."

"Ada apa dengannya?"

"Sasuke sudah mengetahui kebenarannya. Ia pergi dari desa dan menjadi missing-nin untuk mencarimu." Ucap Naruto. Membuat Itachi kaget sekali lagi. "Yah, walaupun aku bukan siapa-siapanya, aku mengerti penderitaannya. Ia mirip denganku." Lanjut Naruto. "Mungkin kau harus menemuinya."

"Kau tahu dimana dia sekarang?" Tanya Itachi lagi.

"Entahlah. Tapi mungkin dia ada di Kirigakure untuk mencariku. Karena aku bertemu dengannya dan sedikit memberi tahu bahwa aku bekerja sama denganmu." Jawab Naruto. "Apa kau ingin menemuinya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Entahlah." Jawab Itachi dengan raut wajah kebingungan.

"Mungkin kau harus. Posisinya sedang tidak aman. Kau harus berhati-hati dengan Danzou." Ucap Naruto. "Apa kau ingin aku menemuinya? Aku bisa. Tugasku di Akatsuki hanya sekedar mata-mata dan aku banyak diberikan waktu luang oleh Yahiko-nii." Lanjut Naruto. "Yah, dia juga bisa sekalian membantu tugasku. Aku tahu kau sedikit sibuk."

"Hm, baiklah. Apa kau bisa dipercaya?" Ucap Itachi.

"Tidak masalah. Apa ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak ada. Jaga dia selama beberapa hari, beri ia tempat tinggal yang layak, jaga kesehatannya dan buat pola makannya teratur." Jawab Itachi panjang lebar.

"Tak kusangka kau kakak yang overprotektif pada adiknya." Naruto berdiri dari duduknya. "Aku akan pergi dulu, ttebayo. Jaa Itachi-san!" Seru Naruto dan kini sudah melesat pergi dari Itachi. Sedangkan Itachi hanya tetap berdiri disana sambil memandang langit-langit yang cerah.

"Aku merasakan firasat yang buruk.." Gumamnya.

.

.

"APA?! Uchiha Sasuke meninggalkan Konoha?!" Teriakan sang Yondaime Hokage merusak siang yang cerah di kantor Hokage. Sedangkan pria tua di depannya, yang memberi tahu keadaan Uchiha Sasuke hanya diam. "Kita harus mencarinya! Dia adalah Uchiha terakhir! Tak bisa dibiarkan!" Yondaime Hokage mulai frustasi.

"Biarkan saja Minato. Itu adalah pilihannya." Pria tua yang di depannya mulai berbicara.

"Bagaimana aku bisa membiarkannya, Hiruzen?!" Teriak Yondaime lagi.

Hiruzen Sarutobi menghela nafasnya, ia sudah berpikir pasti ini akan terjadi. "Biarkanlah. Itu memang pilihannya. Kita tak bisa mencegatnya."

"Mana bisa kubiarkan! Apa dia ingin langsung mencari Itachi?!" Yondaime menggebrak mejanya. "Aku harus menyuruh ANBU untuk membawanya kembali." Minato kini menjentikan tangannya, dan kemudian muncullah seorang ANBU dengan topeng kucing di hadapannya. "Tenzou, aku mempunyai tugas untukmu." Ucapnya kepada ANBU di depannya.

"Apa itu, Hokage-sama?" Tanya ANBU bercode name Tenzo.

"Cari dan bawa pulang kembali Uchiha Sasuke dengan paksa. Dia adalah aset penting." Ucap Minato. Tenzou mengangguk dan beberapa detik kemudian ia sudah menghilang.

"Kenapa kau melihatnya sebagai aset, Minato?!" Bentak Hiruzen.

"Dia memang aset yang penting untuk Konoha. Dia adalah Uchiha terakhir dan mesin perang yang akan menjadi handal." Ucap Minato dengan tenang.

"Jadi kau menganggap semua penduduk adalah aset perang?! Bagaimanapun juga, kita adalah Shinobi, kita juga manusia. Kita punya jalan hidup sendiri yang kita pilih dan harus kita tempuh! Kita bukan hanya aset perang yang digunakan untuk negara!" Bentak Hiruzen lagi.

"Diamlah, Hiruzen. Aku yang Hokage sekarang. Yang kukatakan memang benar, semua Shinobi adalah aset perang yang berharga untuk negara dan Konoha." Ucap Minato lagi. Hiruzen menggeram kesal.

"Kau keterlaluan, Minato!" Hiruzen pun meninggalkan ruang Hokage dengan wajah yang kesal. Sedangkan Minato kembali duduk di kursi Hokage dan menjalankan tugasnya.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, ada sepasang mata yang memerhatikan mereka dari tadi. "Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Itachi. Mereka berdua harus dimusnahkan." Gumamnya pelan. Iapun langsung menghilang bagai ditelan angin.

Sementara itu, di sebuah tempat di Konoha, terlihatlah seorang pemuda berambut merah bersama seorang wanita berambut merah muda. Keduanya saling diam. Sepertinya mereka sedang menunggu seseorang untuk datang.

"Huwah.. Sasuke-kun kemana? Tumben ia terlambat. Biasanya dia selalu datang paling pertama." Keluh wanita berambut merah muda sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya, mencari seseorang yang bernama Sasuke. "Arata-kun, jangan diam saja. Aku butuh respon." Lanjutnya sambil memandang malas rekan satu timnya yang kini sedang menyenderkan badannya di pagar.

"Hn." Gumam pemuda berambut merah itu.

'Lama-lama aku bisa mati kebosanan jika harus selalu bersamanya.' Batinnya sweatdrop.

"POOF!" Muncul seseorang berambut perak dengan masker di wajahnya sambil berjongkok di atas pagar yang ada di depannya. "Maaf aku terlambat, tadi aku—"

"Kau bohong!" Sela Sakura sebelum senseinya itu melanjutkan perkataannya. Sedangkan senseinya hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk dari balik maskernya. "Apa sensei tahu Sasuke-kun dimana?" Tanya Sakura.

"Sasuke? Yah sepertinya kalian belum tahu ya?" Ucap Kakashi. Iapun melompat turun dari pagar.

"Belum tahu apa?" Tanya Arata yang akhirnya berbicara.

"Hm, entah apa reaksi kalian, tapi ya karena kalian rekan satu timnya, kurasa aku harus memberi tahu hal ini." Ucap Kakashi dengan serius. Kini mata Arata dan Sakura menuju ke arahnya. Memandangnya dengan wajah serius juga. "Sasuke meninggalkan desa." Lanjut Kakashi. Arata hanya diam dan tak menunjukan ekspresi kaget, ia kembali ke lamunannya sedangkan wajah Sakura menunjukan bahwa ia sangat kaget.

"A-APA?! Ti-tidak mungkin.. Jangan bercanda sensei.." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum kikuk. Sedangkan Kakashi memandanganya dengan serius. Sakura yang tahu itu menundukan kepalanya. Menandakan bahwa ia sedang sedih. Cairan bening juga keluar dari matanya.

Kakashipun mengedarkan pandangannya ke Arata. Arata sama sekali tak menunjukan ekspresi kaget atau sebagainya. Kakashipun memandang heran muridnya itu. "Arata, kau sama sekali tidak sedih?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Hn." Balas Arata yang tentunya tidak ada yang tahu itu jawaban ya atau tidak.

'Sasuke, semoga ketika kau pulang nanti, kau bisa membawa Naruto bersamamu.' Batin Arata. Ia memandang ke arah langit dan mengingat kejadian dimana terakhir kalinya ia dan Sasuke bertemu.

_**Flashback..**_

Arata tengah berjalan dengan santai sambil memasukan kedua tangannya ke saku yang ada di bagian bawah jaketnya. Ia sedang mencari sahabatnya, Sasuke untuk berbicara sebentar. Di sebuah pertigaan, ia belok kiri dan, sesuai perkiraan, ia langsung menemui Sasuke. Ia mengangkat tangannya untuk menyapa tapi tiba-tiba saja Sasuke sudah berjalan pergi sebelum ia menyapa, ia rasa Sasuke tak merasakan kehadirannya. Iapun memilih membuntuti Sasuke.

'Sasuke? Ke rumah Sandaime Hokage? Untuk apa?' Tanya Arata dalam hati. Iapun mengawasi Sasuke dan Sandaime yang sedang berbicara kecil di pintu di depan rumah Sandaime, sampai akhirnya Sandaime menyuruh Sasuke masuk. 'Sial. Mereka masuk. Aku penasaran dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan..' Batin Arata. Iapun terlihat berpikir sampai ada sebuah bohlam menyala di atas kepalanya (?) 'Ohya! Aku gunakan kage bunshin untuk memata-matai mereka!' Pikir Arata dalam hati. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, ia membuat segel kagebunshin, dan muncullah sebuah klon yang sama persis dengan dirinya.

"Kau, intip pembicaraan antara Sandaime Hokage dengan Sasuke." Perintah Arata pada klonnya. Klonnya mengangguk dan langsung menuju rumah Sandaime dan menguping pembicaraan mereka berdua. Setelah beberapa menit Arata menunggu, akhirnya Sasuke keluar dari rumah Sandaime. Melihat itu, Arata melepas kagebunshin dan.. Arata langsung mendapatkan ingatan kagebunshinnya.

'A, apa?!' Batinnya tak percaya. Iapun meninggalkan Sasuke dan memberi Sasuke sedikit waktu untuk menenangkan diri.

Hari sudah malam. Arata memandang keadaan langit malam dari jendela kamarnya. 'Aku merasakan firasat buruk..' Batinnya. Iapun kembali mengingat keadaan Sasuke dan mencoba untuk bertemu dengannya. Ia keluar dari rumahnya dan bergegas menuju ke rumah Sasuke. Tapi, betapa terkejutnya dia saat dia sedang melewati gerbang, ia melihat Sasuke membuat pingsan 2 orang Jounin. 'Jadi, Sasuke berniat mencari Itachi?' Tanyanya dalam hati.

Aratapun berjalan ke arah Sasuke. "Yo, Sasuke." Sapa Arata sambil melambaikan satu tangannya ke arah Sasuke sedangkan satu tangannya lagi dimasukan ke sakunya.

Sasuke yang merasa dipanggil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Arata. Raut wajahnya terlihat terkejut.

"Hey, tenang saja. Aku tidak akan mencoba menggagalkan rencana kaburmu. Tapi ya setidaknya, adakah kata-kata terakhir untuk sahabatmu ini?" Ucap Arata. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Yah, sebenarnya aku hanya kebetulan lewat sini saat ingin menjengukmu untuk menghiburmu. Dan soal Itachi, aku juga sudah tahu. Tadi ketika kau berbicara dengan Sandaime, aku menyuruh bunshinku untuk menguping." Jawab Arata.

"Yah, baiklah. Kurasa ini akan menjadi terakhir kalinya kita bertemu. Sayonara, Arata." Ucap Sasuke sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Arata.

Arata tersenyum simpul, "Sayonara, Sasuke." Seketika itupun Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan desa. Dan Arata mencoba membangunkan para Jounin yang dibuat pingsan oleh Sasuke.

_**End Flashback.**_

"Hoam." Arata menguap bosan. Ia daritadi masih menyender di pagar memerhatikan senseinya dan Sakura yang sedang mengobrol hal yang mungkin bisa dibilang tidak penting. "Boleh aku pergi sekarang? Aku harus latihan." Lanjut Arata bosan.

"Yah, baiklah. Kurasa kau boleh. Sedangkan aku masih ada sedikit urusan dengan Sakura." Jawab Kakashi.

"Kalian ingin ngapain?" Tanya Arata dengan nada curiga sambil memandang Kakashi.

"Kenapa kau curiga begitu?" Kakashi bertanya balik. Pandangan Arata yang menatap Kakashi kini berganti menatap buku yang di pegang Kakashi dengan tatapan apa-kau-ingin-melakukan-apa-yang-dibuku-itu-pada-s akura. Kakashi yang mengerti pandangan itu langsung menutup bukunya dan memasukannya lagi ke sakunya. "Ternyata kau tipe yang cemburuan pada gadis yang kau suka, Arata-kun." Goda Kakashi. Wajah Sakura dan Aratapun memerah. Raut wajah Arata menjadi kesal dan memalingkan wajahnya lalu berjalan ke arah lain sambil memunggungi Kakashi dan Sakura.

"Ternyata dia memang tipe yang cemburuan. Pacarmu overprotektif, Sakura." Ucap Kakashi sambil tersenyum pada Sakura. Pipi Sakurapun memerah.

"Kami tidak pacaran!" Teriak Sakura lalu menjitak senseinya.

.

.

Di tempat yang tak jauh dari Konoha, tepatnya di perbatasan antara Kirigakure dan Konohagakure, terlihat pemuda berambut raven yang tengah duduk di tepi sungai. Ia membasuh wajahnya dengan air sungai sambil sesekali meminum air sungai itu. 'Itachi.. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu..' Ucapnya dalam hati. Iapun merenung di tempat itu selama beberapa menit sampai ia melihat seseorang dengan jubah berwarna hitam dengan motif awan merah tepat berada di sebrang sungai sambil menatapnya.

"Ah, ternyata kau disini, Sasuke." Ucapnya. Sasukepun terkejut.

"Kau! Kau adiknya Arata yang waktu itu kan! Beritahu aku dimana Itachi!" Ancam Sasuke pada orang yang ada di sebrang sungai, Naruto, sambil mempersiapkan kuda-kudanya untuk bertarung.

"Tenanglah Sasuke. Aku disini karena disuruh Itachi-san." Ucap Naruto. Sasukepun menurunkan kunainya.

"Lalu, mana Itachi?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Itachi-san sedang sibuk. Dia tidak bisa bertemu denganmu." Jawab Naruto. "Ohya, aku sudah tahu tentang kau yang melarikan diri dari desa hanya untuk mencari Itachi-san. Tapi dia sangat sibuk, jadi dia menyuruhku untuk menjagamu untuk sementara sampai kau bisa menemuinya." Lanjut Naruto.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sasuke lagi untuk memastikan. Ternyata kakaknya khawatir padanya, eh?

"Ya. Jadi selama beberapa hari kau akan tinggal bersamaku. Yah, sedikit merepotkan sih. Itachi-san terlalu sayang padamu, jadi mau bagaimana lagi." Ucap Naruto malas. Ia melompat menyebrangi sungai dan kini ada di hadapan Sasuke. "Itachi-san menyuruhku untuk mengatur semua kebutuhanmu. Merepotkan. Yah, dia salah satu seniorku. Jadi aku harus menjalankannya."

Sasuke agak tersentak ketika mendengar perkataan Naruto mengenai kakanya yang terlalu sayang padanya. Seketika, dendam yang telah ia kumpulkan selama beberapa tahun, hilang seketika. "Kau shinobi Amegakure?" Tanya Sasuke mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan ketika ia melihat _hitai-ate_ Amegakure milik Naruto.

"Oh, ini?" Naruto menunjuk _hitai-ate_ Amegakurenya. "Kau tidak perlu tahu. Lagipula kau mungkin adalah mata-mata yang dikirimkan Konoha." Ucap Naruto dengan curiga.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak percaya padaku." Ucap Sasuke. "Aku hanya ingin menemui Itachi." Lanjutnya.

Naruto menghela nafasnya. "Haah.. Baiklah baiklah. Mari kita pergi."

"Kemana?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Area sekitar Iwagakure." Jawab Naruto.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Aku sedikit mempunyai urusan disana." Naruto kemudian berjalan mendahului Sasuke. Sasukepun mendengus pasrah dan mengikuti Naruto.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan bawah tanah yang ada di Konoha, terlihat ada puluhan orang memakai topeng ANBU dan kini tengah menghadap pada pria tua. "Uchiha Sasuke kabur dari desa." Ucap pria tua itu. Sedangkan para ANBU di depannya hanya mendengarkan.

"Uchiha akhir-akhir ini adalah klan yang paling membahayakan untuk Konoha. Uchiha harus segera musnah." Lanjut pria tua itu. "Kita akan bekerja sama dengan Orochimaru dan memakai ratusan atau ribuan ninja bekas eksperimennya."

"Untuk apa, Danzou-sama?" Tanya salah satu ANBU Ne.

"Untuk membasmi klan Uchiha. Atau lebih tepatnya... Membunuh Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Itachi." Ucap Danzou dengan nada dingin.

.

.

Sementara itu, di tengah hutan, ada dua orang ninja yang sedang berlari. Mereka melompat dengan lincah dari dahan ke dahan. Yang satu memakai jubah hitam bermotif awan merah, sedangkan yang satu lagi memakai jubah bertudung warna hitam dengan lambang Uchiha di belakangnya.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang kau dan Itachi lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke mencoba memulai pembicaraan.

"Bukan urusanmu. Orang yang tidak bersangkutan dengan kami tidak berhak mengetahui apa yang kami lakukan." Jawab Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke. "Walaupun kau adik dari Itachi-san sekalipun." Lanjutnya. Sasukepun hanya pasrah.

"Lalu, bagaimana keadaan Itachi sekarang?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Keadaannya? Kurasa baik-baik saja." Ucap Naruto. Merekpun kembali melakukan perjalanan dengan keheningan karena tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan.

Setelah berjalan selama setengah hari, mereka memutuskan untuk istirahat di tepi sungai. Naruto membasuh mukanya dengan air sungai yang bersih. Lalu Sasuke hanya duduk di tepi sungai tampak memikirkan sesuatu. "Aku akan mencari beberapa kayu bakar." Ucap Naruto sambil masuk ke dalam hutan dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih duduk di tepi sungai.

Setelah beberapa menit, Naruto kembali dengan beberapa buah kayu bakar di tangannya. Iapun menumpuk kayu bakar itu dengan teratur. Lalu duduk di samping kayu bakar itu. "Akan lebih mudah membakarnya dengan Katon." Ucap Naruto entah pada siapa. Iapun berkonsentrasi lalu mengeluarkan api kecil dari mulutnya dan, Kayu bakarpun terbakar sudah terbakar untuk menghangatkan malam.

"Jadi.. kenapa kau meninggalkan desa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku ingin mencari Itachi. Dan berbicara sesuatu padanya." Jawab Sasuke.

"Hm.. Lalu setelah bertemu dengan Itachi dan berbicara padanya, apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Entahlah. Aku akan menyeretnya ke desa, mungkin? Sebenarnya aku ingin menghancurkan desa karena apa yang mereka perbuat pada Itachi. Tapi.. Itachi pasti tidak akan membuatku melakukan hal itu." Jawab Sasuke. Naruto mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu tujuan kita sama." Ucap Naruto lagi.

"Hn?"

"Yah, tujuanku juga untuk menghancurkan Konoha."

"Baguslah. Kita bisa bekerja sama, mungkin?"

"Mungkin. Ngomong-ngomong.. Bagaimana keadaan Arata?" Tanya Naruto. Ia mulai memikirkan kakak kandungnya.

"Arata? Masih berambisi untuk menyeretmu untuk pulang." Jawab Sasuke santai.

"Dia berambisi seperti itu? Hm.. Lalu, hubungannya dengan Yondaime Hokage bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Kau tahu sendiri. Mereka semakin tidak akrab karena kau meninggalkan desa." Jawab Sasuke. Naruto hanya bisa berkata 'Oh' dengan raut wajah sedih. Ia tidak mau hubungan kakaknya dengan ayahnya menjadi buruk karena dirinya. Tak mau memikirkan itu lebih lanjut, Naruto memutuskan untuk menutup kedua matanya dan berlari ke dunia mimpi. Sasukepun juga begitu.

Esok harinya mereka bangun. Naruto memakai jubah Akatsukinya, lalu Sasuke memakai jubah Uchihanya. Mereka berduapun kembali berjalan menuju Kumogakure.

Tanpa mereka sadari, saat mereka tidur tadi, ada sepasang mata yang mengawasi. "Ya. Kau benar, Zetsu. Dia orangnya." Ucap seseorang yang memakai topeng berbentuk spiral.

"Yah, lagipula tujuannya juga tak jauh beda dari kita. Kita tak perlu membujuknya." Ucap Zetsu yang ada di samping orang itu.

"Pihak kita mempunyai keturunan Uchiha terakhir dan Naruto. Kita bisa membalaskan dendam kita pada Konoha." Ucapnya lagi sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dadanya. "Para penduduk itu tidak sadar.. Mereka hidup bahagia di atas tanah yang penuh kebohongan." Gumamnya.

"Lagipula, hanya Naruto yang bisa membangkitkan mata Rinnegan. Walaupun Madara juga bisa membangkitkannya, itupun karena dia menyuntikan DNA Hashirama Senju pada dirinya." Ucap Zetsu putih.

"Ya. Kau tidak akan bisa membangkitkan Rinnegan tanpa sel DNA kedua Uchiha dan Senju. Dan, ayah Naruto, Minato Namikaze, mempunyai DNA Uchiha dari buyutnya yang seorang Uchiha. Lalu ibu Naruto, Kushina mempunyai DNA dari seorang Senju. Tak bisa diragukan lagi, Naruto mempunyai kedua DNA Uchiha dan Senju. Tinggal menunggu waktu saat Rinnegan bangkit dari matanya." Ucap orang itu.

"Apakah kakaknya mempunyai DNA Senju dan Uchiha juga?" Tanya Zetsu.

"Dari darahnya yang kuambil dari bekas pertarungannya dengan Zabuza, tidak. Dia hanya mempunyai DNA seorang Senju. Tapi menariknya... Dia mempunyai DNA yang sangat mirip dengan Hashirama Senju. Bisa dibilang, jika ia dilatih terus, kekuatannya bisa sebanding dengan Hashirama Senju. Atau mungkin lebih kuat darinya." Ucap orang tadi. "Jika dia sudah sadar akan kekuatannya, mungkin dia bisa menggunakan elemen Mokuton. Atau bahkan mungkin lebih hebat dari itu." Lanjutnya. "Takdir mereka berdua mirip dengan Hashirama Senju dan Madara Uchiha."

"Hm.. Yah, berarti tugas kita saat ini hanya tinggal melatih Naruto, bukan?" Tanya Zetsu putih.

"Aku yang akan langsung melatih Sasuke dan Naruto." Jawab orang tadi. "Kau tahu, dahulu dikatakan bahwa ketika dunia sedang kacau, diutuslah dua orang dengan kekuatan besar untuk mendamaikan dunia. Tetapi, takdir mereka, mereka yang memilih. Mereka bisa memilih menjadi Penyelamat Dunia itu sendiri atau menjadi seorang penghancur. Saat itu, orang yang pertama yang bisa kita sebut dengan Rikudou-sennin, memilih untuk mendamaikan dunia sedangkan satu orang lagi yaitu sahabat baik Rikudou-sennin sendiri, memilih untuk menghancurkan dunia. Saat itu, si penghancur dan Rikudou-sennin bertarung sengit. Tapi akhirnya si penghancurlah yang mati. Karena ia masih mempunyai rasa cinta pada sahabat baiknya, iapun mengambil seluruh DNA sahabatnya itu dan menyuntikannya pada dirinya sendiri agar temannya itu masih bisa hidup, di dalam hatinya. Karena mencampurkan DNA sang penghancur dengan DNA dirinya sang penyelamat, iapun mendapatkan Rinnegan dan menjadi sangat kuat sampai tidak ada orang yang bisa mengalahkannya. Karena itu, popularitas Rikudou sennin lebih terkenal dibandingkan sahabatnya. Dan kau tahu? Takdir si penghancur dan si penyelamat itu mirip dengan Arata dan Naruto. Yah, aku mengharapkan jalan cerita yang berbeda." Ucap orang dengan topeng spiral itu panjang lebar. Iapun menghilang dengan cepat bersama Zetsu.

.

.

Di tempat Itachi dan Kisame, kini mereka berdua tengah berada di Amegakure untuk bertemu Yahiko dan Konan. Mereka berjalan menyusuri hujan yang deras di Amegakure, sampai mereka masuk ke menara tertinggi Amegakure dan terlihatlah Yahiko dan Konan. "Jadi, ada apa?" Tanya Itachi ketika mereka sampai.

"Aku ingin kau menjalani sebuah misi di Iwagakure. Membunuh seorang ninja bernama Takeshiro Nagashi." Ucap Yahiko.

"Iwagakure? Itukan tempat Deidara. Kenapa kau tak menyuruhnya?" Tanya Kisame.

"Deidara dan Sasori sedang ada tugas yang lain." Jawab Yahiko. "Dan kali ini Itachi, partnermu adalah Konan untuk misi ini." Lanjut Yahiko. Konanpun berjalan ke arah Itachi dan berdiri di sampingnya. "Konan akan menjelaskan lebih detilnya di perjalanan. Sekarang, bubar." Ucap Yahiko. Itachi dan Konanpun keluar ruangan.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganku?" Tanya Kisame.

"Yah, kau bisa bersantai disini bersama denganku atau mungkin bisa bersenang-senang dengan penyusup yang akhir-akhir ini sering datang." Ucap Yahiko.

"Huh, baiklah." Ucap Kisame sambil memamerkan deretan gigi-gigi bertaringnya.

_Itachi dan Konan menuju ke Iwagakure, begitupun juga dengan Naruto dan Sasuke! Apakah mereka akan bertemu?!_

_**To Be Continued..**_

_Author's Note: Maaf kalo chapternya kurang bagus. Chapternya banyak kekurangannya ya? Dilihat dari review, banyak yang menanyakan keadaan Nagato. Dimana Nagato? Keadaannya akan terjelaskan di chapter-chapter selanjutnya~ Ohya, kapan fict ini akan tamat? Kapan yaa?~ Ya pokoknya fictnya masih lama tamatnya. Masih banyak chapter~ Lalu, banyak yang bilang Sasuke umurnya 6 tahun? Perasaan 14 deh disini.. Apa ada kesalahan ya? Kalo ada salah, authornya dikasih tau. Dan satu lagi, mungkin updatenya gak bakal cepet banget lagi. Mungkin seminggu sekali atau beberapa hari sekali. Segini dulu ya? Last, review?_

**Next Chapter: **Ambush! Itachi & Konan in danger!

.

"Lama tak bertemu, Sasuke."

.

"Lari, Sasuke! Tempat ini berbahaya!"

.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan aniki lagi!"

.

"Itachi-san... Konan-nee..."

.

"Bunuh aku, Sasuke."


	7. Chapter 7: Ambush!

**The Tale of Uzumaki Naruto**

.

**Chapter 7: **Ambush! Itachi and Konan in Danger!

.

"SWUSH"

Suara lompatan cepat menggema di hutan. Terlihat 2 pemuda yang sedang melompati dahan-dahan pohon yang ada di hutan. Suasananya sama sekali hening. Tidak ada sama sekali yang memulai pembicaraan sehingga hening menyelimuti mereka.

"Apa masih lama?" Tanya pemuda yang di belakang memulai pembicaraan.

"Sudah dekat. Kita sudah di perbatasan Iwagakure." Jawab pemuda yang ada di depan. "Hati-hati. Di kawasan ini rawan bandit." Pemuda yang di depan memperingatkan. Pemuda yang di belakang mengangguk.

Dan beberapa detik kemudianpun tiba-tiba saja muncul gundukan tanah yang runcing di depan mereka. Dengan sigap, mereka dapat menghindar dan mencoba melihat sekitar. Masih tidak ada siapa-siapa. "Sasuke, jangan jauh-jauh dariku. Pasang posisi siaga." Perintah pemuda berambut kuning-oranye ke orang yang ada di sampingnya. Sedangkan orang yang dipanggil Sasuke itu hanya mengangguk.

"WUSH" 2 Kunaipun mengarah ke mereka, dengan sigap mereka berhasil menghindari kedua kunai tersebut. "Dari sana!" Teriak Sasuke sambil menunjuk ke arah semak-semak. Dan dari semak-semak itupun keluar 50 orang yang memakai _hitai-ate_ Iwagakure.

Naruto dan Sasukepun tercengang. Mereka kalah jumlah. Mereka mundur dan membuat ancang-ancang bertarung. "Kelihatannya mereka ninja kelas bawah." Bisik Naruto pada Sasuke. "Serangannya serangan kelas bawah dan taktiknya untuk menyerang kita tidak terlalu bagus." Lanjutnya. "Kita lawan saja jika mereka mulai menyerang. Oke?" Sasuke mengangguk.

"Wah wah.. ada dua bocah.. Hm, _hitai-ate _itu.. Ninja Konohagakure dan Amegakure, hm? Kurasa kalian hanya berdua dan kalian akan jadi tumbal kami. Bersiaplah." Ucap pria yang paling depan dengan nada sombongnya. Naruto dan Sasuke masih terdiam. "Serang mereka!" Perintah orang tadi. Seketika, sekitar 100 orang pasukanpun berlari ke arah mereka dengan Katana yang ada di tangan mereka.

"Kau pengguna Katon kan? Gunakan Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Perintah Naruto setengah berbisik pada Sasuke. Sasuke mengangguk dan membuat beberapa handseal, **"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" **Keluar bola api dari mulut Sasuke yang mengarah ke pasukan tadi. Sebelum mengenai mereka, Naruto membuat handseal, **"Fuuton: Daitoppa!" **Ucap Naruto dari mulut Narutopun keluar angin yang sangat besar mengarah ke bola api Sasuke dan menyatu, lalu membuat bola api yang jauh lebih besar.

"DUAR" Bola api itu membakar beberapa orang di sana. Sebagian besar dari mereka dapat lolos dan menuju ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke.

Melihat musuh yang semakin dekat, Naruto membuat handseal, **"Tajuu Kagebunshin no Jutsu!" **Ucap Naruto dan seketika ada ratusan bunshin Naruto melawan pasukan itu. Begitupun juga Naruto yang asli dan Sasuke juga melawan pasukan itu.

Salah seorang dari itu mengayunkan Katananya ke Sasuke, Sasuke menahan Katananya dengan kunai. Tak mau menyerah, orang tadi mengayunkan katananya ke kaki Sasuke. Dengan cepat, Sasuke melompat dan menendang kepala orang tadi selagi di udara. Iapun melihat kekiri dan kanan, masing-masing ada 3 orang yang berlari ke arahnya, Sasuke melompat ke atas dan membuat handseal, **"Katon: Karyu Endan!" **Ucapnya lalu ia mengeluarkan api dari mulutnya dengan jumblah yang banyak dan membuat yang ada di bawahnya menjadi lautan api. Terlihat beberapa orang yang masih ada di sana. Ia tak tinggal diam. Ia kembali membuat handseal, **"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!" **Ucapnya dan kemudian ia menyemburkan api-api kecil yang mengarah ke arah lawannya. Di dalam api itu sudah ada Shuriken dan "JLEB JLEB JLEB" 3 orang mati seketika. Tanpa Sasuke sadari, seseorang mengayunkankan katananya dari belakang, beruntung Sasuke masih bisa menunduk. Sasuke kemudian menendang kaki orang tadi dan membuat orang itu jatuh lalu menusukan kunai di jantungnya.

Melihat anak buahnya banyak yang tumbang, si bos tadi ikut menyerang dan membuat handseal, **"Doton: Gansetsukon!" **Ucapnya, seketika, terbentuk 2 tombak dari tanah yang ada di sampingnya. Ia mengambil 2 tombak itu dan melemparkannya ke arah 2 bunshin Naruto. "POF POF" 2 bunshin itu menghilang seketika. Belum puas, ia kembali membuat handseal, **"Doton: Ganchuusou!" **Ucapnya, dan kemudian dari tanah muncul 6 tombak tanah yang berhasil menusuk 6 bunshin Naruto. Bunshin itupun menghilang. Ia kemudian melihat sekeliling, pasukannya sudah mati semua dan klon Naruto juga sudah tidak ada dan menyisakan 2 bocah dengan tampang kelelahan.

"Kalian boleh juga, bocah," Ucapnya dengan nada saskartis. "Akan kuselesaikan ini." Ucapnya, ia kembali membuat handseal, **"Doton: Iwa Nadare!" **Ucapnya. Dan seketika itu tanah disana retak dan menjadi ribuan batu-batu yang mengarah ke Naruto dan Sasuke.

Naruto dan Sasuke tidak tinggal diam. Sasuke membuat handseal, **"Katon: Kimuchi Amura!" **ucap Sasuke dan muncul api yang melindungi Naruto dan Sasuke. Tanah berbenturan dnegan api. Terjadi ledakan kecil. Dan tempat disana menjadi kepulan asap.

Hening.

Tidak ada suara yang timbul ketika asap masih menyelimuti. Si bos yang tadi melihat sekeliling berusaha berjaga-jaga.

"**Fuuton: Juuha Reppou Shou!" **

Dan dari kepulan asap tadi muncul angin berbentuk chakra ke arah si bos tadi. Si bos tadi tidak tinggal diam. Ia melompat kebelakang dan membuat handeal, **"Doton: Doryuuheki!" **Ucapnya sambil menghentakan kedua tangannya ke tanah. Dan dari tanah, muncul dinding yang menghalangi cakaran itu dan dinding itu runtuh dan juga cakaran angin tadi sudah tidak ada. Beberapa detik kemudian pun muncul kunai yang melesat ke arah bos tadi. Si bos yang menyadari itu langsung melompat.

"**Katon: Goenkyu!" **

Dan saat dia di udara tiba-tiba saja muncul api berukuran meteor ke arahnya. Karena dia masih di udara, ia tidak bisa bergerak bebas dan tidak bisa menghindar. 'Sial, ternyata kunai tadi hanya serangan pancingan.' Gerutunya dalam hati.

"DUAR"

Bola api meteor tadi menghantam tubuh si bos dan membuat ledakan yang besar. Si bospun mati seketika. Sedangkan di sisi lain, Sasuke dan Naruto nampak kelelahan. "Haah.. Haah.." Sasuke mencoba mengatur nafasnya kembali. Ia sudah menghabiskan banyak chakra untuk serangan terakhirnya, yaitu bola meteor api tadi. Sedangkan Naruto merangkul Sasuke dan membantunya untuk berdiri.

"Kita istirahat dulu disini." Ucap Naruto sambil mendudukan Sasuke. Narutopun duduk di samping Sasuke dan memulihkan tenaganya.

Tiba-tiba saja dari dalam tanah tempat mereka berada, muncullah sesososk manusia dengan venus flytrap mengelilingi kepalanya. Kaget melihat itu, Sasuke mengambil kunainya dan mencoba melempar pada makhluk itu, tetapi Naruto menghentikannya. "Dia teman." Ucap Naruto. Sasukepun kembali memasukan kunainya.

"Halo, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun." Sapa makhluk itu.

"Ada apa, Zetsu?" Tanya Naruto pada makhluk yang dipanggil Zetsu itu.

"Sepertinya kalian tidak sia-sia ke Iwagakure." Ucap Zetsu putih. "Itachi dan Konan sedang pergi ke arah sini untuk menjalankan misi. Kurasa kalian bisa menemuinya." Lanjutnya. Ekspresi Naruto santai sedangkan ekspresi Sasuke terkejut.

"Kapan mereka akan sampai?!" Tanya Sasuke setengah membentak.

"Kau memang selalu tidak sabaran kalo soal Itachi, Sasuke-kun. Mereka masih jauh dan baru akan sampai sekitar 2 hari lagi. Kurasa kalian harus menunggu." Jawab Zetsu. Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"Itachi-san dan Konan-nee? Kisame kemana?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kisame mungkin sedang bersenang-senang bersama Yahiko di markas." Jawab Zetsu lagi. Seketika itupun Zetsu kembali menyerap ke dalam tanah dan menghilang.

Sasuke dan Narutopun kembali istirahat. Setelah beberapa jam, mereka sudah pulih dan kini pergi ke Iwagakure dan mencoba mencari penginapan disana.

.

.

"Jadi, kita akan mengirimkan pasukan kita ke Iwagakure?"

"Ya. Menurut informasi informan handalku, mereka mendapat tugas di Iwagakure.. Khukhukhu.."

"Baiklah. Kita akan menyerbunya dengan pasukan kita. Berapa orang?"

"10.000 Orang."

"Apaitu tidak terlalu banyak?"

"Yang kita lawan disini adalah Uchiha Itachi. Tentu tidak."

"Baiklah, apa kau bisa dipercaya, Orochimaru?"

"Selama kita mempunyai tujuan yang sama, ya."

Begitulah percakapan singkat yang terjadi antara pria paruh baya yang sudah tua dengan sesosok makkluk menyerupai ular. Mereka berdua kini tengah berada di suatu penjara berisi ribuan orang. Sosok yang menyerupai ular itu melihat keadaan 10 ribu tawanannya.

"Kalian akan dibebaskan." Ucapnya pada tawanan-tawanan itu. Sedangkan tawanan-tawanan yang berkumpul di lapangan itu ekspresinya senang semua. Mereka semua bergumam tidak jelas. "Tetapi ada syaratnya," Lanjut pria tadi. "Kalian semua harus bisa membunuh seorang Itachi Uchiha, bersama pasukan ANBU yang ada di sana dan aku." Ucap pria tadi. Keadaan lapanganpun diam. "Jika Itachi Uchiha sudah terbunuh, walaupun bukan salah satu dari kalian yang membunuh, kalian dibebaskan. Bagi yang mempunyai niat untuk kabur... Kalian akan tahu akibatnya." Lanjut pria tadi dengan seringaian di bibirnya. "Oke, jadi, kita semua akan pergi ke Iwagakure, tempat Itachi berada. Ikuti aku," Ucap pria tadi. Iapun berjalan keluar lapangan bersama puluhan ANBU Root dan 10 ribu tawanannya. Merekapun melesat pergi ke Iwagakure.

.

.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sapa pemuda berambut merah pada seseorang di depannya yang tengah asik membaca buku. Pria yang dipanggil Kakashi itu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Yo, Arata-kun." Ucapnya menyapa balik sambil tersenyum di balik maskernya.

"Kakashi-sensei, bagaimana dengan Tim 7? Aku berencana untuk mengikuti ujian Chuunin, tapi kau tahu sendiri, ujian Chuunin harus dilaksanakan dengan satu tim. Yaitu tiga orang gennin. Bagaimana nanti?" Tanya Arata panjang lebar. Ini mungkin perkataan yang paling panjang yang diucapkannya hari ini.

"Hm, pertanyaan yang bagus, Arata-kun. Aku akan mencarikan seorang pengganti Sasuke." Ucap Kakashi.

"Carikan yang lebih kuat dari Sasuke." Ucap Arata dengan nada meremehkan. Sedangkan Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya. "Ajari aku jutsu baru, sensei. Untuk ujian chuunin nanti." Ucap Arata lagi dengan nada semangat.

"Hm... Aku punya waktu untuk itu. Latihan akan dilaksanakan setelah aku memberi tahu usulan orang yang akan berada di Tim 7 nanti ke Hokage." Kakashi tersenyum. Sedangkan Arata menatapnya bingung.

"Kau sudah mempunyai usulan?" Tanya Arata dengan wajah bingung. Sedangkan Kakashi tersenyum.

"Aku harus ke ruangan Hokage. Kita berjumpa lagi di Training Ground 7, Arata-kun." Dalam sekejap, Kakashi menghilang dan menyisakan kepulan asap. Arata mendengus kesal.

'Siapa ya orang yang diusulkan Kakashi-sensei?' Arata bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Iapun berjalan dengan santai ke Training Ground 7 yang tempatnya bisa dibilang jauh dari tempatnya berada sekarang. Ia berjalan dengan santai. Sampai akhirnya matanya menemukan 3 sosok yang dikenalinya.

"Yo, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino." Sapanya ketika melihat 3 orang yang berjalan bersamaan. Satu orang tengah berjalan sambil menguap, satunya lagi berjalan sambil memakan kripik, dan satunya lagi berjalan sambil menceramahi 2 orang itu. Mereka bertigapun memandang Arata.

"Arata-kun!" Ucap Ino semangat dan dalam sekejap ia sudah ada di samping Arata sambil menggandeng tangannya.

'Uh, aku lupa kalau Ino adalah salah satu fansgirlku..' Arata mendengus kesal mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari gandengan Ino. Dan mereka berempatpun berbincang-bincang.

.

.

"TOK TOK" Ruangan Hokage diketuk dari luar. Yondaime memandang pintu itu. "Masuk." Ucapnya. Dan pintupun terbuka. Terlihatlah dua orang memasuki ruangan tersebut. "Ada apa, Kakashi, Sai?" Tanya Yondaime memandang kedua orang tadi.

"Ini tentang ujian Chuunin dan Tim 7." Ucap Kakashi. Ia menarik nafasnya, "Tim 7 kehilangan Sasuke dan Sasuke pasti tidak akan kembali dalam waktu dekat. Jadi, karena ujian Chuunin memerlukan 1 tim yang berisi 3 orang, lalu anakmu, Arata bersikeras mengikuti ujian Chuunin. Aku menyarankan Sai menjadi pengganti Sasuke di Tim 7 sementara di ujian Chuunin." Kakashi menjelaskan maksudnya. Yondaime hanya diam dan mengamati Sai yang sedang tersenyum.

"Baiklah aku setuju." Jawab Yondaime Hokage. Kakashi tersenyum. Dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Lalu ia dan Saipun pergi dari ruangan Hokage.

.

.

_Beberapa hari kemudian.._

Sementara itu di sekitar Iwagakure, terlihat 2 orang yang mengenakan jubah hitam bermotif awan merah. Mereka berdua berjalan santai di sana. Yang satu perempuan, dan yang satunya lagi laki-laki. Yang satu berambut biru, dan yang satunya lagi berambut hitam pekat.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai." Ucap sang lelaki berambut hitam yang disambut dengan anggukan dari perempuan berambut biru. Tak jauh di depan mereka, dari tanah muncul sesosok venus flytrap yang menghadap ke Itachi, lelaki berambut hitam tadi, dan Konan, perempuan berambut biru tadi.

"Ada apa, Zetsu?" Tanya Itachi.

"Naruto dan Sasuke juga ada di Iwagakure. Yah, hanya sekedar memberi tahu." Ucap Zetsu.

Sedangkan Konan melemparkan pandangan bingung ke Itachi. "Adikmu bersama Naruto-kun, Itachi?" Tanya Konan.

"Ceritanya panjang." Jawab Itachi. "Lalu, mereka ada dimana?" Itachi bertanya pada Zetsu.

"Ada di penginapan kecil di Iwagakure. Kau ingin bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Zetsu balik.

"Aku akan menyelesaikan semuanya. Dan meminta maaf." Jawab Itachi dingin. Sedangkan Konan melemparkan pandangan heran pada kedua rekan satu organisasinya itu.

.

.

Mereka berdua, Itachi dan Konan sudah sampai di Iwagakure. Mereka kini tengah mencari informasi mengenai orang bernama Takeshiro Nagashi dan mencari sebuah penginapan. Mereka berjalan dengan santai sampai akhirnya Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya ke seorang anak lelaki yang seumuran dengan Naruto. Anak lelaki itu kaget dengan keberadaan Itachi. Entah wajahnya menyiratkan apa.. Senang? Marah? Sedih? Dendam? Bahagia?

"Lama tak bertemu, Sasuke."

Itachi tersenyum tulus ke arah adiknya itu. Senyum tulus yang tak pernah ia perlihatkan selama bertahun-tahun. Dan, seseorang yang menatapnya lagi, berlari ke arahnya dengan buih air mata yang menggenangi matanya. Ia tidak tahu ia merasakan apa sekarang. Ia berlari ke arah Itachi dan..

"GREP"

Ia memeluk Itachi. Konan memandang mereka berdua dengan tatapan heran. 'Itachi? Tersenyum? Adik? Aku pasti bermimpi.' Batinnya.

'Chakra ini.. Madara?! Sial.. Jadi dia mengawasi Sasuke?' Itachi bertanya-tanya dalam hati selama ia masih mendekap di pelukan Sasuke.

Sedangkan tak jauh dari sana, muncul pemuda berambut kuning dan menatap mereka. Seulas senyumpun terukir di wajahnya. Ia menghampiri ketiga orang tadi. "Yo, Sasuke, Itachi-san, Konan-nee." Ucapnya sambil melambaikan tangannya ketiga orang itu. Konan tersenyum terkejut padanya. Itachi masih memandangi adiknya dan Sasuke tak mendengar sapaan orang tadi, Naruto.

Naruto menghampiri Konan, "Konan-nee, sebaiknya kita pindah dulu. Ada dua orang yang ingin menyelesaikan masalah keluarga." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum ke arah Naruto. Ia mengangguk. Ia tahu orang yang dimaksud Naruto. Tetapi ia masih tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang. Naruto dan Konanpun berjalan berdampingan menjauhi Sasuke dan Itachi.

"Itachi-san memangnya punya adik, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Konan berusaha membuka percakapan dengan Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangguk. "Bukannya klan Uchiha sudah dibunuh semua?" Tanya Konan lagi. Alisnya berkenyit.

"Sasuke tidak." Jawab Naruto.

"Kenapa?" Konan semakin heran.

"Entahlah?" Naruto memandang Konan sambil tersenyum.

"Lalu, kenapa ia memeluk saudaranya yang membantai habis satu klannya?" Tanya Konan lagi. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti situasi apa yang terjadi saat ini.

"Hm, entahlah?" Jawab Naruto lagi dengan ekspresi.. hm, bahagia? Konanpun hanya mendengus pasrah karena sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Sementara itu, kembali kepada Itachi dan Sasuke, Sasuke masih terisak menangis sambil memeluk kakaknya. Dendamnya yang sudah ia siapkan selama bertahun-tahun.. Kebencian pada kakaknya yang ia kumpulkan selama bertahun-tahun seketika mulai menghilang saat ia mengetahu kebenaran tentang kakaknya itu. Dan dendam dan kebencian itu menghilang seketika saat ia bertemu dengan kakaknya ini.

"Kakak harus jelaskan padaku! Semuanya! Jelaskan! Aku bukanlah anak kecil yang mudah ditipu lagi! Hiks.. Jelaskan! Hiks.. Beritahu aku kebenarannya!" Ucap Sasuke masih menangis sambil memeluk kakaknya.

'Baiklah, akan kuberitahu semuanya.. Tetapi... Madara. Dia tahu Sasuke berniat menemuiku ia tidak menghalangnya sama sekali. Apa yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan?' Batin Itachi. "Sudahlah, Sasuke. Baiklah. Akan kuberitahu kebenarannya. Kau harus ikut denganku. Tak bagus ada di kerumunan orang seperti ini." Ucap Itachi. Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya. Itachi menggandeng tangannya dan membawanya ke suatu tempat.

Tak jauh dari sana, dua pasang mata yang sedang mengamati Sasuke dan Itachi. "Bagaimana dengan pasukan Danzou dan Orochimaru, Zetsu?" Tanya seseorang yang mengenakan topeng spiral.

"Mereka sudah dekat." Jawab Zetsu yang ada di samping orang itu.

"Yah.. Aku sepertinya harus membantu Itachi dan Konan, eh? Lagipula, aku sedikit punya urusan dengan Danzou." Ucap pria bertopeng spiral itu.

"Apa kau yakin kau akan membantunya? Keadaanmu saat ini tidak 100% fit dan kau hanya baru bisa menggunakan 5% kekuatanmu yang sebenarnya. Melawan 10000 ribu orang? Kau bisa mati." Zetsu memperingatkan.

"Tidak apa. Toh, membantu seorang sahabat kan tidak apa sekali-sekali. Lalu, aku juga harus mengambil apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku, dari si pria tua itu." Ucap pria itu. Iapun menghilang dengan shunsinnya. Zetsupun hanya menatap kesal 'tuannya' lalu kembali ke dalam tanah untuk mengumpulkan informasi-informasi lainnya.

.

.

Itachi dan Sasuke kini tengah berada di hutan yang lumayan jauh dari kawasan penduduk. Ia menatap pada adiknya yang air matanya kini mulai tidak ada dan menyisakan pipinya yang lembab dan matanya yang menghitam.

"Beritahu aku kebenarannya, Aniki.. Beritahu aku segalanya.." Ucap Sasuke masih dengan nada suara terisak.

Itachi yang tidak tahan melihat adiknya itu bersedih, hanya bisa pasrah. "Tatap mataku, Sasuke." Ucap Itachi. Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya. Itachi menutup matanya selama beberapa saat.. dan kemudian membukanya. Menunjukan mata merah dengan tiga tomoe yang ada di sana. Sasukepun kini berada di 'kenangan Itachi' dan melihat semuanya. Kebenarannya. Dan juga pria bernama Danzou itu yang menyuruhnya.

Sasukepun terkejut. Ia mengetahui kebenarannya. Ia mengetahu bagaimana kakaknya sangat mengkhawatirkannya dan sangat menyayanginya.

"Aku berencana untuk terbunuh di tanganmu sendiri dan membuatmu menjadi pahlawan Konoha. Tapi sayang.. sepertinya rencanaku gagal." Ucap Itachi.

Iapun mengajak Sasuke kembali ke kota bersama Konan dan Naruto.

.

.

Esoknya, mereka berempt menjalani hari mereka dengan tawa. Bahkan mereka mungkin hampir lupa bahwa 3 dari mereka adalah anggota Akatsuki yang semestinya cool dan tidak banyak bicara, apalagi tersenyum dan tertawa bahagia. Dan selama seharian ini mereka lupa bahwa mereka mempunyai tugas masing-masing...

Sampai suatu malam, mereka berempat tengah berjalan-jalan di hutan dengan santai sampai tiba-tiba saja mereka mendengar..

"**Katon: Zukkoku!"**

"**Fuuton: Joushou Ryuu!"**

Seketika, bola api yang ukurannya melebihi ukuran meteor lalu disertai angin yang sangat kencang dan membuat bola api itu lebih besar lagi mengarah kepada mereka.

Melihat ada dua jurus yang bisa dibilang tingkat A ini, mereka hanya bisa melompat kabur sampai tiba-tiba saja jutsu itu menghilang seperti diserap. Lalu muncullah orang berbentuk topeng spiral di depan mereka berempat. "Untung saja aku tidak telat." Ucap orang itu. "Tak kukira kau akan menyerang secepat ini, Danzou, Orochimaru." Lanjutnya dan membuat keempat orang yang dibelakangnya kaget.

Lalu di sebrang sana pun terlihat dua orang. Yang satu pria paruh baya dan yang satunya lagi pria berkulit pucat dan berambut panjang.

"Khukhukhu.. Tak kusangka ada orang lain yang mengetahui rencana kami." Ucap lelaki yang berkulit pucat. "Siapa sebenarnya kau?" Lanjut Orochimaru. Sedangkan pria yang memakai topeng spiral itu terdiam saja dan menatapnya seolah meremehkan.

"Kau pasti tahu aku siapa setelah melihat mataku ini, kan?" Ucap pria bertopeng spiral itu dengan nada meremehkan dan memperlihatkan sebuah mata merah dengan tiga tomoe berwarna hitam. Mereka berdua terkejut.

"U.. Uchiha?!" Danzou terbelalak kaget.

"Kau pintar." Jawab pria bertopeng spiral tadi.

Sedangkan 2 orang di belakang orang itu nampak terkejut. "A, aniki.. Dia siapa? Bukannya semua Uchiha terbunuh?" Tanya Sasuke kepada kakaknya yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Uchiha... Madara." Ucap Itachi sementara pria bertopeng spiral itu sedang menikmati obrolan dengan Orochimaru dan Danzou.

"Sudahlah! Pasukan, serang!" Ucap Danzou. Dari belakang mereka pun melesat 10 ribu orang ninja yang mengepung 5 orang itu.

Itachi, Konan, Sasuke dan Narutopun kaget. Ada 10 ribu orang ninja. Tentu mereka akan kalah telak!

Sementara itu terjadi pertarungan sengit antara kelima orang itu dengan pasukan Danzou dan Orochimaru itu.

Merasa tidak akan kuat menghadapinya, Itachi berteriak, "Naruto! Sasuke! Pergi dari sini! Ini tempat yang berbahaya!" Bentak Itachi pada dua ninja yang tengah sibuk bertarung berdampingan itu.

"Mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu dan Konan-nee untuk menghadapi ini!" Balas Naruto tanpa menatap ke arah Itachi karena kini ia tengah berhadapan dengan salah satu eksperimen Orochimaru yang mempunyai segel kutukan di bahunya dan kini tengah memakai Level 2 dari kutukan segel itu. "Ugh!" Naruto mengerang kesakitan ketika lawannya itu melukainya.

Itachi yang mendengar rintihan Naruto mulai khawatir, "Naruto! Sasuke! Cepat pergi dari sini! Lawan kita adalah musuh setingkat Jounin dan mereka berjumlah sepuluh ribu!" Bentak Itachi lagi.

Naruto terpaksa mendengar perkataan Itachi. Ia tahu ia pasti akan mati jika berada disini. Iapun menarik tangan Sasuke, tetapi Sasuke mencoba melepaskannya. "Aku ingin tetap bersamamu, aniki!" Teriak Sasuke. Itachi semakin menggeram kesal mencoba membujuk Sasuke, adiknya demi keselamatannya itu. "Jika kau tetap disini kau hanya akan menghalangiku! Lalu, apa kau meremehkan kakakmu ini?! Lari, Sasuke! Tempat ini berbahaya!" Teriak Itachi lagi yang mulai kesal. Matanya sudah menampakan Mangekyou Sharingan dan kini tubuhnya sudah dikelilingi oleh Susano'o.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Aniki lagi!" Teriak Sasuke dan sukses membuat Itachi semakin bingung.

"Kau hanya akan menggangguku! Kau selalu mengangguku, Sasuke! Bisakan satu kali ini saja kau menurutiku dan tidak mengangguku, baka?!" Itachi berteriak kasar pada Sasuke. Walaupun hatinya tak menginginkannya berkata seperti ini, tetapi ia harus melakukannya demi keselamatan adiknya itu.

Sedangkan Sasuke masih tercengang melihat perkataan kakaknya itu. Melihat Sasuke yang sedang lengah, musuh mengayunkan tangannya yang kini telah menjadi tangan monster akibat segel kutukan dari Orochimaru itu, melihat itu, Naruto menendang kepala orang itu sampai orang itu terpental jauh dan menabrak beberapa orang temannya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus berdiam disitu, Teme?!" Bentak Naruto. "Jika kau masih ingin hidup, mari kita lari! Kau harus percaya pada Itachi-san! Ia sudah mengorbankan semuanya untukmu! Kau harus percaya!" Ujar Naruto dengan nada tinggi pada Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke kembali tercengang mendengar perkataan Naruto. Sasuke kemudian menatap Itachi dengan tatapan yakin.

"Berjanjilah kau akan kembali dengan keadaan selamat." Ucap Sasuke pada Itachi.

"Aku berjanji." Ucap Itachi dengan nada yakin.

"Hoy! Sasuke, cepat! Pegang tanganku!" Teriak Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Sasuke yang bingung hanya pasrah dan memegang tangan Naruto. **'Hiraishin!' **Batinnya. Dan seketika itupun mereka menghilang dan berada di tempat yang jaraknya berada sekitar 1 km dari jarak pertarungan mereka. 'Untung saja aku sempat menancapkan kunai dengan segel Hiraishin kesini.. Tak kusangka, jurus andalan ayahku yang kubenci itu yang menyelamatkanku.' Batin Naruto. Sedangkan Sasuke kini tengah melihat ke arah pertarungan. Terlihat asap dan bunyi ledakan kecil dimana-mana.

"Apa... mereka akan baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sasuke entah pada siapa.

"Aku juga khawatir pada Konan-nee. Dia adalah orang yang sudah kuanggap seperti kakak kandungku sendiri. Seharusnya aku yang melindunginya. Tetapi malah ia yang melindungiku lagi. Yah, kita harus percaya pada mereka." Ucap Naruto sambil memandang ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke hanya bisa membalas senyum Naruto.

'Semoga kau baik-baik saja, kakak..' Batin Sasuke.

'Aku... merasakan sesuatu yang buruk. Perasaan ini sama seperti yang kudapatkan ketika di pertarungan terakhir Nagato-nii.. Kuharap kau baik-baik saja, Konan-nee..' Batin Naruto lirih.

.

.

Sudah 5 jam sejak pertarungan dimulai. Sebenarnya, pertarungannya sudah berakhir 4 jam lalu. Lalu, Danzou dan Orochimaru pergi ditengah pertarungan dan membiarkan anak buah mereka menangani semuanya.

"Uhuk uhuk uhuk.." Seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Keadaannya sangat sekarat. Dadanya sudah tertusuk katana sampai menumbus ke punggungnya. Lalu matanya, lebih parah lagi. Ia tidak bisa melihat dengan sangat jelas. Matanya sudah hampir buta karena terlalu lama menggunakan Mangekyou Sharingan.

Ia terbaring lemah. Matanya menangkap sesosok wanita berambut biru yang kini sudah menjadi mayat. Ia berjalan ke arah mayat itu dan membaringkan tubuhnya di samping wanita tadi. 'Madara.. Apakah dia berhasil membunuh Danzou?' Tanyanya dalam hati. "Uhuk uhuk uhuk.." Mulutnya kembali memuntahkan darah.

Di tempat yang tak jauh dari tempat itu, kini ada dua orang anak yang kini tampak berpikir dan raut wajah mereka mengisyaratkan kekhawatiran.

"Suara ledakan sudah mereda sejak 1 jam tadi.. Dan sepertinya wilayah itu sudah aman.." Ucap pemuda berambut kuning jabrik, Naruto. "Aku merasakan firasat yang buruk, Sasuke." Lanjutnya.

"Ayo kita kesana!" Teriak Sasuke. Naruto mengangguk dan kemudian mereka berjalan ke arah pertarungan tadi.

Setelah beberapa menit, mereka telah sampai. Beribu-ribu tubuh sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa. Dan pandangan mereka teralih pada kedua sosok berambut biru dan berambut hitam panjang. Hati mereka terasa sakit. 'Mungkinkah?' Tanya mereka dalam hati. Tanpa basa-basi, mereka berlari menghampiri kedua sosok yang sudah mereka kenal itu.

"Itachi!" Teriak Sasuke.

"Konan-nee!" Teriak Naruto.

Mereka berdua sudah tidak dapat membendung tangis mereka melihat kedua orang yang mereka sayangi tergeletak tak berdaya.

"Konan-nee! Konan-nee! Bangun! Jangan terus tidur! Hiks.. Pertarungan sudah selesai! Hiks.. Ayo kita makan ramen seperti biasa hiks.." Ucap Naruto lirih. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh wanita yang tergeletak tak berdaya itu. Wajahnya juga sudah pucat. Lalu ada luka bakar di bagian kiri wajahnya. "Konan-nee! Jangan diam saja! Hiks.." Tangisan Naruto semakin menjadi-jadi. "Kau sudah janji untuk tidak meninggalkanku seperti Nagato-nii! Kenapa sekarang kau malah meninggalkanku Konan-nee?! Mana janjim?! Hiks.." Naruto masih menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh wanita yang ada di depannya. Berharap ia segera membuka matanya dan mengucapkan 'April fool Naruto-kun!' dengan senyuman khasnya seperti biasa. Tapi Naruto tahu, itu tidak mungkin. Amat sangat tidak mungkin.

Naruto terus menangis. Membiarkan air matanya menyirami tubuh wanita itu. "Aku sudah berjanji akan melindungi Konan-nee.. Hiks.. Aku malah membiarkan Konan-nee bertarung sendir.. hiks.. Aku hanyalah bocah lemah tidak berguna.. Hiks.. Seharusnya aku yang mati dan Konan-nee yang lari! Hiks.." Naruto menangis. Ia membentak pada dirinya sendiri. Marah pada dirinya sendiri. Sakit. Sakit rasanya jika orang yang kau sayangi meninggalkanmu... Untuk selamanya...

Sedangkan Sasuke kini menatap sesosok pria berambut panjang yang dikuncir dengan pandangan sedih dan marah. Air matanya keluar deras dari matanya. Ia tak sanggup berbicara apa-apa. Ia baru saja menyadari kebenaran tentang Itachi, merasakan hangatnya keluarga lagi.. dan kini, orang itu pergi. Satu-satunya orang berharga untuk Sasuke, telah pergi...

"Sasuke.. Naruto.."

Eh?! Sasuke tersontak kaget. Mendengar namanya diucapkan oleh kakaknya yang ia kira sudah meninggal. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, ia segera menatap ke kakaknya dan benar, kini matanya tengah menatapnya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Sasuke memeluk Itachi. "Nii-san! Ayuk kita ke rumah sakit!" Ucap Sasuke sambil mencoba menggendong tubuh kakakknya.

"Tidak usah.. Sasuke.. Waktu kakak tidak akan lama lagi.." Ucap Itachi pelan.

"Kakak tidak boleh berbicara begitu! Ayo kita pergi ke rumah sakit! Lalu selanjutnya kita pulang!" Bentak Sasuke.

"Tidak. Semua sudah terlambat." Ucap Itachi pelan. Sasuke menatapnya lagi. Menatapnya dengan sedih. "Hey hey.. Jangan sedih begitu..." Lanjut Itachi sambil mengelus wajah adiknya itu. Mencoba menyingkirkan air mata adiknya itu. "Akan kuberi tahu satu hal.. Dan ini mungkin akan menjadi permintaan terakhirku..." Itachi menghela nafasnya. "Apa kau ingin memiliki mata yang sama denganku? Mangekyou Sharingan. Mata legendaris itu... Ada suatu syarat spesifik yang mesti kau ketahui untuk mendapatkan mata itu.." Ucap Itachi. Ia memberi sedikit jeda pada perkataannya itu. "Kau harus membunuh seseorang yang berharga untukmu, Sasuke." Lanjutnya.

Sasuke tersentak. Tidak mungkin kan kakaknya berpikiran untuk...

"Bunuh aku, Sasuke."

Seketika Sasuke membeku. Membunuh kakaknya? Tidak mau! Walaupun disogok dengan Mangekyou Sharinganpun, tetap saja tidak mau! Keluarga lebih berharga daripada kekuatan.

"A, apa yang kakak maksud? Membunuh kakak? Tidak mungkin! Walaupun dijamin denan Mangekyou Sharinganpun, aku tetap tidak ingin!" Ucap Sasuke.

Itachi tersenyum, "Bunuh aku. Setidaknya kematianku akan membuatmu membangkitkan Mangekyou Sharinganmu." Ucap Itachi. Ia merogoh saku celananya, mengambil kunai dan menyerahkannya pada Sasuke. "Gunakan ini." Ucapnya.

Sedangkan Sasuke merinding memegang kunai itu. Ia ninja. Ia sudah terbiasa membunuh orang. Apalagi menggunakan kunai. Itu sudah seperti teknik dasar. Tapi kali ini tangannya bergetar memegang kunai tersebut, Ia? Membunuh kakaknya? Tidak akan!

"Bunuhlah aku. Lalu bangkitkan Mangekyou Sharinganmu. Lalu, ambil kedua mataku dan implan ke matamu agar kau bisa bangkitkan Eternal Mangekyou Sharinganmu. Selain itu, aku juga bisa melihat masa depa bersamamu karena mataku adalah matamu." Ucap Itachi seraya tersenyum.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan mengambil mata kakak! Kakak masih membutuhkannya!" Bantah Sasuke.

"Aku sudah hampir buta, Sasuke. Aku tidak bisa menggunakan mata itu lagi dan aku akan mati. Setidaknya, turutilah permintaan terakhirku tadi.." Ucap Itachi lirih. "Cepat bunuh aku, Sasuke." Ucapnya lagi.

Sasuke menangis. Tangannya bergetar. Ia menutup matanya, lalu mengayunkan kunai itu ke jantung Itachi. "SRET" Kunai itu tepat menancap pada jantung Itachi.

Jantung Itachi kini sudah ditusuk Sasuke. Sebelum kematiannya, ia menyentuh dahi sasuke dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Ia tersenyum. "Maaf Sasuke. Tapi kali ini tidak ada lain waktu." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Iapun mati seketika sementara Sasuke menangis-nangis.

"HUWAAAA!" Sasuke merasakan kepalanya makin sakit. Terutama bagian matanya. Seketika tiga tomoe hitam yang ada di matanya menyatu dan membuat sesuatu berbentuk seperti bintang. Ia masih merasakan sakit pada matanya. Ia masih belum bisa mengontrol Mangekyou Sharingan, karena itu matanya terasa perih sekarang. Rasanya seperti terbakar Amaterasu.

Dan dari tempat mereka berduapun, muncul lelaki paruh baya di depan mereka. Mata kanannya tampak Sharingan dan di tangan kanananya banyak sebuah mata yang terlihat seperti sudah tertutup dan menyisakan satu buah mata sharingan di telapak tangannya.

"Wah.. Wah.. Aku baru saja ingin merebut sharingan Itachi untuk kujadikan koleksiku. Tapi sepertinya aku gagal ya.." Ucap pria paruh baya itu. "Itachi dengan mudah kubunuh.. Hahahaha.." pria itu tertawa terbahak-bahak tanpa memperdulikan tatapan tajam 2 pemuda yang mengarah pada dirinya. "Hm... Mangekyou Sharinganmu terlihat bagus, Sasuke. Apa kau ingin menjadi salah satu koleksiku?" Tanyanya dengan nada meremehkan.

Sedangkan Naruto menggeram kesal. Hatinya sudah hancur berkeping-keping karena kematian kakaknya yang disebabkan oleh pria tua dihadapannya dan sekarang pria tua itu mengejek sahabatnya, Sasuke dan juga Itachi, yang juga sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri. Iapun seperti mengenal pria ini. Ia mencoba mengingat-ngingat.

"Ka, kau! Kau pria tua yang menyandera Konan-nee 7 tahun lalu! Kau juga yang membunuh Nagato-nii kan?! Persetan kau!" Naruto menggeram kesal. Ia kini marah. Sangat marah dan benci pada pria tua dihadapannya ini dan ia juga masih terpukul dengan keadaan Konan. Tiba-tiba saja kepalanya merasa pusing. "ARGH!" Ia menggenggam kepalanya. Rasa sakit itu masih ada dan menurun ke matanya. Kini matanya sangat sakit. "UWAAH!" Naruto makin kesakitan. Matanya sangat sakit. Seperti ada disayat pelan-pelan dengan sebuah cutter. "ARGHHH!" Naruto makin kesakitan. Ia membuka matanya. Kini tampak sebuah mataberwarna merah dengan pupil hitam di tengahnya. Pupil hitam itu dikelilingi oleh lingkaran. Tanpa sadar karena kekuatan matanya terlalu besar, ia membuat Danzou dan Sasuke yang ada di sekelilingnya terpental. "UWAAHHHH!" Naruto makin merintih kesakitan.

'Itu... Itu bentuk Rinnegan alami?!' Batin seseorang yang mengamati keadaan disana. Ia menggunakan topeng spiral yang retak setengah karena pertarungannya tadi. 'Aku harus segera bertindak.' Pikirnya. Iapun langsung berada di depan Naruto dengan sunshinnya. Ia membuat handseal dan menempelkan tangannya ke arah Naruto. Narutopun pingsan seketika.

"Kau tidak boleh menyentuh Sasuke ataupun Naruto, Danzou." Ucapnya sinis pada Danzou yang kini masih terduduk menyaksikan kekuatan Naruto. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke Sasuke yang terpental dan membantunya berdiri seraya menggendong Naruto. 'Sasuke dengan Mangekyou Sharingannya dan Naruto dengan Rinnegannya.. Ini menarik..' Batin pria bertopeng spiral yang setengah wajahnya sudah terlihat karena topeng yang dipakainya retak.

"Aku masih shock melihat siapa yang ada dibalik topeng itu.." Ucap Danzou meremehkan. "Tak kusangka aku harus bertarung denganmu dan menggunakan Izanagi berkali-kali.." Lanjutnya.

"Heh.. Aku hanya ingin mengambil apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku." Balasnya. "Sasuke, bantu aku mengalahkan orang yang telah membunuh kakakmu ini." Ucapnya pada Sasuke seraya membaringkan tubuh Naruto yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Tak kusangka aku harus bertarung dengan dua orang Uchiha..." Ucap Danzou sinis.

.

.

Sementara itu, di tempat yang sangat-sangat jauh dari tempat pertarungan itu, tampak lelaki berambut hitam cepak yang kini sedang terduduk dengan sepasang mata yang diperban.

"Maaf baa-san, selama bertahun-tahun ini aku merepotkan anda!" Ucap lelaki itu meminta maaf pada nenenk paruh baya yang ada di hadapannya.

"Tidak apa. Lagipula aku adalah ninja medis." Nenek itu tersenyum. "Lalu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kedua bola matamu?" Tanya nenek itu sambil tersenyum.

"Bola mataku ini bola mata yang berharga! Yang satu kuberikan pada sahabat baikku! Tapi yang satunya lagi diambil paksa oleh seseorang!" Jawab pemuda tadi sambil menggarukgaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau tahu diamana Konoha? Keadaanku sudah membaik sekarang! Aku juga ingin menemui sahabatku di Konoha!" Ucapnya dengan semangat.

"Tetapi kau buta, anak muda..." Sang nenek hanya sweatdrop. "Ohya, selama bertahun-tahun aku merawatmu, aku selalu memanggilmu anak muda. Bisakah kali ini kau beritahu nammu?" Tanya sang nenek.

"Namaku... Obito Uchiha!"

_**To Be Continued...**_

_Author's Note: Nahlho! Maaf kalau chapternya kurang bagus dan Itachi dan Konan OOC banget disini! Lalu sepertinya pertanyaan "Kemanakah Nagato?" sudah terjawab di chapter ini dan muncul pertanyaan baru, "Siapakah orang dibalik topeng spiral tersebut? Madara? Fufufufu~ Aku sengaja membuat kalian bingung. Dan, jika ada salah atau typo yang membingungkan, bisa kalian tanya di kotak review! Last, review?_

**Next Chapter: **Chuunin Exam!

.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Sai."

.

"Naruto, Sasuke, kalian akan mengikuti dan megawasi Ujian Chuunin yang berada di Konoha!"

.

"Uwaah! Sudah lama aku tidak melihat Konohaa! Aku akan pergi mencari Kakashi!"

.


	8. Chapter 8: Chuunin Exam!

**The Tale of Uzumaki Naruto**

.

**Chapter 8: **Chuunin Exam!

.

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan. Pandangannya kabur. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya. 'Ini... dimana?' Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Pandangannya semakin jelas. Ia ada di sebuah ruangan. 'Di.. rumah?' Pikirnya. Ia kembali mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia melihat lelaki berambut oranye dengan mata berwarna ungu yang sedang membelainya. "Yahiko-nii..." Gumam Naruto pelan.

"Naruto..." Balas lelaki itu dengan pelan.

"Yahiko-nii... Konan-nee.." Ucap Naruto pelan.

"Aku sudah tahu, Naruto.." Yahiko memberi jeda sedikit pada perkataannya, "Naruto, sekarang kau hanyalah satu-satunya orang yang berharga untukku.. Berjanjilah untuk tidak meninggalkanku.." Lanjut Yahiko.

"Aku.. berjanji." Jawab Naruto. Yahiko tersenyum kecil. "Yahiko-nii.. Mataku terasa sakit sekali.. Apa yang terjadi dengan mataku?" Tanya Naruto.

"Rinnegan." Jawab Yahiko singkat. Naruto memandangnya dengan bingung. "Kau membangkitkan Rinnegan dari matamu. Aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi yang jelas karena perasaan hatimu saat itu sedang sedih sekaligus marah, perasaan itu jadi menjalar ke otakmu. Menumbuhkan rasa kebencian sekaligus sedih, dan membuat pupilmu berubah. Menjadi Rinnegan." Jelas Yahiko panjang lebar. Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Kini mata Naruto kembali menjadi warna biru langit. "..dan juga, ini adalah Rinnegan alami yang pertama di dunia." Lanjutnya. Sontak membuat Naruto kaget.

"Lalu? Rinnegannya Nagato-nii?" Tanya Naruto dengan pandangan heran.

"Rinnegannya Nagato bukan alami ia bangkitkan sendiri. Ia mendapatkannya dari seseorang. Maksudnya, orang itu memberikan mata itu pada Nagato." Jelas Yahiko. "Yang jelas, kau bisa mengaktifkan atau menonaktifkan Rinneganmu. Tidak seperti Rinnegan Nagato atau Rinneganku yang selalu aktif." Yahiko kembali menjelaskan. "Jadi, bagaimana kalau nanti setelah kau sembuh, kita belajar untuk mengendalikan Rinneganmu?" Ajak Yahiko dengan senyuman. Naruto mengangguk semangat.

"Dimana Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto.

Yahiko mengalihkan pandangannya ke beranda. "Dia disana." Ucap Yahiko. Kini mata Naruto tertuju pada sesosok anak laki-laki yang sedang memandang keluar dengan raut wajah sendu. "Dari saat kau, dia, dan orang bertopeng itu dari kembali dari Iwagakure, ia selalu diam. Ia tidak mau kembali ke Konoha." Lanjutnya.

Naruto kembali menatap Sasuke dengan raut wajah khawatir. Pandangannya kembali menuju ke kakaknya lagi, "Lalu? Jasad Konan-nee dan Itachi-san dimana?" Tanya Naruto.

"Jasad Konan dan Itachi sudah dikuburkan dengan layak. Makamnya ada di pemakaman Amegakure." Jawab Yahiko.

"Yahiko-nii.." Panggil Naruto. Sedangkan Yahiko hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya. "Pembunuh Konan-nee dan Nagato-nii... Adalah orang yang sama." Lanjut Naruto. Membuat Yahiko tersentak.

"Siapa?!" Tanya Yahiko.

"Orang Konoha... Danzou Shimura." Jawab Naruto. Tangannya mengepal.

"Dia juga orang yang memanfaatkan Itachi untuk membantai klan Uchiha hanya untuk keselamatan Konoha. Dia orang yang licik." Sela Sasuke yang daritadi mendengarkan pembicaraan antara Yahiko dan Naruto. Tangannya juga terkepal.

Yahiko menggeram kesal. "Sialan dia! Konoha sialan!" Geram Yahiko kesal. Setelah berhasil mengendalikan amarahnya, ia kembali menatap Sasuke. "Lalu, Sasuke, Apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?" Tanya Yahiko.

Sasuke diam. Ia melepaskan _hitai-ate_ Konoha dari dahinya. Ia mengeluarkan kunai dari kantung kecil yang ada di celananya, lalu menyabet _hitai-ate_nya hingga membuat tanda horizontal. "Aku akan bergabung dengan Akatsuki. Dan menghancurkan Konoha." Jawabnya tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

"Baiklah.. Kurasa aku harus membuat jubah Akatsuki yang pas untukmu." Ucap Yahiko diselingi nada candaan. "Lalu, cincin Akatsuki milik Itachi yang berwarna merah, kau harus memakainya." Lanjutnya.

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan cincin berwarna merah dengan kanji 朱, _shu_milik Itachi. Lalu menunjukannya pada Yahiko. "Cincin ini?" Tanyanya.

"Darimana kau dapatkan itu?" Tanya Yahiko yang kaget ketika melihat Sasuke menunjukan cincin itu. Padahal dia belum memberinya sama sekali.

"Aku ambil dari jarinya." Jawab Sasuke.

"Berarti Akatsuki kedatangan dua anggota baru, ya." Ucap Yahiko. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Naruto menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung. "Selain kau, orang bertopeng itu juga masuk Akatsuki. Dia akan berpartner dengan Kisame dan memakai cincin milik Konan. Lalu, Naruto, partnermu sekarang adalah Sasuke dan aku belum memutuskan untuk memberi kalian tugas apa." Lanjutnya. Sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan 'Oh'. Yahiko kembali menatap Sasuke, "Lalu, Sasuke," Yahiko memberi jeda sedikit, "Aku tahu penderitaanmu karena orang tuaku dan teman-temanku juga terbunuh bahkan saat aku berumur 5 tahun. Jadi, anggaplah kita keluarga. Kau bisa menganggapku sebagai kakakmu, atau Naruto sebagai adikkmu. Dan, kau juga bisa tinggal di rumah ini." Ucap Yahiko sambil tersenyum hangat pada Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah, kakak." Ucapnya dengan tulus. Yahiko tersenyum dan menuju pintu keluar ruangan. "Kau bisa tidur sekamar dengan Naruto." Ucapnya dengan nada bercanda. Sasuke mendeathglare. "Bercanda. Kau bisa tidur di kamar milik Konan di sebrang kamar ini. Yah, walaupun kamarnya terkesan feminim, kau bisa mendekor ulangnya." Lanjutnya. Iapun keluar ruangan.

"Yosh! Sasuke-nii-san!" Seru Naruto dengan ceria pada Sasuke.

Sasuke memandang malas pada Naruto. "Naruto-dobe." Ucapnya malas.

Naruto menatap Sasuke kesal. "Nii-san Teme!" Teriak Naruto. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat pemandangan kota Amegakure.

.

.

Di tempat yang tak jauh dari Amegakure, terlihat seseorang dengan topeng yang menutupi bagian kanan wajahnya. Sedangkan bagian kiri wajahnya terlihat karena topengnya setengah hancur karena bekas pertarungan.

"Danzou sialan. Sebelum kematiannya dia menghancurkan tubuhnya agar Sharingan itu hancur." Ucapnya dengan nada malas.

"Salah kau sendiri melawannya saat kekuatanmu baru 5%. Kau masih saja bodoh." Balas Zetsu yang ada di sampingnya.

Pria bertopeng itupun mendeatglare Zetsu. "Hey! Aku kan ingin secepatnya mengambil matanya! Daripada menunggu lama!" Teriak orang itu. Zetsu mendengus pasrah.

"Haah, sungguh, sifatmu kembali seperti semula lagi. Kau itu aneh. Jika tidak memakai topeng, sifatmu blak-blakan. Jika memakai topeng, sifatmu sangat dingin dan menyeramkan." Ucap Zetsu malas.

"Itu tandanya aku pandai berakting!" Jawab pria bertopeng itu dengan nada cempreng.

"Lalu, sifat aslimu itu yang mana, Madara?" Tanya Zetsu.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama Madara! Kau kan sudah tahu nama asliku dan kakek tua Madara itu sudah mati!" Ucap pria bertopeng tadi.

"Kau kan mengaku-ngaku kau itu Madara Uchiha, bodoh. Jadi, kau mau aku panggil dengan nama aslimu? Baiklah Uchiha—"

"Jangan!" Pria itu mendekap mulut Zetsu dengan telapak tangannya. "Aku itu tuanmu bodoh!" Pria itu mendelik kesal lalu melepaskan telapak tangannya dari mulut Zetsu.

"Haah.. Kenapa kau harus menjadi tuanku.." Ucap Zetsu malas. Iapun kembali melirik pria yang ada di sampingnya. Pria itu melepas topengnya sehingga terlihat seluruh wajahnya. "Kau mau melepas topeng itu?" Tanyanya.

"Ya dan lalu orang-orang akan kembali berusaha mencariku dan menterorku karena mereka pikir aku sudah mati." Jawabnya malas. "Aku malas membuat topeng lagi. Adakah toko yang menjual topeng di Amegakure?" Tanyanya dengan nada malas.

"Hey, kembali pakai topeng itu. Jika orang melihatmu pasti sudah beredar kabar bahwa kau masih hidup, bodoh. Lagipula, tanda lahir di matamu itu sangat mencolok." Ucap Zetsu. Pria itu mendelik kesal lagi. Iapun kembali memakai topeng yang menutup setengah wajahnya. "Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Zetsu.

"Ya melatih Naruto dan Sasuke. Ujian Chuunin sudah dekat. Dan mungkin Yahiko akan mengutus mereka untuk mengikuti ujian Chuunin. Aku akan menjadi senseinya, hm... Mungkin keren juga ya kalau aku dipanggil _sensei._ Aku tinggal membutuhkan nama samaran.." Ucap pria itu sambil mengelus dagunya pertanda ia sedang berpikir.

"Bagaimana kalau Si Bodoh?" Tanya Zetsu bercanda. Iapun sukses mendapat deathglare dari tuannya itu.

"Ah ya, Tobi!" Ujar pria itu semangat sementara Zetsu menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Kau kan pernah memakai nama Tobi.. Dan kau juga pernah memakai nama Shisui, Atsuki, Kurobo, Kurama, Yuki, dan Fuga. Dan kenapa harus nama Tobi yang kau plih lagi untuk menjadi nama samaranmu?!" Gerutu Zetsu yang memang tidak suka dengan nama Tobi.

"Kenapa? Kurasa Tobi itu nama yang bagus dan lucu. Hm, _Tobi is a good boy_!" Ucap orang itu dengan nada cempreng di kata terakhirnya. Zetsu mendengus kesal.

"Yah yah baiklah.. Sebaiknya kita kembali ke markas dan kau sebaiknya melatih Naruto dan Sasuke, Tobi." Ujar Zetsu malas dengan penekanan pada Tobi.

"_Yeah! Tobi is a good boy!_" Ucap pria tadi dengan nada yang sama dengan tadi. Zetsupun kembali ke tanah dan Tobi menghilang dengan shunshinnya.

.

.

Sementara itu di Konoha, seperti biasa, terlihat dua orang pemuda yang tampak sedang menunggu. Yang satu sedang bolak-balik tidak jelas. Sementara yang satunya sedang bersandar pada salah satu tiang dengan mata yang tertutup.

"Huwah! Sudah 2 jam dari waktu pertemuan! Kakashi-senseii! Kau dimana!" Teriak gadis berambut merah muda dengan kesal. Sementara pemuda berambut merah terang masih menyender pada tiang listrik dengan mata tertutup.

Sakura, gadis tadi menatap ke arah rekan satu timnya yang matanya kini tertutup. Ia memandang rekan satu timnya itu dengan tatapan aneh. 'Hm, Arata-kun lucu juga kalau matanya tertutup gitu. Wajahnya damai. Seperti tertidur..' Batin Sakura. Ia berjalan mendekati Arata. Ia kemudian memamndangi Arata dengan wajah merah karena terpesona dengan wajah Arata. Ia jarang sekali melihat wajah Arata damai seperti ini. Tanpa ia sadari, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Arata dengan pipi merona.

"Grok..."

Denyut nadi kesalpun muncul di dahi Sakura. 'Mendengkur?! Ternyata dia memang tertidur?!' Batin Sakura kesal. 'Benar-benar...' Ia mengepalkan tangannya.

"DUAK!"

Sakura menjitakkan tangannya pada Arata. "BANGUN BAKA!" Teriak Sakura dengan kesal dan kini menatap Arata yang sudah bangun dan mengusap kepalanya kesakitan.

"i-ittai.." Keluh Arata sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"JADI SELAMA INI KAU SELALU TERTIDUR KETIKA MENUNGGU KAKASHI-SENSEI?!" Teriak Sakura kesal pada Arata. Dan kini tengah menyiapkan pukulan untuk Arata.

"Gomen, Sakura-chan.." Ucap Arata dengan wajah inosen. 'Aku. Akan. Mati.' Batin Arata.

#% *% !

Dan adegan umur 18 tahun keataspun dimulai..

"POOF!" Tiba-tiba saja muncul kepulan asap. Dan dari kepulan asap itu muncul seseorang berambut perak, memakai masker, mengenakan _hitai-ate _Konohanya dengan menyamping sehingga membuat mata kirinya tertutup, dan memegang buku berwarna oranye yang selalu dibawanya. "Yo. Maaf aku terlambat. Tadi aku— Arata? Sakura? Apa yang terjadi?" Kakashi menatap heran pada Arata yang hampir bonyok dan Sakura yang sedang mengeluarkan aura membunuh.

"Sensei! Kau terlambat dan apapun alasan yang kau berikan, kau bohong!" Teriak Sakura pada senseinya itu.

'Sepertinya ia tidak sedang dalam mood yang bagus.' Batin Kakashi sambil tersenyum kikuk pada Arata. "Ohya, aku akan memperkenalkan orang yang akan bergabung dengan Tim 7 untuk menggantikan Sasuke." Ucap Kakashi. Sedangkan Arata dan Sakura kini sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing untuk menebak siapa yang akan menjadi rekan satu tim mereka. "Sai. Silahkan." Ucap Kakashi.

Dan dari balik pohon kini muncul lelaki berambut hitam dan berkulit pecat. "Perkenalkan, namaku Sai." Ucap pria itu sambil tersenyum. Sedangkan Arata dan Sakura menatap dengan pandangan takjub dan marah.

"Namaku Sakura Haruno. Yoroshiku!" Ucap Sakura semangat.

"Arata Uzumaki." Ucap pria di belakang Sakura yang masih memegang kepalanya kesakitan.

'Jika ingin lebih akrab dengan teman barumu, berikanlah mereka nama panggilan. Jangan susah-susah, nama panggilannya kau ambil dari impresi pertamamu ketika melihat mereka. Itu yang ada di buku..' Batin Sai. "Salam kenal.. erm.. Nona Cantik, dan erm.. Tuan Berwajah Bonyok." Ucap Sai dengan polos disertai senyum inosennya itu.

"Apa-apaan itu Nona Cantik!" Arata menggeram kesal ke Sai dengan nada yang err.. cemburu?

"Arata-kun memang tipe yang cemburuan, Sai. Jadi kau harus jaga jarak dengan Sakura." Ucap Kakashi yang juga tersenyum dari balik maskernya pada Sai.

Sai hanya menatap Kakashi. "Oh, jadi kalian sepasang kekasih?" Tanya Sai inosen.

"Tidak!" Jawab mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Hm... dari yang kubaca di buku, jika seseorang cemburu pada lawan jenisnya, itu karena ia mencintai orang itu. Jadi, Arata-kun mencintai Sakura-san?" Tanya Sai dengan tampang yang polos.

_Blush!_

Dan perkataan itupun sukses membuat Arata dan Sakura blushing. Sakura menatap Arata dengan harapan semoga Arata berkata iya. Dan Arata menatap Sai dengan tatapan yang entah artinya itu.

"Ah, lupakan! Kakashi-sensei! Mari kita lanjutkan latihan!" Ucap Arata dan kini menghilang dengan shunshinnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sai. Sementara itu Kakashi hanya tersenyum memandangi wajah Sakura yang masih blushing dan wajah Sai yang mengisyaratkan 'aku-salah-apa?'

"Jadi, Sai sudah aku beri pendaftaran ujian Chuunin dan ia sudah menyetujuinya. Jadi, mau tidak mau kau harus mengikuti ujian Chuunin, Sakura. Lalu, Ujian Chuunin akan dilaksanakan seminggu lagi. Jadi, persiapkan diri kalian. Selain itu, tidak ada yang harus kusampaikan mengingat kalian bertiga sepertinya sudah mulai saling akrab. Sampai jumpa. Kalian bisa menemuiku di Training Ground 7 bersama Arata-kun." Ucap Kakashi yang diteruskan dengan bunyi POF dan kepulan asap pertanda bahwa ia sudah menghilang.

Sai kembali menatap Sakura dengan pose berpikir. "Hm.. Kata buku, jika seseorang tidak menjawab pertanyaan tentang cinta, itu berarti dia malu mengakui bahwa ia cinta seseorang itu." Gumam Sai pelan yang tentunya Sakura semakin blushing.

'Arata-kun.. mencintaiku?' Batinnya. "Sai..." Ucapnya pelan dan memandang Sai dengan tajam.

"Hm?" Gumam Sai pertandai ia merespon perkataan Sakura.

"Kau ingin langsung ke kuburan atau ke rumah sakit?" Tanya Sakura dengan aura membunuh di sekitarnya. Sedangkan yang dipanggil hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya.

Semoga saja Dewi Fortuna sedang berpihak pada Sai...

.

.

_Keesokan Harinya..._

Sasuke kini berjalan bersama Naruto dengan jubah Akatsukinya. Ia dan Naruto menuju ke menara tertinggi yang ada di Amegakure. Mereka memasuki pintu masuk menara itu dan berjalan ke arah tangga. Sesampainya disana, mata Sasuke memandang tangga itu dengan tatapan agak terkejut. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka harus ke lantai paling tinggi di menara tertinggi di Amegakure dengan menggunakan tangga?! Kau pasti bercanda.

"Naruto, kita akan melalui tangga?" Tanya Sasuke pada Naruto yang ada di sebelahnya dengan pandangan 'kau gila?'

"Ya memangnya menurut Nii-san kita akan melewati pintu ajaib yang akan langsung membawa kita ke atas?" Jawab Naruto malas.

"Kenapa ruangan Yahiko-nii-san harus di lantai paling atas..." Gumam Sasuke pelan. Iapun dengan pasrah menaiki anak tangga ke satu.

_250 anak tangga kemudian..._

"Haah.. Haah.." Naruto membungkuk dan menopang badannya dengan memegang lututnya. Ia mengatur nafasnya yang kelelahan. "Entah ini perkataanku yang keberapa tapi... Kenapa ruangan Yahiko-nii mesti di lantai paling atas?!" Teriak Naruto frustasi. Sedangkan Sasuke di sampingnya hanya menatap Naruto malas sambil kembali mengatur nafas.

"Yahiko-nii-san benar-benar menyiksa kaki kita.." Ucap Sasuke.

Dan tiba-tiba saja muncul bohlam yang menyala di atas kepala Naruto. "Ahya!" Ucap Naruto. Sasuke menatapnya dengan pandangan tanda tanya. "Aku kan sudah memasang segel hiraishin pada ruangan Yahiko-nii! Kenapa aku lupa!"

Sasuke mendeathglare Naruto. 'Aku bersumpah akan membunuh dia suatu saat.' Batin Sasuke. "Cepat antar kita dengan Hirasihinmu Naruto-dobe!" Teriak Sasuke frustasi. Sedangkan Naruto hanya cengir-cengir.

"Sabar-sabar Nii-san teme." Naruto memegang salah satu bagian tubuh Sasuke. **'Hiraishin!' **Batin Naruto dan sekarang mereka berada di ruangan Yahiko dan di hadapan mereka ada Yahiko yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan heran.

"Biar kutebak, kau pasti lupa lagi kalau kau memasang segel hiraishin disini." Ucap Yahiko menatap Naruto dan Sasuke yang berkeringat. Naruto yang menyengir dan Sasuke yang mendeathglare Naruto. "Ahahaha..." Yahiko tertawa canggung sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya. "Ohya, mari kita masuk ke mode serius." Ucap Yahiko dengan nada serius. Sasuke dan Naruto menatap Yahiko dengan serius juga. "Tugas kalian adalah.. Mengikutui Ujian Chuunin yang diadakan di Konoha sebagai perwakilan dari Amegakure sambil mengawasi pergerakan Konoha." Lanjut Yahiko menjelaskan misi Naruto dan Sasuke, dan sukses membuat mereka berdua terkejut.

"APAA?!" Teriak mereka berdua bersamaan. Yahiko menghela nafasnya.

"Kau tahu sendiri kan Yahiko-nii! Aku dan Sasuke-nii-san mempunyai dendam pada Konoha dan kita adalah missing-nin Konoha!" Ucap Naruto dengan nada tinggi.

"Karena kalian berasal dari Konoha makanya aku yang mengutus kalian." Ucap Yahiko. Ia menghela nafasnya. "Dan, aku juga tidak sebodoh itu untuk membiarkan kalian masuk Konoha dengan wujud Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke. Kalian akan berubah wujud." Lanjutnya.

"Berubah wujud? Maksud nii-san?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mngernyitkan alisnya.

"Chakra kalian berdua akan diberi sebuah jutsu yang akan merubah aliran chakra kalian agar tidak diketahui bahwa aliran chakra kalian adalah aliran chakra Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke. Dan juga, aku sudah menyiapkan jutsu untuk merubah penampilan kalian. Dan, jutsu ini jauh berada di atas level yang melebihi Henge no Jutsu. Kalian akan bisa ke wujud asli kalian kalau kalian bilang 'Kai! Kembali seperti semula!'" Jelas Yahiko panjang lebar.

"Hn. Lalu? Bukankah ujian Chuunin harus diikuti 3 orang?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Karena itulah aku memanggil dia kesini." Ucap Yahiko. "Silakan masuk." Ucap Yahiko.

Dan pintu ruangan merekapun terbuka.. memperlihatkan lelaki yang memakai topeng spiral. "AKU BUTUH AIR!" Teriaknya frustasi dengan nada cemprengnya.

Yahiko menatap malas orang itu. Sementara Naruto dan Sasuke sweatdrop melihat orang itu. Yahiko mengambil sebotol air mineral dan melemparkannya kepada pria itu. Denga cepat, ia menangkapnya. Ia membuka topengnya sedikit di bagian mulut, lalu meminumnya dengan cepat sampai habis.

"Kau tahu Sasuke? Waktu itu Itachi juga menaiki tangga untuk sampai ke ruangan ini. Dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Yahiko sambil tersenyum jahil pada Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke memandangnya dengan tatapan 'apa?' "Sungguh, dia sangat kelelahan. Wajahnya berkeringat dan raut wajahnya frustasi.. PFFT—" Yahiko menahan tawanya. "Ahahaha.. Tetapi dia menahan capeknya itu dengn akting sok coolnya. Dan, dia tidak mau kutawari minu. Uchiha yang gengsi." Yahiko masih menahan tawanya. Dan Sasuke membayangkan raut wajah Itachi sambil tersenyum geli.

"Haa... Baik, baik. Mari kita lanjutkan. Ehem." Yahiko mencoba kembali serius. "Jadi, kalian akan satu tim dengan dia. Err, perkenalkan dirimu pemuda bertopeng." Ucap Yahiko sambil menunjuk Tobi.

Dengan semangat yang membara, Tobi memperkenalkan dirinya. "Namaku adalah Tobi! Senang berkenalan denganmu Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun!" Ucapnya dengan semangat.

"Dan kau.. seorang Uchiha?" Tanya Sasuke memastikan. Seingatnya Tobi adalah orang yang membantu kakaknya dan Konan saat melawan 10.000 pasukan Danzou dan Orochimaru.

"Iyap! Aku seorang Uchiha!" Jawab Tobi dengan semangat.

"Tobi... Uchiha? Uchiha Tobi? Err, nama yang lumayan bagus.." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum kikuk pada Tobi.

"Dan, Tobi yang akan menjadi anggota tim selanjutnya." Ucap Yahiko. "Dan aku juga sudah menentukan guru pembimbing Jounin kalian untuk berjaga-jaga kalau kalian dicurigai karena datang tanpa guru Jounin pembimbing." Lanjutnya. "Silahkan."

'POF' dan dua orang dari balik kepulan asap. Yang satu berambut kuning dan yang satu lagi berambut merah.

"Sasori dan Deidara." Ucap Yahiko seolah memperkenalkan dua orang yang baru muncul itu.

"Dua orang?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Hm, tidak. Hanya Akasuna Sasori saja. Sedangkan Deidara disini karena dia partner Sasori." Jelas Yahiko. "Jadi, bekerjalah dengan baik, kalian berempat. Aku akan mendaftarkan kalian di ujian Chuunin sebagai wakil dari Amegakure." Lanjutnya. Sedangkan 4 orang di hadapannya mengangguk.

.

_Satu Minggu Kemudian..._

.

Naruto, Sasuke, Tobi, dan Sasori kini tengah berada di sebuah ruangan bersama Yahiko. Ruangan yang berbeda dari ruangan yang mereka kunjungi sebelumnya. Ruangan ini lebih terihat seperti... Laboratorium. Mereka berjalan mengikuti Yahiko sampai mereka berhenti di sebuah tempat dimana banyak tulisan segel. Disana terlihat 4 lingkaran segel.

"Kalian berempat berdirilah di salah satu lingkaran segel tersebut." Ucap Yahiko. Tanpa basa-basi, Mereka berempat berdiri di salah satu lingkaran segel tersebut. Satu lingkaran berdiri satu orang. "Aku akan menyiapkan jurusnya." Lanjutnya. "Kalian akan berubah menjadi sosok suatu sosok yang kalian pikirkan. Misalnya, kalian memikirkan seorang laki-laki berambut hitam pendek denga wajah tampan, maka kalian akan menjadi seperti itu." Jelas Yahiko. Mereka berempat mengangguk. "Dan, salah satu dari Tobi, Sasuke, dan Naruto harus berubah menjadi seorang perempuan karena tidak mungkin satu tim anggotanya semuanya laki-laki. Dan Tobi, kau yang akan menjadi perempuan itu." Lanjutnya. Dan setelahnya Yahiko membuat handseal, setelah itu ia menghentakan tangannya ke tanah, dan dari tanah itu muncul tulisa-tulisan segel yang menuju ke arah 4 lingkaran segel tersebut.

Setelah itu lingkaran itu bercahaya dan tidak terlihat siapa yang ada di dalamnya. Dan setelah beberapa detik, cahaya itu mereda dan menampakan keempat orang tersebut.

Dan hasilnya, Naruto berubah menjadi seorang pria berambut putih ke atas. (Seperti Kakashi tanpa maskernya.)

Lalu Sasuke berubah menjadi seseorang yang mirip dengan Itachi, tetapi tanpa kerutan di wajahnya.

Sasori berubah menjadi pria berambut biru dan model rambutnya seperti model rambutnya saat menjadi Sasori, wajahnya juga terlihat agak tua sedikit dari wajah aslinya.

Dan Tobi berubah menjadi seorang perempuan berambut hitam panjang dikuncir satu.

"Sasuke-nii-san, kau terlihat seperti Itachi-san. Kau memikirkan dia terus sih." Ucap Naruto memandnag malas Sasuke yang kini wujudnya seperti Itachi. Sedangkan Sasuke membalas tatapan Naruto dengan deathglare.

"Wah! Aku cantik!" Teriak Tobi memandang tubuhnya sendiri yang berwujud seperti wanita.

"Hn." Sasori bergumam entah pada siapa.

"Baiklah, perkenalkan nama kalian masing-masing." Ucap Yahiko.

"Hm, aku Akano Shirohaki." Ucap Naruto.

"Hm.. Aku tidak pandai membuat nama, Hayate Kurama." Ucap Sasuke.

"Sora Aoi." Ucap Sasori.

"Hm apaya.. Tobi tidak pandai membuat nama, jadi, Rin Nazuki saja!" Ucap Tobi.

"Baiklah, Akano, Hayate, Rin, Sora, misi kalian adalah mengikuti Ujian Chuunin yang diadakan di Konoha sambil mengawasi keadaan Konoha dan membantu pasukan Sunagakure dan Otogakure yang akan menghancurkan Konoha. Kalian sama sekali tidak diperbolehkan gagal. Kalian bertiga harus maju sampai babak ketiga Ujian Chuunin. Mengerti?" Jelas Yahiko.

"Mengerti!" Ucap mereka berempat serempak.

"Lalu, Sasuke, Naruto, aku akan membuat segel chakra untuk kalian karena kalian tidak diperbolehkan menggunakan kekuatan kalian yang sebenarnya. Mengingat Sasuke sudah mempunyai Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan dan Naruto mempunyai Rinnegan. Dan Tobi, chakramu juga akan kusegel sedikit sehingga kau tidak bisa menggunakan Mangekyou Sharingan dan hanya bisa menggunakan 5% kekuatanmu. Lalu, Sasori, mengingat kau berperan sebagai Jounin dalam Tim ini, kurasa aku tak perlu menyegel chakramu." Ujar Yahiko. Kemudian ia berjalan mendekati Naruto, membuat handseal, dan menempelkan telapak tangannya ke perut Naruto. "Aku menyegel 80% kekuatanmu. Kau masih bisa menggunakan Rinnegan tetapi hanya bisa memakai kekuatan Tendou. Kurasa itu sudah cukup. Lalu, jika kau ingin melepaskan segelnya, hanya cukup membuat segel macan dan ucapkan Kai. Mengerti?" Jelas Yahiko. Naruto mengangguk.

Yahiko berjalan mendekat kepada Sasuke. Membuat handseal yang sama dan menempelkan telapak tangannya ke perut Sasuke. "Sasuke, aku menyegel 80% kekuatanmu. Kau hanya bisa menggunakan Sharingan, dan tentu saja walaupu kau menggunakan Sharingan, bola matamu tetap bermata hitam dan tidak berubah. Akan terliht mencolok jika kau menggunakan Sharingan, bukan? Dan jika kau ingin melepas segel kekuatannya, cukup lakukan apa yang ku jelaskan pada Naruto. Mengerti?" Ucap Yahiko. Sasuke mengangguk.

Yahiko melanjutkan berjalan ke Tobi dan membuat hal yang sama pada Sasuke. Setelah selesai, mereka keluar laboratorium itu dan menuju keluar Amegakure. "Aku harapkan hasil yang baik untuk kalian. Karena inilah satu-satunya kesempatan untuk menyusup ke Konoha. Lalu, jika ada informasi penting, Sasori, erm, maksudku, Sora bisa menghubungiku lewat pikiran. Mulai sekarang, kalian tidak diperbolehkan menyebut nama rekan satu tim dengan nama asli sampai misi sudah selesai. Kalian dibubarkan." Ucap Yahiko pajang lebar. Mereka berempat mengangguk dan berlari cepat keluar Amegakure.

.

.

Di depan gerbang Konoha, kini tampak seorang lelaki yang sedang dituntun oleh seorang Nenek. Matanya diperban. Nenek itu berjalan ke arah dua orang Jounin penjaga gerbang Konoha untuk menjelaskan maksud kedatangan mereka ke Konoha.

"Uwaah! Sudah lama aku tidak melihat Konohaa! Aku akan pergi mencari Kakashi!" teriak pemuda yang matanya diperban itu. Nenek itu melihat ke arah pemuda itu sambil tersenyum.

"Kakashi? Hatake Kakashi maksudmu?" Tanya Izumo, salah satu penjaga gerbang tersebut.

"Ya ya! Kau tahu Hatake Kakashi?! Terakhir kali aku melihatnya sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu dan dia sudah seorang Jounin! Sekarang dia dimana? Apakah dia bahkan sudah menjadi Hokage?!" Tanya pemuda itu semangat tanpa tahu siapa yang bertanya padanya.

"Yah, dia belum menjadi Hokage. Tetapi dia sudah menjadi salah satu ninja terhebat di Konoha ini." Ucap Kotetsu.

"Uwah! Aku menjadi senang telah menjadi sahabatnya! Jangan bilang kalau Kakashi-teme itu sudah lupa padaku!" Ucap pemuda tadi disertai dengan nada kesal pada akhir perkataannya.

"Kakashi-teme? Ahahaha! Kalau kau mencarinya, kau ke ruang Hokage saja untuk memanggilnya." Jelas Kotetsu. Pemuda tadi mengangguk. Iapun kembali berjalan sambil dituntun oleh nenek itu.

Selama perjalanan, walaupun ia buta, ia sama sekali tidak menabrak orang di sekelilingnya. Karena ia bisa merasakan chakra orang itu dan pastinya langsung bisa tahu letak dimana orang itu. Kini, mereka telah sampai di ruangan Hokage. Dan terlihatlah Yondaime Hokage.

"Ja.. jadi kau masih hidup?!" Yondaime setengah kaget melihat kehadiran pemuda tadi. Sedangkan pemuda tadi hanya mengangguk yakin. "Baiklah. Untuk memastikan, kuberi kau beberapa pertanyaan." Yondaime Hokage memberi jeda sedikit, "Coba jelaskan Obito Uchiha secara detil."

"Jelaskan tentang aku? yang pertama, aku sering bertengkar dengan Kakashi-teme itu." Obito, pemuda tadi merubah raut wajahnya menjadi cemberut. "Hm... Aku juga sering terlambat. Tapi itu karena aku selalu mendapat sial di jalan! Lalu apalagi ya? Ah! Mataku selalu kelilipan.. Ehehehe.." Obito menggaruk leher belakangnya.

"Baiklah! Aku percaya kau Obito!" Minato langsung beranjak dari kursinya dan memeluk Obito.

"Jadi, sensei sudah menjadi Hokage? Uwah! Baiklah sensei. Kau mendahuluiku!" Ucap Obito. Sedangkan Minato terkekeh melihat mantan muridnya itu. "Lalu, mana Kakashi? Bagaimana kabarnya?" Tanya Obito.

"Kabarnya? Ia baik. Sekarang ia sudah menjadi Jounin elit Konoha. Lalu, aku sudah memanggilnya. Kurasa ia akan terkejut akan kedatanganmu." Kata Minato sambil terkekeh.

'CKLEK'

Pintu ruangan Hokage terbuka. Dan menampakan seorang pemuda bermasker dan memakai _hiati-ate_ menyamping. "Ho—" Kata-katanya terhenti ketika ia melihat seseorang yang berada di dekat Hoakge. 'Chakra inikan.. Chakra milik Obito... Jangan-jangan dia?!'

"Apakah itu kau, Kakashi?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

Kakashi melihatnya dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Apa kau tidak merindukan rekan satu tim mu yang kau anggap sudah meninggal itu, Kakashi?" Tanya Minato dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Kakashi mendekat ke Obito dan memandangnya dengan tidak percaya. Iapun memeluk Obito sebentar. Setelah itu mencubit tangannya sendiri. "Ini bukan mimpi." Gumamnya pelan dan tentunya dapat didengarkan oleh Obito yag berada di dekatnya.

"Kau masih saja bodoh seperti itu Kakashi. Hm.. Coba kuingat, kau pernah bilang sesuatu padaku, Peraturan ninja nomor blablabla, Ninja tidak boleh menunjukan ekspresi terkejut yang terlalu berlebihan agar tidak lengah." Ucap Obito dengan nada malas.

Sedangkan Kakashi masih menatapnya, kemudian Kakashi tersenyum. 'Kami-sama.. ia benar-benar Obito.. Dan dia masih tidak berubah.' Kakashi tersenyum tulus.

"Bodoh, siapa yang terkejut." Ucap Kakashi. "Lalu? Apa yang terjadi dengan matamu?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Oh ini? Em.. Aku buta. Ehehehe.. Mata kiriku kan kuberikan padamu. Lalu, mata kananku diambil paksa oleh seseorang.." Obito menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya.

"Maaf aku mengambil maat kirimu, Obito. Apa kau mau aku mengembalikannya?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Tidak usah. Itukan hadiah dariku! Kenapa kau memberikannya lagi padaku. Lalu, Sharinganmu itu, kau bisa menggunakannya dengan baik, kan?" Obito mencoba basa-basi.

"Tentu saja. Yah, walaupun aku bukan seorang Uchiha.." Jawab Kakashi. Beberapa detik kemudian, Kakashi mengingat sesuatu. "Obito.. Rin.." Lirih Kakashi.

"Hm? Apa yang terjadi dengan Rin?" Tanya Obito.

"A..Aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku padamu. Rin.. telah meninggal." Ucap Kakashi lirih. Sedangkan ekspresi Obito masih biasa-biasa saja.

"Oh itu. Tenang saja, aku mengerti. Aku tidak akan marah padamu, Kakashi!" Ucap Obito.

"Kau.. tidak marah?" Kakashi memandang Obito dengan terkejut.

"Ya! Buat apa aku mesti marah?! Ohya, Apa kau tahu dimana makam Rin, Kakashi? Antar aku kesana!" Ucap Obito semangat. Sementara Kakashi tersenyum melihatnya dan mulai menuntun Obito ke makam Rin.

.

Sementara itu di gerbang Konoha, terlihat 4 orang yang kini sedang berbicra sesuatu dengan kedua Jounin Konoha. "Oh, kalian peserta ujian Chuunin dari Amegakure itu ya? Kalian sudah terdaftar. Tinggal menulis nama kalian dan pembimbing Jounin kalian." Ucap seorang Jounin.

Seorang laki-laki berambut silver dan memakai _hitai-ate_ Amegakure menulis nama mereka dan pembimbing Jounin mereka. Setelah itu mereka menyerahkannya pada Jounin tadi.

"Baiklah. Semoga berhasil, Akano, Hayate, Rin, dan Sora-san!"

_**To Be Continued..**_

_Author'sNote: Chapter inikok rada ke humor ya? -_- Hahaha, Naruto, Sasuke sama Yahiko OOC banget. Chapter depan ujian chuunin baru akan dimulai! Ohya, maaf aku gabisa bales review kalian ya. Gomen! Last, review?_

**Next Chapter: **Chuunin Exam, Start!

.

"Itukan Arata dan Sakura. Hm, sepertinya mereka sudah mendapat penggantiku."

.

"Perkenalkan. Namaku adalah Hayate, dia Akano dan dia Rin. Senang bertemu denganmu, Uzumaki Arata."

.

"Namaku adalah Morino Ibiku. Aku yang akan mengawasi Ujian Chuunin pertama kalian."

.


	9. Chapter 9: Chuunin Exam, Start!

**The Tale of Uzumaki Naruto**

.

**Chapter 9: **Chuunin Exam, Start!

.

Di tengah-tengah desa Konoha, terlihat 4 orang yang sedang berjalan bersmaan melewati kerumunan orang-orang Konoha. Keempat orang yang memaki _hitai-ate_ Amegakure itu berjalan dengan santai.

"Apa kau tahu penginapan bagus yang ada disini, Hayate, Akano?" Tanya Sasori dalam wujud Sora pada Hayate dan Akano yang sebenarnya adalah Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Hn. Aku tahu." Jawab Sasuke dalam wujud Hayate. Sasukepun berjalan melampaui ketiga rekannya itu dan menjadi penuntun untuk ke penginapan sementara mereka.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka telah sampai di penginapan yang cukup besar. Seorang nenek penjaga penginapan itu memberi mereka buku tamu dan menyuruh mereka menulis nama mereka lalu menyewa kamar.

"Kami menyewa dua kamar." Ucap Sasuke. Sedangkan ketiga rekannya itu menatapnya dengan heran.

"Hanya dua kamar, Sa— Hayate?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku, kau dan Sora-sensei satu kamar. Sedangkan Rin di kamar yang satunya lagi. Apa kau berpikir kita akan menyewa satu kamar?" Tanya Sasuke datar.

"Sebaliknya, aku berpikir kau akan menyewa 4 atau setidaknya 3 kamar." Ucap Naruto.

"Hn, tenang saja. Disini satu kamar terdapat dua kasur. Satu orang lagi bisa tidur di sofa. Dan kalau kau masih berbicara, kau tidur di sofa." Ujar Sasuke datar. Sementara Naruto mendengus kesal akan kakaknya itu.

"Sudahlah. Kamar kalian ada di lantai dua, nomor 101 dan 102. Ini kunci kamarnya," Ucap nenek itu seraya memberikan dua kunci pada Sasuke. Sasuke mengambil satu kunci sementara Tobi, yang menyamar menjadi seorang perempuan. "Selamat menikmati." Lanjut nenek itu.

Mereka berempatpun mengangguk dan berjalan menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Sesampainya disana, mereka masuk kamar yang sudah ditentukan. Tanpa basa-basi, Naruto langsung saja menjatuhkan dirinya di salah satu ranjang disana.

"Kau bisa tidur di sofa, Sa— Hayate-nii-san." Ucap Naruto sambil mendeathglare Sasuke. Sasuke hanya melirik Naruto kesal.

"Sora, kau bisa tidur sofa." Kata Sasuke sambil melirik malas Sasori yang berperan menjadi sensei mereka.

"Aku sensei kalian. Setidaknya, panggilah aku dengan Sora-sensei atau semacamnya." Ucap Sasori malas. "Lagipula, aku sudah membawa Futon. Aku sudah menduga ini akan terjadi." Lanjutnya. Ia pun mengeluarkan gulungan Futon dari tasnya.

"Baiklah. Jadi, aku dan Akano akan tidur di kasur sementara Sora-sensei tidur lantai." Ucap Sasuke.

"Entah kenapa kau seperti pemimpin disini, heh." Sasori menatap tajam Sasuke. "Huh baiklah, aku tidak mengharapkan kalian gagal dalam ujian Chuunin ini." Lanjutnya.

"Aku dan Akano sudah setingkat Jounin Elit, bodoh." Jawab Sasuke malas.

Sementara itu, di sebelah kamar Naruto, Sasuke dan Sasori kini nampak seorang perempuan yang sedang merebahkan diri di kasurnya. "Zetsu, aku tau kau disini. Keluarlah, aku butub teman untuk mengobrol." Ucap Tobi yang sedang dalam wujud Rin sambil memandang bosan langit-langit kamarnya.

Dan, munculah sesosok venus flytrap dengan dua orang yang menyatu di dalamnya. "Yah. Padahal aku tidak berharap kau menyadariku." Ucap Zetsu.

"Huh, aku jadi sendiri di kamar hanya karena aku perempuan." Ujar Tobi malas. Iapun memandang Zetsu. "Bagaimana, Zetsu? Tubuhku seksi kan?" Tanyanya dengan menggoda.

"Yah lumayan..." Ucap Zetsu. "Lumayan untuk dimakan." Lanjutnya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Sedangkan Tobi memandangnya dengan seram. "Yah, setidaknya nama Rin terdengar lebih bagus daripada Tobi." Ucap Zetsu malas.

"Heh, Nama Tobi itu bagus tau!" Ucap Tobi semangat.

"Ya ya.. Kau tidak berjalan sebentar? Tidakkah kau rindu kampung halamanmu ini?" Tanya Zetsu.

"Hm... Aku baru saja akan mengajak Naru— eh, Akano dan Hayate untuk keliling." Ucapnya. Iapun langsung berdiri dari kasurnya dan keluar kamar. Sementara Zetsu kembali masuk kedalam lantai dan entah pergi kemana.

Rin, atau bisa kita sebut Tobi, berjalan ke kamar di sebelahnya, sebelum ia mengetuk, ternyata pintunya sudah terbuka lebih dahulu dan menampakan dua orang pemuda berambut silver yang mencuat ke atas, dan pemuda berambut hitam panjang.

"Aku baru saja ingin mengetuk pintu kalian." Ucap Rin malas dan hanya diberi pandangan malas juga dari Sasuke.

"Ada apa, Rin?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin mengajak kalian jalan-jalan sebentar. Bagaimana, Hayate, Akano?" Tanyanya balik. Sasuke mengangguk. Dan Naruto mengikuti Sasuke dan Rin yang kini berjalan keluar penginapan.

Sasori yang menyaksikan rekannya itu pergi hanya mendengus kesal. "Hah. Untuk kali ini aku lebih memilih untuk bersama dengan Deidara dibanding tiga orang itu." Gumam Sasori. "Yah, aku benci menunggu. Lebih baik aku mencari informasi yang berguna." Lanjutnya. Iapun langsung berjalan keluar kamar dan keluar penginapan.

Sementara itu, Rin, Hayate, dan Akano atau lebih tepatnya bisa kita sebut, Tobi, Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan keliling Konoha dan kadang berhenti untuk membeli beberapa cemilan disana. Mereka kini tengah berjalan di sebuah gang. Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah, mata merekapun menangkap seorang lelaki dan seorang perempuan ber_hitai-ate _Sunagakure tengah menjahili anak kecil. Di depan mereka tampak Kunoichi Konoha dengan seorang pemuda berambut merah yang menatap tajam lelaki yang memakai _hitai-ate _Sunagakure.

'Arata?' Tanya Sasuke dalam hati ketika melihat pemuda berambut merah tersebut. Begitupun juga Naruto.

'Oh? Jadi ini yang namana Uzumaki Arata. Hm, menarik.' Batin Tobi.

"Heh kau, bocah Suna, lepaskan anak lelaki itu." Gertak Naruto pada laki-laki yang memakai pakaian hitam itu dengan wujud Hayate.

Sedangkan lelaki tadi, menatap Naruto dengan pandangan meremehkan. "Kau ingin jadi sok pahlawan, huh?" Ucapnya dengan nada meremehkan.

"Aku tidak bermaksud meremehkan. Tetapi, kau hanya berani mengganggu anak kecil. Tingkah seperti itu terlihat seperti pengecut di mataku." Ucap Naruto dengan seringaian di bibirnya.

"Apa katamu?!" lelaki tadi menggeram kesal, dan langsung mengambil 3 buah shuriken dari kantungnya dan langsung melemparkannya ke arah Naruto.

Naruto hanya diam saja. Dan ketika shuriken itu sudah hampir mengenai dirinya, tiba-tiba saja shuriken itu terlempar seperti ada suatu perisai yang melindungi Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan ikut campur, Akano. Dia urusanmu." Ucap Hayate, alias Sasuke yang menatap malas ke arah Naruto.

Lelaki tadi menggeram kesal, ia langsung memegang sebuah benda yang ada di belakangnya, bermaksud menarik benda itu. Tetapi tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah angin dan lalu muncullah seseorang berambut merah yang sedang berdiri terbalik di suatu dahan pohon yang ada di sana. "Kankurou, hentikan." Ucapnya dan langsung membuat Kankurou, pemuda itu bergidik ngeri.

"E-eh? I-iya.. Maafkan aku Gaara." Ucapnya. Dan kini pandangan Gaara tertuju pada Akano alias Naruto.

"Kemampuanmu hebat juga. Siapa namamu?" Tanya Gaara dengan nada datar pada Naruto.

"Akano Shirohaki." Ucap Naruto mantap.

"Hm, Akano. Akan kuingat nama itu." Ucap Gaara dan langsung menghilang seperti ditelan angin. Kankurou dan salah seorang perempuan bersamanyapun lagsung berjalan menjauhi Naruto dan kelompoknya.

Sementara itu, Sakura, salah satu Kunoichi tadi memandang takjub Naruto. 'Uwaa! Dia keren!' Batinnya. "Ma, makasih Shirohaki-san. Kami berhutang budi padamu." Ucap Sakura pada Naruto yang berwujud Akano.

"Tidak apa. Dan panggil Akano saja. Em—?"

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura." Ucap Sakura yang melihat Naruto kebingungan menyebutnya.

Sementara itu, Arata kini tengah menatap Hayate. 'Aku seperti merasa familiar dengan mereka dan seseorang bernama Akano...' Batin Arata. "Hei kau," Arata menunjuk ke arah Sasuke dengan wujud Hayate. Sedangkan Sasuke mendongak dan menatap Arata. "Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?" Lanjutnya.

"Hayate Kurama." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Hm, baiklah. Kau mengingatkanku pada sahabatku.." Ucap Arata. Sasuke hanya memandnag kaget Arata, dan tentunya ia dapat menyembunyikan ekspresi kagetnya itu. Yah, sepertinya dia tahu siapa yang dimaksud Arata. "Namaku Uzumaki Arata. Dan dia Sakura Haruno, lalu bocah yang dijahili tadi bernama Konohamaru Sarutobi." Ucap Arata seraya memperkenalkan dirinya dan Sakura. Ia kembali menatap Sasuke. "Bagaimana kalau kau memperkenalkan timmu? Kau akan berpatisipasi dalam Ujian Chuunin juga kan?" Bujuk Arata.

Sasuke mendengus, "Perkenalkan. Namaku Hayate, dia Akano dan dia Rin. Senang bertemu denganmu, Uzumaki Arata." Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya dan berjabat tangan dengan Arata.

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Hayate." Ucap Arata sambil menyunggingkan cengiran khasnya. "Jadi, kalian dari Amegakure ya? Menarik. Kita bertemu lagi saat di ujian Chuunin." Lanjutnya dan hanya dibalas senyuman tipis oleh Sasuke. Mereka bertigapun, Hayate, Akano, Rin langsung berjalan mendahului Sakura, Arata dan Konohamaru beserta Timnya.

Keesokan harinya, Naruto, Sasuke, Tobi dan Sasori kini telah bangun. Mereka bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke Akademi, dimana Ujian Chuunin pertama akan dilaksanakan. Kenapa Sasori ikut? Karena Jounin pembimbing diharuskan mengantarkan anggota Timnya dan nanti Jounin itu memperkenalkan diri pada pembimbing Jounin dari tim lain.

Mereka bertiga kini telah sampai di pintu gerbang Akademi. "Bersikaplah layaknya rekan satu tim, Nii-san." Bisik Naruto pada Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

Setelah sampai di depan ruang kelas, mereka bertiga berpisah dengan Sasori yang menuju ke ruang tunggu. "Ikutilah ujian dengan baik. Aku tidak mengharapkan kegagalan. Selamat berjuang." Ucap Sasori berakting pada ketiga muridnya itu. Sasuke dan Naruto mendengus.

"Baiklah! Percayakan semuanya pada kami, Sora-sensei!" Teriak Tobi yang sepertinya sangat semangat dalam hal ini.

Setelah Tobi, Sasuke dan Naruto masuk ke dalam kelas, Sasori kini berjalan ke ruang tunggu yang ada di sebelah kelas. Sasori yang kini berwujud seperti pemuda berambut biru dengan wajah yang bisa dibilang tampan ini kini telah berada di depan ruang tunggu itu. Ia membuka pintunya. Dan terlihatlah banyak Jounin pembimbing lainnya. Ia berjalan mencari tempat yang bisa ia duduki. Dan setelah itu ia akan menjalankan sesuatu yang sangat ia benci, menunggu.

Sasori melihat tempat kosong itu. Ia duduk disana, dan kebetulan sekali, ia duduk di samping pria bermasker dengan _hitai-ate_ Konohagakure yang menyamping. "_Sharingan no Kakashi._" Gumamnya yang tentu dapat didengar oleh Kakashi.

"Hm? Oh. Aku terhormat karena julukanku bisa diketahui oleh shinobi sepertimu." Ucap Kakashi sambil memandang Sasori. Sedangkan Sasori balas menatapnya dengan pandangan datar. "Dari Amegakure, ya? Kudengar di Amegakure sedang kacau disana." Ujar Kakashi mencoba basa-basi.

"Ya. Sangat kacau. Berbeda dengan keadaan Konoha yang damai." Jawab Sasori tanpa memandang ke arah Kakashi. Kakashi hanya diam saja. "Hm, kau tahu sesuatu tentang Jinchuuriki ekor satu?" Tanya Sasori mencoba basa-basi.

Kakashi memandang Sasori dengan tatapan curiga, "Memangnya ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"Suna. Menurut informasi, katanya Suna akan ikut menyertakan Jinchuuriki ekor satunya untuk mengikuti ujian Chuunin." Lanjut Sasori.

"Peserta dari Suna hanya 2 tim alias 6 orang dan diantara mereka tidak ada yang berstatus sebagai Jinchuuriki." Jelas Kakashi.

"Mereka menyembunyikannya ternyata. Hm, berhati-hatilah terhadap Suna." Ucap Sasori. Kakashi mengangguk.

Sementara itu, di ruangan kelas kini nampak Hayate, Akano dan Rin alias Sasuke, Naruto dan Tobi yang ada di depan kelas. Mereka memerhatikan kelas yang ramai.

"Kalau ramai seperti ini, kita tidak akan mendapat tempat duduk." Gumam Naruto pelan.

Dan dari tiba-tiba saja seseorang berambut merah dengan dua orang di belakangnya yang bersambut pink dan hitam kini berjalan ke arah Naruto, Sasuke dan Tobi. "Yo, Hayate, Akano, dan Rin." Sapa pemuda berambut merah itu. "Sudah kubilang kita akan bertemu lagi disini." Lanjutnya.

Sasuke hanya diam. Pemuda itu kini menatap sosok yang ada di samping Sakura dengan tajam. 'Sepertinya mereka sudah mendapatkan penggantiku.' Batinnya. "Kau belum memperkenalkan orang yang ada di samping Haruno-san, Arata." Ucap Sasuke.

"Oh dia? Dia Sai. Err, dia agak menyebalkan." Ucap Arata memperkenalkan Sai dengan cemberut di wajahnya.

"Hm, Sai ya. Perkenalkan, Hayate Kurama." Sasuke memperkenlkan dirinya. "Yang disitu namanya Akano Shirohaki," Sasuke menunjuk ke arah Naruto. "Sedangkan yang itu Rin Nazuki." Sasuke menunjuk ke arah Tobi yang ada di samping Naruto.

Setelah beberapa menit bercakap-cakap, tanpa mereka sadari, ada sesosok orang yang menatap mereka dengan tajam. "Cih. Dia kan orang yang mengangguku kemarin!" Gerutu pria itu sebal.

Dan, beberapa detik kemudian tiba-tiba muncul 11 orang di depan kelas. Sontak membuat murid-murid kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Namaku adalah Morino Ibiki. Aku yang akan mengawasi Ujian Chuunin pertama kalian." Ucap seseorang berwajah paling seram yang memakai mantel warna hitam. "Pertama, kalian tidak akan duduk di kursi yang kalian pilih. Aku yang akan menentukan kursi kalian." Lanjutnya.

Dan kemudian Ibiki mengatur posisi tempat duduk para murid. Setelah beberapa menit, kini para peserta sudah duduk rapi di tempatnya masing-masing. "Kita sekarang akan memulai Test Ujian Chuunin pertama. Kami akan membagikan kertas soal pada kalian." Ucapnya.

'A-APA?! Essay?! Jadi tes ujian pertamanya hanya essay? Kalau begitu.. Untuk apa aku berlatih nonstop kemarin!' Batin Arata frustasi. 'Aku kira kita akan bertarung.' Pikirnya sambil mendengus kesal.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik, Di ujian ini akan banyak peraturannya, aku akan menulisnya di papan tulis saat aku menjelaskannya. Tidak ada pertanyaan yang diperbolehkan, jadi, dengarkan baik-baik." Ucap Ibiki mencoba mengintimidasi peserta ujian Chuunin. "Peraturan pertama, kalian semua akan mendapatkan 10 poin. Soalnya ada 10, jadi setiap soal mengandung 1 poin. Dasarnya, jika kau menjawab semua pertanyaan dengan benar, kau tetap mendapatkan 10 poinmu. Misalnya saja kau salah tiga soal, kau akan kehilangan 3 poin dan hanya mendapatkan 7 poin." Jelas Ibiki panjang lebar. "Lalu peraturan kedua, ini adalah _Team Test_. Apakah kau akan lulus atau tidak itu tergantung dari poin yang kau dan timmu dapatkan jika digabung. Jadi maksudnya, setiap tim bertanding untuk mendapatkan hasil poin terbanyak. Dan hasil maksimal yang bisa satu tim dapat adalah 30 poin." Jelasnya lagi. "Dan peraturan ketiga... Siapapun yang ketahuan melakukan aktifitas mencurigakan yang bisa dibilang men-con-tek oleh petugas keamanan ujian, akan dikurangi 2 poin. Jadi, setiap kau ketahuan mencontek, namamu akan dicatat dan poin kalian dikurangi 2 point. Jadi, jika kalian ketahuan mencontek 5 kali, artinya poin kalian habis dan kalian akan gagal di tengah ujian dan dipersilahkan keluar. Berhentilah menjadi pathetic dengan mencontek, berbanggalah menjadi Ninja." Jelasnya lagi dan langsung membuat suasana tegang di ruangan. "Dan peraturan terakhir.. Kalian yang ketahuan mencontek 5 kali dan gagal di tengah ujian, dan yang pointnya belum cukup untuk lulus... Akan gagal bersama dua rekan setim kalian."

'A-APA?!' Arata teriak dalam hati. Frustasi.

"Ujiannya akan dilaksanakan selama satu jam. Dan... Mulai!" Ucap Ibiki dan semua petugas langsung membagikan soal, dan kini murid-murid tengah berkonsentrasi untuk mengerjakan soal.

_15 menit kemudian..._

'Soal macam apaini..' Batin Naruto yang selama 15 menit hanya memandang soalnya dan tidak menjawab sama sekali. 'Soal pertama adalah Cryptogram. Bah, aku tidak mengerti. Mari lanjut ke soal nomor dua,' Pikirnya dalam hati dan kini matanya tertuju pada soal nomor dua. '_Line B, Seen in the pictures, the greatest possible distance a shonobi can throw his shuriken from a tree of 7 meters! For enemies who appear within the Circumference of The Shuriken's Range, explain the attack options using this distance. Show your work._' Naruto berpikir sejenak. 'Hm, pertanyaan ini tidak seharusnya ditanyakan kepada seorang Gennin. Pasti ada yang salah.' Pikir Naruto. Iapun menghadap kebelakang untuk melihat Sasuke. Sasuke ikut memandnagnya juga. Naruto memberi isyarat 'ada-yang-salah' ke Sasuke. Dan Sasuke mengangguk setuju. Pertanyaan seperti ini memang tidak pantas ditanyakan pada seorang genin.

'Jadi Naruto menyadarinya juga ya?' Pikir Sasuke. Iapun memandang sekeleiling, semua murid tampak frustasi. Dan, kebetulah ia juga melihat murid yang sama sekali tidak frustasi dan malah lancar mengerjakan soalnya. 'Hm, kalau dilihat-lihat ada beberapa murid yang lancar mengerjakan soal. Memang aneh..' Pikir Sasuke. Iapun mengingat-ngingat kembali peraturan yang dijelaskan Ibiki. 'Oh! Tidak boleh ketahuan menyontek. Jadi, jika tidak ketahuan tidak apa-apa, kan? Jadi begitu ya..' Batin Sasuke. Ia menutup matanya sebentar. Dan kemudian membukanya, 'Sharingan!' Dan matanya kini berubah menjadi warna merah tetapi tanpa 3 tomoe karena segel yang diberikan oleh Yahiko. Dan, Sasukepun sukses mengcopy gerakan tangan seorang murid yang lancar mengerjakan soalnya. 'Semoga saja Naruto menyadari ini.' Harap Sasuke dalam hati.

Kembali ke Naruto, Naruto memandang soal ujian dengan malas. Ada beberapa soal yang dapat ia jawab karena sudah diajarkan oleh Nagato dan Yahiko saat dulu. Ia kembali memandang Sasuke ke belakang, ia kemudian melihat bola mata Sasuke menjadi warna merah dan ia lancar mengerjakan soal itu. 'Sharingan, eh? Ternyata dia mencontek juga. Hm.. Aneh sih, tapi ya tak apalah aku mencontek juga. Toh, para petugas juga tidak akan ada yang tahu.' Pikirnya. Naruto memejamkan matanya sebentar, kemudian ia membukanya. 'Rinnegan!' Dan mata Naruto kini berubah menjadi warna merah seperti mata Sasuke. Memang, jika menggunakan Dojutsu, mata Sasuke dan Naruto akan berubah jadi warna merah. Itu semua sudah dirancang oleh Yahiko. Dan Naruto 'Ohya, sial. Aku hanya bisa menggunakan kekuatan Tendou karena segel ini.' Batinnya. 'Hm, baiklah. Akan kulonggarkan segelnya sebentar agar bisa menggunakan Ningendo.' Pikirnya. Naruto pun membuat handseal dan kini segel chakranya sudah melemah sedikit.

'Baiklah,' Naruto memandang ke arah peserta yang mengerjakan ujian dengan handal. 'Ningendo!' Ucapnya, iapun kini bisa membaca pikiran orang itu dan tahu apa jawaban yang dipikirkan oleh orang itu. 'Nomor 2, C. Nomor 3, B. Nomor 4, D.' Batinnya mencoba mengingat jawaban dan kini Naruto menulis jawaban yang sama dengan pemuda itu.

Kita coba beralih ke tempat Gaara. Ia kini tengah menutup sebelah matanya dengan tangan kanan, kemudian telapak tangan kirinya ia biarkan terbuka. Beberapa detik kemudian, beberapa pasir berkumpul di telapak tangan kiri Gaara dan membentuk sebuah bola mata. 'Bola mata ketiga sudah siap.' Batin Gaara. Dan Gaara memakai mata ketiga itu untuk melihat jawaban seorang murid.

Sedangkan Neji, ia kini berhasil menemukan seorang murid yang lancar mengerjakan soal. 'Byakugan!' Ucapnya dan kemudian mata tembus pandangnya dapat melihat jawaban murid itu. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Neji menyalin jawabannya.

Sedangkan di tempat Arata, ia masih teriak frustasi karena tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. 'Huwah! Kalau aku tidak bisa mengerjakan ini, Sakura dan Sai juga akan gagal! Tidak boleh!' Arata kembali memandang soal. 'Hm nomor satu susah, lanjut ke nomor dua.' Pikirnya. 'Nomor tiga, empat dan lima juga susah. Jadi lewatkan saja.' Batinnya. 'Nomor enam sampai sembilan juga susah. Uwah! Adakan soal normal yang bisa kujawab?!' Teriak Arata dalam hati. Frustasi. 'Lalu nomor 10. Pertanyaannya akan diungkapkan setelah 45 menit waktu berjalan. Dengarkan baik-baik pengawas ujian sebelum menjawab. Apa maksudnya ini?!'

"STAP" Tiba-tiba saja sebuah kunai menancap di meja di depan Sasuke. Orang yang duduk di meja itu kesal.

"Hey! Apa-apaan ini?!" Teriaknya kesal kepada petugas yang melemparinya kunai.

"Kau ketahuan mencontek 5 kali. Kau dan timmu dipersilahkan keluar." Ucap petugas yang melempari kunai tadi.

"Darimana kau menyimpulkan bahwa aku mencontek 5 kali, hah?!" Gertaknya mencoba membela diri sendiri.

"Kami adalah Jounin, bodoh. Kami memerhatikanmu dan bisa menyimpulkan bahwa kau mencontek atau tidak." Jawab petugas itu tenang.

"Peserta nomor 45, Jikugoku Akane dan timnya, dipersilahkan keluar." Ucap Ibiki. Dan dua rekan satu timnya pun berdiri dan pergi keluar.

'Ketahuan mencontek? Hm..' Pikir Naruto. 'Memang ada yang salah di ujian ini.' Pikirnya lagi. 'Tunggu..' Naruto mencoba mengingat-negingat perkataan Ibiki. 'Berhentilah menjadi pathetic dengan mencontek. Berbanggalah menjadi ninja.. Hm.. Oh! Aku tahu! Ujian Chuunin ini adalah test untuk melihat kemampuan kita dalam mengumpulkan informasi. Jadi, maksudnya kita harus mengambil informasi, infromasi itu adalah jawaban soal ini dari salah satu murid pintar, lalu kita harus mengambil informasi itu tanpa ketahuan oleh pengawas. Heh, tak kusangka tesnya seperti ini.' Naruto menyeringai. Ia melihat kebelakang dan mendapatkan Sasuke juga tengah menyeringai padanya. 'Jadi Sasuke-nii-san juga menyadarinya ya. Pantas saja dia menggunakan sharingan. Hm, jadi tidak ada salahnya aku menggunakan Ningendo lagikan..' Pikirnya dan langsung memakai kemampuannya itu untuk mencontek.

Sementara itu di tempat Arata, ia kini masih frustasi. 'Mungkin sebaiknya aku menunggu soal nomor 10 dan hanya menjawab soal itu saja. Toh, inikan _Team Test_. Jika Sai dan Sakura bisa mngerjainya, aku tidak masalah kalau hanya menjawab satu soal.' Pikir Arata.

Sementara itu, di tempat Sai, Sai kini tengah menggambar sebuah serangga yang sangat kecil. Setelah selesai, ia membuat segel harimau, 'Chouju Giga!' Batinnya dan setelah itu serangga itu terbang untuk mengumpulkan informasi. Setelah itu, beberapa detik kemudian serangga itu kembali pada Sai. Sai mengeluarkan gulungannya, dan serangga itu masuk ke dalam gulungan itu, dan sekarang di gulungan itu tertera jawaban dari para siswa. Dan, Saipun dengan mudahnya menyalin jawaban itu tanpa ketahuan.

Beberapa menit kemudian..

"Nomor 105, kau gagal."

"Nomor 76 dan timnya, silakan keluar. Kalian gagal."

"Nomor 91 gagal."

"Nomor 63 silakan berdiri dan keluar."

"Nomor 46 gagal."

"88, gagal."

"101 gagal."

"Nomor 27 gagal."

Dan seterusnya...

Setelah beberapa menit, kini tersisa 100 tim dari 200 peserta. Dan kini, sudah 45 menit sejak tes dimulai. Dan saatnya untuk pertanyaan ke-10.

"Sekarang, sebelum kita memulai pertanyaan ke-10, aku akan mengumumkan peraturan tambahan untuk pertanyaan ini." Ucap Ibiki. "Pertama, untuk pertanyaan nomor 10, kalian harus memutuskan untuk memilih menjawab atau tidak." Jelasnya.

"Memilih?! Apa yang terjadi kalau kita memlih tidak?!" Tanya salah seorang peserta.

"Jika kau memilih tidak.. Poinmu akan dikurangi sampai nol dan kau gagal beserta rekan satu timmu." Ucap Ibiki dengan nada dingin. "Dan, yang terakhir, jika kau memilih untuk menjawab dan jawabanmu salah.. kau akan gagal dan tidak akan pernah bisa mengikuti ujian Chuunin lagi." Lanjutnya dengan nada yang lebih dingin.

Semua muridpun terdiam dan takut.

"Kalian tidak beruntung karena tahun ini adalah tahunku untuk mengawasi ujian ini." Ucap Ibiki dengan seringaian di wajahnya. "Tapi, aku akan memberi kalian sebuah penawaran." Ia memberi jeda sedikit pada perkataannya, "Kalian yang tidak percaya diri bisa memilih tidak dan bisa mencoba lagi tahun depan." Ucapnya memberi ketegangan pada peserta.

Sementara itu, di atap akademi dimana ujian itu dilaksanakan, tampak dua orang laki-laki yang sedang memandangi pemandangan indah Konoha.

"Hm, Ujian Chuunin pertama diawasi oleh orang bernama Morino Ibiki. Kau tahu seperti apa orangnya, Hatake-san?" Tanya seorang laki-laki berambut biru pada pria yang ada di sampingnya.

"Tentu aku tahu. Apa kau khawatir pada ketiga muridmu?" Tanya Kakashi santai.

"Hm, begitulah." Jawabnya.

"Morino Ibiki. Dia seorang professional." Ucap Kakashi.

"Profesional?" Sasori, laki-laki yang berwujud Sora Aoi ini mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Profesional dalam hal apa?" Tanyanya.

"Penyiksaan dan Introgasi." Jawab kakashi santai. "Dia pemimpin dari Pasukan Assasianiton, dan menjadi Kapten dalam pasukan divisi Penyiksaan dan Introgasi." Lanjutnya. "Yah.. Sepertinya tidak akan ada aksi fisik penyiksaan. Tetapi pasti peserta akan merasakan mentalnya sangat tertekan karena kemampuan professional Ibiki dalam hal Introgasi." Jelas Kakashi dan hanya disambut oleh 'Oh' oleh Sasori.

Kembali ke ruangan tempat ujian dilaksanakan, kini suasana tampak tegang.

'Sepertinya aku mulai tahu apa arti dari ujian ini..' Batin Arata. 'Yah, dia Morino Ibiki. Tidak heran kalau dia membuat mentalku dan semua peserta jadi tertekan.' Lanjutnya. Ia mendengus. 'Yah.. Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu dari awal bahwa ujian ini dimaksudkan untuk mengetes skill kita dalam mengumpulkan informasi. Tetapi karena ada satu orang pengawas dari klan Yamanaka yang mengawasiku, terpaksa pura-pura aku berakting bahwa aku frustasi. Sial.' Batinnya. 'Yah, aku tidak mempunyai ninjutsu untuk mengumpulkan informasi. Mau bagaimana lagi.' Arata mengangkat bahunya sebentar dan kemudian menurunkannya lagi.

'Arata-nii terkesan tenang-tenang saja.. Padahal tadi kulihat dia sangat frustasi.' Batin Naruto sweatdrop melihat kakaknya itu.

"Jadi mari kita mulai." Ucap Ibiki. "Untuk yang tidak ingin menerima, silakan angkat tangan dan pergi bersama rekan satu tim kalian." Lanjutnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, sekitar 20 tim tereleminasi karena seseorang dari mereka mengatakan tidak dan kini hanya tersisa beberapa tim yang jumlahnya 78.

"Apakah kalian yakin?" Tanya Ibiki mencoba mengintimidasi.

"Aku sangat sangat yakin." Jawab Arata dengan santai. "Walaupun aku menjadi Genin selamanya, tidak apa. Toh, ranking bukan segalanya. Jika aku gagal dan menjadi genin selamanya, aku akan menjadi Hokage dan akan menjadi Genin pertama yang menjadi Hokage. Ingat itu!" Ucap Arata dengan semangat. Dan ucapan Arata itu sukses membuat para peserta tersenyum dan semangat juga.

'Arata... Heh, kau masih tidak berubah.' Batin Sasuke yang tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan Arata.

'Arata-nii. Kau hebat!' Batin Naruto.

'Hm.. Anak yang menarik. Ia membuat peserta lain menjadi semangat. 78 orang. Lebih dari yang kuharapkan.' Pikir Ibiki. "Kau sangat yakin, nak. Aku tanya lagi, apakah kau yakin? Ini kesempatan terakhirmu untuk keluar." Ucap Ibiki mencoba mengintimidasi Arata.

"Aku sangat sangat yakin." Jawab Arata dengan seringaian di wajahnya. "Aku tak akan menarik kata-kataku, karena itu jalan ninjaku."

Ibiki tersenyum. Ia kemudian melihat ke peserta yang lain. "Untuk ke 78 peserta, selamat. Kalian lulus ujian Chuunin pertama." Ucapnya dan tentunya membuat para peserta kaget.

"A-apa? Bagaimana dengan pertanyaan ke 10?" Tanya Sakura dengan pandangan heran.

"Tidak ada yang seperti itu. Yah, atau bisa kau bilang pilihan yang tadi adalah petanyaan ke 10." Jawab Ibiki dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Hey! Lalu, apa gunanya kita menjawab pertanyaan 1 sampai 9?! Sama sekali tidak berguna!" Teriak salah satu peserta kesal.

"Untuk mengetes kemampuan mengumpulkan informasi kita." Sela Naruto dalam wujud Akano.

"Mengumpulkan informasi?" Tanya peserta lainnya.

"Ya, benar." Ucap Ibiki. "Pertama, ketika peraturannya diberikan, kesuksesan di tes ini berdasarkan kemampuan sebuah tim. Itu membuat tekanan untuk kalian agar tidak macam-macam, atau kesalahan yang kalian buat akan membuat rekan setim kalian tertimpa juga." Jelasnya.

"Tetapi, pertanyaan di test ini sama sekali bukan tipe yang seorang genin dapat menjawabnya. Karena itu, kau membuat kita berpikir untuk mencontek." Sela Sasuke dalam wujud Hayate.

"Benar. Karena itu, aku membuat kalian berpikir seperti, aku harus mendapat poin. Aku harus mencontek. Jadi, pada dasarnya test ini dibuat agar kalian mencontek. Untuk target mencontek, kita sudah menyiapkan dua atau tiga orang Chuunin untuk berbaur bersama peserta lainnya." Ucapnya. "Dan, kalian yang mencontek dengan cara yang sangat bodoh, tentunya gagal." Ibiki membuka ikatan di _hiati-ate_ di kepalanya. "Karena terkadang, informasi itu lebih penting daripada nyawa kita sendiri." Ucapnya sambil memperlihatkan bekas luka yang sangat parah di kepalanya dan membuat seluruh peserta bergidik ngeri.

"Jika musuh menemukan kita, tidak ada jaminan kalau informasi yang diberikan akurat." Ucap Ibiki sambil kembali memakai _hiati-ate _yang menutupi bagian tas kepalanya. "Aku ingin kalian mengingat ini, Jika kau mendapatkan informasi yang penting di tanganmu, itu bisa menjadi senjata yang kuat untuk temanmu dan desamu." Jelasnya. "Kalian telah menuntaskan ujian Chuunin pertama dengan baik. Aku memberi selamat pada kalian dan semoga beruntung di tes Ujian Chuunin kedua." Ucapnya lagi.

Dan beberapa detik kemudian, seseorang masuk lewat jendela dan tentunya kalian sudah tahu cara masuknya kan? Karena author sulit menjelaskannya..

Dan, muncullah seorang wanita berambut hitam keunguan.

"Namaku adalah Mitarashi Anko dan aku adalah pengawas ujian Chuunin kedua!"

_**To Be Continued..**_

_Author'sNote: Akhirnya selesai juga. Hm... Tobi/Rin jarak muncul ya? Aku bingung munculinnya(?) Chapter ini kurang bagus kah? Maaf kalau kurang bagus. Dan kalo ada bagian yang tidak kalian mengerti, maaf. Dan kalau aku ada salah dan kalian mau meralat, silakan tinggalkan pesan di kolom review. Last, review?_

**Next Chapter: **The Second Chuunin Exam!

.

"Hutan ini.. menyeramkan."

.

"Timnya Arata dalam bahaya! Sa— Hayate, kita harus membantunya!"

.

"Akano Shirohaki. Kita bertemu lagi. Serahkan gulunganmu itu. Dan, sepertinya aku belum memperkenalka diri. Namaku.. Sabaku Gaara."

.


	10. Chapter 10: The Second Chuunin Exam!

**The Tale of Uzumaki Naruto**

.

**Chapter 10: **The Second Chuunin Exam!

.

Naruto, Sasuke, dan Tobi kini berada di depan sebuah kawasan yang bisa dibilang menyeramkan.

"Area 44, Hutan ini bisa dibilang hutam kematian." Ucap pengawas tes Ujian Chuunin kedua, Anko Mitarashi dengan penuh seringaian. "Kalian bisa melihatnya nanti di dalam kenapa hutan ini dipanggil hutam kematian." Lanjutnya masih dengan seringaian yang terpampang di wajahnya.

Semua muridpun bergidik ngeri, terkecuali Arata, Gaara, dan Tim Naruto. Arata memandang hutan ini dengan tatapan malas. "Kesan pertamaku saat melihat hutan ini, gelap." Gumam Arata pelan. Dan gumaman itu dapat terdengar jelas di telinga Anko Mitarashi.

"Hoo nak, kau sama sekali tidak takut sepertinya." Ucap Anko sambil memandang Arata. Arata balas menatapnya dengan tatapan malas.

"Untuk apa takut, hm?" Ucap Arata disertai pandangan menyebalkannya itu.

"Walaupun kau anak dari Hokage sekalipun, aku tidak bisa menjamin kau masih akan hidup setelah tes selesai," Anko menyeringai kemudian merogohkan sakunya dan melempar kunai ke arah Arata. Dengan reflek, Arata dapat menghindar lemparan kunai Anko tanpa mengeluarkan kedua tangannya dari saku jaketnya. "Reflek yang bagus." Ucap Anko yang melihat reaksi Arata.

"Baiklah, akan kujelaskan testnya," Ucap Anko, setelah itu ia mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari sakunya. "Tapi sebelumnya, kalian harus menandatangi kesepakatan ini. Karena akan ada kematian nanti. Hehehe..." Lanjut Anko dengan cengirannya. Para pesertapun hanya sweatdrop dan menandatangi kesepakatan itu.

"Baiklah," Anko menarik nafasnya. "Jumlah kalian ada 78 jadi pasti ada 26 tim. Kalian akan bekerja dengan kelompok kalian." Ucapnya. "Sebelumnya, aku akan jelaskan tentang Area 44 atau bisa dibilang Hutan Kematian ini." Anko menjelaskan. "Ada 44 pintu gerbang disini. Lalu, di tengah hutan sana ada sungai dan sebuah menara. Dari menara ke gerbang kira-kira 10 kilometer." Jelas Anko setelah itu ia mengeluarkan dua buah gulungan. "Satu tim akan mendapatkan salah satu gulungan ini. Gulungan Surga dan gulungan Bumi. Jadi, 13 Tim akan mendapatkan gulungan Surga dan 13 lainnya akan mendapatkan gulungan bumi. Tugas kalian adalah mendapatkan kedua gulungan dengan cara mengambilnya dari tim lain dalam cara apapun, termasuk bertarung. Dan," Anko memberi jeda sedikit, "Tidak ada peraturan. Kalian dipersilahkan saling membunuh." Ucapnya dengan seringaian di wajahnya. Dan sekali lagi, para murid dibuat bergidik ngeri. "Setelah mendapatkan kedua gulungan, kalian harus ke menara itu dan menunggu tim lain. Waktu kalian 5 hari."

'Jadi secara otomatis ujian ini hanya menyisakan 13 Tim.' Pikir Arata.

'Entah kenapa aku merasa pengawas ujian ini menyeramkan..' Batin Naruto sambil menatap Anko dengan pandangan ketakutan.

Dan, para peserta dan timnya pun berjalan ke salah satu dari dua pondok untuk menerima gulungan itu. Naruto, Atau bisa kita sebut Akano, mendapat guglungan Surga. Dan merekapun kini berjalan ke gerbang nomor 22 dan menunggu disitu sampai gerbang itu dibuka oleh pengawasnya.

"Hutan ini.. menyeramkan." Gumam Naruto dengan pandangan horror pada hutan di depanya itu.

"Memang menyeramkan. Aku juga ikut test di hutan ini waktu ikut test Ujian Chuunin bersama kalian." Ucap penjaga gerbang tersebut dengan ramah.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke dan Naruto pada penjaga gerbang Area 44 dengan dingin karena ia orang Konoha yang notabene mereka benci.

Dan bunyi belpun berdering, penjaga gerbang itu membuka pintunya, Naruto, Sasuke dan Tobi langsung melesat kedalam.

"Yosh, baiklah. Membunuh tidak apa-apa kan?" Ucap Naruto dengan nada santai.

"Hn. Kini kita harus ke arah sungai dulu." Sasuke memberi saran. Tobi memandangnya dengan bingung.

"Untuk apa?" Tanyanya.

"Agar lebih mudah ke menara. Sungai dan menara ada di tengah kata pengawas itu. Kalau sudah begitu, kita tinggal mengikuti aliran sungai untuk menuju ke menara lalu mengambil gulungan Tim lain yang kita temukan di jalan." Jelas Sasuke. Kedua rekan satu timnya pun mengangguk.

Sementara itu, di tempat yang lumayan jauh dari tempat Ujian Chuunin dilaksanakan, Sasori, kini tengah berjalan tanpa arah karena bosan. 'Tch. Aku bosan.' Batinnya. Iapun berjalan tanpa arah.

"Jadi, kapan kita menyerangnya, Baki?"

Suara itu terdengar di teinga Sasori. Ia sangat mengenal suara itu. 'Orochimaru.' Pikirnya. Ia tahu suara itu. Suara orang yang mengkhianatinya. Sasori dan Orochimaru dulu menjalin kerja sama, tetapi, Orochimaru mengkhianatinya. Dan sampai saat ini Sasori menyimpan dendam pada Orochimaru. 'Untuk apa ular itu ada disini, huh?' Tanyanya dalam hati.

Iapun berjalan untuk mencari ke asal suara. Dan iapun menemukannya. Laki-laki yang ia benci, dan seorang Jounin ber_hitai-ate _Sunagakure, desa yang ia benci. Sasoripun bersembunyi dan mendengarkan percakapan dua orang itu diam-diam.

"Test terakhir ujian Chuunin ya. Jadi, apa rencananya?" Terdengar suara Orochimaru. Sasori kembali mendengarkan percakapan itu dengan kecurigaan.

"Belum tersusun. Tapi aku akan mengandalkan Gaara, dan membuat Shukaku bangun." Jawab lelaki di samping Orochimaru. 'Shukaku? Itukan Jinchuuriki ekor satu. Sudah kuduga Suna akan membawanya ke ujian Chuunin ini.' Batin Sasori.

"Sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu." Ucap Orochimaru dengan nada meremehkan. Sasori hanya sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. 'Huh, jadi aku sudah ketahuan ya?' Batin Sasori dalam hati sambil menyeringai.

"Aku akan mengurusnya." Ucap Baki, pria yang ada di samping Orochimaru.

Dan, Sasoripun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, "Yare yare.. Aku sudah ketahuan ya. Kau masih hebat eh, Orochimaru?" Sasori menyeringai ke arah Orochimaru dan tentunya dalam wujud Sora.

"Nada bicara itu.. Kau masih saja terdengar sombong," Ucap Orochimaru sambil memandang ke arah Sasori. "Akasuna no Sasori." Lanjutnya dan tentunya membuat Baki kaget. "Kemampuan menyamarmu bagus juga. Aku sampai tidak menyadari bahwa itu kau sebelum aku mendengarkan nada bicara menyebalkanmu itu." Ketus Orochimaru.

"Kau Akasuna no Sasori?! Kau tidak akan bisa pergi!" Ucap Baki dengan nada tinggi pada Sasori. Sedangkan Sasori memandangnya dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Orang-orang Suna masih saja tidak sabaran, eh?" Ujar Sasori dengan nada meremehkan. "Ini di negri tetangga. Aku tak ada urusan denganmu. Dan, kau akan terbunuh jika melawanku satu lawan satu." Sasori tersenyum meremehkan pada Baki. Sedangkan Baki hanya bisa menahan kesal. Sasori benar.

"Jadi, apa urusanmu disini, Sasori? Tugas dari Akatsuki itu kah?" Tanya Orochimaru sambil memandang Sasori dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

Sasori agak terlonjak kaget, "Kau sudah tahu, huh? Aku tak akan segan-segan membunuhmu." Ucap Sasori dengan tajam.

"Dilihat dari ekspresi mu itu, sepertinya informanku belum ditemukan, eh?" Ororchimaru memandang Sasori dengan tatapan kemenangan. "Sepertinya tugasmu juga tak jauh-jauh dari rencanaku dan Suna. Ingin bergabung, Sasori?"

"Sepertinya kau wakil dari Otogakure, ya? Hm. Ya. Aku memang diutus oleh ketua untuk membantu rencana Oto dan Suna." Ucap Sasori sambil menyeringai.

.

Kembali ke Area 44, atau hutan kematian. Kini, Arata, Sai, dan Sakura masih berjalan tak tentu di hutan kematian. Mereka sedang mencari Tim dengan gulungan Surga karena mereka mempunyai gulungan Bumi. Sampai akhirnya, tiba-tiba saja mereka diserang oleh Tim yang dilihat dari pelindung kepalanya, berasal dari Otogakure.

"Fufufu.. Anak dari Hokage ke-4. Uzumaki Arata. Aku penasaran denganmu," Ucap seseorang lelaki yang memakai perban putih di sekujur kepalanya dan sebuah 'benda' di tangan kanannya.

"Sepertinya kau mempunyai gulungan Bumi. Kebetulan sekali." Ucap seseorang di samping laki-laki tadi dengan nada meremehkan.

"Cepat selesaikan ini, Zaku, Dosu. Aku tak ingin berlama-lama." Ujar satu-satunya perempuan dalam kelompok itu.

"Aku memang berencana langsung menghabisinya. Sepertinya aku harus minta maaf pada Hokage." Jawab Dosu dengan nada meremehkan.

Sai, Naruto dan Sakurapun memandang tajam Tim yang ada di depannya. Arata langsung saja membuat handseal, **"Tajuu Kagebunshin no Jutsu!" **Ucapnya dan kini terbentuk 100 klon Arata. Aratapun tersenyum puas.

Sementara itu, Dosu, Zaku, dan Kin memandang klon Naruto masih dengan tatapan yang sama. "Jumlah tidak akan berarti bagi kami." Ucap Zaku meremehkan.

100 Klon Aratapun langsung mengarah ke mereka bertiga. Mereka bertiga terlihat tenang-tenang saja. Zaku merentangkan kedua tangannya, **"Zankuuha!" **Ucapnya dan kemudian dari telapak tangannya keluar gelombang supersonic, yang membuat beberapa klon Naruto menghilang.

Sementara Para Trio dari Oto itu melawan Klon Arata, Arata, Sakura dan Sai bersembunyi. Setelah klon Arata menghilang semua, kini para Trio itu mulai mencari Arata.

"Kabur, huh? Pecundang." Ejek Zaku.

Sementara itu, di balik semak-semak, Sai mengeluarkan gulungan dan menggambar ular di gulungan itu. **'Chouju Giga!' **Batinnya dan ular itupun keluar dan menyelinap ke arah Zaku, Dosu, dan Kin. Dan, 3 buah ularpun menyelinap ke arah mereka dan mengikat kaki mereka. Mereka kaget, dibalik semak-semak, Arata muncul dan berlari ke arah Zaku untuk menyerang Zaku. Zaku tak tinggal diam, ia merentangkan tangannya ke arah Arata.

"**Zankuuha!" **Ucapnya dan mengeluarkan gelombang angin yang menghantam Arata.

"POF" Arata menghilang. 'Bunshin?!' Pikir Zaku kaget. Arata muncul dari belakang dan langsung menendang punggung Zaku, Zaku terlempar. Sementara itu Dosu dan Kin hanya bisa melihat temannya itu karena kaki mereka terikat.

'Jadi dia memakai bunshin untuk mengalihkan perhatian Zaku, sementara tubuh aslinya menyelinap kebelakang untuk membuat _opening_...' Batin Dosu. Dosupun membuat gelombang suara super tinggi dan membuat ular yang mengikat kaki mereka menjadi lemah dan turun. Tanpa basa-basi, Dosu langsung mengayunkan tangannya ke Arata, Arata bisa menghindar.

"!" Arata kaget. Kupingnya terasa sakit padahal ia bisa menghindari serangan Dosu, akibatnyapun Arata jatuh tersungkur.

Sementara itu, Sakura dan Sai keluar dari tempat persembunyian, Sai langsung menggambar dua buah ular dan tiga buah singa. **"Chouju Giga!" **Ucapnya dan dua buah ular dan tiga buah singa keluar dari sana. Sementara dua buah ular itu mengikat tangan dan kaki Zaku, tiga buah singa melawan Dosu dan Kin.

Sementara itu, Arata masih jatuh tersungkur. Arata membuat handseal, **"Suiton: Hahonryuu!" **Ucapnya sambl merentangkan tangannya ke arah Kin. Dan dari tangannya pun keluar air yang menghantam tubuh Kin sehingga Kin jatuh tersungkur. Arata berdiri dengan susah payah, setelah itu dia menatap Dosu dengan senyum penuh kemenangan. "Tinggal satu." Ucapnya pelan.

Dosupun langsung melesat ke arah Arata, dan ingin mengayunkan tangannya lagi, sebelum dapat mengayunkan tangannya, Arata menangkap tangan Dosu, kemudian memelintirkannya dan melemparnya. Dosu terlempar ke atas, Arata membuat handseal, **"Doton: Ganban Kyu!" **Ucapnya dan seketika ada dua buah batu besar yang dikendalikan olehnya, dan dua batu itu menabrak Dosu dari arah yang berlawanan. 'Dia bisa mengendlikan dua elemen?!' Batin Dosu kaget.

Arata mendekat ke arahnya dan mengambil gulungan Surga dari Dosu. Arata, Sai dan Sakurapun pergi secepatnya dari sana.

Arata melompati dahan-dahan pohon sambil memegang kupingnya yang sakit. "Arata-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sakura khawatir.

"Ah tidak.. Kupingku hanya sedikit sakit karena serangan tadi.." Jawab Arata disertai senyuman di wajahnya.

"Lebih baik kita istirahat dulu.' Sela Sai yang juga khawatir pada keadaan Arata.

"Ah tidak usah.." Ucap Arata yang tidak mau merepotkan kedua rekan satu timnya itu.

"Harus, Arata-kun. Lagipula kita sudah mendapat dua gulungan dan sebentar lagi menjelang tengah malam.." Ucap Sakura. Aratpun mendengus pasrah dan istirahat.

.

Sementara itu, Naruto, Sasuke dan Tobi kini sedang berhadapan dengan 3 ninja dari Kusagakure. Mereka masih tampak belum memulai pertarungan.

"Kalian punya gulungan surga. Cepat serahkan pada kami jika kalian tidak mau mati." Gertak orang yang paling depan, sepertinya pemimpin mereka.

"Coba saja kalau bisa bunuh kami." Ucap Sasuke enteng. Sasuke menutup matanya perlahan, kemudian membukanya **'Mangekyou Sharingan!'** Batinnya mengaktifkan Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan di matanya, dan matanya berubah menjadi warna merah. Ia menatap mata orang yang paling depan yang terlihat seperti pemimpin mereka, **'Tsukuyomi.' **Batinnya dan orang itu masuk dalam dunia ilusi.

Orang itu ada di dunia ilusi, kini badannya diikat pada sebuah tiang dan terlihat Sasuke dalam wujud Hayate yang sedang memegang sebuah pedang. "Waktumu 72 jam." Ucap Sasuke dingin dan langsung menusuk perut orang itu.

"UWAAAA!" Teriak orang itu di dunia nyata dan langsung ambruk ketika Sasuke melihat ke arah matanya. Dua rekan satu timnya pun menatap mereka dengan agak heran dan takut.

"Sekarang giliranku, Sasuke." Ucap Naruto yang ada di samping kiri Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Matanya berubah menjadi warna merah pertanda bahwa ia mengaktifkan Rinnegan. Ia merentangkan tangan kanannya ke arah orang yang ada di samping pemimpin mereka yang ambruk. **'Bansho Tenin.' **Batin Naruto mengucapkan nama jurusnya, seketika orang tadi tertarik ke arah Naruto, Naruto mencekiknya dan langsung membantingnya ke tanah dan membuatnya pingsan seketika.

Orang yang terakhir bergidik ngeri melihat kemampuan Sasuke dan Naruto yang sudah mengalahkan temannya dengan sekali serangan. "A-aku akan menyerahkan gulungan kami." Ucapnya dengan nada gugup, ia pun mengeluarkan gulungan Bumi dari kantungnya dan langsung melemparnya pada Sasuke.

"Yuhu!" Teriak Tobi kegirangan. Sasuke hanya diam dan Naruto memandang Tobi sambil sweatdrop.

Sasukepun mengambil gulungan itu, "Ayo kita pergi, Akano, Rin." Ucap Sasuke dingin dan langsung melesat ke arah lain diikuti oleh Naruto dan Tobi.

.

Sementara itu, keadaan Tim Guy, alias Neji, Lee dan Tenten kini sedang duduk beristirahat. "Malam hari. Musuh akan istirahat, sesuai rencana, kita akan menyerang mereka pada malam hari." Ucap Neji, kemudian ia menancapkan kunainya di tanah. "Kita mencari sebuah tim yang lengah, jika sudah menemukannya, jangan menyerang dulu. Kita bertemu lagi di sini." Lanjutnya. Mereka beritga berdiri. "Bubar." Dan semuanya pun langsung berpencar.

Neji kini melompati dahan-dahan pohon, mencari sebuah tim. Iapun menemukan sebuah Tim yang memakai pelindung kepala Konohagakure yang sedang beristirahat. "Tim 7. Arata Uzumaki, Sai, dan Sakura Haruno." Gumamnya. Iapun memakai Byakugan untuk mendeteksi apakah mereka mempunyai gulungan yang ia incar atau tidak. "Mereka telah berhasil mendapatkan keduanya ya. Lumayan hebat juga mereka." Neji menyeringai. Iapun kemudian kembali melesat ke tempat yang dijanjikan setelah 30 menit.

Dan disana ia menemukan Lee, dan kemudian Tenten yang beberapa menit kemudian muncul. "Aku sudah menemukan Tim yang kita cari." Ucap Neji dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Lee dan Tentenpun juga ikut senyum dan kemudian Neji dan Timnya mengarah ke tempat Tim Arata.

Mereka sampai disana, tanpa rencana, mereka langsung menyerang, Sai yang ditugas jaga malampun harus melawan Tim Neji.

"Serahkan gulungan kalian. Aku tahu kalian sedang dalam keadaan yang buruk." Ucap Neji sambil menyeringai.

Sai diam, ia mengeluarkan gulungannya dan langsung menggambar dengan cepat, **"Chouju Giga!" **Ucapnya dan keluar tiga buah singa. Tenten mensummon gulungan dan langsung menyerang singa-singa itu dengan ratusan senjata dan akhirnya mereka lenyap. Lee dengan kecepatan yang sangat cepat menuju ke arah Sai dan langsung menendang Sai sampai terpental.

"Uhuk.." Sai mengeluarkan darah.

Arata dan Sakura yang memang tidak tidur hanya bisa terpaku melihat Sai yang dikalahkan dengan mudah. Arata bangkit, walaupun gendang telinganya masih sakit, ia mencoba melawan Neji. "Kau ingin dapat gulungan, huh? Lewati aku." Ucap Arata sambil menahan sakit di telinganya. Kepalanya kemudian menoleh pada Sakura, "Sakura, jaga gulungannya." Perintah Arata dan disambut oleh anggukan kecil oelh Sakura.

"Sudahlah. Kau sudah lemah. Jangan memaksa atau kau mati." Ucap Neji meremehkan. Arata hanya menatapnya sedikit, tidak terpancar aura kesal.

"Huh, baiklah." Arata membuat handseal, sebelum selesai, Lee sudah muncul di hadapannya dan menendang perutnya, Aratapun terlempar menabrak pohon dan megeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. "Ahk..." Arata merintis kesakitan. Ia mencoba berdiri lagi, kemudian melempar Shuriken ke arah Lee, dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika Lee berhasil menangkap Shuriken itu.

Sementara itu, ada tiga orang yang menatap mereka dari balik pohon dan memakai _hitai-ate_ Amegakure. "Itu timnya Arata-nii?" Bisik Naruto pada Sasuke. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kita tidak membantunya?" Tanya Tobi. Sementara itu Sasuke dan Naruto memandangnya heran. "Apa? Mereka kan telah baik sama kita. Tak ada salahnya membantu kan?" Lanjut Tobi. Naruto dan Sasuke mengangguk.

Dan merekapun melesat dari sana, sebelum Neji mengambil gulungan, Naruto langsung menendang Neji, Neji dapat menghindar dan melompat ke belakang.

Sakura terkejut, "Akano-san, Hayate-san, Rin-san!" Seru Sakura gembira ketika melihat ketiga orang itu di depannya memunggunginya.

"Tenang saja, Sakura-san." Ucap Naruto.

Sementara itu Neji agak kaget, "Kalian mendapatkan teman dari Amegakure ya. Hm, itu sama saja. Kudengar Amegakure hanya mempunyai ninja payah." Ejek Neji. Naruto, Sasuke dan Tobi hanya diam. Mereka juga bukan berasal dari Amegakure..

"Sebaiknya kau bilang itu kalau kau bisa mengalahkan kami." Ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai ke arah Neji.

Naruto memandang Neji, Lee dan Tenten. "Hayate, aku akan melawan bocah Hyuuga itu. Kau lawan yang memakai baju hijau saja." Ucap Naruto. Sasuke memandang Naruto sebentar, ia tahu Naruto cukup pintar dalam urusan strategi. Iapun hanya mengangguk dan menatap ke arah Lee dengan mata Mangekyou Sharingannya yang masih aktif. 'Dia cepat. Dan daritadi hanya memakai Taijutsu..' Batin Sasuke.

"Kau ingin sok hebat dengan melawanku bocah?" Ucap Neji meremehkan. Ia langsung berlari ke arah Naruto sementara Sasuke kini sudah berhadapan dengan Lee. Neji menyerang Naruto, mencoba menutup aliran chakranya. Tetapi tanpa disangka Naruto bisa menghindari semuanya dengan mudah dan malah dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Senyuman ejekan.

"Hanya itu kemampuan klan terkuat di Konoha setelah Uchiha?" Ejek Naruto. Neji menggeram kesal. 'Dengan Rinnegan aku bisa membaca seluruh gerakannya dan aliran chakranya. Ia bermaksud untuk menutup salah satu aliran chakraku..' Batin Naruto. Ia kembali melihat Neji ingin menyerangnya, Naruto kembali dapat menghindar dengan mudah.

Neji membuat sebuah ancang-ancang dan terlihatlah Naruto dalam area Yin Yang Neji. "Kau sudah dalam areaku." Neji menyeringai, **"Eight Trigrams: 64 Pukulan!" **Ucapnya sambil mencoba memukul dan menutup 64 aliran chakra Naruto dengan sangat cepat.

Naruto agak kesulitan untuk menghindar, akhirnya ia merentangkan tangannya ke arah Neji, **'Shinra Tensei.' **Batinnya dan Neji langsung terpental dan menabrak pohon, dari mulutnya ia memuntahkan darah yang sangat banyak.

"Ahk.." Neji menahan sakitnya. 'Jurus apa itu...' Pikirnya.

"Neji!" Teriak Tenten yang khawatir pada Neji.

"Hey, lawanmu aku." Ucap Tobi.

Tenten menggeram kesal, ia mensummon gulungan kertas lagi dan dari gulunga kertas itu keluar ratusan senjata yang mengarah pada Tobi. Dan betapa terkejutnya Tenten ketika melihat semua senjatanya tembus melewati Tobi tanpa luka sedikitpun. 'A-apa?!' Batinnya kaget. Dan kemudian Tobi masuk kedalam tanah. Tenten berjaga-jaga. Dan kemudian Tobi muncul di belakang Tenten dari balik tanah dan memukul tengkuk Tenten dan mengakibatkan Tenten pingsan.

Sementara itu, Lee dan Sasuke daritadi hanya diam saja. Lee memandang kedua temannya dengan khawatir. Ia dengan gerakan cepat menendang Sasuke, Sasuke dengan mudahnya menghindar, Lee terus menyerang Sasuke dengan Taijutsu super cepat dan Sasuke bisa menghindari semuanya. 'Aku harus memakai Lotus.' Pikir Lee. Dan beberapa detik kemudian ia muncul di depan Sasuke dan menendang dagu Sasuke dari bawah, Sasuke yang tahu apa yang dilakukan Lee hanya diam saja untuk melihat kemampuan Lee. Sasuke pun terlempar ke atas. Dan Lee langsung muncul di belakang Sasuke, tetapi ia terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menghilang dan muncul di belakangnya, dan Lee kembali terkejut ketika Sasuke mengikat Lee dengan perban dan menghantam tubuh Lee kebawah, seharusnya ia yang memakai jurus itu.

"Ukh.." Lee meringis kesakitan. 'Bagaimana bisa dia tahu jurusku?' Lee bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Naruto menghampiri Arata, kakaknya yang terduduk lemas dan memuntahkan darah. "Hey kau tidak apa-apa? Akan segera ku obati." Ucap Naruto. Ia kemudian merangkul kakaknya itu dan membawanya ke tempat Sai dan Sakura, ia membaringkan tubuh kakaknya di samping tubuh Sai. Sementara itu Tim Neji masih terbaring lemah.

"Terimakasih!" Ucap Sakura.

.

_Tiga hari kemudian..._

Ujian Chuunin sudah hampir selesai, kini Tim Naruto sudah mengumpulkan kedua gulungan dan kini sudah berada di menara, mereka membuka gulungan itu. Dan tiba-tiba muncul seseorang dari balik asap.

"Yo." Sapa orang itu.

'Rambut biru.. seragam Jounin.. Sasori? Kenapa dia ada disini?' Batin Naruto.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Sasuke pada Sasori.

"Aku memang telah disuruh untuk menyambut kalian. Dan, selamat, kalian sudah melewati tes ujian Chuunin ke dua." Ucap Sasori datar. Sementara ketiga muridnya juga diam saja, tak terpancar. "Haah.. Berbahagialah sedikit.." Sasori memandang muridnya itu malas. "Dan, satu jam lagi tes ujian Chuunin ketiga akan dimulai. Bersiaplah. Sekarang kalian istirahat dulu. Ikuti aku." Ucap Sasori dan langsung berjalan ke sebuah ruangan bersama ketiga muridnya itu.

Setelah masuk ruangan, Sasori membuat Kekkai agar pembicaraan dan apa yang mereka lakukan tidak diketahui.

"Ada apa, Sasori? Sampai kau memakai kekkai, berarti ini penting." Ucap Sasuke sambil menatap tajam ke Sasori.

"Aku sudah melakukan pembicaraan dengan wakil Oto dan Suna. Dan benar, mereka akan menyerang. Kita hanya membantu." Jelas Sasori. Dan senyum berkembang di wajah Naruto.

"Akhirnya Konoha hancur juga. Lalu, apa rencananya?" Tanya Naruto.

Sasori tersenyum tipis, "Kita hanya sebagai bantuan saja. Jadi rencana yang asli ada di tangan Oto dan Suna. Dan, Suna membawa Jinchuuriki ekor satu, Shukaku." Sasori menyeringai.

"Lalu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tujuan kita juga sekaligus menangkap Jinchuuriki ekor satu. Informasi itu sudah kuberi tahu pada Yahiko. Lalu, mengingat kita juga bekerja sama dengan Suna, kita bisa sekaligus menangkap Jinchuuriki itu." Ucap Sasori.

"Ciri-cirinya? Dia pasti juga mengikuti ujian Chuunin, kan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ya. Berambut merah dengan tato 'Ai' di dahinya." Jawab Sasori. Naruto agak kaget.

"Orang itu.. aku pernah melihatnya." Ucap Naruto.

Sasori mengangguk, "Kalau begitu akan lebih mudah."

.

_1 Jam Kemudian..._

Tim Naruto kini tengah berbaris di hadapan Hokage bersama beberapa Tim lain yang lulus. Mereka kini tengah mendengar penjelasan Hokage tentang mengapa ujian Chuunin dilaksanakan. Sampai tiba-tiba saja seseorang dengan seragam Jounin muncul. Ia adalah wasit.

"Karena ujian Chuunin ini kelebihan peserta, adakah yang ingin mengundurkan diri? Tubuh kalian mungkin tidak akan kuat untuk pertandingan ini." Ucap Hayate.

Dan ada satu orang yang mengangkat tangannya. "Aku mengundurkan diri. Tubuhku terluka parah." Ucap lelaki berambut perak itu.

"Hm.. Kau Kabuto Yakushi dari Konohagakure kan? Baiklah. Silakan keluar." Ucap Hayate. Kabuto melangkah keluar.

"Ada lagi?" Tanya Hayate. Semuanya diam.

"Baiklah. Akan kujelaskan ujian Chuunin ketiga. Disini kalian bertarung satu lawan satu. Lalu, siapa lawan kalain ditentukan dari papan elektrik itu." Hayate menunjuk papan elektrik yang baru terbuka.

Papan elektrik itu menunjukan sebuah nama dua pserta yang akan bertarung satu lawan satu.

"Baiklah, pertandingan pertama, Akado Yoroi melawan Hayate Kurama."

_**To Be Continued..**_

_Author'sNote: Uwaah... maaf kalo chapternya jelek. Author kurang bisa ngebuat adegan fighting. Ohya, mungkin part 1 ini akan selesai di chapter ke 17 atau 15, dan akan dilanjutkan ke Shipudden. Nanti akan ditampilkan misi-misi Naruto dan Sasuke, entah itu nangkep Jinchuuriki atau apa, dan juga menceritakan kekeluargaan Yahiko-Naruto-Sasuke. Lalu ntar juga ada flashback pertarungan dimana Nagato terbunuh. Fufufufu~ Last, review?_

.

**Next Chapter: **The Third Test!

.

"Kemampuan ketiga Shinobi Amegakure itu sangat hebat. Mengejutkan..."

.

"Pertandingan selanjutnya, Rin Nazuki melawan Sakura Haruno."

.

"Test terakhir akan diadakan bulan depan. Bersiaplah."

.


	11. Chapter 11: The Third Test!

**The Tale of Uzumaki Naruto**

.

**Chapter 11: **The Third Test!

.

"Pertandingan pertama, Akado Yoroi melawan Hayate Kurama." Ucap sang wasit, Hayate Gekko membacakan nama yang tertera di papan elektrik. "Semuanya silakan naik ke atas selama pertandingan." Lanjutnya.

Sebelum naik ke atas, Sasori berjalan ke arah Sasuke, "Jangan tunjukan kekuatanmu yang sebenarnya." Bisiknya. Sasuke mengangguk.

Dan kini tersisa Sasuke, atau Hayate Kurama dan seseorang yang memakai _hitai-ate _Konohagakure dan memakai baju hitam serta kacamata hitam.

"Huh, hanya bocah Amegakure ya." Ejek Akado pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya diam.

"Pertandingan, mulai!" Ucap sang wasit.

Dan kini mereka berdua hanya diam menyiapkan kuda-kudanya. 'Aku harus mengetahui kekuatannya dulu.' Batin Sasuke. Iapun langsung melesat ke arah Akado dengan taijutsu, Sasuke melakukan _round-house kick_ dari kiri dan bisa diblok dengan mudah oleh Akado, tak menyiakan kesempatan, Akado mencengkram kaki Sasuke dan membantingnya, kemudian ia menindih badan Sasuke dan mencengkram kepalanya.

Sasuke hanya bingung, kemudian ia sadar, 'Chakraku diserap olehnya!' batin Sasuke.

Akado menyeringai, "Ya benar. Kemampuanku adalah menyerap chakra." Ucapnya dengan seringai di wajahnya. Sasuke kemudian menendangnya sehingga ia terlempar.

Mengambil kesempatan, Sasuke melompat ke atas, kemudian membuat handseal, **"Katon: Hibashiri!" **Ucapnya dan dari mulutnya keluar beberapa api berbentuk pesawat jet yang berlomba untuk menghantam tubuh Akado. Akado menghindar, tetapi apinya tetap mengikutinya, iapun mencoba nekat untuk menyerap ninjutsu itu, dan akhirnya berhasil dan hanya satu api yang menghantam tubuhnya, ia jatuh tersungkur.

Melihat kesempatan, Sasuke melesat ke arahnya kemudian menendangnya, dengan susah payah, Akado berhasil memblok serangan Sasuke, tetapi ia terpental sedikit ke belakang.

Sasuke kemudian melemparkan dua shuriken ke arahnya, Akado siap menghindar, tetapi ternyata shuriken itu hanya melewati dirinya, dan ia semakin kaget ketika baru menyadari bahwa ada benang di shuriken itu, dan benang itu kini melilitnya. Ujung benang itu sudah digigit oleh Sasuke, kemudian ia membuat handseal, **"Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu!" **Ucapnya dan kemudian dari mulutnya keluar api yang menyambar ke benang itu dan membakar tubuh Akado. Semuanya kaget karena tubuh Akado terbakar.

Tetapi Akado hanya menerima luka bakar yang tidak terlalu parah. Akado mengerang kesakitan, memanfaatkan celah, Sasuke langsung melesat dan menendang dagu Akado ke atas, ketika di atas, tubuh Akado dicengkram dari belakang.

"**Lotus!" **Ucap Sasuke dan langsung membanting Akado.

Semuanya kaget, terutama Guru Guy dan Lee. "Itukan Lotus!" Ucap Guru Guy. "Lee, apakah kau pernah melawan orang itu sebelumnya?" Tanya Guy pada Lee di sampingnya. Lee mengangguk lemah. "Bagaimana dia bisa mengcopy jurus Lee? Dan gerakannya jauh lebih sempurna daripada Lee..." Gumam Guy pelan.

'Gerakannya lebih sempurna dariku. Aku berlatih melakukan Lotus selama bertahun-tahun, tetapi dia bisa hanya dalam jangka waktu beberapa jam. Hebat...' Pikir Lee yang agak cemburu melihat Sasuke yang kini dalam wujud Hayate.

"Pemenangnya Hayate Kurama." Ucap sang wasit.

"Kau hebat, Hayate-san!" Seru Sakura. Sasuke hanya memandangnya sebentar dan kemudian langsung naik untuk berjumpa dengan Sasori, Naruto dan Tobi.

"Kau hebat, Nii-san." Bisik Naruto pada Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

Dan pertandingan selanjutnya, Shino Aburame melawan Zaku, Zaku yang sombong hanya tersenyum menyeringai ke arah Shino. Shino hanya mengintimidasi Zaku agar menyerah. Selanjutnya, Zakupun merentangkan tangannya dan membuat Zankuuha ke arah Shino. Shinopun terlempar. Dan kembali berdiri Shino kembali mengintimidasi Zaku ketika serangga penghancur ada di belakang Zaku. Shino menyuruh Zaku agar menyerah. Zaku menggeram kesal, ia merentangkan tangannya ke arah Shino dan serangga itu, melakukan Zankuuha, tetapi yang terjadi adalah kedua tangannya putus karena ada serangga Shino yang menyumbat lubang angin yang ada di telapak tangan Zaku. Shinopun menang.

"Pertandingan selanjutnya.." Ucap sang wasit, Hayate sambil melihat papan elektrik yang mengacak nama peserta. Dan akhirnya muncul dua nama peserta. "Tsurugi Misumi melawan Akano Shirohaki." Ucapnya.

"Akhirnya!" Seru Naruto senang karena nama samarannya, Akano Shirohaki dipanggil.

"Santai saja, Akano. Sembunyikan kekuatanmu yang sebenarnya." Bisik Sasori. Naruto mengangguk.

Sementara itu, Neji yang melihat Akano hanya bergumam, "Dia orang yang waktu itu. Aku ingin lihat kekuatannya.."

Dan kini Naruto yang dalam wujud Akano, sedang berhadapan melawan Tsurugi Misumi. Mereka masih diam, menyiapkan kuda-kuda, kemudian Tsurugi langsung melesat ke arah Naruto, dan melilitkan dirinya ke Naruto. Naruto agak kaget.

"Untuk mendapatkan informasi, tubuhku sudah diubah menjadi lentur." Ucap Tsurugi sambil mengecangkan lilitannya pada Naruto. "Menyerahlah kalau kau tak mau tulangmu patah." Lanjutnya.

Naruto hanya menyeringai dan kemudian menempelkan telapak tangannya ke kepala Tsurugi. **"Shinra Tensei." **Ucapnya pelan dan tubuh Tsurugi langsung terpental dan menabrak dinding membuat dinding itu menjadi retak. Sementara Naruto hanya diam menyeringai.

'Jurus apa itu?!' Batin Tsurugi kaget. Sementara yang di ruangan itu juga sama kagetnya dengan Tsurugi ketika melihat Naruto memakai suatu jurus.

'Ia bisa membuat lawannya terpental tanpa menggunakan handseal. Jurus apa itu?' Kakashi bertanya dalam hati. Ia kemudian kembali memerhatikan pertandingan.

'Jurus yang sama yang ia lakukan padaku waktu itu...' Batin Neji.

Naruto diam saja seolah menunggu serangan Tsurugi selanjutnya. Sementara itu, Tsurugi berdiri dengan susah payah akibat serangan Naruto. Ia kemudian melempar Shuriken dan membuat handseal, **"Tajuu Shuriken Kagebunshin!" **Ucapnya dan kemudian Shuriken itu berubah menjadi ratusan dan bersiap menghantam tubuh Naruto.

Sementara itu Naruto hanya diam saja. **'Shinra Tensei.' **Batinnya dan kemudian ratusan Shuriken itu terpental begitu saja. Tsurugi kembali kaget. Naruto hanya diam saja sambil memandang Tsurugi dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan. "Sudah berakhir." Ucapnya pelan dan kemudian merentangkan tangannya ke arah Tsurugi. **'Bansho Tenin.' **Batinnya dan kemudian Tsurugi tertarik ke arahnya, Naruto mencekiknya, kemudian membantingnya, lalu membalikan tubuhnya di posisi tengkurap dan kemudian menyatukan kedua tangannya di depan dan kemudian menusuknya dengan kunai. (Seperti yang dilakukan Pain waktu lawan Naruto sebelum Hinata mengatakan perasaannya pada Naruto. Maaf kalo author jelasinnya gajelas -_-)

Dan, semua yang melihat itu hanya kagum kepada Naruto. Naruto hanya menyeringai ke Tsurugi dan kemudian memberi isyarat pada wasit agar pertandingan dihentikan. Wasitpun mengangguk. "Pemenangnya adalah Akano Shirohaki." Ucap sang wasit, sementara yang lain hanya diam saja dan masih kagum akan kemampuan Naruto.

'Hebat sekali. Siapa dia sebenarnya?' Batin neji.

'Kemampuannya hebat. Dan dia masih Genin.' Batin Hokage ke-4 yang ada di sana.

Sementara Gaara hanya memandang tajam Naruto. 'Hebat juga. Dia aka kubunuh.' Pikir Gaara.

Narutopun berjalan dengan senyuman kemenangan ke arah Timnya. "Aku hebat kan, Nii-san." Bisiknya pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya memandangnya kesal.

Papan elektronikpun kembali mengacak dua nama peserta, dan terlihatlah nama Kankurou vs. Ryuichi Akane (OC). Pertandingan berjalan dengan cepat, Ryuichi yang meremehkan kemampuan Kankurou harus berakhir tragis karena tersengat racun yang ada di Kugutsu Kankurou. Dan papan namapun kembali mengacak dua nama peserta, dan terlihatlah nama Sai vs. Satoru Rakashi (OC). Pertandingan berjalan seimbang dan harus berakhir seri karena kedua peserta sama-sama terluka parah akibat jurus masing-masing lawan.

Dan, papan elektrik kembali mengacak nama. Dan kini terlihatlah tulisan Sakura Haruno vs. Rin Nazuki. Sakura agak kaget karena harus melawan orang yang menolongnya.

"Pertandingan selanjutnya, Sakura Haruno melawan Rin Nazuki." Ujar sang wasit.

Sakura dan Rinpun turun ke bawah.

"Pertandingan dimulai!" Ucap sang wasit, Hayate Gekkou.

Sakura hanya memandang Rin dengan tatapan senang, "Maaf Rin-san, walaupun kau sudah menolongku, aku tetap tidak akan kalah darimu." Ucap Sakura.

"Perempuan itu..." Gumam Tenten sambil memandang tajam ke arah Rin yang pernah mengalahkannya.

"Uwah! Dua perempuan cantik bertarung!" Seru Lee semangat(?)

Dan pertarunganpun dimulai. Sakura melempar dua buah Shuriken ke arah Rin. Rin diam saja. Dan Sakura dan para penontonpun agak terkejut ketika melihat Shuriken yang dilempar Sakura menembus tubuh Rin. Sakura langsung menyerang Rin dengan Taijutsu, tetapi sekali lagi, tendangan Sakura hanya bisa menembus tubuh Rin. Sementara itu, Rin tersenyum tipis. 'Ini akan berakhir dengan cepat.' Batinnya. Badannyapun tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam tanah, Sakura agak kaget. Dan kemudian berjaga dengan posisi siaga. Rinpun muncul di belakang Sakura lalu memukul tengkuk Sakura, Sakura pun terlempar dan kesakitan. Pertandinganpun diberhentikan.

"Pemenangnya Rin Nazuki." Ucap sang wasit. Rin tersenyum senang.

"Kemampuan ketiga Shinobi Amegakure itu sangat hebat. Mengejutkan.." Gumam sang Yondaime Hokage.

Rinpun naik ke atas lagi dan menuju ke arah Sasori, Sasuke dan Naruto. Ia tersenyum dan bertos ria dengan Naruto.

Naruto kembali melirik ayahnya, Yondaime Hokage yang ada di sana. Tanpa sadar, tangannya terkepal. 'Dengan kemampuanku sekarang, aku akan membunuhmu nanti, Minato.' Batinnya sambil menatap tajam Yondaime Hokage.

Pertandingan selesai, Papan elektrik kembali menentukan nasib sisa peserta. Dan papan itu sudah menunjukan dua nama. Yamanaka Ino vs. Hikari Ametsuki (OC). Pertandingan berjalan sangat sengit, walaupun Ino menggunakan jurus andalan klannya, tetapi entah dengan cara apa, Hikari dapat menangkisnya. Ino juga agak kesulitan ketika harus menghindari serangan jutsu Katon. Walaupun Hikari hanya memakai jutsu Katon kelas C, tetapi tetap tidak bisa diremehkan timingnya. Pertandinganpun diakhiri dengan jurus Hikari yang mengenai telak ke Ino dan kunai peledak yang dilempar Ino pada saat-saat terakhir sebelum ia terkena jurus Hikari pada Hikari, Ino dan Hikari sama-sama terluka parah, tetapi Hikari masih dapat berdiri. Dan pertandinganpun dimenangkan oleh Hikari.

Papan elektrik kembali mengacak dua nama peserta yang akan bertanding. Dan kini tertea nama.. Tenten vs. Temari. Tenten dan Temaripun memasuki arena, saat pertandingan dimulai, Tenten langsung mensummon berbagai senjata dari scroll, tetapi, Temari mengibaskan kipasnya ke senjata-senjata itu dan membuat senjata itu terlempar sekaligus membuat Tenten terluka. Pertandinganpun dimenangi dengan mudah oleh Temari.

Pertandingan selanjutnya, papan elektrik kembali mengacak dua nama. Dan kini tertera tulisan Shikamaru Nara vs. Kin Tsuchi. Shikamaru hanya memandang malas lawannya, sementara anggota Tim 10 lainnya menyemangati Shikamaru. Pertandinga dimulai dari Shikamaru yang langsung memakai jurus bayangan ke Kin. Dengan mudah, Kin menghindarinya. "Selama aku bertarung sambil mengawasi bayanganmu, kau tidak akan bisa menang." Ujar Kin sombong. Iapun melemparkan dua buah jarum dengan bel ke arah Shikamaru, Shikamaru dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah dan bel dengan jarum itupun menancap ke tembok di belakang Shikamaru. Shikamaru hanya menyeringai.

"Itu trik lama. Lalu selanjutnya kau akan melemparkan dua buah jarum. Satu buah jarum dengan bel, dan satu jarum tanpa bell. Ketika kau melempar dua buah jarum itu, jarum yang ada bellnya berfungsi sebagai pengalh perhatian karena ketika dilempar, bellnya akan berdering sehingga aku mengalihkan perhatianku ke bell itu untuk menghindarinya dan tidak sadar akan satu jarum lagi." Jelas Shikamaru dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

Kin juga menyeringai. "Kau sungguh banyak bicara." Ucapnya sinis. Dan tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah suara..

"Tring tring"

Shikamaru agak kaget, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang dan agak kaget ketika melihat bell yang ada pada jarum yang menancap di tembok itu berdering karena ada benang. Baru menyadari perhatiannya teralihkan, Shikamaru kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Kin, tetapi telat karena jarum yang dilempar Kin kini sudah tertuju pada Shikamaru, Shikamarupun tertusuk jarum itu dan langsung terjatuh. Kin menyeringai senang. Tetapi, ia baru sadar karena tubuhnya tidak bergerak sama sekali ketika ia ingin mengerakan tubuhnya.

Dan, Shikamarupun bangun, "Kagemane no Jutsu, sukses." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum menyeringai ke arah Kin. Kin agak tertegun.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa? Aku sama sekali tidak melihat bayanganmu!" Ucap Kin kaget.

"Benang juga membuat bayangan." Balas Shikamaru sambil menunjukan benang yang ia pegang pada Kin. Kin agak kaget ketika menyadari bayangan Shikamaru terhubung dengan bayangan benang itu yang juga terhubung dengan bayangan Kin.

Dan merekapun saling beradu lempar Shuriken, walaupun Kin sudah bilang bahwa ini tidak akan berhasil karena gerakan yang dihasilkan sama, tetapi Shikamaru hanya semakin menyeringai. Dan pertandinganpun berakhir karena kepala Kin yang terhantam tembok di belakangnya dan pingsan. Shikamaru menghentikan jurus Kagemanenya.

"Jika kau Shinobi, bertarunglah dengan kepintaran dan sugesti. Walaupun gerakan kita sama, tetapi jarak antara kita dan dinding di belakang kita berbeda. Aku menggunakan Shuriken agar kau tidak menyadari jarakmu dengan dinding di belakangmu." Ucap Shikamaru pada Kin yang pingsan.

"Pemenangnya, Nara Shikamaru." Ucap wasit. Tim 10 bersorak ria untuk Shikamaru sementara orang yang dimaksud hanya menguap.

Papanpun kembali mengacak nama peserta. Dan kali ini dua peserta yang beruntung adalah... Inuzuka Kiba dan Uzumaki Arata. Kibapun menyeringai sambil menatap ke arah Arata. Arata membalas seringaiannya. Mereka berduapun melompat turun ke arena.

Mereka berdua sama-sama membuat kuda-kuda. "Kita akan menang dengan mudah, Akamaru." Ucap Kiba meremehkan.

"Pertandingan dimulai!" Ucap wasit.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Kiba langsung melesat ke arah Arata, ia melakukan _roundhouse kick dari kiri_, tetapi dengan mudah diblok oleh Arata, ia kemudian memutar badannya untuk melakukan _roundhouse kick_ dari kanan, Arata menunduk agar tidak terkena serangan, selanjutnya ia ingin menendang Kiba dari bawah, tetapi Kiba berhasil menghindar dan melompat ke belakang.

Kiba menggeram kesal karena serangannya sama sekali tidak ada yang kena. "Sebaiknya kau gunakan anjingmu itu, Kiba." Ejek Arata sambil menyeringai.

Kiba kembali mengeram kesal. Ia kemudian membuat segel harimau, **"Beast Effect Ninpou: Quadruped no Jutsu!" **Ucapnya dan badannya langsung diselimuti chakra, dan posisi kuda-kudanya sama seperti anjing, kaki dan tangannya sama-sama digunakan untuk berjalan. Iapun langsung melesat dengan cepat ke arah Arata. Arata susah payah menghindari serangan Kiba.

Brukh!

Arata jatuh tersungkur karena kecepatan Kiba terlalu cepat. 'Ugh! Kecepetannya bertambah sejak ia memakai jurus itu.' Pikir Arata. Ia kembali berdiri dan menyeka darah yang ada di sudut bibirnya. Kemudian melihat ke arah Kiba yang sedang tersenyum senang. 'Aku harus menganalisis kelemahan dan cara bertarungnya. Setelah itu aku harus menemukan kelemahannya.' Batin Arata. Ia kemudian melirik ke arah penonton.

"AYO ARATA-KUN!" Seru Sakura menyemangati. Arata tersenyum senang.

"Heh, sepertinya aku harus mulai serius." Ucapnya dengan nada mengejek pada Kiba. Ia kemudian melemparkan dua buah Shuriken ke kaki Kiba. Kiba melompatinya, sebelum ia mendarat, Arata kembali melemparkan kunai ke arah Kiba. Kiba pun tidak bisa menghindar dari serangan Arata dan terpaksa harus menerima kunai yang menancap di pundaknya, iapun mendarat sambil memegang kunai yang tertusuk di bahunya.

"Ugh. Sialan kau." Kiba menggeram kesal. Iapun melirik ke arah Akamaru. "Ayo Akamaru!" Serunya dan Akamaru ikut pertandingan.

"Hey hey! Dua lawan satu. Tidak adil!" Seru Arata ketika melihat Kiba dan Akamaru melesat ke arahnya.

"Binatang atau anjing terhitung sebagai alat ninja seperti kunai dan shuriken, jadi tidak apa-apa." Ucap wasit. Setelah mendengar itu, Arata langsung mendeathglare wasit.

Kibapun melemparkan bom asap ke arah Arata. Dan Arata kini berada di dalam asap. Kiba yang tidak terlihat terus menyerang Arata.

"Ugh!" Arata terhempas ke belakang keluar asap. Ia mengerang kesakitan. 'Ia mengandalkan penciuman. Aku harus merusak penciumannya. Tetapi, bagaimana caranya...' Aratapun melirik jarum yang masih menancap di dinding bekas pertarungan Shikamaru dan Kin. 'Jarum medis. Benar juga, tusukan jarum itu di titik penciuman agar ia tidak bisa mencium.' Pikir Arata sambil menyeringai. 'Hm.. Aku punya rencana.' Pikirnya.

"Akan kuselesaikan ini!" Seru Kiba, iapun melemparkan sebuah pil ke arah Akamaru. Dan Akamaru berubah menjadi warna merah. "Itu sebabnya ia disebut Akamaru!*" (*Aka = Merah)

'Sepeetinya Kiba ingin menyelesaikan ini. Maaf Kakashi tetapi Kiba sudah menang...' Batin Kurenai mengejek.

Sementara itu di tempat penonton, "Pil apa itu?" Tanya Ino entah pada siapa ketika melihat Kiba memberikan pil pada Akamaru.

"_Soldier Pil_. Soldier Pil adalah obat medis yang spesial yang katanya dapat membuat seorang prajurit untuk bertarung selama tiga hari tiga malam tanpa beristirahat. Obat itu penuh dengan protein dan perangsang. Chakra Kiba dan Akamaru akan meningkat drastis." Jelas Chouji.

Akamaru yang berwarna merah itu naik ke punggung Kiba. **"Ninpou: Jujin Bunshin!" **Seru Kiba dan kini Akamaru berubah menjadi Kiba.

'Tampangnya lebih menyeramkan daripada Kiba...' Pikir Arata dengan raut sweatdrop saat melihat Akamaru.

"Ayo Akamaru!" Seru Kiba, mereka berdua pun melesat ke arah Arata. **"Gatsuuga!" **Teriak mereka dan mereka berputar bersmaan dan menghantam tubuh Arata. Arata tersungkur dan mengerang kesakitan.

'Aku harus mengalihkan perhatiannya dan kemudian mengambil jarum yang ada di sana..' Pikir Arata. Ia pun melompat mundu. Kiba kembali menyerangnya dengan jurus yang sama, tetapi Arata dapat menghindar dan kembali melompat mundur. Ia kini terpojok dan di belakangnya ada dinding. Tak jauh dari sana, mata Arata menangkap jarum yang dicarinya. Saat Kiba melesat lagi ke arahnya ia membuat handseal, **"Doton: Doryuuheki!" **Serunya sambil menghentakan tangannya ke tanah. Dan muncullah dinding setinggi 10 meter, Kiba menabrak dinding batu itu sekaligus dinding arena. Iapun jatuh tersungkur karena kepalanya kesakitan menabrak dua dinding sekaligus. "Peraturan Shinobi, jangan mudah terpancing oleh gerakan lawanmu. Peraturan shinobi yang lainnya, analisis keadaan sebelum menyerang musuh." Ujar Arata sambil menyeringai, ia kemudian melesat dan mengambil jarum itu. "Sekarang giliranku!" Serunya, kemudian ia melemparkan jarum itu ke tengkuk Kiba untuk menutup titik penciuman Kiba.

Kibapun menjadi bingung karena tidak bisa mencium apa-apa. Arata membuat handseal, **"Kagebunshin no Jutsu!" **Serunya dan Arata kini membuat 5 klon, dua klon kemudian memukul Kiba kembali ke tengah arena, disana ia telah ditunggu oleh dua klon lagi, mereka berdua menendang Kiba keatas, Arata dan satu klonnya lagi bersalto dan menendang kepala Kiba.

Brukh!

Tubuh Kiba terhantam ke bawah dengan sangat keras. Kibapun pingsan seketika.

"Pemenangnya, Uzumaki Arata." Ucap sang wasit. Arata tersenyum tipis.

"Yeah! Kau hebat Arata-kun!" Seru Sakura. Sementara Sasuke dan Naruto yang dalam wujud Hayate dan Akano hanya bertepuk tangan. Sementara itu, Kakashi hanya tersenyum di balik maskernya.

Dan kini papan elektrik kembali mengacak dua nama yang akan bertanding di pertandingan selanjutnya. Dan nama yang muncul adalah Hyuuga Neji dan Hyuuga Hinata. Dengan menyeringai senang, Neji turun ke bawah. Begitu juga dengan Hinata. Berbekal kebenciannya pada keluarga utama Hyuuga, Neji menyerang Hinata dengan sangat serius, ia menutup semua aliran chakra Hinata, dan kemudian memukul daerah jantung Hinata. Hinata mengeluarkan darah, dan terjatuh, pertandinganpun dimenangkan oleh Neji.

Papan elektrik kembali mengacak dua nama. Kini hanya tersisa 4 peserta lagi dan papan elektrik itu menampilkan nama.. Gaara dan Lee. Lee senang akhirnya dapat bertarung dan Gaara juga akhirnya dapat membunuh. Iapun turun ke bawah, Lee juga turun ke bawah. Pertandingan dimulai. Lee menyerang Gaara dengan Taijutsu tingkat menengah tetapi selalu ada pasir yang melindungi Gaara, ia kemudian mencoba menyerangnya lagi, tetapi tetap saja sama. Setelah itu ia bingung ingin memakai cara apa, sampai akhirnya Guy menyuruh Lee untuk melepaskan'nya'. Leepun tersenyum senang dan langsung melepaskan beban yang sangat berat di kakinya, iapun melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah Gaara, serangan Lee tidak dapat dihalangi dengan pasir Gaara, iapun berniat menyelesaikannya dengan Initial Lotus, tetapi ternyata Gaara sudah lepas dari cangkang pasirnya dan Lee hanya membanting cangkang Gaara saja. Lee semakin terpojok sampai akhirnya terpaksa membuka kelima gerbang chakra. Ia berniat melakukan Extreme Lotus, semuanya termasuk Hokage terprangah melihat pertarungan yang sehausnya menjadi pertarungan tingkat Jounin ini karena Lee memakai _Kinjutsu_. Ia berhasil melakukan Extreme Lotus, tetapi Gaara masih sadar, Ia melakukan **Sabaku Kyu **pada tangan dan kaki kiri Lee dan pertandingan terpaka diberhentikan. Pemenangnya adalah Gaara.

Pertandingan selanjutnya, hanya tersisa dua nama yaitu Chouji Akimichi dan Dosu Kinuta. Pertandingan berjalan sangat mudah dan dimenangkan oleh Dosu.

Dan kini, semua peserta yang menang berbaris menyamping di hadapan Hokage ke-4. Hokage menjelaskan ujian selanjutnya akan diadakan sebulan lagi. Dan kemudian ia menyuruh para peserta mengambil nomor yang ada di kotak yang diberikan Ibiki.

"9." Ucap Dosu.

"1." Ucap Arata.

"4." Ucap Sasuke/Hayate.

"6." Ucap Shino.

"3." Ucap Gaara.

"2." Ucap Neji.

"5." Ucap Kankurou.

"8." Ucap Shikamaru.

"10." Ucap Naruto/Akano.

"7." Ucap Temari.

"12." Ucap Hikari.

"11." Ucap Tobi/Rin.

Ibikipun terlihat menulis sesuatu di papan yang ia pegang, kemudian ia menunjukannya ke arah para peserta. Disitu tertulis..

Uzumaki Arata (1) vs. Hyuuga Neji (2)

Gaara (3) vs. Kurama Hayate (4)

Kankurou (5) vs. Aburame Shino (6)

Temari (7) vs. Nara Shikamaru (8)

Kinuta Dosu (9) vs. Shirohaki Akano (10)

Nazuki Rin (11) vs. Ametsuki Hikari (11)

"Test terakhir akan diadakan bulan depan. Bersiaplah."

_**To Be Continue...**_

_Author'sNote: Akhirnya selesai. Adegan fightingnya kurang greget ya? Author emang kurang bisa jelasin adegan fight karena kurang pengetahuan akan nama-nama gerakan buat bertarung, jadi gomen yah. Sekedar info aja, author bakal jarang update kilat lagi. Kira-kira seminggu sekali lah.. dan untuk kali ini, spoiler chapter 12 ditiadakan(?). Oke segini dulu ya. Last, review?_


	12. Chapter 12: Arata and Sakura are Couple?

A/N: Ahahaha, karena setelah ujian chuunin ketiga ada 1 Bulan Istirahat, iseng-iseng buat side story aja deh. Kurang enak kalo langsung aku Time Skip.. Dan, side stroy ini full romance mungkin? Dan, disini bakal terlihat pairingnya siapa aja. Dan tentunya, pairing Naruto dan Sasuke bukan salah satu dari Konoha 12. Dan, maaf kalo cerita ini jelek. Ini hanya sekedar refreshing kalo kalian bosen sama adegan pertarungan dan adventure. Di Canon juga, Masashi-san juga sering kasih side story di animenya kan? Khukhukhu~ Selamat membaca~

.

.

**The Tale of Uzumaki Naruto**

.

**Chapter 12: **(1 Month Preparation, Side Story) Arata and Sakura are... Couple?!

.

Matahari terbit. Pertanda pagi hari telah tiba, burung-burung berkicau dan berterbangan, semilir angin pagi menambahkan sejuknya suasana pagi di Konoha. Naruto, bocah berumur 12 tahun yang sedang menyamar menjadi seorang pemuda berusia 14 tahunan itu meregangkan tubuhnya, ia mengerjapkan matanya melihat sekeliling, di tempat tidur satu lagi terlihat anak laki-laki yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri, Sasuke. Dan, di bawah terlihat laki-laki berusia 20 tahunan sedang tertidur di futon.

"OHAYOUUU!" Teriak Naruto dan sontak membuat Sasuke dan Sasori terbangun.

Sasuke melempar kaus kakinya yang kebetulan ada di kasurnya ke arah Naruto tanpa melihat. Dan tepat mendarat di wajah Naruto. "Diam kau, dobe." Ucapnya dan kemudian kembali ke alam mimpinya.

Naruto mendeathglare Sasuke, ia mengambil kaus kaki tadi dan langsung melemparkannya lagi ke arah Sasuke. "Nii-san!" Serunya dan tidak direspon oleh Sasuke yang telah terbenam di alam mimpi.

Sementara itu, Sasori bangun dari tidurnya dan langsung pergi ke kamar mandi. "Hoam.." Ia menguap sedikit dan kemudian memasuki kamar mandi.

'Inikan masih jam 6 dan airnya sudah pasti dingin. Apa dia gila mandi jam segini?' Batin Naruto yang melihat Sasori melangkah ke kamar mandi disusul oleh suara air mandi. 'Oh iya.. Tubuhnya kan dari boneka...' Batin Naruto sweatdrop.

Beberapa jam kemudian, merekapun sarapan bersama di ruang makan penginapan mereka. Terlihat banyak pengunjung juga yang makan bersama. Setelah selesai, merekapun pergi keluar untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan. Naruto dan Sasuke entah pergi kemana, sedangkan Sasori ingin bertemu lagi dengan Orochimaru dan Baki untuk rencana selanjutnya dan Tobi mengurung diri di kamar.

Naruto dan Sasuke kini berjalan santai di jalan-jalan Konoha. Kadang Naruto memandang penduduk dengan tatapan tajam karena ia sudah mengenal wajah-wajah mereka yang sering melukainya dulu. Begitu juga Sasuke, dia juga agak kesal ketika mendengar pembicaraan penduduk yang bersyukur akan kematian kakaknya, Itachi. Ya, kematian kakaknya itu sudah diberitakan secara luas. Dan, amarah Sasuke memuncak ketika ada seorang penduduk yang mengatakan, "Kau dengar kabar Uchiha Itachi meninggal? Wah, aku senang sekali mendengarnya. Pengkhianat itu memang pantas mati. Akupun bahkan tidak sudi untuk menguburnya!" Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya hendak menghantam orang itu, tetapi tertahan oleh Naruto.

"Sudahlah, Nii-san. Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa." Ucap Naruto. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas dan akhirnya menuruti perkataan Naruto. Mereka kini telah sampai di sebuah danau, danau dimana pertama kali Naruto membunuh seseorang, Naruto dan Sasuke duduk disana.

"Penduduk disini memang sangat menjijikan." Desis Sasuke yang masih tidak terima perlakuan penduduk terhadap kakaknya.

"Yah, memang. Kau bahkan tidak tahu apa yang mereka lakukan padaku... Ahahaha.." Naruto berusaha tertawa melihat bagaimana dirinya diperlakukan seperti apa. "Aku hampir mati dua kali. Oh bukan, bahkan 4 kali kalau digabung dengan percobaan pembunuhan dari ayahku." Lanjut Naruto dengan suara tenang-tenang saja.

"Hokage ke-4 memang benar-benar keterlaluan, ya. Kau masih beruntung ada Arata." Ucap Sasuke yang mengerti penderitaan Naruto. Karena sejak kecil, Sasuke selalu tidak diperdulikan oleh ayahnya dan selalu bersama Itachi. Beruntung Sasuke masih mempunyai ibu yang menyayanginya dan ia juga tidak selalu diperlakukan buruk. Yah, penderitaan Naruto memang lebih pedih darinya. Untung saja dia memutuskan pergi dari Konoha 7 tahun lalu dan bertemu dengan orang baik seperti Yahiko. Sasuke tidak bisa membayangkan apa jadinya Naruto jika masih di Konoha. Mungkin saja dia sudah terbunuh.

"Yah, begitulah..." Ucap Naruto dengan suara sedih. Sasuke berniat menghiburnya, tetapi.. Uchiha memang sangat gengsi.

"Sudahlah, jangan bersedih. Ayo, jalan-jalan lagi." Hibur Sasuke, merekapun kembali berjalan-berjalan mengelilingi kota Konoha, kota yang sangat mereka benci.

Sampai akhirnya mereka berhenti di sebuah tempat. Mereka menemukan orang yang sangat mereka kenal, Arata dan Sakura sedang mengobrol dengan ceria. Tak jarang mereka melihat wajah Sakura memerah tiba-tiba, tetapi mereka tidak tahu apa yang Arata dan Sakura bicarakan. Sontak, senyuman, atau mungkin seringaian muncul di bibir Naruto. Ia menatap Sasuke sebentar, "Oh, jadi Sakura itu pacarnya Arata-nii?" Tanyanya pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya pertanda tidak tahu. "Ayo kita ikuti mereka, Nii-san!" Seru Naruto semangat, ia kemudian mengumpat. Sasuke hanya mendengus pasrah dan mengikuti Naruto seolah ikut karena dipaksa Naruto. Tetapi, jauh di dalam hatinya ia juga sangat penasaran dengan hubungan Arata dan Sakura. Apa mereka sudah jadian selama ia tidak ada?

Merekapun membuntuti Arata dan Sakura sampai akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di sebuah taman yang penuh dengan bunga. Pikiran mereka kembali yakin bahwa ada sesuatu antara Arata dan Sakura. Mereka berdua, Sasuke dan Naruto kini mengintip dari balik pohon. "Cih. Kok bisa sih ada perempuan cantik yang suka sama Arata-nii?" Desis Naruto kesal.

Sementara Sasuke hanya memandang Naruto dengan tatapan malas. "Kau juga, bagaimana hubunganmu dengannya, dobe?" Tanya Sasuke.

Naruto hanya mengernyitkan dahinya. "Hubunganku? Apa maksudmu Nii-san teme?" Tanya Naruto balik.

Sasuke hanya memandangnya malas. "Jangan berbohong padaku," Ucapnya. "Seminggu yang lalu, atau dua hari setelah Itachi dan Konan meninggal, kau kulihat dekat dengan seorang perempuan berambut pirang pucat sepertimu itu. Pacarmu? Siapa namanya? Kenapa kau tidak memperkenalkannya padaku, dobe?" Lanjutnya.

Naruto agak kaget. "Haah.. Dia bukan pacarku. Hanya teman masa kecilku sejak aku tinggal di Amegakure. Namanya Misaki Shion. Kenapa? Kau suka padanya, Nii-san? Kalau suka nanti akan kubilang." Ucapnya dengan nada malas.

Sementara itu mereka kembali melirik ke bangku taman yang ditempati oleh Arata dan Sakura. Terlihat Arata memberi Sakura setangkai bunga, Sakura menerimanya dengan wajah memerah dan langsung memukul kepala Arata dan berteriak "BAKA!"

Sasuke dan Naruto dibuat semakin bingung oleh tingkah keduanya. Apa benar mereka itu sepasang kekasih? "Jadi, mereka beneran sepasang kekasih, Nii-san?" Tanya Naruto tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari kakaknya.

Sasuke menggeleng, "Terakhir kali aku disini, mereka bukan kekasih. Hanya sepasang orang bodoh." Ucap Sasuke dan langsung disambut deathglare oleh Naruto karena menjelekan kakak kandungnya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan kau sendiri, Nii-san?" Tanya Naruto.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan pandangan bingung. "Apa maksudmu dobe?" Tanyanya.

Naruto memandangnya malas. "Hah, waktu itu, entah kapan kau pergi ke lembah kematian, kan? Lalu kau bertemu dengan seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang.. Jangan berbohong padaku, dari sorot matamu padanya, kau tertarik padanya, ya kan?" Goda Naruto. "Nii-sanku jatuh cinta~" Godanya lagi dan membuat Sasuke sedikit memerah wajahnya.

"Cih, aku tidak tertarik padanya. Dan, namanya Shiroi Misaki." Ucap Sasuke malas.

"Ayolah mengaku, Nii-san tertarik padanya kan?" Goda Naruto lagi.

"Tidak. Aku bahkan baru bertemu dengannya sekali saja. Dan, aku tidak pernah menemuinya lagi." Jawab Sasuke malas.

"Hm, Misaki ya? Namanya pernah kudengar. Dia tinggal di Amegakure, tepatnya bersama Shion." Ucap Naruto sambil mengelus dagunya menandakan sedang berpikir.

"Benarkah? Dimana Shion tinggal?" Balas Sasuke yang mulai tertarik. Sepertinya mereka berdua sudah lupa apa tujuan mereka disini...

Naruto menyeringai. "Ha! Kau tertarik padanya Nii-san!" Serunya dan membuat Sasuke memerah sedikit. "Aku akan memberitahunya kalau kau mengaku kalau kau tertarik padanya." Ancamnya dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

Sasuke mendengus kesal. "Ya... Aku tertarik padanya. Se-sedikit sih.." Ucap Sasuke yang wajahnya sudah memerah. Imagenya yang cool ini sudah benar-benar diruntuhkan oleh Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum puas. "Misaki tinggal bersama Shion. Aku pernah dengar darinya kalau Misaki itu kakak angkatnya. Padahal umur mereka hanya terpaut tiga bulan. Dan Shion tinggal di Perumahan Sami. Nii-san tahu kan? Itu lho.. Yang dari rumah kita cuma beda beberapa blok saja..."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Oh.." Ucapnya dan mulai senyum-senyum sendiri. Untung dia bisa menahan senyumnya agar tak terlalu lebar dan hanya tersenyum sangat tipis. Kalau tidak, bisa hancur imagenya. Ia bukan seorang Naruto yang rela dianggap orang gila karena senyum-senyum sendiri.

Sementara itu tiba-tiba kunai menancap di batang pohon tempat mereka bersembunyi. "Siapa disana? Keluar!" Teriak sebuah suara yang dikenal mereka, suara Arata.

Mereka meneguk ludahnya. Sudah ketahuan rupanya. Dan, mereka pun memberanikan diri keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka. "E-eh, Arata-san.. Ka-kami hanya membuntuti kalian berdua kok. Ahahaha..." Ucap Naruto canggung sambil menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya itu. Tentunya dia bukan sedang dalam wujud Naruto, tetapi dalam wujud seorang Akano Shirohaki.

"Untuk apa kalian membuntuti kami?" Tanya Arata lagi sambil menajamkan matanya ke Naruto.

"Ahahaha.. Ka-kalian mesra sekali, sih. Ja-jadi kami ikuti kalian. Kami penasaran sih..." Ucap Naruto terbata-bata.

Arata dan Sakura sweatdrop sekaligus merona ketika dibilang mesra. "Me-mesra apanya?!" Bantah Arata masih dengan wajah memerah.

"Mesra sekali. Layaknya seorang kekasih." Ucap Naruto datar. "Nah... jadi, kalian beneran sepasang kekasih?" Tanyanya dengan sangat polos. Sementara Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya malas karena Naruto yang langsung _to-the-point _dan inosen.

Sontak, wajah Sakura dan Arata benar-benar seperti rambut Sakura. Sangat memerah. "Ka-kami bukan sepasang kekasih!" Bantah Arata dengan wajah memerah. Dan disambut anggukan setuju dari Sakura.

"Hn, benar? Tingkah kalian seperti sepasang kekasih." Ucap Sasuke yang mulai tertarik pada topik ini.

"Ti-tidak." Arata mengelak. "Sebenarnya begini..." Arata ingin menjelaskan.

**Flashback...**

Pagi itu, Arata sedang bosan. Ia melahap habis sarapannya dan berjalan keluar rumah karena bosan. Ia berjalan, tak jarang banyak warga yang menyapanya, iapun membalas sapaan itu dengan ramah. Ia berjalan sambil memasukan tangannya ke saku jaketnya dan memejamkan matanya, ia sedang jalan di tempat yang sepi, jadi tidak mungkin ia akan menabrak orang.

Brukh!

Ternyata salah. Ia menabrak orang. Ia meringis kesakitan dan kemudian membuka matanya sedikit, "Sakura-chan?" Tanyanya memastikan apakah orang yang dipanggilnya itu benar atau tidak.

"Ah, Arata-kun? Maaf. Tadi aku sedang berlari." Ucap gadis bernama Sakura itu. Arata mengangguk.

"Iya. Tidak apa-apa kok. Salahku juga karena berjalan sambil meram.." Ucap Arata sambil tersenyum pada Sakura. "Kenapa kau berlari, Sakura-chan?" Tanyanya.

Sakura menggeleng. "Entahlah. Pagi ini cerah, jadi aku ingin berjogging saja." Jawab Sakura.

Arata menyeringai. "Iya. Pagi ini cerah. Secerah wajahmu." Goda Arata. Yah gini. Dibalik sifat kalemnya, kalau bersama Sakura, Arata pasti bisa kaya Naruto..

Dan, sontak wajah Sakura memerah. "A-apaan sih!" Sakura memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain agar semburat merah di pipinya tidak terlihat oleh Arata.

"Ehehehe.." Arata menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil terkekeh.

"Ohya, Arata-kun, ingin menemaniku ke taman bunga?" Tawar Sakura.

Arata mengernitkan alisnya. "Taman bunga? Untuk apa?" Tanyanya.

"Aku membantu Ino untuk mencarikannya bunga. Kau mau ikut?" Tawar Sakura lagi.

"Jadi kita bersama Ino? Tidak berdua saja?" Tanyanya lagi. 'Cih. Padahal aku berharap bisa berdua saja dengan Sakura-chan..' Batinnya.

Sakura menggeleng, "Tidak. Kita berdua saja. Ino mencarinya di tempat lain bersama Shikamaru yang ia seret untuk membantunya." Jelas Sakura.

"Jadi kau juga menyeretku untuk membantumu ya..." Ucap Arata malas. Sementara Sakura hanya tersenyum kikuk sambil mengangkat tangannya dan kemudian membentuk jari 'peace' "Hah.. _Mendokusai_. Baiklah." Ucap Arata.

"Lama-lama kau seperti Shikamaru saja. Selalu menganggap semua merepotkan," Sakura terkekeh. "Tenang saja. Tidak akan lama kok." Lanjutnya.

Arata menghela nafasnya, "Ternyata Shikamaru benar. Perempuan itu merepotkan..." Gumamnya. Dan ia langsung mendapat pukulan dan deathglare dari Sakura. "_I-ittai.._" Ucapnya sambil mengusap kepalanya. Ia kemudian mengejar Sakura yang jalan lebih dahulu.

Mereka telah sampai di Taman Bunga. Terlihat beragam macam bunga disana, mawar, melati, dan bunga-bunga lainnya. Mereka memutuskan untuk duduk di bsngku taman. Sakura terlihat menikmati pemandangan bunga yang ada di sana sekaligus menikmati semilir angin sepoi-spoi yang mengalun ke arahnya.

Arata yang terpesona pada wajah Sakura yang terkena semilir angin, tanpa sadar terus memerhatikan Sakura, dan tanpa sadar semburat merah muncul di kedua pipinya. Iapun memalingkan wajahnya dan melihat ke arah lain. Ia menemukan sebuah bunga melati, karena indah, ia ambil, ia kemudian mengalihkan wajahnya ke Sakura lagi, "Sakura-chan, kau akan terlihat cantik dengan bunga ini." Ucapnya seraya mengulurkan bunga melati yang ia pungut sambil memasang wajah inosen.

Sementara itu wajah Sakura memerah, ia kemudian menjitak Arata, "BUNGA MELATI ITU PERTANDA KEMATIAN BAKA!" Teriaknya sambil memberi deathglare. "Kau ingin aku mati ha?!" Teriaknya lagi.

Sementara Arata hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya, 'Oh sial. Kenapa bunga itu mesti punya arti sih?!' Batinnya panik. "Ehehehe Sakura-chan... Go-gomen aku tidak tahu..." Ucapnya. Mukanya terlihat panik seperti jika ia salah kata sedikit, monster bernama Sakura akan menyiksanya.

Dan, Aratapun dapat hantaman manis dari Sakura. Dan kemudian Arata yang menyadari keberadaan seseorang, langsung melemparkan kunai ke pohon, dan muncullah dua orang yang ia kenal. Akano dan Hayate.

**End Flashback...**

"Oh..." Naruto dan Sasuke manggut-manggut ketika mendengar cerita sebenarnya dari Arata.

"I-iya. Jadi kami tidak pacaran kok!" Bantah Arata masih dengan wajah memerah. Sakura mengangguk.

"Yah, padahal aku lebih setuju kalau kalian pacaran." Ucap Sasuke inosen sambil memasang wajah datarnya.

'Kapan-kapan aku ajak Shion-chan ke taman bunga juga ah...' Pikir Naruto. 'Tapi... Memangnya di Amegakure ada taman bunga ya?' Pikirnya lagi. 'Ah sudahlah! Pokoknya aku akan membawanya ke taman bunga setelah misi ini selesai.' Batin Naruto.

"Yasudah. Kami pergi dulu. Ayo dobe." Ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan duluan melewati Naruto.

"Tunggu aku Teme!" Seru Naruto dan langsung mengejar Sasuke. Sementara Arata dan Sakura yang melihat pasangan dobe-teme itu hanya sweatdrop.

Sementara itu, mereka berdua telah sampai di penginapan mereka lagi karena bosan mengelilingi Konoha. Merekapun merebahkan diri di kasur masing-masing. Naruto memasang tampang malas sambil melihat ke arah langit-langit. Begitupun juga Sasuke.

"Hoy, Nii-san." Panggil Naruto mencoba memulai pembicaraan.

"Hn?" Balas Sasuke dengan memberikan gumaman tidak jelas.

"Menurutmu di Amegakure ada taman bunga?" Tanya Naruto inosen.

Sementara Sasuke hanya melihat Naruto dengan tatapan aneh. "Menurutmu? Desa yang selalu hujan akan mempunyai taman bunga seperti Konoha, hm?"

Naruto baru menyadari kebodohannya. Kemudian menunjukan cengirannya. "Ehehehe.. Aku lupa..." Ucapnya sambil menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya.

_**To Be Continued...**_

A/N: Ahahaha, udah ketahuan kan pairingnya siapa aja disini? NaruShion. Kenapa NaruShion? Soalnya aku suka sama pairing ini walaupun Shion Cuma muncul sekali. Itupun Cuma di movie.. Lalu ArataSakura. Kenapa mereka? Cocok aja gitu kalo merah digabung sama pink (?). Lalu.. SasuMisaki. Misaki itu OC. Sifatnya? Hm.. Kaya Ayuzawa Misaki di KWSM. Kenapa OC? Kenapa? Emangnya ada lagi yang tahan sama sifat dinginnya Sasuke selain Sakura atau OC? #heh Segini dulu ya. Chapter depan kita kembali ke storyline. Jaa ne~

**Next Chapter: **The Main Test and...?


	13. Chapter 13: The Main Test and?

**The Tale of Uzumaki Naruto**

.

**Chapter 13: **The Main Test and...?

.

Sudah satu bulan sejak Ujian Chuunin ketiga. Satu bulan para peserta telah istirahat atau mungkin berlatih untuk meningkatkan kemampuan mereka. Setelah satu bulan itu, mereka harus bertempur lagi. Demi membanggakan desa masing-masing.

Seorang bocah berumur 12 tahunan yang menyamar sebagai seorang pemuda berumur 14 tahunan mengerjapkan matanya, mencoba bangun dari tidurnya. Mata onyx samarannya terbuka perlahan. Ia kemudian terbangun dan duduk di kasur. Ia menangkat kedua tangannya, mencoba meregangkan diri dari tidur malamnya. "Hoam.." ia menguap. Setelah itu ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah jam dinding yang tepat berada di atas pintu kamar penginapan mereka. "Jam 8. Masih ada dua jam sebelum Ujian Chuunin.." Gumamnya. Ia kemudian mengambil bantal yang ia pakai untuk tidur dan kemudian melemparkannya ke kasur yang jaraknya sekitar 1 meter di sebelahnya. "Bangun Nii-san!" Serunya.

Nii-sannya itu langsung mengusap-ngusap matanya sebelum kemudian ia sadar dari tidurnya. "Jam berapa sekarang?" Tanyanya pada Naruto, orang yang melemparinya bantal tadi tanpa mengalihkan wajahnya ke Naruto. Ia masih sibuk mengusap matanya sambil menguap.

"Jam 8." Jawab Naruto singkat, ia kemudian berdiri dari kasurnya dan kemudian mengambil handuk dan beberapa peralatan mandi. "Aku duluan yang mandi. Kau bangunkan Sa-, maksudku Sora-sensei." Ucapnya sambil memasuki kamar mandi dan kemudian menutup pintunya.

Sasuke, orang yang dipanggil '_Nii-san_' itu menghela nafasnya. 'Hari terakhir. Setelah itu aku akan pulang, dan kemudian menghabiskan waktuku untuk beristirahat di rumah. Hah, semoga semuanya sesuai rencana.' Batinnya. Iapun kemudian mengambil bantal yang dipakai Naruto untuk membangunkannya dan kemudian melempar bantal itu lagi ke Sasori. "Bangun." Ucapnya datar.

Sasori terlihat kesal. Ia kemudian terpaksa bangun dan kemudian menatap tajam Sasuke. "Jam berapa sekarang?" Tanyanya pada Sasuke.

"Lihat sendiri jamnya." Jawab Sasuke sambil menghela nafasnya dan kemudian turun dari tempat tidurnya. Ia melangkah ke arah kamar mandi dan menggedor pintunya. "Cepat Naru-, Akano!" Teriaknya.

Sasori melihat ke arah jam. "Jam 8. Masih ada waktu untuk sarapan dan kemudian membuat rencana." Gumamnya.

.

Mereka semua telah sarapan dan kemudian bergegas ke kamar Sasori, Naruto dan Sasuke. Tobi ikut serta. Kini mereka semua telah di dalam. Naruto atau Akano yang kini memakai baju tangan panjang berwarna hitam khas Jounin Konoha, tentunya tidak disertai lambang Uzushiogakure di kedua lengan. Ia memakai celana Chuunin berwarna hitam dan di betis kirinya terdapat kantung senjata. Di kepalanya tentu ada _hitai-ate _Amegakure. Rambut silver seperti Kakashinya juga terlihat rapi.

Sedangkan Sasuke, Ia kini memakai T-shirt warna hitam biasa (seperti yang Sasuke pakai ketika melawan Gaara di Ujian Chuunin di Canon.) Celana hitam panjang seperti Naruto dan kantung senjata di paha kiri. Ia memakai _hitai _-_ate _Amegakure tentunya. Rambut ponytail khas kakaknya ia masukan ke dalam baju sehingga ekor ponytailnya tidak terlihat dari luar.

Sedangkan Tobi yang menyamar sebagai perempuan, ia kini memakai t-shirt berwarna hitam kebiruan, ia menguncir rambutnya seperti kuncir kuda, ia juga memakai rok pendek diatas lutut dan tentunya ia juga memakai celana ketat pendek sebagai dalaman. (Kaya yang Sakura pakai di Naruto Shippuden. Author gak terlalu tau fashion, makanya sulit jelasinnya..)

Lalu Sasori, ia hanya memakai jaket Jounin seperti jaket Jounin milik Konoha, tetapi berwarna abu-abu. Di bagian dada kiri jaket itu ada lambang desa Amegakure. Ia juga memakai pakaian Jounin seperti Naruto dan celana panjang berwarna hitam.

Di kamar Sasori, Sasuke dan Naruto kini Sasori ada di tengah. Naruto sedang senderan di kasurnya sementara Sasuke sedang bersender di pintu keluar. Tobi juga hanya duduk di kasur Sasuke.

"Jadi begini rencananya," Ucap Sasori memulai pembicaraan. Tak lupa ia sudah memasang _Kekai _agar obrolan mereka tidak diketahui. "Suna dan Oto sudah mencurigai gerak-gerik kita yang mungkin akan mengkhianati mereka. Jadi, mereka tidak sepenuhnya percaya pada kita. Dan, tujuan utama kita tetap sama. Ya itu mendapatkan Gaara, sang Jinchuuriki dari Ichibi. Jadi, kita tidak akan ikut menghancurkan Konoha." Jelas Sasori. Terdengar dengusan kesal dari Sasuke dan Naruto karena tidak jadi menghancurkan Konoha. "Lalu selanjutnya, lawan kalian.. yah, untuk awalnya, mari kita pura-pura untuk bekerja sama dengan Suna dan Oto. Dan, oh, kalian bias melepas identitas kalian. Lalu untuk Sasuke yang melawan Gaara, aku ingin kau serius. Kau sudah mengcopy gerakan Lee yang bisa membuat Gaara hampir kalah bukan? Dan kau juga sudah latihan kecepatan. Jadi, aku ingin kau serius ketika melawan Gaara. Jangan buat ia mati." Jelas Sasori lagi. "Lalu untuk Naruto dan Tobi, aku tidak masalah jika kalian membunuh lawan kalian. Dan Sasuke, jangan ragu-ragu untuk melepaskan kekuatanmu yang sebenarnya mengingat ia orang yang kita incar. Aku akan melepaskan penyegel chakra yang Yahiko lakukan padamu." Ucapnya. "Lalu, satu informasi lagi. Pertandingan Sasuke dan Gaara akan menjadi pertandingan terakhir karena saat di pertandingan akhir, Orochimaru akan memulai rencananya menghancurkan desa, dan, tidak ada salahnya jika kita membuat sedikit kejutan juga di pertandingan terakhir. Lalu, lainnya adalah, Orochimaru membuat rencana untuk membunuh Sandaime. Dan aku rasa Sandaime akan mati hari ini." Ucap Sasori dan membuat Sasuke dan Naruto tersentak. Karena selama ini hanya Sandaime lah yang peduli pada mereka dan membuat mereka merasa diakui. "Dan kemungkinan Hokage ke-4 masih hidup. Ia tidak akan ikut pertarungan melawan Orochimaru dan mungkin ia akan membantu pasukan Konoha untuk melawan pasukan Suna dan Oto. Lalu.. Hm, mungkin aku dan Naruto dan Sasuke akan melawan beberapa Jounin Konoha atau Suna atau Oto. Kita pura-pura bekerja sama dengan Konoha sementara Tobi akan melawan Gaara. Mengerti?" Jelas Sasori. Semuanya mengangguk.

"Ayo!" Seru Naruto dan kemudian meninggalkan apartemennya.

"Sasuke, Kau tetap disini sampai aku menginformasimu agar pertandinganmu diundur sampai akhir. Mengerti?" Tanya Sasori.

Sasuke mendengus kesal karena harus menunggu dan tidak bisa melihat pertarungan Naruto dan lainnya, "Yah baiklah." Ucap Sasuke pasrah.

"Tenang saja, Nii-san. Aku pasti menang. Dan, monster buatan Konoha akan menghancurkan desanya sendiri." Ucap Naruto disertai seringai jahat di wajahnya.

Mereka bertiga, Sasori, Naruto, dan Tobi keluar apartemen. Mereka berdua berjalan ke arah stadium. Sementara di perjalanan, Naruto terlihat berpikir sambil menyeringai. Bagaimana reaksi para tetua brengsek itu jika mengetahui dia juga masuk dalam rencana penghancuran Konoha? Naruto juga sudah tidak sabar bagaimana reaksi ayahnya, oh bukan, ia sudah tidak menganggap Minato Namikaze sebagai ayahnya lagi. Terlalu sakit untuk menganggapnya ayah. Bagaimana reaksi ayahnya jika dikalahkan begitu saja oleh Naruto? Naruto sudah berjanji. Ia akan membuat para tetua itu dan ayahnya nangis darah untuk meminta pengampunannya. Lalu, setelah itu, Naruto tinggal beberapa langkah lagi untuk mencapai mimpinya yang baru… Membangun Konoha yang baru. Bukan desa yang dari luar terlihat damai, tetapi terjadi kekacauan di dalam. Bukan desa yang membiarkan anak kecil berumur 6 tahun disiksa oleh penduduk, bukan desa yang memaksa salah satu ANBU elitnya untuk membantai klannya sendiri, dan bukan desa yang penuh dengan kebohongan. Dan, ia sendiri yang akan menjadi pemimpin desa itu. Langkah itu masih jauh. Saat ini ia masih ada di langkah awal. Ia harus menyelesaikan dua langkah dulu, baru ia bisa menggapai mimpinya. Mimpi barunya.

'_**Hey bocah, aku tidak sabar untuk melihat darah nantinya. Berikan aku darah yang banyak!' **_Seru Kyuubi dari dalam pikiran Naruto.

'_Tenanglah Kurama. Ohya, kapan aku bisa mengendalikan kekuatanmu kemudian melepaskanmu dari segel agar kita bisa berpartner?' _

'_**Kau belum bisa mengendalikan kekuatanku. Tubuhmu masih berumur 12 tahun. Sudah kubilang kan minimal harus 16 tahun?' **_

'_Ah… Baiklah. Omong-omong, nanti apakah aku boleh memakai kekuatan itu?' _

'_**Apa?'**_

'_Kebencian. Kekuatan kegelapan. Kekuatan… bayangan. Yamijutsu.'_

'_**Hm, silahkan. Kau sudah mempelejarinya. Lagipula, kau akan memberi mereka kejutan. Karena, Yamijutsu sudah diumumkan punah. Tidak ada salahnya kan menunjukan jutsu itu?'**_

'_Baiklah.'_

Mereka kini telah sampai di arena Ujian Gennin terakhir. Ujian Gennin yang menentukan siapa yang akan menjadi Chuunin. Ia beserta kedua rekan satu organisasinya memasuki arena. Mereka disapa dengan baik oleh para penjaga dan Chuunin atau Jounin Konoha yang memberikan mereka ucapan semoga beruntung.

Naruto dan Tobi melangkahkan kakinya ke area khusus peserta. Disana terlihat hanya ada Sabaku bersaudara, Hikari Ametsuki dan Shino Aburame. Setelah beberapa menit, stadion lama kelamaan mulai ramai. Peserta yang lain juga mulai dating dari Neji, Dosu dan terakhir, Shikamaru. Akhirnya, setelah disuruh untuk memasuki arena, mereka bersebelas berdiri di arena.

"Aku wasit untuk ujian kali ini. Namaku Shiranui Genma. Untuk peraturannya, sama seperti peraturan ujian Chuunin ke tiga. Kalian satu lawan satu dengan lawan kalian sampai salah satu dari kalian mati, menyerah, atau aku yang bilang pertandingan telah berakhir. Dan.. sepertinya kita kehilangan satu orang disini. Kita akan menjalani pertandingan pertama sekaligus menunggu orang yang bernama Hayate Kurama. Mengerti?"

Semuanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, pertandingan pertama, Hyuuga Neji melawan Uzumaki Arata. Peserta yang lain harap menunggu di ruang tunggu." Ucap Genma. Semuanya, kecuali Neji dan Arata, pergi ke ruang tunggu.

"Pertandingan, mulai!" Seru sang wasit.

Arata dan Neji sama-sama mempersiapkan kuda-kudanya. Neji tersenyum menyeringai. "Kau tidak bisa mengalahkanku. Menyerahlah kalau kau tidak ingin mati." Ucap Neji sarkastik. Arata langsung melesat ke arahnya dan melakukan tendangan ke kepala Neji, Neji menunduk. Arata kembali mencoba menendang Neji yang menunduk, tetapi Neji langsung loncat ke belakang dan melempar 3 buah Shuriken.

Melihat 3 buah Shuriken yang menerjang ke arahnya, Arata bersalto kesamping, setelah itu Neji langsung melesat ke arahnya dan mencoba memukulnya dengan Juken. Pukulan pertama masih bisa dihindari oleh Arata, pukulan kedua terkena salah satu titik chakra Arata dan membuat Arata sedikit ke belakang.

Mencoba mengulurkan waktu, Arata melemparkan 3 buah kunai ke arah Neji dan kemudian membuat handseal, **"Shuriken Kagebunshin no Jutsu!" **Serunya. 3 buah Shuriken tadi langsung menggandakan jumlahnya menjadi puluhan Shuriken yang menerjang Neji.

Neji tidak tinggal diam. Ia kemudian berputar, **"Kaiten!"** Seru Neji mengucapkan nama jurusnya. Terlihat putaran chakra yang melindungi Neji dari puluhan Shuriken Arata. Arata terlonjak kaget. "Inilah pertahanan sempurnaku. Sekeras apapun kau berusaha, kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku. Itu sudah digariskan oleh takdir. Terima saja." Ucap Neji menyeringai.

Arata menggeram kesal. Ia kemudian membuat satu handseal, **"Tajuu Kagebunshin no Jutsu!" **Teriaknya dan muncul 100 klon Arata.

Neji menyeringai. "Kage Bunshin? Sepertinya ini bukan Bunshin biasa." Pikir Neji. Semua bunshin Arata langsung menerjang Neji, salah satu bunshin itu melesat mencoba memukul Neji, Neji menghindar dan menendang satu bunshin yang lain, setelah itu ia berputar dan kemudian menendang dua bunshin yang ada di belakang. 5 bunshin lagi menerjangnya, ia memutarkan dirinya lagi **"Kaiten!" **Serunya dan 5 bunshin tadi langsung terlempar oleh Kaiten Neji dan menghilang. Neji meloncat ke atas dan kemudian melemparkan 5 buah Shuriken, tanpa memperdulikan kena atau tidak, ia berbalik dan menendang dua buah bunshin Arata. Dua buah bunshin Arata menyerang Neji dari kedua arah. Neji melompat membiarkan mereka bertabrakan dan kemudian memukul mereka sehingga mereka menghilang.

Dari depan, ada dua buah bunshin yang menerjang Neji, Neji menhindari mereka dan kemudian memukul satu bunshin yang ada di sampingnya. Ia kemudian melawan semua bunshin sehingga tersisa satu Arata yang sedang kelelahan. Ia mengambil posisi, "Kau sudah ada dalam area ku." Ucap Neji. Ia kemudian melesat ke arah Arata.

2 Pukulan!

4 Pukulan!

8 Pukulan!

16 Pukulan!

32 Pukulan!

64 Pukulan!

Arata langsung terlempar dan menabrak pohon yang ada di belakangnya sehingga pohon itu retak. Neji menyeringai. "Sudah kubilang, kau ditakdirkan untuk kalah. Wasit, pertandingan selesai." Ucap Neji. Terlihat Genma yang kesal melihat tingkah arogan Neji.

Sementara itu, Arata bangkit berdiri. "Heh, Takdir. Omong kosong." Ucap Arata sambil berdiri. Terlihat senyuman di wajahnya. Neji kaget. Karena ia sudah menutup 64 aliran chakra Arata tetapi Arata masih bisa berdiri.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa yang namanya takdir. Takdirmu untuk kalah, sama seperti takdirku untuk menjadi keluarga cabang. Terimalah." Ucap Neji.

"Omong kosong." Balas Arata.

Ia langsung menghilang dari mata Neji dan muncul di samping Neji, Neji kaget. Arata langsung menendangnya sehingga Neji sedikit terlempar ke belakang. Arata melesat dengan cepat lagi dan mencoba memukul Neji, Neji dapat menghindari beberapa pukulan, tetapi karena terlalu cepat pukulannya, Arata dapat memukul Neji dan membuat Neji terlempar dan terjatuh ke belakang dengan darah di sudut bibirnya.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa? Aku sudah menutup semua aliran chakramu." Ucap Neji seraya menyeka ujung bibirnya yang berdarah.

Arata menyeringai, "Lalu? Kau pikir kau bisa mengalahkanku kalau aku tidak memakai chakra? Omong kosong. Takdir, takdir, takdir. Itu semua yang kau bilang. Takdir itu hanya omong kosong yang dipakai seorang pengecut untuk menyalahkan orang lain. Bukankah sama saja dengan apa yang kau lakukan dengan Hinata? Kau mencoba membunuhnya padahal tugas seorang keluarga cabang adalah melindungi seseorang dari keluarga utama. Bukankah itu sama saja kau tidak menerima takdirmu?" Ucap Arata. Neji agak kaget dan menggeram kesal.

Arata langsung melesat dengan kecepatan penuh, ia menendang Neji dan membuat Neji terlempar ke belakang. Ia kemudian muncul lagi di belakang Neji dan menendang Neji ke atas, setelah di atas, Arata kembali muncul di atas dan menendang Neji ke bawah dan membuat Neji terbanting ke bawah.

Arata juga terlempar. Teknik Taijutsu itu memang agak berbahaya jika tanpa chakra dan membuat otot-otot menjadi melemah. Arata terbaring kesakitan.

Neji juga terbaring kesakitan. Ia memandang Arata. "Kenapa… Kenapa kau mencoba menghindari takdirmu sendiri?"

Arata tersenyum. "Karena, takdir adalah apa yang terjadi di masa lalu. Kita tidak pernah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi di masa depan dengan alasan takdir, bahkan mata Byakuganmu juga tidak bisa melihat takdir seseorang. Takdir itu bisa berubah dengan kerja keras. Kau bilang, kau seperti burung yang terkurung karena segel bodoh di dahimu itu, kan? Kau tahu, jika burung itu bekerja keras, ia bisa saja melepaskan diri dari kurungan itu."

Neji melihat ke atas langit. _'Tou-sama…' _pikirnya.

"Pemenangnya, Uzumaki Arata." Ucap sang wasit. Semuanya bertepuk tangan.

Arata bangkit dari posisinya dan memberikan senyuman kemenangan pada penonton. Ia kemudian berjalan ke arah Neji yang masih terkulai lemah di tanah. "Percayalah dengan apa yang kau lakukan karena kau yakin dengan apa yang kau lakukan, jangan percaya apa yang kau lakukan karena takdir yang menentukan. Adikku pernah bilang sesuatu yang sama seperti itu."

Sementara itu di kursi penonton, semuanya terlihat bersorak untuk kemenangan Arata. Sakura yang ada disana terlihat bingung, "Kakashi-sensei, bagaimana Arata bisa secepat itu?" Tanyanya pada sensei yang ada di sampingnya.

Tanpa melihat ke arah Sakura, Kakashi berkata, "Kita sudah tahu bahwa kemampuan Neji adalah menutup titik chakra. Jadi, aku dan Arata membuat kesimpulan bahwa Neji akan mencoba menutup aliran chakra Arata. Karena itu, selama satu bulan ini, aku memfokuskan melatih Taijutsu dan kecepatan untuk Arata." Jelas Kakashi. Sakura mengangguk.

Sedangkan di kursi Hokage dan Kazekage, mereka sedang mendiskusikan tentang pertandingan selanjutnya karena peserta bernama Kurama Hayate belum datang. "Hokage-dono, lebih baik diundur saja dan laksanakan pertandingan selanjutnya. Aku ingin melihat putraku bertarung." Ujar sang Kazekage. Hokage mengangguk dan kemudian pertandingan selanjutnya dilaksanakan.

"Kankurou vs Aburame Shino. Kedua peserta dimohon untuk kebawah." Ucap sang wasit.

Kankurou terlihat berkeringat, ia kemudian mengangkat satu tangannya. "Aku menyerah!" Ucapnya dan membuat beberapa pandangan bingung tertuju ke arahnya.

"Baiklah…" Sebelum Genma dapat menyelesaikan perkataannya, Temari sudah berada di bawah.

"Turun kesini bocah." Desis Temari.

Shikamarupun terpaksa bertarung dibawah, ia memakai teknik Kagemane sebelum akhirnya menyerah dengan alasan chakra yang habis.

"Hokage-dono, bocah Nara itu hebat juga. Ia bukan tipe petarung, lebih ke tipe strategi." Ucap sang Kazekage.

Hokage tersenyum. "Semua Nara memang seperti itu. Sayangnya, mereka pemalas sekali."

"Pertandingan selanjutnya, Kinuta Dosu melawan Shirohaki Akano." Seru Genma sang wasit.

Dosu dan Naruto ke lapangan.

"Pertandingan, mulai!" Seru sang wasit.

Dosu langsung melesat ke arah Naruto, sebelum Dosu sempat memukul Naruto, Naruto langsung muncul di belakang Dosu dan mencoba menendangnya, sayangnya, tendangannya masih bisa diblok oleh Dosu. Naruto mundur ke belakang dan mencoba memikirkan strategi yang bagus.

'_Aku tidak bisa bergantung pada Rinnegan. Rinneganku masih belum sempurna. Kekuatan Tendouku juga masih dibawah Yahiko-nii-san dan intervalnya 15 detik. Terlalu berbahaya. Aku juga masih belum bisa mengontrol Bansho Tenin sepenuhnya.' _Pikir Naruto. Naruto mengambil kunai dari dalam sakunya dan kemudian kembali melesat. _'Baiklah. Kurama, lihatlah.' _Batin Naruto.

Naruto langsung melesat dengan cepat ke arah Dosu dan kemudian mengayunkan kunainya ke arah Dosu. Dosu menepisya dengan besi yang ada di tangan kanannya, tetapi sayangnya, besi itu langsung pecah terbelah dan Dosu menggeram.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada alatku, hah?!' Bentak Dosu.

Naruto menyeringai. "Chakra angin. Chakra angin itu tajam dan tipis. Dapat membelah apapun dan menghancurkan apapun." Ucap Naruto. Ia kembali melesat ke arah Dosu dan memberikan tendangan, Dosu menghindarinya kebelakang. Naruto membuat 3 kagebunshin.

Dua kagebunshin Naruto mencoba menendang Dosu, Dosu dapat memblok satu tendangan dari satu bunshin Naruto. Kemudian datang satu bunshin lagi, Dosu loncat ke belakang dan ternyata di belakang sudah ada satu bunshin Naruto lagi yang mencoba menahan pergerakan Dosu dari belakang. Dosu tertangkap. Badannya ditahan satu bunshin Naruto, tangan kiri dan kaki kirinya di tahan satu bunshin sementara satu bunshin lainnya.

Naruto menyeringai, ia kemudian membuat handseal, **"Ninyami: Yami no Ken!" **Seru Naruto. Di tangan kanannya langsung terbentuk pedang berwarna hitam. Semua penonton yang ada menonton terkaget dengan jurus Naruto.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Kakashi tidak percaya ketika melihat jurus Akano.

Sakura memandangnya dengan bingung. "Apa maksudmu, Kakashi-sensei?" Tanya Sakura.

"Itu Yamijutsu. Selain Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, dan Genjutsu, ada satu tekhnik lagi yang digunakan oleh ninja. Itu Yamijutsu. Tidak ada informasi yang banyak mengenai jutsu itu, yang kutahu hanyalah jurus itu seperti Kagemane milik Nara yang mengandalkan bayangan. Tapi, banyak yang bilang jutsu itu terlalu berbahaya untuk dipakai. Karena itu, ajaran Yamijutsu dihentikan. Orang bernama Dosu itu akan mati atau setidaknya masuk UGD kalau ia beruntung." Ucap Kakashi. Sakura kaget.

Sementara itu di arena, Naruto melesat ke arah Dosu dan kemudian mengayunkan pedangnya.

Sret!

Tubuh Dosu langsung pingsan dan 3 bunshin Naruto langsung menghilang.

"Pemenangnya, Shirohaki Akano." Umum sang wasit. Semuanya bertepuk tangan untuk Naruto. Naruto tersenyum saja.

Setelah Akano atau Naruto kembali ke podium, sang wasit kembali mengumumkan pertandingan selanjutnya. "Nazuki Rin melawan Ametsuki Hikari." Umum sang wasit.

Dua wanita itu langsung turun kelapangan. Terlihat senyuman penuh percaya diri dari Hikari.

"Pertandingan, mulai!" Seru sang wasit.

Hikari langsung melesat ke arah Tobi dan melakukan beberapa pukulan. Tobi dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah.

Dengan kesal, Hikari langsung meloncat ke belakang dan kemudian membuat handseal, **"Katon: Katon Shuriken!" **Serunya, ia kemudian melempar 3 buah shuriken dan menyembur shurikennya dengan api.

Shuriken itu menembus tubuh Tobi. Hikari tidak kaget. Ia langsung melesat ke arah Tobi dan melakukan tendangan ke kepala Tobi. Tobi menunduk dan meloncat ke belakang tidak menyerang.

"Huh, kenapa kau tidak menyerang?" Tanya Hikari.

Tobi hanya tersenyum. "Kau ingin aku menyerang?" Tanyanya atau mungkin tawarnya. "Baiklah." Ucap Tobi. Ia kemudian menghilang seperti dihisap.

Hikari melihat sekeliling untuk berjaga-jaga. _'Di pertandingan sebelumnya, ia selalu muncul dari belakang. Aku harus waspada.' _Pikir Hikari.

"**Katon: Goukakyuu No Jutsu!" **

Dari atas, Tobi muncul dengan bola api besar yang mengarah ke arah Hikari. Hikari berusaha menghindar tetapi terlambat, sedikit tubuhnya terbakar.

Tobi kembali membuat handseal, **"Katon: Goukakyuu No Jutsu!" **Serunya membuat bola api yang sama seperti tadi. Ia membuat handseal kembali, **"Futon: Daitoppa!" **Serunya lagi melancarkan angin ke bola apinya sehingga memmbuat bola api itu membesar dan menghantam tubuh Hikari.

**BLAR**

Suara ledakan timbul karena bola api yang menghantam Hikari. Melihat kondisi Hikari yang tidak bisa melanjutkan pertandingan, Genma memberhentikan pertandingannya.

"Pemenangnya, Nazuki Rin." Ucap Genma. Penonton bertupuk tangan sementara Tobi kembali naik ke podium.

Beberapa detik kemudian, muncul pusaran angin di tengah arena, setelah pusaran angin itu selesai, terlihat tubuh Hayate atau Sasuke yang berdiri di tengah lapangan sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

"Dramatis sekali. Baiklah, Gaara, silakan turun." Ucap Genma.

Dan, muncul pusaran pasir ditengah arena dan muncullah Gaara. Semuanya tampak kagum dengan kemunculan dramatis dua peserta ini.

Sementara itu di podium… "Pria bernama Hayate itu cukup hebat, dan Gaara.. Aku tidak bisa menentukan siapa yang akan menang. Kemampuan dua-duanya sudah di atas Chuunin." Ucap Kakashi.

"Pertandingan terakhir, mulai!"

Sasuke langsung berlari ke arah Gaara, ia mencoba menendang Gaara tetapi ada pasir yang menghalangi. Ia kemudian meloncat kebelakang sambil tersenyum menyeringai. _'Pasirnya selalu melindunginya. Aku bisa saja menggunakan Tsukuyomi padanya. Tetapi, terlalu bahaya dan belum ada sinyal.' _Pikir Sasuke. _'Baiklah. Hanya ada satu cara….'_

"**Gravity Seal: Kai!" **Seru Sasuke. Dan, setelah tubuhnya lebih enteng, Sasuke langsung melesat dengan kecepatan cepat ke arah Gaara.

Duak!

Ia berhasil menendang Gaara dari belakang. Gaara terlempar. Sasuke kembali muncul di depan Gaara, ia kemudian menendang Gaara ke atas. Setelah di atas, ia menendang Gaara dengan kuat ke bawah.

Gaara terhantam dengan keras ke tanah sementara Sasuke mendarat dengan selamat. Sasuke tersenyum menyeringai. Gaara yang tidak terima langsung mengendalikan pasirnya untuk menyerang Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihat pasir Gaara menyerangnya, ia berusaha menghindarinya.

Gaara yang sudah berdiri kemudian langsung melindunginya dan pasir yang ia bentuk menyerupai bola dan di dalamnya ada Gaara sendiri. Ia mengaktifkan mata ketiga untuk melihat gerak gerik Sasuke.

Sasuke berusaha meninju pasir yang melindungi Gaara, tetapi sayangnya, tangannya langsung sakit karena pasir itu sangat keras. Ia kembali mundur dan memikirkan rencana.

'_Pasir itu keras. Baiklah… Ini satu-satunya cara untuk menembus pertahanannya….' _Batin Sasuke. Ia kemudian menutup matanya.

Sementara itu di podium, Kabuto membuat handseal dan mengaktifkan Genjutsu. Semua, penonton di podium kecuali Jounin, Chuunin dan beberapa orang Genin dapat melepas Genjutsunya.

Dan terlihatlah beberapa Shinobi dari desa Oto mengelilingi podium untuk bertarung dengan para Shinobi Konoha.

Kakashi menaikan _hitai-ate_-nya dan menunjukan Sharingannya. Di sampingnya sudah ada rival abadinya, Gai. "Kau tak berniat untuk menjadikan ini sebagai tantangan juga kan, Gai?" Ucap Kakashi.

Gai hanya tersenyum. "Tentu saja, ya. Skor kita masih 50-50. Ini akan menentukan siapa yang menang. Yosh! Semangat masa mudaku kembali membara!" Seru Gai.

Sementara itu, Naruto dan Tobi sama-sama melihat satu sama lain. Mereka berdua mengangguk.

Dan lalu, di atas podium Hokage, Sandaime Hokage yang sedang mengawal Yondaime melihat ke arah Kazekage begitupun juga Yondaime.

Bum!

Bom asap dilemparkan salah satu pengawal Kazekage. Dan, di atas atap sudah ada Sandaime yang diancam dengan sebuah kunai oleh Kazekage.

Duar!

Gedung Hokage meledak. Panik, Yondaime bergegas untuk ke gedung Hokage karena disana banyak rahasia penting Konohagakure. "Sarutobi, Kazekage kuserahkan padamu. Aku akan ke gedung Hokage!" Seru Minato.

Sementara itu kembali di arena, Sasuke membuka matanya, terlihat Mangekyou Sharingan daripada mata merah. Segel chakra Yahiko sudah dilepas oleh Sasuke dan kini ia menampakan Mangekyou Sharingannya, **"Amaterasu!" **Serunya dan api hitam langsung membakar pasit Gaara. Karena terbakar, pasir itu runtuh dan menampakan Gaara yang sedang melemah karena berusaha melepas Shukaku.

Sementara itu, Kakashi yang mendengar teriakan Amaterasu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arena. "Dia… Mangekyou Sharingan?! Bagaimana bisa?!" Tanya Kakashi kaget.

Di arena, Naruto dan Tobi langsung muncul di samping Sasuke. Begitupun juga Kankurou dan Temari yang muncul di samping Gaara. Mereka berdua langsung membawa Gaara pergi keluar.

"Aku akan mengejarnya dan menangkap Ichibi. Kalian bersenang-senanglah dengan ninja Konoha, Suna dan Oto." Ucap Tobi. Ia langsung melesat mengikuti Temari dan Kankurou.

Sasuke dan Naruto tersenyum menyeringai. Genma masih memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan kuda-kuda bertarung.

Sasuke dan Naruto membuat satu handseal, **"Kai!" **Seru mereka bersamaan. Bersamaan itu juga, Henge mereka lepas dan kini menampakan Sasuke dengan _hitai-ate _Konohagakure yang dicoret dan juga memakai jubah Akatsuki. Serta Naruto yang memakai _hitai-ate _Amegakure yang dicoret dan juga memakai jubah Akatsuki.

"Banyak ledakan disini. Sayang sekali Deidara tidak ada disini… Baiklah, kau siap untuk membalas dendam, Sasuke-nii-san?"

"Kapanpun kau siap, Naruto-dobe."

_**To Be Continued…**_

**A/N: Uwah, maaf update telat. Pengennya diupate minggu lalu, tapi wifi mati karena belum dibayar sih. Jadi, terpaksa deh telat update karena gaada koneksi internet. Chapter selanjutnya aku usahain update cepet deh. Dan mulai chapter depan, Review yang berupa pertanyaan akan kujawab! Jadi silahkan bertanya ya kalau tidak mengerti dan kurang mengerti tata bahasa yang aku pakai. Serius, bahasa indonesiaku jelek banget. Aku gabisa nginget tata bahasa yang bagus soalnya udah biasa berbicara dan mendengar pake bahasa Inggris. Maaf ya! Oke, last, review?**


	14. Chapter 14: The Invasion!

**Chapter 13 FAQ:**

**Q: Tidakkah Naruto bisa mengendalikan 5 Elemen karena dia bisa menggunakan Rinnegan alami? (koga-san)**

**A: Bisa. Tetapi, Naruto baru seminggu mempunyai Rinnegan, artinya, ia masih harus berlatih dulu sebelum bisa menggunakan 5 elemen. Karena ga mungkinkan Naruto langsung bisa menggunakan Rinnegan sepenuhnya dalam waktu seminggu? Disini aku buat konsep Rinnegan sama seperti Sharingan, walaupun udah dapat Rinnegan, Naruto masih perlu waktu untuk menguasai sepenuhnya dan menuju level berikutnya. Disini Rinnegan Naruto masih level 1. Disini Rinnegan aku bagi jadi 3 level. **

**Q: Jika Naruto punya Rinnegan alami, bukankah ia bisa menggunakan Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi dan Susano'o? (koga-san)**

**A: Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi dan Susano'o pada dasarnya adalah 3 nama dewa Shinto dan ekslusif hanya untuk beberapa pengguna Mangekyou Sharingan karena tidak semua pengguna Mangekyou Sharingan bisa menggunakan Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi dan Susano'o (Contoh: Shisui, Kakashi dan Obito). Tapi, aku liat Madara bisa menggunakan ketiganya pas menggunakan Rinnegan alami ya? Itu karena dia punya Mangekyou Sharingan apa Rinnegan ya? Aku pikir-pikir deh buat Naruto bisa menggunakan tiga kekuatan itu. **

**Q: Apakah author akan memasukan pair di fict ini? (TobiAkatsukiID)**

**A: Iyap. Main pairnya adalah NaruShion dan SasuOC. Maaf kalau ga suka, dan juga romancenya Cuma dikit kok. **

**Q: Apakah Naruto akan melawan Yondaime? (Namikaze rikudou)**

**A: Pertanyaannya akan terjawab di chapter ini.**

**Q: Siapakah yang melawan Gaara dengan mode Shukaku?**

**A: Tobi.**

**Q: Rasanya akan aneh kalau Naruto tiba-tiba bisa mengalahkan Hokage.**

**A: Naruto disini engga mengalahkan Minato. Sebaliknya, ia kalah karena Minato lebih punya pengalaman dan tentunya lebih hebat. Level Naruto mungkin masih setingkat Kakashi sekarang.**

**Q: Disini yang ngejar Kankurou dan Temari adalah Tobi ya? Bukan Sasuke dan Naruto? (NuruHime-chan19)**

**A: Iyap.**

**A/N: Ohya, aku punya konsep Rinnegan disini. Rinnegan level 1, level 2, dan level 3. Rinnegan level satu ciri-cirinya adalah satu lingkaran yang meneglilingi pupil mata. Level 2, dua lingkaran yang mengelilingi pupil, level 3, tiga lingkaran mengelilingi pupil.**

**Kekuatannya Rinnegan level 1: Interval Tendou (Deva path) adalah 15 detik. Kekuatan Ningendo (Human path) hanya bisa membaca pikiran dan tidak bisa. Chikusudo (Animal path) hanya bisa mensummon 2 makhluk yaitu badak dan anjing berkepala dua. Kekuatan Shurado (Asura path) hanya bisa mensummon dua pedang dan beberapa roket. Tidak bisa menggunakan Gakido (Preta path) dan Jigokudo (Naraka path)**

**Kekuatan Rinnegan level 2: Seperti kekuatan Rinnegan Nagato di canon. Interval Tendou 5 detik, Ningendo bisa membaca pikiran dan mencabut nyawa, Chikusudo bisa mensummon 4 binatang yaitu Burung, Panda, Anjing berkepala dua dan badak. Shurado bisa memakai beberapa roket, pedang dan senjata lain, lalu Gakido bisa menghisap chakra dan Jigokudo bisa mensummon King of Hell. **

**Kekuatan Rinnegan level 3: Interval Tendou hanya 3 detik. Ningendo bisa mengontrol seseorang dari jarak tertentu, Chikusudo bisa mensummo 8 binatang dan beberapa orang yang sudah 'ditandai', lalu Shurado bisa menggunakan berbgai macam senjata, lalu Gakido bisa menghisap suatu jurus, dan kemudian menggunakan jurus itu (kecuali kalau jurus itu adalah Kekkei Genkai seperti Hyouton, atau Mokuton dll), Jigokudo bisa memakai King of Hell untuk bertarung. Dan terakhir, bisa menggunakan kekuatan Gedo (Outer path) kalau di canon bisa menghidupkan seseorang yang mati, disini hanya bisa mengontrol tubuh orang yang sudah mati dan menghidupkannya untuk beberapa saat (Seperti Edo Tensei, Cuma lebih lemah).**

**Setuju ga kalau konsep Rinnegannya begitu aja? Soalnya informasi soal Rinnegan dikit banget. Dan btw, ada satu Rinnegan lagi. Seperti Mangekyou Sharingan yang notabene adalah versi sempurna dari Sharingan, Rinnegan juga bakal aku buat versi sempurnanya. Namanya? Fufufu~ Masih rahasia. Dan cara mendapatkannya… rahasia. Yang pasti cara mendapatkan versi sempurna Rinnegan itu bukan membunuh seseorang yang kita sayang seperti Mangekyou Sharingan karena Naruto gak mungkin aku suruh membunuh Arata atau mungkin Sasuke dan Yahiko. **

**Dan satu lagi, mata Rinnegan Yahiko adalah mata transplantasi yang artinya ia tidak bisa menaikan level Rinnegannya atau mendapatkan Rinnegan versi sempurna. Dan, Rinnegan Yahiko hanya sampai level 2 disini. **

**Udah deh, kebanyakan ngomongnya. Kita mulai storynya ajadeh.**

**Selamat Membaca!**

.

**The Tale of Uzumaki Naruto**

.

**Chapter 14: **The Invasion!

.

"Kau…." Suara Genma tertahan ketika melihat dua orang di depannya. "Uchiha Sasuke dan…."

"Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo!" Seru Naruto sebelum Genma menyelesaikan perkataannya. "Kau lawan pengawas saja, Sasuke-nii. Aku akan melawan yang lain." Ucap Naruto dan langsung melesat pergi.

Sasuke tersenyum arogan. Genma masih berada di posisi bertarung. Genma mengambil kuniainya, ia kemudian meelsat ke arah Sasuke, Sasuke bersalto ke belakang dan kemudian membuat handseal, **"Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu!" **Seru Sasuke. Dari mulutnya, ia menyemburkan naga api yang mengarah ke Genma.

Genma loncat ke belakang dan membuat handseal, **"Suiton: Suiryuudan!" **Seru Genma. Ia menyemburkan air dari mulutnya agar api padam.

Setelah apinya padam, Sasuke langsung melesat ke arah Genma, ia menendang kepala Genma, Genma menunduk dan bersalto kebelekang. Masih di udara, Genma melemparkan 3 buah Shuriken. Melihat 3 buah shuriken ke arahnya, Sasuke mengambil kunai dan menepis 3 buah shuriken itu. Ia langsung melesat dengan cepat ke arah Genma.

Saking cepatnya, tanpa disadari, Sasuke sudah berada di belakang Genma. Ia menendang Genma ke samping. Mengandalkan refleks, Genma berhasil memblok tendangan Sasuke dan terlempar ke samping sedikit.

Sasuke masih tersenyum dan lompat ke belakang. "Baiklah. Sudah cukup main-mainnya. Akan kutunjukan kekuatan Uchiha yang sebenarnya…" Sasuke menutup matanya. **"Mangekyou Sharingan!" **Seru Sasuke. Matanya kini tampak berbentuk bintang dengan pola shuriken di dalamnya karena hasil transplantasi mata Itachi yang membuatnya mendapatkan Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.

Kecepatan Sasuke bertambah cepat, ia tiba-tiba langsung berada di samping Genma. Ia menendang Genma. Genma terlempar, dan Sasuke kembali muncul di depan Genma, ia menendang Genma dengan keras lagi.

Brukh!

Tubuh Genma terhantam dinding arena. Genma kemudian berusaha berdiri dengan susah payah. Melihat itu, Sasuke tersenyum. Ia kemudian menatap mata Genma. "Itu masih permulaan. Akan kutunjukan kemampuan Mangekyou Sharingan lainnya… **Tsukuyomi!**" Seru Sasuke.

Dan, Genma langsung ada di dunia ilusi milik Sasuke. Genma kini sedang terikat. Di depan Genma ada Sasuke. "Ini adalah dunia Tsukuyomi. Aku yang mengontrol waktu dan apapun di dunia. Mari kita mulai hukumanmu… Hukumanmu akan berlangsung selama 72 jam!" Seru Sasuke. Ia langsung menusuk Genma berkali-kali dengan pedang yang ia pegang.

Sementara itu, di dunia nyata, Genma langsung ambruk. Sementara Sasuke masih tersenyum menyeringai melihat keadaan Genma.

Beralih ke Naruto, ia kini sedang ada di tengah-tengah pusat Konoha dengan jubah Akatsuki dan _hitai-ate _Amegakure. Ia menutup matanya dan mengaktifkan Rinnegannya. Rinnegan level satu. Hanya ada satu lingkaran yang mengelilingi pupilnya. Ia kemudian membuat handseal, **"Chikusudo: Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" **Seru Naruto sambil menghentakan kedua tangannya ke tanah.

DI tanah, muncul segel Kuchiyose dan keluarlah badak dengan Rinnegan dan anjing berkepala dua. Ia kemudian melesat kembali ke arena untuk menemui Sasuke.

_Sementara itu di podium arena.._

Duar!

Pukulan keras Gai langsung membuat ninja dari Oto tak sadarkan diri. Ia kemudian menyeringai. "Bagaimana Kakashi? Aku sudah 27!" Seru Gai semangat.

Sementara itu di Kakashi, ia kini menedang keras ninja Oto sehingga ninja itu terlempar dan tak sadarkan diri. Setelah itu, ia melemparkan kunai yang dialiri chakra petir dan dilemparnya ke ninja Oto. "28." Ucap Kakashi sementara Gai langsung cemberut.

"Kalau aku kalah aku akan lari keliling Konoha dua ratus kali dengan tanpa kaki!" Seru Gai. Ia langsung memukul salah satu musuh dan kemudian menendang musuh yang lain.

_Sementara itu di atap arena…_

Orochimaru dan anak buahnya telah membuat barrier agar tidak ada yang menghalangi pertarungannya dengan mantan gurunya. Ia kini masih menatap mantan gurunya dengan seringai penuh percaya diri. Ia kemudian menatap ke arena dan melihat Sasuke. _'Sasuke?! Kukuku Sasuke… Akan kuambil tubuhmu nanti.' _Pikir Orochimaru. Ia menatap Sandaime lagi.

Keduanya sama-sama berlari ke arah satu sama lain dan sama-sama membuat handseal. Sarutobi melemparkan 3 buah shuriken, **"Tajuu Shuriken Kagebunshin!" **Serunya. Dan, dari 3 shuriken kini menjadi 300 buah shuriken ke arah Orochimaru.

Orochimaru tidak tinggal diam saja, **"Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei!" **Serunya. Muncullah dua buah peti bertuliskan kanji satu dan dua. Peti ketiga muncul, tetapi kembali ke dalam lagi entah mengapa.

Dari kedua peti itupun muncul Hashirama Senju dan Tobirama Senju. Shodaime dan Nidaime Hokage.

_Kembali ke arena…_

Kini Naruto berada di atas dinding pembatas arena. Ia melihat beberapa Jounin Konoha bertarung melawan beberapa pasukan dari Oto dan Suna. Ia juga melihat Sasuke masih diam saja. Seperti menunggu seseorang untuk bertarung dengannya. Mata Rinnegannya kini tertuju ke atap arena. Ia melihat barrir dan di dalamnya terlihat siluet Sandaime Hokage sedang bertarung dengan Orochimaru. _'Dimana Yondaime?' _Pikirnya. Ia kemudian menatap ke arah hutan. _'Kuharap Tobi berhasil._' Batinnya. Tak lama setelah itu, beberapa kunai bercabang tiga langsung tertuju ke arahnya. Ia meloncat ke belakang dan menghindarinya. Dan datanglah pria berambut kuning seperti Naruto dan memakai jubah berwarna putih dengan kanji Yondaime di belakangnya.

"Lama tak bertemu…. Tou-san." Ucap Naruto sambil memasang tampang stoic pada wajahnya.

Minato menatap Naruto sebentar. Yang menarik perhatiannya adalah jubah berwarna hitam dengan pola awan merah, _hitai-ate _Amegakure dan mata merahnya dengan pupil hitamnya yang dikelilingi satu lingkaran.

"Naruto. Ternyata selama ini kau bersembunyi di Amegakure?" Tanya Minato memasang tampang tertarik.

Naruto, masih dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya tidak menjawab. "Aku missing-nin. Alasan aku memakai _hitai-ate _Amegakure adalah karena aku lulus menjadi shinobi di Amegakure. Bukan di Konoha." Ucap Naruto.

Minato menunduk. Wajahnya memasang tampang sedih. "Naruto… Maafkan aku…" Lirihnya pelan.

Naruto agak terkejut mendengar itu. "Untuk apa?" Tanyanya.

"Untuk.. segalanya. Ketika kau pergi, Kushina selalu menghantuiku dalam mimpi selama 7 tahun ini. Aku mencoba menyangkalnya, tetapi, perasaan bersalah ini selalu meningkat. Maafkan aku." Lirih Minato.

Naruto diam. "Aku maafkan. Tetapi aku tidak akan melupakan semua dosamu padaku." Ucap Naruto.

Minato agak kaget ketika mendengar pernyataaan maafnya diterima Naruto. "Baiklah. Aku tahu itu akan sulit. Kembalilah… Aku janji aku akan menjadi ayah yang baik untukmu."

"Tidak," Jawab Naruto. "Kau tahu? Ambisiku selama ini adalah untuk membunuhmu. Dan, melihat kau sudah berusaha meminta maaf padaku, kurasa aku dapat mengubah ambisi utamaku. Akan kuberi tahu, ambisiku adalah menciptakan kedamaian bersama Sasuke. Jika aku tidak menerima permintaan maafmu, aku akan sanagt terbakar oleh dendam dan membunuhmu. Ketika kau terbunuh, Konoha akan menyatakan perang denganku dan Sasuke dan berusaha mencariku dan Sasuke dan membunuhku. Ketika Sasuke dan aku dibunuh, orang-orangku akan marah dan akan mempunyai dendam pada Konoha dan menciptakan rantai kebencian." Lanjutnya.

Minato agak tersentak mendengar itu. Naruto benar. Ia agak tersenyum. "Kau mempunyai ambisi yang sangat besar, Naruto. Baiklah. Kurasa hari ini kita musuh. Ayo, tunjukan kekuatanmu." Ucap Minato.

Sementara itu, kembali di arena, Sasuke kini berhasil menghantam beberapa Chuunin Konoha.

Sret!

Satu Chuunin yang tidak beruntung itu tersayat oleh kunai yang dialiri chakra Raiton oleh Sasuke. Ia menyeringai. "Itachi, orang yang kau lindungi lemah." Ucap Sasuke pelan, dari depan, tanpa Sasuke sadari ada orang yang mengayunkan kunainya ke arah Sasuke, Sasuke menpis kunainya dan meloncat ke belakang. "Kakashi?" Ucapnya mencoba memastikan.

"Sasuke." Ucap Kakashi. Ia menutup mata kanannya agar bisa fokus pada mata Sharingan di mata kirinya. "Kenapa kau menyerang Konoha, Sasuke? Dan, kenapa kau mempunyai Mangekyou?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Balas dendam." Jawab Sasuke. Ia langsung melesat ke arah Kakashi dan mengayunkan kunainya, sayangnya, kunainya kembali ditepis oleh Kakashi.

"Apa maksudmu balas dendam?" Tanya Kakashi lagi. Ia melesat ke arah Sasuke dan kembali menyunkan kunainya ke arah Sasuke, Sasuke menunduk dan mencoba menendang dagu Kakashi dari bawah, tetapi Kakashi berhasil meloncat ke belakang.

"Danzou. Ia membunuh Itachi." Jawab Sasuke. Ia kembali berlari ke arah Kakashi dan mengayunkan kunainya. Kakashi menghindari kesamping dan mencoba menendang kepala Sasuke, Sasuke menunduk dan kemudian mencoba memukul perut Kakashi, sebelum terkena perutnya, Kakashi melompat ke belakang.

"Bukankah selama ini kau ingin Kakashi mati?" Tanya Kakashi lagi yang kebingungan. Ia tahu selama ini Sasuke ingin membunuh Itachi, lalu, kenapa ia ingin balas dendam pada Konoha ketika Itachi dibunuh Danzou?

Sasuke meloncat ke belakang. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa. Kau tanya saja kebenaran dibalik pemataian itu pada para tetua council brengsek itu." Ucap Sasuke. Ia kembali melesat ke arah Kaakshi, mencoba menendang perut Kakashi, sayangnya Kakashi sudah meloncat ke belakang. Ia kembali melesat ke arah Sasuke dan mencoba melakukan roundhouse kick ke kiri, Sasuke memblok tendangan Kakashi dengan kedua tangannya. Ia meloncat ke belakang dan melemparkan 3 buah shuriken. Kakashi menghindari shuriken itu.

"Apa maksudnya kebenaran?" Tanya Kakashi. Ia melemparkan 2 buah kunai ke arah Sasuke, Sasuke dapat menepisnya dengan kunai yang dipegangnya, Kakashi kembali melesat ke arah Sasuke dan mencoba meninju Sasuke, sayangnya, kepalan tangan Kakashi langsung ditangkap oleh Sasuke. Memanfaatkan kesempatan, Sasuke menendang perut Kakashi dan membuat Kakashi terlempar ke belakang.

"Kau tidak tahu? Baiklah, biar aku beritahu. Danzou dan para tetua brengsek itu memberikan misi kotor pada Itachi. Karena klan Uchiha terlalu kuat, Danzou menyuruh Itachi untuk membunuh semua anggota klan Uchiha demi keselamatan desa." Ucap Sasuke. Semua yang ada di podium kursi penonton yang mendengar pernyataan Sasuke, langsung shock. Mereka tidak tahu kebenaran dibalik Itachi Uchiha.

Gai juga sedikit shock ketika mendengar itu. "Kau tahu darimana? Bisa saja yang memberi tahumu itu berbohong." Tanya Gai sambil meninju satu musuh dan menghantamnya ke dinding.

Sasuke melihat ke arah Gai sebentar. "Karena yang memberitahuku adalah Danzou dan Itachi sendiri." Jawab Sasuke. Semuanya kembali shock.

Sudah sadar dari shocknya, Kakashi kembali berdiri. "Baiklah. Aku tidak punya hak untuk mengubah keputusanmu. Sasuke, lihat ini. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajarimu jurus ini, tetapi karena kau sudah pergi terlebih dahulu, aku tidak sempat. Mungkin kau bisa mengcopynya dengan sharinganmu." Ucap Kakashi. Ia kemudian membuat handseal, dan dari tangan kanannya muncul tegangan listrik.

"Aku sudah mendengar jurus itu… _Chidori. _Jurus original buatan Kakashi no Sharingan. Baiklah, akan kuperlihatkan jurus andalanku juga…" Sasuke langsung membuat handseal, dari tangannya ia mengeluarkan tegangan listrik yang sangat kuat seperti Kakashi. Tegangan listrik itu berbentuk seperti kepala naga yang terbuat dari listrik.

Keduanya langsung berlari dan mencoba menghantam jurus mereka masih-masing untuk membuktikan mana yang lebih kuat.

"**Chidori!"**

"**Raigan!" **

Kedua listrik di tangan mereka menghantam satu sama lain dan membuat ledakan yang sangat besar. Beberapa Chuunin dan Jounin yang tak beruntung ikut terluka dalam ledakan itu. Gai, Asuma dan Kurenai beruntung bisa menghindari ledakan itu dan menghampiri Kakashi yang terlempar.

Sementara itu Sasuke dengan jubah Akatsukinya juga terlempar dan menghantam dinding.

Naruto melihat itu. "Jadi, Sasuke menggunakan _Raigan. _Untuk memaksanya menggunakan tekhnik itu.. Pasti musuhnya lumayan kuat." Ucap Naruto pelan. Ia sedang beradu kunai dengan Yondaime Hokage.

"Lawannya adalah Kakashi no Sharingan. Kakashi juga menggunakan Chidori. Mereka sama kuat." Ucap Minato. "Sebenarnya.. Apa itu _Raigon_? Apa itu jurus terkuat Sasuke?" Tanya Minato dan kemudian ia menghilang dan muncul lagi di samping Naruto. Ia mencoba menendang Naruto tetapi sayangnya tendangannya diblok Naruto. Naruto melompat ke belakang. Mereka berdua sedang bertarung di atas pembatas arena ujian Chuunin.

"_Raigon_. Jurus Raiton tingkat tinggi. Sama seperti Chidori, itu adalah jurus yang menggunakan manipulasi chakra dan manipulasi elemen yang sangat tinggi. Itu adalah jurus yang Sasuke buat setelah berlatih tentang manipulasi chakra dan manipulsi elemen. Seperti Chidori, itu digunakan untuk membunuh seseorang secara instan. Tapi sayangnya, jurus itu masih belum sempurna." Ucap Naruto. Ia membuat handseal, **"Ninyami: Wanhandreddo Sasu!" **Seru Naruto. Di atas Yondaime, langsung terbentuk 100 _spear_ runcing berwarna hitam yang mengarah ke Yondaime. Sebelum dapat menusuk, Yondaime dengan cepat langsung berpindah degan _Hiraishin _ke salah satu kunainya yang ada di dekat Naruto dan menendang perut Naruto. Naruto terlempar ke belakang dan terbaring.

Naruto mencoba kembali berdiri dan menyeka darah yang ada di ujung bibirnya. Ia menyeringai. "Aku akan serius sekarang." Ucap Naruto. Ia melihat sekeliling. _'Di setiap kunai tertempel segel summon ya? Jadi itu adalah rahasia dibalik kecepatan super Hiraishin. Untuk mengalahkannya, aku tidak boleh berada di dekat kunai-kunai itu.' _Pikir Naruto. Ia meloncat ke belakang untuk keluar dari jangkauan ratusan kunai Hiraishin yang sudah di lempar Minato.

'_Jadi dia sudah tahu rahasia Hiraishin?' _Tanya Minato dalam hati. Ia mencoba menerjang Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat Yondaime menerjang ke arahnya tersenyum menyeringai. Ia mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke depan dan membuka telapak tangannya. **"Shinra Tensei!" **Serunya. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, yang bisa diingat Minato adalah terjangan angin super tinggi yang menghempaskannya dan kunai-kunainya. Ia terjatuh dari atas dinding pembatas arena dan kini ada di dalam arena.

'_Apa itu?!' _Pikir Minato. (Note: Minato tidak tahu kalau Naruto adalah Akano yang menyamar.) _'Apakah itu jurus Futon?' _Tanya Minato dalam hati. Ia melihat ke atas, disana masih terlihat Naruto yang berdiri dengan jubah Akatsukinya di pembatas arena. _'Kalau kau berpikir untuk menghindari kunai-kunai itu untuk menghindari Hiraishin-ku, kau salah besar, Naruto…' _Batin Minato. _**'Hiraishin!' **_Batinnya dan dalam sekejap, ia sudah berada di belakang Naruto dan menendang Naruto dan membuat Naruto terhantam ke dalam arena.

'_Bagaimana bisa?!' _Tanya Naruto dalam hati. Ia kemudian mencoba berdiri dan melihat Minato. Di tangan kanan Minato, ada rotasi chakra berwarna biru yang lumayan besar. _'Rasengan?' _Itu adalah yang terakhir kali Naruto pikir sebelum dalam kedipan mata, Minato muncul di belakangnya dan menghantam Rasengannya ke punggung Naruto.

"**Hiraishin Rasengan!" **

_Sementara itu di hutan di dekat perbatasan Negara Api…_

Tobi berlari mengejar Gaara. Ia kini telah semakin dekat. Di dalam topengnya, Tobi menyeringai. _'Ichibi…' _Pikirnya.

Sementara itu, Temari yang menggendong Gaara kini semakin berkeringat. "Ia semakin dekat!" Seru Temari.

Kankurou menggertakan giginya. "Biar aku yang melawannya." Ucap Kankurou. Ia langsung berhenti dan mencoba menunggu Tobi. Tobi kini sudah tidak dalam wujud perempuannya dan kini mengenakan jubah Akatsuki beserta topeng spiralnya.

Tobi berhenti untuk melihat Kankurou yang memegang kugutsunya dan bersiap melawan Tobi. Tobi hanya diam saja tak menunjukan ekspresi. "Hm, bukankah itu Kugutsu buatan Sasori-san?" Tanyanya.

Kankurou hanya memasang ekspresi shock ketika mendengar Tobi. Dari nadanya, orang ini telihat seperti mengenali Sasori. "Kau mengenal Sasori si Pasir Merah?" Tanyanya dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

Dan beberapa detik kemudian, seseorang yang memakai jubah yang sama dengan Tobi, Sasuke, dan Naruto muncul. "Maaf aku telat, Tobi. Ada beberapa Jounin Suna yang mesti kuurus." Ucapnya. Ia kemudian menatap ke arah Kankurou dengan wajah shocknya dan perhatiannya kini teralihkan pada Kugutsu yang dipakai Kankurou. "Hoo.. Tak kusangka aku akan melawan salah satu mainanku…" Lanjutnya.

Tobi yang melihat itu hanya diam saja. "Kuserahkan dia padamu, Sasori. Aku akan mengejar Ichibi." Ucap Tobi ia langsung melewati Kankurou yang bergumam sial.

Sasori tersenyum menyeringai, ia kemudian mengeluarkan gulungan. "Baiklah nak, akan kutunjukan salah satu mainanku…" ucap Sasori sambil membuka gulungannya, setelah memberi gulungan itu sedikit chakra, bunyi pof dengan asap langsung keluar dari gulungan itu.

Kankurou yang melihat Kugutsu, atau mungkin Hitokugutsu itu shock. Itu adalah salah satu Jounin Suna yang dikabarkan menghilang bertahun-tahun lalu. Ia mempunyai Kekkei Genkai Hyouton. Kankurou langsung mengambil kuda-kuda bertarung.

_Sementara itu di suatu tempat di Konoha…._

Rookie 12, kecuali Sasuke kini sedang berhadapan dengan beberapa Chuunin dari Oto dan Suna. Terlihat Kiba yang menggunakan _Gatsuga _ke beberapa ninja Oto. Lalu Tenten yang mengerahkan semua senjatanya kepada beberapa Chuunin Suna. Lalu Neji yang menggunakan _Jyuken _ke beberapa Chuunin musuh. Shikamaru juga terlihat sedang berpikir strategi ketika semakin banyak musuh yang datang.

Sementara itu, Arata membuat handseal, **"Mokuton: Shibu Shuriken!" **Seru Arata. Disaata yang bersamaan, dari tanah muncul pilar-pilar kayu yang melemparkan puluhan Shuriken dari kayu kepada musuh. Semua Rookie 12 yang melihat Mokuton terlihat shock.

"Hoy Arata, sejak kapan kau bisa menggunakan Mokuton?" Tanya Kiba sambil memblok beberapa serangan musuh.

"Dua minggu yang lalu, Kakashi-sensei menyadari bahwa aku berpotensial menggunakan Mokuton. Jadi dia menyuruh satu-satunya pengguna Mokuton yang masih hidup di Konoha selain aku, Yamato-sensei untuk melatihku. Jadilah aku seperti ini." Jawab Arata. Ia kemudian kembali membuat handseal, **"Mokuton: Soutei Hashira!" **Seru Arata. Dari tanah muncul beberapa pilar kayu yang mengikat pergerakan beberapa musuh sebelum dibunuh oleh ratusan kunai Tenten. "Bagus sekali, Tenten!" Seru Arata. Tenten hanya tersenyum mendengar pujian itu.

_Sementara itu, kembali ke arena ujian Chuunin…_

Sasuke kini sudah berdiri, begitupun juga dengan Kakashi. Kakashi menutup mata Sharingannya agar tidak membuatnya kehabisan Chakra sementara itu Sasuke sudah mendeaktifkan Mangekyou Sharingannya. Terlihat darah keluar dari mata Sasuke dan kini Sasuke memegang mata kanannya yang sepertinya mengeluarkan darah paling banyak.

Sasuke kemudian melihat ke arah Naruto sebentar yang kini juga sudah kelelahan karena jurus Yondaime. Yondaime sendiri kini sudah berada di atas atap mencoba melihat keadaan Sandaime dan mungkin menerobos barrir yang dibuat Orochimaru.

Sasuke kemudian berdiri. "Baiklah Kakashi. Kali ini kau kubiarkan menang." Ucap Sasuke. Ia kemudian menghilang dan muncul kembali di dekat Naruto yang kini sedang memegang punggungnya yang kesakitan. Ia melepaskan jubah Akatsukinya dan memperlihatkan baju berwarna hitam. "Terlalu banyak Jounin disini. Kita harus kembali ke Tobi." Perintah Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk. Ia kemudian melihat ke atas dimana Orochimaru dan Sandaime bertarung. "Tak adakan yang bisa kita lakukan untuk membantu Sandaime-jii-san? Selama ini ia selalu membantu kita." Ucap Naruto.

Sasuke juga sedang berpikir. Perkataan Naruto benar. Sandaime selalu menyayangi mereka berdua bagaikan cucu mereka sendiri. Sasuke selalu mendapat kunjungan dari Sandaime di rumahnya untuk memberinya makanan atau mungkin hanya menanyai kabarnya. Awalnya Sasuke kira Sandaime hanya bertingkah begitu karena kasihan padanya. Tetapi tidak. Sandaime melakukan itu dengan sepenuh hatinya untuk membantu Sasuke.

"Dari yang kudengar, barrir itu tahan terhadap semua Ninjutsu." Ucap Sasuke. Ia juga sebenarnya ingin menolong Sandaime, tetapi, mau bagaimana lagi?

Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Hanya Ninjutsu? Kalau begitu, ini mungkin bisa membantu." Ujar Naruto. Ia kemudian berdiri dan mencoba pergi ke atap arena.

Kini Naruto dan Sasuke sudah berada di atap arena. ANBU yang menyadari mereka berusaha membuat kuda-kuda bertarung untuk menjaga Yondaime.

"Kita tidak datang untuk bertarung," Ucap Naruto dan membuat ANBU sedikit melepaskan kuda-kudanya. "Aku hanya ingin membantu Sandaime karena selama ini ia yang selalu membantuku." Lanjutnya sambil memberikan deathglare ke arah Minato. Minato hanya diam saja dan merasa bersalah ketika Killing Intent yang sangat besar tertuju padanya.

"Bagaimana caranya? Barrir ini tahan semua ninjutsu." Ucap salah satu ANBU.

"Heh," Naruto menyeringai. _'Kalau memakai ini, Interval Tendouku akan berlangsung selama beberapa jam. Baiklah…' _Pikir Naruto. Ia membuka telapak tangannya dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah barrir itu. **"Shinra Tensei!" **Serunya. Dan hasilnya, barrir itu retak, semuanya terlihat shock kecuali Naruto dan Sasuke. "Selesaikan dengan Rasengan." Lanjutnya sebelum kembali berlari dari saa bersama Sasuke.

Minato mengangguk dan kemudian membuat Rasengan, ia menghantamkan Rasengannya ke dinding barrir, **"Rasengan!" **Teriaknya sambil menghantamkan Rasengannya. Dan benar apa kata Naruto, barrirnya langsung pecah dan memperlihatkan wajah Orochimaru yang shock dan Sandaime yang akhirnya lega.

"Bagaimana bisa Shinra Tensei-mu bisa membuatnya retak?" Tanya Sasuke pada Naruto. Mereka kini telah berada dalam kawasan hutan untuk menyusul Tobi.

"Shinra Tensei bukanlah Ninjutsu. Itu adalah tekhnik Samsara yang diberikan Rinnegan. Mungkin itu seperti Amaterasu-mu. Amaterasu itu bukan Ninjutsu." Jawabnya. Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

Sementara itu, di hutan di dekat perbatasan Konoha, dua orang bertudung terlihat sedang mengawasi Konoha.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Apakah kita akan mengejar Kyuubi?" Tanya seseorang yang sedang menyender di batang pohon.

"Ia sudah keluar dari Konoha. Ayo ikuti dia, Madara."

_**To Be Continued…**_

**A/N: Karena udah buat para readers nunggu lama untuk chapter 13, jadi, aku publish chapter 14 secepatnya. Maaf ya kalau pendek. Last, review?**


End file.
